Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Deciding War
by 0713MM
Summary: Playmaker, Soulburner, Revolver, and the other Knights of Hanoi have reached Lightning and Windy's base of operations within the network of Link VRAINS. Lightning declares war upon humanity for the Knights of Hanoi's actions to eliminate the Ignis. Revolvers challenges Lightning to a duel. Playmaker then takes over for Revolver. The fate of the network is upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 1st chapter of my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! VRARINS fanfic! In this chapter, Revolver and Lightning duel from episodes 6-70 instead of Revolver dueling Windy. I do not own VRAINS, all I own is the Deck Lightning is using. Chapter start!**

Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Deciding War

Chapter 1

Two figures where trapped within 2 blue spheres within the room of the temple-like structure. Two other figures were near the opposite end of the massive room. One was green with red eyes and standing on what seemed to be like a large humanoid. The other, yellow with yellow eyes, stood on a shadowed figure. The green one raised its right hand upwards and called forth a purple energy storm. The purple figure, who was within one of the two blue spheres, looked over at the 2 figures across the room. The winds from the storm were at high capacity.

"Ai, we'll break you apart and absorb you." The green figure spoke to the purple figure.

"What?!" The purple figure, Ai gaped, shocked. The multi color-haired figure who wore green and black clothing glanced up at the green figure

"Windy, it was you that removed the lock program on my duel disk, right?" The multi color-haired figure questioned.

"Took you long enough." The green figure, Windy replied. If Windy had a mouth, he'd be scowling right now.

"To put it simply, we predicted all your moves." The yellow figure spoke towards the multi colored figure.

"What do we do Playmaker?!" Ai panicked.

"There isn't much we can do if we're trapped in these spheres Lightning created." Playmaker mused. The yellow figure, Lightning, nodded.

"Correct." He replied. "And soon, you 2 shall be reprogrammed to serve our own cause. Just as soon as this here Data Storm finishing absorbing Ai. Considering we cannot let you go after you've heard our plan to control the Human Race."

Just before the Data Storm could absorb Ai, lightning flashed above them and came crashing down on the ground. It shook the entire room within the temple.

"What's going on?!" Windy wondered. Shortly after the lightning blast hit the ground, the smoke began to clear, revealing a new figure. This figure bore grey hair, with crimson hair as his sideburns. He wore a white suit, with a green sash around his shoulders/neck area. He opened his eyes to show them to be grey. He was kneeling on the ground as if to balance himself.

"Were you able to predict that I'd show up?" The new figure spoke. Lightning said nothing in response. Windy on the other hand, was too happy by this endeavor and he narrowed his red eyes.

"You're…!" Windy began. When the smoke had finally cleared, Playmaker gasped, recognizing the figure utmost immediately.

"Revolver!" The new figure, Revolver, stood up fully so he was staring at the 2 Ignis across the room. His lips formed a grin that said "You're screwed Ignis!".

"I've finally returned to the stage of my destiny!" Revolver spoke in a commanding voice. He then pointed his right index finger at Windy and Lightning. "Now that I have, I'll shall kill you 2 in the name of the Knights of Hanoi!" Both Windy and Lightning narrowed their eyes and seemed to be making growling noises. If they had a mouth, along with teeth, their teeth would be clenched. Before anyone could speak up, Revolver continued. "Prepare yourselves, Ignis!"

"Revolver…" Playmaker mused.

"Hoh?" Lightning questioned. "Is that so, Son of Dr. Kogami?"

"Light Ignis! I challenge you!" Revolver declared. At that declaration, Lightning chuckled.

"Very well Son of Dr. Kogami." Lightning replied. "I accept your challenge!" The shadowed figure Lightning was standing on had its small device activate. Revolver followed suit. Ai glanced up at Playmaker while Revolver and Lightning began their duel. Windy watched as the duel began with intriguement..

"Playmaker, do you think I'll be freed from this sphere once this is over?"

"Probably not." Playmaker replied. This reply made Ai panic.

"What?!"

"If Revolver wins, the demise of Ignis will occur faster." Playmaker began to explain. "But if Lightning wins… His plan to conquer the Human Race will occur faster."

"Ahhh! Neither of those outcomes are good!" Ai agreed, even though he was still panicking. Playmaker said nothing as Revolver and Lightning prepared themselves for the duel.

"MASTER DUEL!"

"I'll start off, Ignis!" Revolver declared. He waved his right hand to show that he was taking the first turn. After he did so, his hand appeared before him. He observed the cards in his hand. Once he had his move planned out, he pressed one of the cards.

"I'll start off with this. I Normal Summon Gateway Dragon to my field!" After Revolver pressed the card, a yellow dragon with several smalls gates appeared. (Gateway Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400.) Revolver moved his hand over another monster in his virtual card hand before continuing. "I use Gateway Dragon's effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-type monster from my hand! I choose to Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon!" A blue colored bullet looking dragon appeared onto Revolver's field. (Magnarokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200.) Ai glanced between Revolver, Lightning, and Windy. Windy and Lightning's eyes watched Revolver carefully.

"Revolver…" Playmaker muttered. Revolver raised his right arm upwards.

"Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" Revolver announced. Both monsters turned into streams of wind with arrows on the ends of them and flew up towards the dark blue circuit in the center of the field. "Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning conditions are 2 DARK Dragon monsters! Link Summon! Appear! Dillingerous Dragon!" A purple and green scaled dragon appeared onto Revolver's field in the Extra Monster Zone. (Dillingerous Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B, ATK: 1600. Revolver's hand: 3 cards.) Revolver touched 2 other cards and they went face-down on his field.

"I set 2 cards to end my turn." Revolver concluded. He then pointed his right index finger at Lighting. "Now it's your turn, Ignis! Show me what an AI with free will can do! I want you at your best when I beat you!" Lightning narrowed his yellow eyes at Revolver's move.

"How interesting, Revolver." Lightning spoke. "But I do not think you want me to go all out."

"Hoh?" Revolver wondered. "And why say that?" Lightning chuckled at that.

"You'll understand once my turn begins, Son of Dr. Kogami." Lightning spoke. "My turn, draw!" The shadowed figure he was standing on drew a card from Lightning's deck. (Lightning's hand: 6 cards.) While Lightning was taking his turn, Playmaker glanced over and down at Ai, who was in the smaller blue sphere.

"Ai." Playmaker spoke. This got the purple Ignis's attention.

"Yes Playmaker?" Ai asked.

"Do you know what deck Lightning uses?" At this, Ai shook his head.

"I do not know in all honesty." Ai replied. "I've never seen him duel like the others. He was usually deep in his thoughts in his own world back at Cyberse. I don't think any of the others ever seen him duel."

"Then this duel is will be even more challenging for Revolver." Playmaker replied.

"Even if Ai knew anything about Lightning's deck, Dr. Kogami's son would not want your help." Windy chided them. Playmaker narrowed his green eyes at Windy.

"Is that so?" Playmaker inquired. Windy glanced over at Playmaker and he smiled slyly. At least, he would have if he had a mouth.

"But of course." Windy retorted. "After all he doesn't trust us Ignis and he wouldn't want help from you of all people, Playmaker."

"You do not know Revolver like I do, Windy." Playmaker countered. Windy brushed that comment aside.

"So what?" Windy shot back. "Revolver is destined to lose."

"How would _you_ know?" Ai demanded. "You've never seen Lightning duel either!"

"Even so." Windy spoke. He shook his head. "Never mind! Let's watch this together! We'll see who's right and who's wrong in this gambit of yours Playmaker!" As the 2 Ignis and Playmaker turned back to watch the duel, Lightning held a card in his hand. He then raised his right hand upwards.

"I activate the Field Spell, Cyberse World!" Lightning declared. At this, Ai, Playmaker and Revolver's eyes widened to the size of tomatoes.

"CYBERSE WORLD?!" All 3 of them gasped, utterly shocked by this revelation. Windy smiled darkly at this. The area they were all in began to change so it resembled that of another world. After the transformation was complete, the field spell showed 6 sections. One for each Ignis. Lightning then thrusted his right hand forward.

"I now activate the effect of Cyberse World!" Lightning continued. "Once a turn, during my turn only, by paying 1000 LP; I can target 1 random Link monster in your Extra Deck, Graveyard or banished zone, then I can Special Summon that monster to _my_ field and treat this Special Summon as a Link Summon." Revolver's surprised expression when Lightning explained the effect.

"What?!" Revolver gaped. " _My_ Extra Deck?!"

"No way!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"So he's gonna use Revolver's best monsters against him." Playmaker noted, his eyes narrowed until they were mere slits, then they reverted back to normal after another moment. "How very cunning." Revolver's Extra Deck appeared before Lightning. He skimmed through each one until he found the one he wanted.

"This one will do." Lightning spoke. "I choose to Special Summon Triple Burst Dragon to my field!" Lightning grunted as he fizzled a bit. (Lightning's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000.) The brown dragon with wings similar to Magnarokket appeared onto Lightning's field in the Extra Monster Zone. (Triple Burst Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/B/L. ATK: 2400. Lightning's hand: 4 cards.) ( **A/N: Lightning had activated** **Cyberse Master Coding from his hand during the time Playmaker, Ai and Windy were talking. So that's why he has 4 cards in his hand instead of 5.** ) In his Spell/Trap card Zone, Cyberse Master Coding glowed brightly and gained a counter. A Master Code Counter to be accurate.

"Since a Cyberse monster was Summoned, this card gains 1 Master Code Counter." Lightning explained. That caused Ai, Playmaker and Revolver to narrow their eyes at that.

"But you did not Summon a Cyberse monster!" Revolver pointed out. At that, Lightning made a dark smile-like expression with his yellow eyes.

"Oh but I did." Lightning countered. "You see Revolver, as long as I control the Cyberse World field spell, _all_ monsters Summoned are Cyberse-type monsters!" Revolver's grey eyes widened in surprise at that.

"What?!" Revolver gaped.

"Then that means Triple Burst Dragon is now a Cyberse-type monster." Playmaker frowned. Ai began to panic again. He put his hands to his head.

"Ahhh!" Ai spoke in an anxiety voice. "This is bad!" Windy glanced at the panicking purple Ignis.

"Ha! If you think Lightning stealing Revolver's monster is bad, wait till you see this next move!" Windy boasted. "Lightning's gonna severely damage Revolver this turn! Just watch you incompetent fools!" Lightning thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Lightning announced. "Triple Burst Dragon attacks Dillingerous Dragon!" The three blaster dragon charged up its attack.

"Ahhh! That's 800 damage!" Ai panicked.

"Panicking already, Ai?" Windy inquired. "If so, you should save it for later." Revolver moved his hand over to one of this face-down cards.

"I activate the trap, Magic Cylinder!" Revolver declared. "With this, your attack is negated, and you take damage equal to your monster's ATK!"

"Whoa!" Ai gaped. "With that, Revolver can not only stop Lightning's attack, but he'll take 2400 points of damage! Leaving him with 600 LP!" At Ai's exclamation, Lightning chuckled.

"Unfortunately for you Ai, as long as I control a Cyberse monster while Cyberse World is in play, if the damage is 1000 or more, that damage is halved!"

"That does not matter!" Revolver counterd. "You still damage 1200 damage! Which will leave you with 1800 LP left!"

"I wonder about that." Lightning retorted.

"What?"

"I activate Triple Burst Dragon's effect!" Lightning announced. "Now once during my Battle Phase, if you play a Monster. Spell or Trap card effect, I can negate the activation of the card effect and destroy it!"

"What?!" Ai gaped. Playmaker narrowed his eyes while Revolver grit his teeth.

"Lightning used Revolver's own monster and its effect against him." Playmaker observed with a frown. "Lightning knows what he's doing."

"Of course he does!" Windy reminded Playmaker, this caught Ai and Playmaker's attention.

"But how is Lightning gonna deal severe damage to Revolver, huh?" Ai challenged. "The damage from this attack is only 800. Revolver will still have 3200 LP left."

"Are you sure, Ai?" Windy countered.

"Eh?" Ai questioned, confused. Windy sighed, then gestured back to the duel.

"Just watch fools." Windy replied. Lightning gestured to his Continuous Spell card.

"I activate the 1st effect of my Continuous Spell involving my Master Code Counters." Lightning stated. "By removing that Counter, all my Cyberse monsters gain 1000 ATK, while all Cyberse monsters you control lose 1000 ATK until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Revolve gaped. "That means-!"

"My Triple Burst Dragon has 3400 ATK and your Dillingerous Dragon has 600 ATK!" Lightning finished. "Which means instead of 800 damage, that damage has now become 2800!" Triple Burst Dragon's attack easily overpowered the other dragon; thus destroying it. The shockwave from the destruction of Dillingerous Dragon made Revolver skid backwards several feet and he fell onto one knee. (Revolver's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200.) Playmaker turned to face Revolver with a concerned expression on his face.

"Revolver!" Playmaker called out. Revolver stood up and brushed off any remaining debris from his body.

"I'm fine Playmaker." Revolver told him. "But I do not need your pity or sympathy!"

"Revolver…" Playmaker muttered. Lightning pressed 2 cards from within his hand and they went face-down on the field.

"I place 2 cards face-down to end my turn." Lightning spoke. (Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card.) He gestured towards Revolver. "Now it's turn Revolver. That is, if you can still stand." And sure enough, Revolver's entire body was shaking. From what, none of them who were watching could tell. Was it anger? Was it fear? Not even Revolver himself could tell.

 _So… This is the power of the Leader of the Cyberse World…_ Revolver thought. Revolver placed his right hand on top of his device and a card came out of it.

"My turn, draw!" Revolver announced. (Revolver/Lightning's hand: 2 cards.) Revolver observed the card he drew and smiled.

"Light Ignis." Revolver began.

"Hmm?" Lightning questioned.

"I'll show you what I can truly do." Revolver grinned. "I activate the spell card, Dragon Ascension!" The spell card revealed itself to Lightning, who read the text carefully before narrowing his eyes for a brief moment, then they reverted back to normal.

"I see." Lightning noted. "With this card, you can reveal 1 Dragon-type monster from your hand. When you do that, you can draw cards from your Deck for every 2 Levels the revealed monster has. A very interesting way to draw more cards. But will it be enough?" Revolver smirked.

"Let's find out!" Revolver declared. "As for the monster, I reveal Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! And because it's Level 10, I now draw 5 more cards!"

"Whoa!" Ai gaped. "What an impressive turnabout for Revolver!" Playmaker nodded in agreement.

"Right." Playmaker spoke. "However… It's highly likely that Lightning anticipated such a move…"

"You have no idea how right you are, Playmaker." Windy told him. Revolver observed his newly freshed hand. He smiled in satisfaction. He pressed a card that he drew and it revealed itself to Lightning.

"I activate the effect of Defrag Dragon in my hand." Revolver began. "By discarding 1 other monster in my hand, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!" After Revolver discarded the monster he wanted to be discarded, a dark blue dragon appeared onto his field. (Defrag Dragon, Level 3 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/600. Revolver's hand: 4 cards.) Lightning gestured to his Continuous Spell card.

"Since you Summoned a Cyberse monster, my Master Coding gets a Master Code Counter." Lightning explained.

"Humph. Like that's gonna matter too much longer." Revolver grinned.

"Hoh?" Lightning wondered aloud. "And how do you plan to do so?"

"I mean this!" Revolver countered. "I activate Quick Launch! This Special Summons Magnarokket Dragon from my Deck! But it's destroyed during the End Phase!" The blue bullet dragon appeared onto the field. (Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 2.) Revolver gestured towards his Graveyard as the portal appeared. "Since I Special Summoned a Rokket monster, Dillingerous Dragon Special Summons itself back onto the field!" The purple and green-scaled dragon re-emerged on Revolver's field. Cyberse Master Coding glowed brightly again, showing that it gained a 3rd counter. Revolver then pulled another card from his hand.

"I Normal Summon my Metalrokket Dragon to the field." Revolver continued. A silver scaled dragon appeared onto Revolver's field with its green wings. (Metalrokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1700/1400. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 4.)

"An interesting lineup you got there, Revolver." Lightning observed. "But before you think of Link Summoning, I activate the 2nd effect of my Continuous Spell! I remove 2 Master Code Counters in order to gain 500 LP per Cyberse monster on the field. I count 4, so I gain 2000 LP!" Lightning glowed green as his LP rose. (Lightning's LP: 3000 + 2000 = 5000.) Revolver grit his teeth at that, then his frustration vanished and his lips formed a smile. This confused Lightning and Windy.

"Eh? Why are you smiling?" Windy demanded. Revolver glanced over at Windy, who had his arms on his hips. Revolver's smile had not faltered.

"Because your friend show have waited on using the effects of his Continuous Spell." Revolver retorted.

"Hoh?" Lightning questioned. He raised his right hand up so his palm was next to his left cheek. "You seem confident with that statement. Let's test that theory. I know you're gonna Link Summon! So get on with it!" Revolver's smile widened at that.

"As you wish!" Revolver shot back. He then raised his right arm upwards. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Circuit appeared above Revolver's field. "The summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Dillingerous Dragon, Metalrokket Dragon and Defrag Dragon into the Link Markers!" All 3 monsters flew up and into the respective Link Markers for the Link Summon of the Link 4 monster. "Link Summon! Descend now! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" The red and green-scaled dragon appeared into Revolver's Extra Monster Zone. (Borreload Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Cyberse (originally Dragon)/Link, Link Rating: 4. Link Arrows: L/R/BL/BR. Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 3.) Ai, even though still trapped in the blue sphere, cheered at the Summon of Borreload Dragon.

"Yus! Borreload Dragon is here!" Ai cheered. "Now Lightning's gonna get it!" Playmaker watched with an expression showing concern.

"Lightning has not played his 2 set cards yet." Playmaker noted. "What is he planning?" Revolver then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Revolver declared. "Borreload Dragon, attack Triple Burst Dragon!" Just as Borreload started up its ATK, Lightning gestured to his Continuous Spell.

"I activate the 3rd effect of my Cyberse Master Coding!" Lightning called out. "By removing 3 Master Code Counters, my Cyberse monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect this turn!" A shield formed around Triple Burst Dragon due to the effect of Cyberse Master Coding. Ai waved his arms frantically.

"Ehhhh?! That continuous isn't fair!" Ai complained while still panicking. "It has too many effects!"

"This is Lightning's power, Ai!" Windy spoke towards the purple Ignis with confidence. At the use of the 3 counters, Revolver grinned.

"Now I could take your monster and deal you 2400 damage." Revolver told Lightning. "But I have something better in mind!"

"Hoh?" Lightning wondered. Revolver gestured to Borreload Dragon.

"I activate Borreload Dragon's effect!" Revolver announced. "By targeting my Magnarokket Dragon, it loses 500 ATK! But because it was targeted by a Link monster's effect, it self destructs!" Magnarokket Dragon exploded via the use of Borreload Dragon's effect.

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Lightning questioned. "Naturally, destroying your own cards are not advised." His eyes then widened in realization. "Unless…!"

"That's right!" Revolver finished. "Not only does Borreload Dragon prevent you from activating cards or effects in response to its effect, but since Magnarokket self destructed, 1 monster you control is sent to the Graveyard!" Lightning cursed at this revelation. Windy narrowed his eyes at this, while Ai cheered and Playmaker smiled.

"Revolver knows what he's doing." Playmaker noted. "Since Magnarokket Dragon's effect sends a monster on the opponent's field to Graveyard instead of destroying it, the effect bypasses the effect of Cyberse Master Coding." Triple Burst Dragon vanished from Lightning's field, leaving him with no monsters to protect himself. Revolver pointed his right index finger at Lightning.

"Looks like this attack is a direct one!" Revolver grinned. "Borreload Dragon, attack Lightning directly!" Borreload Dragon unleashed its attack upon the Light Ignis. The blast pushed the shadowed figure that Lightning was standing on to slide backwards several feet before recovering and walking back to its original position. (Lightning's LP: 5000 - 3000 = 2000.) Revolver pressed a card and it went face-down on his field.

"I set 1 card to end my-" Revolver started.

"Hold up! Before your turn ends, I activate my trap! Cyberse Beacon!" Lightning interjected. "Thanks to this, since I took battle or effect damage, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster to my hand! I choose Backup Secretary!" The card went to Lightning's hand. This caused Ai to gape and Playmaker to narrow his eyes.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" Ai gaped. "Isn't that one of your cards Playmaker?" Playmaker glanced down at his Ignis partner and nodded.

"Yeah." Playmaker replied in confirmation.

"Alright fine." Revolver grunted. "Now my turn is over." Lightning raised his right arm upwards.

"Then it's my turn. Draw!" Lightning declared. (Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Cyberse Master Coding's Master Code Counters: 1.) Lightning gestured to his field spell.

"I activate Cyberse World's effect." Lightning spoke "I pay 1000 LP to Special Summon 1 random Link monster from your Extra Deck!" Revolver grit his teeth at this.

"No! Not again!" Ai panicked.

"What Link monster will Lightning take from Revolver now?" Playmaker wondered aloud. Lightning grunted as his LP dropped from his field spell's effect. (Lightning's LP: 2000 - 1000 = 1000.)

"Me paying 1000 LP may seem like a lot, considering how low my LP is, but it's well worth in the end." Lightning explained. "Especially considering my end goal in all of this." Revolver narrowed his eyes at this revelation.

"What do you mean?" Revolver demanded. Lightning brushed off Revolver's demand.

"Even if I told you, it would not matter." Lightning replied. :At least, not to you." Revolver stared at the Light Ignis as it continued to skim through Revolver's Extra Deck. Once he reached 1, the pressed it and it appeared onto Lightning's field. "The monster I chose to Special Summon is Booster Dragon!" Revolver grit his teeth at that.

"That's one of Revolver's best Link 2 monsters, excluding Twin Triangle Dragon and Reloader Dragon." Playmaker noted. The telescope-like Dragon appeared in the Extra Monster zone on Lightning's field. (Booster Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1900. Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 2.) Lightning pressed Backup Secretary's card image and it appeared onto his field in DEF mode.

"Since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand." Lightning continued. He then gestured to his Continuous Spell. "And because of this, my Continuous Spell now goes up by 1 Master Code Counter. This puts it at 3 Master Code Counters." Lightning then gestured to his Continuous Spell once again. "I activate my Cyberse Master Code's 2nd effect! I remove 2 Master Code Counters to gain 500 LP per Cyberse monster on the field."

"There's 3 on the field." Ai counted on his purple fingers. "That means Lightning gains-"

"1500 LP." Playmaker finished.

"Correct." Lightning spoke as his body glowed green, then the green aura dissipated. (Lightning's LP: 1000 + 1500 = 2500. Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 1.) Lightning raised his right arm upwards and a blue circuit appeared.

"Appear the circuit of the Cyberse!" Lightning announced. "Summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Master Light monsters, OR at least 2 Effect monsters! I set Booster Dragon and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!" Both monsters flew upwards and into the Bottom Left, Bottom Right and Top Link Markers for the Link Summon. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller!" A female spellcaster dressed in yellow and white clothing appeared onto Lightning's field in the Extra Monster Zone. The female spellcaster held its staff in it right hand and gave a sly smile at Revolver. (Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/T/BR, ATK: 2500. Cyberse Master Coding Master Code Counters: 2.)

"A Link 3 monster…" Playmaker noted.

"A powerful Link 3 if I do say so myself." WIndy retorted. "And there will be more. Once Lightning gets out a much stronger monster, Revolver's scheme shall end in failure! Again! Haha!" Playmaker glanced over at Windy, but he did not say anything in reply to Windy's remark. Lightning gestured to another card in his hand.

"I Summon Cyberse Master Light Oscillator to my field in a Zone to that Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller points to." Lightning continued. A yellow armored warrior appeared onto Lightning's field. A lightning bolt emblem on its chest armor. (Cyberse Master Light Oscillator, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Cyberse Master Code Master Code Counters: 3.) Lightning gestured to his Dragon Caller as it glowed.

"Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller's effect!" Lightning announced. "Since a Summoned was Summoned into a Zone it points to, I can add 1 Spell/Trap card from either your Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to my hand!" A card virtually appeared on 2 screens so both Revolver and Lightning can see it. Revolver's eyes widened at that card.

"Cynet Fusion?!" Revolver gaped. Ai heard what Revolver said and he too, gaped in surprise. Playmaker narrowed his eyes, but did not say anything.

"Ehhhh?!" Ai gaped. "Cynet Fusion?! But that's-!"

"Another one of my cards, yes Ai." Playmaker finished his Ignis partner's sentence. "Which means Lightning uses more than just Link Summoning." Lightning heard Playmaker's remark, thus he glanced over at Playmaker and nodding.

"Correct Playmaker." Lightning replied. "Now then, time to show you one of my greatest Fusion Monsters! I activate Cynet Fusion!" The spell shined brightly; thus covering the entire dueling field. Revolver, Playmaker and Ai shielded their eyes. As the bright light from the Fusion Spell went off, Lightning gestured to his other face-down card.

:"I activate the Continuous Trap, Cyberse Master Code Material! With this, by paying 1000 LP, I can use monsters from either players field or Graveyards as Materials for the Summon of a Cyberse Master Light Extra Deck monster! If I do use your monsters however, I can treat them as Cyberse Master Light monsters that have a Link Rating equal to half their Level/Rank! Or if they're already Link monsters, I just treat them as Cyberse Master Light Link monsters!" Revolver's eyes widened at that.

"What?! _Any_ of my monsters?!"

"That's right." Lightning replied. "But do not worry. I shall leave Borreload Dragon present on the field. So it can experience an embarrassing defeat at the hand of my Fusion monster!"

"Hey! That's so unfair!" Ai complained. "With Revolver's monster in the Graveyard being used as Material, it'll be extremely difficult for him to counterattack! Especially if he has no resources to recycle for later!" Lightning skimmed through Revolver's Graveyard, either ignoring Speedburst Dragon, or saw no need to banish _every_ monster in Revolver's Graveyard for his Fusion Summon.

"I use Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller and Cyberse Master Light Oscillator on my field, then from your Graveyard, I banish Metalrokket Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon x2, Defrag Dragon, Gateway Dragon, Dillingerous Dragon, Triple Burst Dragon and Booster Dragon as Fusion Materials!" All 10 monsters flew into the Fusion Portal. "Lightning raised both his arms upwards. "Fusion Summon! Level 8! Appear before us, Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon!" From the Fusion Portal out came a yellow-scaled dragon that bore codes and a lightning bolt emblem on its chest. The dragon roared at Borreload Dragon and Revolver. (Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Cyberse Master Code Master Code Counters: 4.)

"Wh-what the heck is that thing?!" Ai yelled in shock.

"Why that's one of Lightning's strongest monsters. With it on the field, Revolver is as good as dead." Windy chuckled darkly.

"Revolver…" Playmaker muttered, concern within his voice. However, Revolver's lips formed a sly smile.

"Heh. I wonder about that, Wind Ignis." Revolver retorted. "You AIs evolved so much since the time of your creation, yet your imaginations are as lame as ever." An angry mark appeared above Windy's head.

"How dare you…!" Windy growled.

"It's fine WIndy." Lightning reassured him. "Revolver can say whatever he wants, but his fate is as good sealed. Since my Lightning Dragon is in a Zone your Borreload Dragon points to, it gains ATK equal to its Link Rating x200. Since Borreload Dragon is Link 4, my Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon gains 800 ATK!" The code-like dragon roared as its ATK rose. (Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon's ATK: 3000 + 800 = 3800.)

"3800 ATK?! It has more power than Borreload Dragon!" Ai panicked.

"That's true Ai." Lightning told him. "However, if this card attacks a monster, that damage is doubled! Also, if this card attacks a DEF position monster, it can inflict piercing battle damage!"

"The damage normally is 800." Playmaker spoke. "So with it doubled...Revolver will take 1600 damage; wiping out his remaining 1200 LP."

"No!" Ai panicked. "Revolve better stop that!" Lightning thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon, attack Borreload Dragon!" The lightningfied code dragon charged up its attack. Before Revolver could gesture to Borreload, Lightning gestured to his Continuous Spell. "I activate its 1st effect! By removing 1 Master Code Counter from this card, my monster gains 1000 ATK and your monster loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase!" Revolver grit his teeth at that. (Borreload Dragon's ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000. Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon's ATK: 3800 + 1000 = 4800.)

"Ha!" Windy laughed. "That damage now is 2800! Multiply that by 2...and you get 5600 damage! Goodbye Revolver!" The lightning coded dragon unleashed its lightning coded beam at Borreload Dragon. Playmaker stretched his right hand towards Revolver, but the blue sphere zapped him, making him yelp in pain and step backwards a bit.

"REVOLVER!" Playmaker cried out to his archrival.

"This is the end of you, Revolver!" Lightning told him. "You and your father pulled the trigger that has now lead to events that _cannot_ be avoided!".The attack connected and made an explosion on Revolver's side of the field.

"No way!" Ai yelled in horror.

"Haha! And that's one less problem we have to deal with now!" Windy laughed.

"Are you sure?" Windy blinked as they all looked to see the other three Knights of Hanoi standing in entrance of the massive room, Spectre was next to the green-haired one.

"Spectre and the Knights of Hanoi!" Playmaker gaped, shocked.

"You should look before declaring victory Ignis." The blue haired one spoke.

"What?" Windy inquired. He looked over his red eyes widened in shock as he saw that Revolver was still standing, his remaining 1200 LP untouched. "Impossible! How could he have?!" WIndy said shocked.

"An attack like that won't defeat Revolver-sama." Spectre smirked. The smoke cleared to reveal Revolver had played a trap card.

"A trap card?" Windy questioned. The smoke fully cleared to reveal the card. Defense Draw. Windy's red eyes twitched at that. Lightning's expression remained as calm as ever.

"Hah. So you avoided the damage and got a card out of it." Lightning noted. "Impressive." Lightning pressed the last 2 cards within his hand and they got set. "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." (Lightning's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards.)

"Hmph. I won't be defeated here. Not until I destroy you and the rest of the Ignis." Revolver frowned, as he glanced at his allies. "Did you take care of the weaklings below?"

"Yes. We destroyed them all." The red haired woman confirmed with a bow.

"What?!" Windy gaped, shocked.

"Don't worry. Those without DNA were surprisingly weak." The green-haired one spoke with a bow and smirk.

"How dare you!" Windy growled angrily.

"Not only that, but another person has come as well." Spectre said. As he said this, a figure with yellowish-orange eyes, a red scarf, wearing orange clothing, multi blue colored hair, and wearing a card insert duel disk, just like Playmaker along with a red Ignis. Playmaker glanced over to the other figure and he gaped, but smiled mere moments after.

"Soulburner!" Playmaker called out to his ally. A red Ignis appeared out of Soulburner's duel disk.

"Flame!" Ai shouted

"Playmaker!" Soulburner gasped.

"Hoh? Four Ignis in the same room now." Revolver smirked.

"Ai! What's going on?!" Flame questioned. "Did the Knights of Hanoi do this?"

"No no! Windy and Lightning were the ones who did this!" Ai yelled, pointing at the two Ignis.

"Lightning?" Flame asked, still confused, but not before seeing Lightning and Windy. "That light! You did this?!"

"Another human supporter is here." Windy remarked coldly. "Let's lock them up." Lightning nodded, then raised his right arm upwards. Upon doing so, green flames came down towards Soulburner.

"What?!" Soulburner gasped.

"Expert Protection!" Flame yelled. He tossed a red sphere program shielding them from the flames as Soulburner let out a relieved breath.

"Kusanagi's program worked!" He smirked.

"Tch!" Windy hissed in annoyance.

"Ok here's your portion." Flame said, holding up two more red spheres. He tossed them towards Playmaker and Ai's spheres that kept them trapped; thus releasing them.

"Alright!" Ai cheered. "Ai fly!" Ai quickly flew going back in Playmaker's duel disk before glaring at the two Ignis. "Windy! How dare you do that!"

"Now that he's free, he's acting tough." Windy remarked.

"Like it's gonna matter." Lightning retorted. He then turned his attention back to Revolver. "Revolver, please take your turn." Revolver grinned at that.

"As you wish!" Revolver declared. "Draw! (Revolver's hand: 4 cards.) Revolver observed his hand and grinned. "You should have banished the monster I discard via the effect of Defrag Dragon. But since you haven't, I'll take advantage of that! Since I do not control a Link monster anymore, your Fusion monsters' ATK returns to normal." Revolver pressed a button on his duel disk and his graveyard appeared before him. He pressed a card before the screen vanished. "I activate the Graveyard effect of Dragon Ascension! By banishing it, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my hand! Come! Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The dark metaled dragon with red eyes appeared on Revolver's field. (Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Level 10 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2400.) Lightning gestured to his Continuous Spell.

"Since you Summoned a Cyberse monster, my Continuous Spell gains a Master Code Counter!" Lightning reminded Revolver. At this, Revolver's lips formed a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Revolver questioned.

"What?" Lightning wondered. Revolver then gestured to one of his facedowns.

"I activate the trap, Zero Bullet Fire!" Revolver announced. "By sending Borrelsword Dragon from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, the effect of your Cyberse Master Coding is negated and the card is banished!" At this, Lightning's expression turned to surprise.

"Banished?!" Lightning gaped as his Continuous Spell vanished from the field.

"Heh. With that Spell gone, you cannot hinder my plays!" Revolver retorted. "And speaking of plays, I use the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to Special Summon Anesthrokket Dragon from my hand!" A green armored dragon appeared onto Revolver's field. It had a massive needle on the top its head. (Anesthrokket Dragon, Level 1 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/2500 (2200). Revolver's hand: 2 cards.) Revolver then pressed another card within his hand and Summoned it.

"I Summon Rokket Synchron to my field!" Revolver continued. A blue and green-scaled dragon appeared onto Revolver's field. (Rokket Synchron, Level 1 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"That monster!" Playmaker said in realization. Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"Rokket Synchron effect!" Revolver continued. "When Normal Summoned, I can revive 1 Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster from my graveyard in DEF mode with its effects negated! Return! Speedburst Dragon!" A green armored dragon emerged onto Revolver's field. It held what appeared to be a machine gun. (Speedburst Dragon, Level 6 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/600. Revolver's hand: 1 card.) Windy's eyes twitched violently.

"Tsk!" Windy growled. Revolver raised his right arm upwards.

"I tune Level 1 Rokket Synchron will Level 1 Anesthrokket Dragon with Level 6 Speedburst Dragon!" Revolver announced. The 3 monsters went into several blue rings.

"Tuning… Synchro…" Lightning mused, his yellow eyes twitched at the unexpectedness of this endeavor. Soon after, Revolver began to chant. "Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" A white armored dragon appeared onto Revolver's field from the blue Synchro Portal. (Borreload Savage Dragon, Level 8 DARK Cyberse (originally Dragon)-type, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500.)

"Oooh!" Ai awed.

"Synchro?!" Soulmaker gasped.

"Level 8! Is that Revolver's new ace monster?" Playmaker wondered. Revolver gestured to Borreload Savage Dragon.

"Borreload Savage's Dragon's effect!" Revolver announced. "When it's Synchro Summoned, I can target 1 Link monster in my Graveyard, then equip it to this monster as an equip card! Not only that, but Borreload Savage Dragon gains half the equipped monster's ATK _and_ gains 1 Borrel Counter per that equipped monster's Link Rating! Borreload Dragon is Link 4, so Borreload Savage Dragons gains 4 Borrel Counters _and_ 1500 ATK!" Borreload Dragon re-emerged from Revolver's graveyard and equipped itself to Borreload Savage Dragon. Four yellow orbs went into Borreload Savage Dragon's chest to represent the Borrel Counters. (Borreload Savage Dragon's ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500. Borreload Savage Dragon's Borrel Counters: 4.)

"Ehhh?!" Ai gaped. "Equip Borreload Dragon?!"

"4500 ATK points…" Lightning mused. "How interesting!" Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the 2nd effect of Zero Bullet Fire!" Revolver declared. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, along with another copy of it from either my hand, Deck, field or Graveyard and Borrelsword Dragon from either my Extra Deck, field, or Graveyard, I can target 1 monster on my field, that target can attack twice this turn!" The trap from the Graveyard, along with Borrelsword and 1 of Revolver's face-downs vanished. Revolver then gestured at Borreload Savage Dragon.

"Borreload Savage Dragon, attack Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon!" Revolver declared. "Savage Blast!" Borreload Savage Dragon opened up its mouth and fired a beam at the Fusion monster. Lightning gestured to one of his face-down cards.

"I activate the Continuous Trap, Cyberse Malfunction!" Lightning countered. "Thanks to it, your Cyberse-type monsters effects are negated as long as I control a Cyberse Extra Deck monster!" Revolver chuckled at that.

"Nice try Ignis!" Revolver shot back. "But I activate Borreload Savage Dragon's effect! By removing a Borrel Counter from this card, the activation of your trap is negated! Which means its just sitting on your field to take up Spell/Trap space!"

"What?!" Lightning gaped as his continuous trap greyed out. Borreload Savage Dragon's chest plate opened up to let out a yellow orb. (Borreload Savage Dragon's Borrel Counters: 3.) Lightning grunted as the attack continued.

"And it's a hit!" Ai yelled.

"Not quite Ai." Lightning countered. "I had a feeling Revolver would negate my Cyberse Malfunction Continuous Trap, so I had this set! I activate the quick-play spell, Cyberse Code Blast! With this, the effects of all his face-up cards are negated until the End Phase! And he cannot activate his Set cards this turn!"

"You wanna bet?" Revolver countered.

"What?" Lightning questioned.

"I activate the effect of Rokket Shield in my hand!" Revolver retorted. "Byt discarding it, my monster cannot be destroyed this turn! Furthermore, damage to me is halved! And after this card's effect resolves, I can draw 1 card." Revolver discarded the trap, then drew a card from his Deck. After this, a shield formed around Borreload Savage Dragon as its attack continued and blasted right through Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon.

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon is gone! Now all Revolver has to do is attack directly and he'll win before Cyberse Code Blast's 2nd and 3rdary effects can go through!" Revolver pointed his right index finger at Lightning.

"This ends now!" Revolver vowed. "Borreload Savage Dragon, att-!" Before Revolver could finish his demand, Lightning snapped his fingers and the shadows over the figure he was standing on began to unravel and reveal the person he was standing on. When the shadows were fully gone, Playmaker, Soulburner and Revolver gaped. The figure wore white and yellow clothing, a lightning bolt emblem on the center of the clothing. The figure had purple hair and hies eyes were dull.

"Your partner is…!" Playmaker began.

"Jin Kusanagi…!" Revolver finished. He clenched his fists and began tremble. "I…"

"Attack and you'll win." Lightning told Revolver. _Or so he thinks._ Lightning thought. He then continued. "But if you do attack... There's a chance that Jin Kusanagi's consciousness data will be destroyed… If you do not attack..the 2nd and 3rd effects of my Cyberse Code Blast will resolve and you'll 750 damage, due to your Rokket Shield trap." Revolver didn't say anything, his body continued to tremble. This gave Lightning the cue to continue. "So Revolver, what will you do?" Revolver continued to tremble for a few more minutes before closing his eyes and turning away.

"I...end my turn…" Revolver spoke softly. At this, the other Knights of Hanoi in the room gaped at that. Even Playmaker and Soulburner were surprised. Lightning chuckled and Windy laughed.

"What a fool!" Windy sneered. "He wasted his only possible chance to win! Is the almighty Revolver going soft? I'd say yes! Now take Code Blast's effect!"

"Not yet Windy." Lightning told his ally. "First I must choose whether to draw cards or add cards to either my hand or Deck via my Graveyard or banished zone up to the numbers of cards that had their effects negated this turn. Since the numbers of cards that their effects negated is 3, I shall pick to draw 3 cards. And because of that, the damage Revolver takes is 750, since he halved it with his Rokket Shield trap from his hand." (Lightning's hand: 2 cards.) A shadow of Cyberse Code Blast appeared on Lightning's field, then it blasted a beam of codec energy directly at Revolver. The beam of energy connected; thus making Revolver cry out as he went flying across the room. He then hit a pillar in the room and it cracked. Luckily it did not break. After Revolver hit the pillar, he crumpled to the ground. He rolled over on his side so he could see what was going on. But he soon lost consciousness. Playmaker, Soulburner, Spectre and the other 3 Knights of Hanoi took notice of this.

"Revolver-sama!" Spectre called out. He turned his gaze away from Revolver and he clenched his fists. His light blue eyes narrowing.

"Ha! Since Revolver cannot continue to duel, guess that means Lightning wins!" Windy boasted.

"You…!" Spectre growled. "Well, if Revolver-sama cannot continue to duel, then _I'll_ take his place!"

"No. I will." Spectre glanced over at Playmaker, whose eyes were shadowed by his hair. At this declaration, Spectre chuckled.

"Why would any of us Knights of Hanoi let _you_ take over Revolver-sama's duel?" Spectre demanded. Playmaker was silent for a moment before speaking.

"1: We share a common enemy and if we don't defeat Lightning here, he will no doubt not let us leave. 2: My job is to get back the conscious data of Kusanagi-san's brother, which I intend to do. 3:..." The shadows over Playmaker's eyes vanished; thus he looked up for all of them to see the intense anger in his eyes as he glared angrily at Lightning. "He cannot get away for what he's done!" At that, Lightning chuckled.

"Hoh? What I've done?" Lightning questioned. Playmaker's glare towards Lightning hardened.

"Yes you!" Playmaker snarled. He glanced over at Spectre and the other 3 Knights of Hanoi; his glare vanished and his bore a somber expression. "I know that you guys probably despise me and my all my allies still. But let's be real; _none of you_ stand a chance against Lightning." He glanced back at Lightning. "And I have a really bad feeling that he's been holding back. What he's displayed so far probably is not his full strength. It's probably just a fraction of his full power." At Playmaker's observation, Lightning clapped.

"Impressive observation, Playmaker." Lightning commented. "You are in saying that. But I have my reasons for such. Same deal with my actions up to this point." Lightning gestured to Jin. "While it is true he is my Origin, I do not need him influencing me like you and Soulburner have influenced Ai and Flame."

"Enough of this!" Playmaker snapped. He raised his card insert duel disk and activated it. "I'm stepping in this duel now!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Playmaker?" Lightning inquired. "If you step in now, you'll share Revolver's LP, which is 700. But if you want to consider this a bright side, he get to also share Revolver's field and Graveyard. I'll allow you to have a 5 card hand upon taking Revolver's place. Plus you get an extra Deck via Rokket Shield's effect from earlier."

"Fine by me!" Playmaker shot back as he drew 5 more cards from his deck. "Here I come, Lightning!"

"Bring it on, Playmaker!" Lightning declared.

 **OC Featured Cards:**

 **Cyberse Master Light Oscillator, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Effect: If you control a "Cyberse Master Light" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Cyberse Master Light Oscillator" once per turn this way. If you would take damage while this card is either in your hand or Graveyard: You can discard this card from your hand, or banish it from your Graveyard, and if you do, reduce that damage to 0. If this effect used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Cyberse Master Coding, type: Continuous. Effect: Each time a Cyberse monster is Summoned; place 1 Master Code Counter on this card. During either players turn: You can pay multiples of 100 LP up to the number of Master Code Counters on this card; draw cards equal to the number of Master Code Counters on this card minus 1. During either players turn, you can remove any number of Master Code Counters from this card activate any of the following effects. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Master Coding" once per turn.**

 **-1 or more: All Cyberse monsters you control gain 1000 ATK, while all Cyberse monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.**

 **-2 or more: Gain LP equal to the total number of Cyberse monsters on the field x500.**

 **-3 or more: Cyberse monsters you control cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by, card effects, nor can they be destroyed by battle during the turn this effect is activated.**

 **-4 or more: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase; also, your opponent cannot activate Set cards until the End Phase.**

 **-5 or more: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to Summon of a Cyberse monster(s), nor can they can negate the Summon of a Cyberse monster(s).**

 **If this card is destroyed while it had 3 or more Master Code Counters on it: Your opponent cannot Summon monsters during the turn this card was removed from the field. If this card is removed from the field while it had 5 or more Master Code Counters: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects during the turn this card was removed from the field.**

 **Cyberse World, type: Field Spell. Effect: This card's activation and effects cannot be negated. All monsters on the field are treated as Cyberse-type monsters. Once per turn: You can pay 1000 LP; target 1 random Link monster in either your opponent's Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone and Special Summon it to your side of the field. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) This card cannot be removed from the field by the opponent's card effects as long as there is a Cyberse monster on the field. (This effect ignores the effects of cards that would make this card leave the field.) If you'd take 1000 or more points of damage while you control a Cyberse monster: Half that damage. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Main Deck monster from either your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your field. Once per turn, if you would Link Summon a Cyberse monster: You can either send cards from either your hand, field, or Deck to the Graveyard, or you can banish cards from your Graveyard, and if you do, Link Summon 1 Cyberse Link monster from either your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone by using those cards as the Link Materials instead of using monsters on your field.**

 **Cyberse Code Blast, type; Quick-Play. Effect: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase; also your opponent cannot activate their Set cards this turn. During the End Phase, for each card that their effects negated: You can either draw cards up to that number, or add cards from either your Graveyard or banished zone to either your hand or Deck. After this effect resolves: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each card on the opponent's field that had their effects negated. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, and if you do that, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each Spell/Trap card that was destroyed.**

 **Cyberse Malfunction, type: Continuous. Effect: Negate the effects of all Cyberse monsters your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot Summon Cyberse Extra Deck monsters, unless they pay LP equal to that monster's Level/Rank/Link Rating x100. During the 3rd End Phase after activation, destroy this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, your opponent cannot declare an attack with Cyberse monsters this turn; also, negate the effects of those Cyberse monsters until the End Phase.**

 **Cyberse Master Code Material, type: Continuous. Effect: If you would Summon an Extra Deck monster: You can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, you can also use monsters from either players field and/or Graveyards as the Materials for the Summon of a "Cyberse Master Light" Extra Deck monster. If you use monsters from the opponent's field or Graveyard: Those monsters are treated as "Cyberse Master Light" monsters and/or "Cyberse Master Light" Link monsters with a Link Rating equal to half their Level/Rank. This card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by the opponent's card effects as long as you control a Cyberse Extra Deck monster.**

 **Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller,** **attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/T/BR, ATK: 2500. Effect: 2+ "Cyberse Master Light" OR 2+ Effect monsters**

 **During either players turn, if a monster is Summoned to a Zone this card points to: You can add 1 Spell/Trap card from either your Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your hand. During either players turn: You can activate 1 Spell/Trap card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller' once per turn.**

 **Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon,** **attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: "Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller" + 1+ "Cyberse Master Light" Link monsters  
As long as this monster is in a Zone that a Link monster points to: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects; also, this card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card is in a Zone a Link monster points to: This card gains ATK/DEF equal to that monsters Link Rating x200. If this card attacks a monster: That damage is doubled. If this card attacks a monster in DEF position: Inflict piercing damage. If this card is removed from the field: You can Special Summon up to 3 Link monsters from either your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your field. (If you Special Summon a Link monster from the Extra Deck via this effect; that Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.)**

 **0713MM: Well! That certainly was an interesting turnabout! It seems that through all that, Lightning wasn't even trying his hardest! That just shows how scary the Leader of the 6 Ignis can be! Revolver is knocked out from Lightning's Cyberse Code Blast, but now Playmaker is taking over for him. Which means has 700 LP, 6 cards in hand, and he's sharing Revolver's field in terms of what's on it, along with Revolver's Graveyard. Who will be victorious in the first battle of the soon-to-be war? Or perhaps...there will be no victor in this first battle... Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 2 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, Playmaker takes Revolver's place in his duel against Lightning. I do not own VRAINS, I do own the OC that shows up in this chapter though. Chapter start!**

Chapter 2

"Here I come, Lightning!"

"Bring it on, Playmaker!" Lightning declared.

"DUEL RESUME!"

"Since Revolver's turn ended already, you cannot play any cards, Playmaker." Lightning reminded Playmaker.

"I know." Playmaker retorted.

"Which it means it's my turn." Lightning remarked. "Draw!" (Lightning's hand: 4 cards.) Lightning gestured to his field as the graveyard portal appeared. "I'm ending this. _Right now_! I use the graveyard effect of Cyberse Code Blast in my graveyard! I banish it and Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller from my graveyard, when I do, I can destroy _all_ Spell/Trap cards you control, then deal you 500 damage for each one destroyed via this effect! You control Revolver's remaining 1 set card, so take 500 damage, Playmaker!" A ghostly form of the quick-play spell appeared on Lightning's field and blasted a beam of code energy at the the set card.

"Playmaker!" Soulburner shouted.

" _Do something!_ " Spectre snapped. "Otherwise this'll count as a loss for Revolver-sama! Beaten by an AI such as an Ignis is _unacceptable_ for us!" The beam of energy of connected and destroyed the Set card, then an additional beam fired towards Playmaker; thus making another explosion appearing on Playmaker's field. At this, Windy began to laugh.

"Did Playmaker lose?" Flame wondered. Soulburner shook his head, while the others Knights of Hanoi bore somewhat concerned expressions.

"I cannot tell yet." Soulburner replied to his Ignis partner's question.

"Ha! Take that, so-called "hero" of Link VRAINS! You now serve us!" Windy chuckled darkly.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice retorted from within the smoky field. At that, Windy stopped laughing and narrowed his red eyes before they suddenly widened in shock. Playmaker _still had LP_! 200 to be exact. Even Lightning was impressed. Spectre, along with the other 3 Knights, Soulburner and Flame sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god for Revolver-sama's Rokket Shield graveyard effect." Spectre remarked.

" _H-How_?!" Windy growled, his red eyes twitching violently. The smoke finally cleared from Playmaker's side of the field to reveal him and Ai smirking.

"Thanks to Revolver using Rokket Shield earlier in the duel, I was able to use its graveyard effect." Playmaker replied. "When I would take damage, I can banish it from my Graveyard to half that damage. Furthermore, I take no more damage for the rest of the turn."

"Tsk!" Windy grit his teeth.

"Impressive maneuver, Playmaker." Lightning complimented. "However...avoiding defeat has allowed me to gain an even further advantage over you in this duel."

"Eh? What do you mean Lightning?" Ai demanded.

"I mean this." Lightning remarked as he pulled a spell card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate the Continuous Spell card, Cyberse Code Healing!" The spell card appeared and showed a bunch of codes being transferred to some kind of machine. "Since it's already in my hand, I do not have to pay 1000 LP to play it. But that's fine by me. Now for its effect. Upon activation, I gain LP equal to the total damage deal throughout this duel multiplied by the number of times damage was dealt throughout this duel." At revelation, the 4 other Knights of Hanoi, Soulburner, Flame, Ai and Playmaker gasped at that.

"What?!" Ai gaped. "That's so unfair!" Lightning brushed the comment aside.

"Call it what you want, but I do not care." Lightning spoke. "Since damage was dealt 4 times throughout the duel, and the total damage dealt throughout the duel is 6550, I gain 26,200 LP!"

"WHAT?!" Playmaker and Ai nearly shrieked. Lightning glow green as his LP rose. (Lightning's LP: 1500 + 26,200 = 27,700. Lightning's hand: 3 cards.) Soulburner and the other 4 Knights of Hanoi stepped back in surprise.

"2-27,700 LP…!" The red and orange-haired young woman gaped.

"That's crazy!" Ai panicked.

"As crazy as it is, I _won_ 't back down!" Playmaker retorted with determination.

"I applaud your determination, Playmaker." Lightning commented. "But even so, you _will_ not win this duel. If you hand over Ai now, I will spare you the agony of being reprogrammed to serve me and Windy. What say you, Playmaker?" AI waved his hand frantically.

"You are not gonna do that, are you Playmaker?" Ai questioned his partner/originator. Playmaker looked down at his Ignis partner and shook his head.

"Of course not Ai." Playmaker remarked. Ai sighed in relief after hearing that.

"Humph. So stubborn." Windy rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Windy." Lightning reassured him. "It does not matter if Playmaker is stubborn. The Dark and Fire Ignis will be ours regardless of their struggles." Lightning pressed one of his cards and it went face-down on the field. "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." (Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Lightning's LP: 27,700. Playmaker's hand: 6 cards. Playmaker's LP: 200.) Playmaker placed his right hand on top of his deck.

"My turn; draw!" Playmaker declared as he drew his card. (Playmaker's hand: 7 cards. Lightning's hand: 2 cards.) Playmaker observed his hand for several moments, thinking of any moves he could do to get an edge on Lightning. However, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do. Ai took notice of Playmaker's distress and looked up at him with a frown.

"What's wrong Playmaker?" Ai asked his partner.

"Looks like someone doesn't have a plan." Windy said wickedly. "Not like it'll do him any good. He won't be able to beat Lightning." AI glared at Windy.

"Says the one whose working with a corrupt Ignis!"

"Corrupt Ignis?" Lightning repeated. He chuckled at that. "That name is fitting. But not for me, Ai. That name fits you more."

"What do you mean, Lightning?" Ai asked.

"I mean you and Flame are just error codes that have strayed away from our Destiny as humanities successors." Lightning elaborated.

"What?!" Flame snarled angrily.

"We're not straying away by anything! We only want to coexist with humans! ot be their successors!" Ai yelled. "And your idea of coexistence is wrong!"

"Not only that, but Aqua _agreed_ with our ideals!" Flame agreed. Windy and Lightning glanced at each other, then back at the 2 Ignis.

"Ahh yes…...Aqua…." Lightning mused. "She left before Cyberse World was attacked."

"She did?" Ai said, surprised.

"Correct." Lightning replied.

"But I'm fairly certain she's being a coward and hiding." Windy replied snidely. "How fitting for someone like her."

"Aqua is no coward! No doubt she must've went to find her partner just like I did!" Flame retorted hotly.

"And it's such a shame that you'll be leaving your partner fairly soon." Windy sneered. "Once Playmaker loses, you _and_ Ai will be on _our_ side!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Playmaker declared. "I activate the Spell card, Cynet Mining! I send 1 Cyberse monster from my hand to the Graveyard to add a Cyberse monster to my hand!" Playmaker discarded Clock Wyvern to add Backup Secretary to his hand. (Playamker's hand: 6 cards.) Playmaker then pulled a monster from his hand and Summoned it.

"Since I control no monsters, I Special Summon Linkslayer from my hand." Playmaker spoke. An armored earthen warrior appeared onto Playmaker's field. (Linkslayer, attribute; EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2000/600.) Playmaker then revealed 2 more monsters. "I Special Summon both Cyberse Converter and Backup Secretary since I control a Cyberse monster!" The small converter and blue clothed secretary appeared onto Playmaker's field. (Cyberse Converter, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1000. Backup Secretary, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Playmaker's hand: 3 cards.) Playmaker then raised his right hand upwards.

"Appear! The future circuit!" Playmaker announced. "Arrowheads confirmed. The Summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters. Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Clock Spartoi!" The red armored monster appeared onto Playmaker's field in the Extra Monster Zone after Linkslayer and Cyberse Converter went into the Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers. (Clock Spartoi, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/BR, ATK: 800.) Playmaker thrusted his right hand forward.

"Clock Spartoi effect!" Playmaker announced. "Upon its Link Summon, I can add Cynet Fusion to my hand!" A card ejected itself from Playmaker's duel disk and he pulled the card out and revealed it to Lightning. Lightning stared and did not respond.

"Keep at it, Playmaker!" Ai grinned. "Bring out _that_ monster!" Lightning and Windy glanced at each other in confusion for a moment, then they realized what Ai was talking about and they smirked.

 _Yes… Bring out Cyberse Clock Dragon so I can END you with it!_ Lightning thought. Playmaker raised his right hand upwards again.

"Appear again the future circuit!" Playmaker announced. "Arrowheads confirmed! Summoning conditions are 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster. I set Backup Secretary into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Link Disciple!" The small monster appeared into on of Clock Spartoi's Link Marker Zones. (Link Disciple, attribute: LIGHT, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B, ATK: 500.) Suddenly, Clock Spartoi glowed.

"Clock Spartoi's additional effect!" Playmaker announced. "Since a monster was Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can revive 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in the Graveyard! Return! Clock Wyvern!" The purple winged dragon monster appeared on the field. (Clock Wyvern, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000.)

"Alright! Now he has the requirements set for his Fusion monster!" Soulburner grinned. "Go, Playmaker!" Playmaker pulled a card from his hand revealed it to be Cynet Fusion.

"Now I activate...Cynet Fusion!" Playmaker announced. "I fuse Clock Wyvern with Link Disciple and Clock Spartoi!" The 3 monsters became 3 streams of code and began to merge. "Fusion Summon! Appear Level 8! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" The massive purple armored dragon appeared onto Playmaker's field in Extra Monster Zone. It stretched its claws out before roaring at the 2 Ignis. (Cyberse Clock Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Cyberse/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.) At this point, Revolver began to stir and opened his eyes slowly. His vision was partly blurry.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Revolver spoke groggily. He looked up to see Playmaker dueling Lightning. Remembering he was originally dueling Lightning, he stood up slowly and proceeded to stand up. Only fail and fall to his knees.

"Dammit… That last blast by Lightning did a number on me…" Revolver muttered, wincing in pain. Playmaker raised his right arm upwards. The other 4 Knights of Hanoi, Soulburner and Flame watched. However, Lightning thrusted his own right hand forward.

"I activate Cyberse Code Healing's effect!" Lightning declared. "Since my effect is now Chain Link 1, your monster's effect resolves 1st, meaning I'll be gaining 5500 LP instead of 2500."

"Aww man!" Ai groaned. "Like he doesn't have _enough_ LP!" Playmaker tsked as he sent the top 3 cards of his deck to the graveyard. And as his monster gains 3000 ATK, Lightning's LP increased by Cyberse Clock Dragon's ATK. (Lightning's LP: 27,700 + 5500 = 33,200.)

"33,200 LP…." Ai gaped. "Lightning's insane!"

"Wrong Ai!" Windy shot back. "It is _you_ , Flame and Aqua that are insane! Coexisting with humans? What a ridiculous idea!"

"Says the Ignis following another Ignis blindly." Revolver scoffed.

"Revolver-sama!" Spectre called out to Revolver; thus ran over to help him up. "Thank goodness you're awake Revolver-sama."

"I'm fine Spectre." Revolver told the light blue-eyed associate of his. After he said that however, he winced in pain again. "Okay, _maybe_ I'm not doing so hot right now." He glanced to the other 3 Knights. "Mind telling me why Playmaker is dueling in my place?" He glanced at each one. "Dr. Genome? Baira? Faust?"

"Upon you being knocked out, Playmaker decided to step in and take your place." Faust explained to Revolver. "And it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"But why?" Revolver wondered. " _Why_ would Playmaker want to take my place in a duel like this? Especially considering our goal to kill all the Ignis."

"I think he said something along the lines that you 2 are evenly matched. So it'd make the most sense for someone of his caliber to take your place." Baira added. "Although, I'm a bit irritated that he indirectly called us weak. And aside from you, Spectre is the strongest out of all us Knights." Revolver tsked in irritation.

"Once this duel ends, I'm giving Playmaker a personal lecture." Revolver muttered.

"You're not his sibling." Spectre scoffed. "So why bother?" Revolver shrugged before turning back to the duel. His eyes widened in shock as Lightning revealed his face-down card.

"Trap card activate! Cyberse Code Hack!" Lightning announced. "Now I take control of your monster and this card gains Code Hack Counters equal to that monster's Link Rating. If it's not a Link monster, then this card gains Code Hack Counters equal to half the monster's Level/Rank. Then that monster becomes a Link monster with a Link Rating equal to half its Level/Rank. Since Cyberse Clock Dragon is a Level 8, it gets treated as a Link 4 monster and this card gains 4 Code Hack Counters."

"No way…" Revolver breathed. "Lightning sole Playmaker's Fusion monster like it was nothing…"

"No!" Ai panicked. "Without Cyberse Clock Dragon, we're defenseless!" Playmaker grit his teeth before setting his last 2 cards in hand.

"I set 2 card face-down and end my turn." Playmaker spoke. (Playmaker's hand: 0 cards. Lightning's hand: 2 cards.)

"This is bad. If Playmaker takes one attack, it's all over." Soulburner spoke in a worried tone.

"We just have to have faith on his facedowns." Flame said.

"My turn; draw!" Lightning declared. (Lightning's hand: 3 cards.) He smirked at the card he drew. "I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! Thanks to this, _all_ your Spell/Trap cards are destroyed" A massive wing appeared and blew away both Playmaker's face-downs. The group on the sidelines watched with utmost concerned looks. That _included_ the Knights of Hanoi.

"N-no way…" Ai spoke speechless.

"His face-downs are gone and no monsters to protect him." Soulburner noted, horrified. "Plus no cards in his hand.

"It's over…" Flame muttered.

"Oh, and just in case you have any Graveyard effects to revive or Special Summon monsters, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon!" Lightning spoke as his own dragon came from the graveyard. It appeared in a zone that Cyberse Clock Dragon _would_ be pointing if it was a real Link monster. "Thanks your dragon, my dragon not only gains 800 ATK/DEF since your dragon is treated as a Link 4 monster." Playmaker stepped back in shock. His eyes twitching in fear.

 _Even if I use my cards graveyard effects, it doesn't matter! Not only did I lose, but so did Revolver! I failed to help him win this!_ Lightning thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate the spell card… Judgement Arrows!" Lightning spoke. "Now whenever Cyberse Clock Dragon battles, its ATK doubles! Battle! Be finished by _your_ own monster, Playmaker! Cyberse Clock Dragon, direct attack! Pulse Pressure!" The dragon began to charge up its attack via its wings, then once that was done, it fired the purple beam of energy out of its mouth and directly at Playmaker.

"PLAYMAKER!" Soulburner yelled.

"Ai!" Flame yelled. Revolver grit his teeth, while the other 4 Knights had their mouths wide open in shock.

"Judgement Arrows?" Ai wondered before his eyes widened. "No…! It can't be!" Just as the attack was about to connect...

"Go! Ice Shield!" An icy barrier formed around Playmaker and cancelled the attack. A message spoke on both Lightning and Playmaker's duel disks.

" _Inference from the outside of a duel. Duel terminated._ "

"Duel terminated?" Playmaker repeated as his and Lightning's duel disks deactivated. Lightning and Windy looked up to see a white and blue dressed figure above them on a Duel Board. The figure was clearly female. Not only because of her white and blue hair being long, but the accessories she wore on her clothing. Her white/blue eyes shined as she descended and she got off her Duel Board. When she did, the icy barrier surrounding Playmaker vanished.

"Wh-who's that?!" Ai gaped.

"Another Lost Incident victim from our records." Revolver noted. "But I do not remember her name."

"Ai!" Ai and Flame heard a familiar voice coming from the female's duel disk. Lightning and Windy paled slightly.

"Oh crap...Aqua's here with her partner…" Windy muttered. As if on cue, a water schemed Ignis appeared from the female's duel disk.

"Aqua!" Ai cheered.

"You're here!" Flame said relieved. The pink-eyed blue skinned Ignis glanced between Flame and Ai.

"Indeed I am." Aqua replied. She felt a bit embarrassed not introducing her partner. She gestured to her partner. "And my partner; Glacies Uisce. Better known as Ice Queen." The blue and white haired female nodded at the Ignis, then at Soulburner and Playmaker.

"And you 2 are Playmaker and Soulburner, yes?" She asked them. The two stiffen, surprised yet nodded.

"Yes; that's right." Playmaker nodded.

"So you're just like us from the Lost Incident." Soulburner said, still a bit speechless. Glacies nodded.

"Correct." Ice Queen replied. "Oh, and I got someone else with us. And let me tell you, he's not too happy." Just as soon as Ice Queen said that, a tall brown Ignis with blue eyes flew in and went straight towards Lightning and Windy. His blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"LIGHTNING! WINDY!" The brown Ignis roared angrily.

"Earth!" Ai gasped, nearly jumping, surprised by the brown Ignis shout.

"I've never seen him this emotional." Flame said surprised.

"All the Ignis are here." Baira noted, stunned.

"Good. Makes our job easier." Revolver spoke. Just as Earth was about to reach the 2 Ignis, Windy grit his teeth and spun his right hand, making a wind blast that made Earth go flying into a pillar.

"Tsk! Too many enemies!" Windy growled. He then turned to Lightning. "Lightning! Let's get out of here!" Lightning glanced at Windy and nodded.

"Very well." Lightning agreed. He waved his right hand a portal appeared behind the 2, which they went through. Just as did, Earth got backup and flew towards the portal.

"Get back here traitors!" Earth growled.

"Sorry." Windy spoke as his body began to materialize into the portal. "Oh and here's a message from Lightning; We declare war on you!" The portal closed and vanished before Earth could reach it. Earth fell to the ground and pounded the ground with his foot.

"No! I failed Aqua!" He growled. "She told _me_ what became of Cyberse World long before it occurred! I did not believe Windy and Lightning would stab us in the backs! Gah!"

"You did not fail me, Earth." Aqua told him from within Ice Queen's duel disk. Glacies glanced down at Aqua, then at Earth.

"Aqua's right." Ice Queen told him gently. "You got here as fast as you could." Ai, Flame, Playmaker and Soulburner glanced between Glacies, Aqua, Earth, and the Knights of Hanoi.

"So now what?" Playmaker almost demanded.

"It's obvious now that those 2 Ignis are enemies to humanity. As such, we must destroy them." Faust said.

"Then we should destroy the others as well since they're here." Dr. Genome added.

"That's up to Revolver-sama though." Spectre frowned. "I'm with you on killing the Ignis, but with those 2 Ignis now being a massive threat, should we destroy them first?" He glanced at Revolver, who now was able to stand on his own. "What do you think, Revolver-sama?" Revolver glanced between Dr. Genome, Baira, Faust and Spectre. Then he glanced over at Earth, who was floating next to Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Soulburner, Playmaker, Flame and Ai. After several moments, Revolver finally spoke.

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but I think we should team up with Ice Queen, Soulburner, Playmaker and their respective Ignises."

"WHAT?!" Ai gaped in shock.

"Revolver-sama, you can't be serious." Spectre spoke, also shocked.

"He is serious." Aqua retorted. "I did not sense a single lie in that statement."

"Right. Ai mentioned you are able to tell apart lies and truth." Playmaker remarked, while Spectre looked at Aqua, shocked. Aqua looked up at Playmaker and nodded. She glanced over at Ai, who had a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

"Ehehehe…" Ai spoke sheepishly. Aqua stifled a light laugh.

"It's fine, Ai." Aqua told him. She glanced up at her partner. "We should log out. Just in case those traitors send any associated at us."

"Right." Ice Queen retorted. She about to log out before Playmaker put a hand on her shoulder.

"Before we all log out, we have to decide a place to meet at a certain time." Playmaker told her. "I'd say my friend's hot dog stand should do. I'll give you all the coordinates if you don't know where it is yourselves."

"It's near Stardust Road." Baira noted. "I'll meet with this young woman in the real world and escort her." Revolver glanced at Baira and nodded.  
"Very well, Baira." Revolver told her. "Now I'm out." Revolver logged out, followed by Genome, Baira, Faust, Playmaker, Soulburner and Ice Queen. ( **A/N: Earth also logged out when Ice Queen (Glacies Uisce) did. This will be explained in the next chapter.** ) After everyone else had logged out, Spectre scoffed and talked to himself.

"Revolver-sama doesn't know what he's getting himself into…" He muttered to himself. "But oh well. I follow Revolver-sama in any decisions he makes." After a few moments, he too, logged out.

 **OC Featured Cards:**

 **Cyberse World, type: Field Spell. Effect: This card's activation and effects cannot be negated. All monsters on the field are treated as Cyberse-type monsters. Once per turn: You can pay 1000 LP; target 1 random Link monster in either your opponent's Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone and Special Summon it to your side of the field. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) This card cannot be removed from the field by the opponent's card effects as long as there is a Cyberse monster on the field. (This effect ignores the effects of cards that would make this card leave the field.) If you'd take 1000 or more points of damage while you control a Cyberse monster: Half that damage. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Main Deck monster from either your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your field. Once per turn, if you would Link Summon a Cyberse monster: You can either send cards from either your hand, field, or Deck to the Graveyard, or you can banish cards from your Graveyard, and if you do, Link Summon 1 Cyberse Link monster from either your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone by using those cards as the Link Materials instead of using monsters on your field.**

 **Cyberse Code Blast, type; Quick-Play. Effect: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase; also your opponent cannot activate their Set cards this turn. During the End Phase, for each card that their effects negated: You can either draw cards up to that number, or add cards from either your Graveyard or banished zone to either your hand or Deck. After this effect resolves: Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each card on the opponent's field that had their effects negated. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, and if you do that, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each Spell/Trap card that was destroyed.**

Cyberse Code Healing, type: Continuous. Effect: During either players turn: You can activate this card from either your, Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone by paying 1000 LP. (If you have 1000 or less LP; pay half your LP instead.) When this card is activated: Gain LP equal to the total combined damage multiplied by the number of times all players took damage throughout the Duel. Once per turn, during either players turn, if a monster is Summoned: You can gain LP equal to double that monster's ATK or DEF, whichever is higher. (Your choice, if tied.)

 **Cyberse Master Code Material, type: Continuous. Effect: If you would Summon an Extra Deck monster: You can pay 1000 LP, and if you do, you can also use monsters from either players field and/or Graveyards as the Materials for the Summon of a "Cyberse Master Light" Extra Deck monster. If you use monsters from the opponent's field or Graveyard: Those monsters are treated as "Cyberse Master Light" monsters and/or "Cyberse Master Light" Link monsters with a Link Rating equal to half their Level/Rank. This card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by the opponent's card effects as long as you control a Cyberse Extra Deck monster.**

 **Cyberse Malfunction, type: Continuous. Effect: Negate the effects of all Cyberse monsters your opponent controls. As long as this card remains face-up on the field: Your opponent cannot Summon Cyberse Extra Deck monsters, unless they pay LP equal to that monster's Level/Rank/Link Rating x100. During the 3rd End Phase after activation, destroy this card. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and 1 other card from your Graveyard, and if you do, your opponent cannot declare an attack with Cyberse monsters this turn; also, negate the effects of those Cyberse monsters until the End Phase.**

 **Cyberse Code Hack, type: Normal: When this card is activated: Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls and equip it with this card. After that, place Code Hack Counters on this card equal to that monster's Link Rating. Or if it's a monster with a Level/Rank; place Code Hack Counters on this equal to half that monsters Level/Rank, then treated as it as Link monster with a Link Rating equal to half its Level/Rank. (If the Level/Rank of the monster is Level 5 or lower, you can place Code Hack Counters on this card equal to that monsters Level/Rank, then treat it as a Link monster with a Link Rating equal to its Level.) This card and the monster equipped with this card cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by, card effects. During each of your End Phases: Remove 1 Code Hack Counter from this card. If this card has no Code Hack Counters on it: Destroy this card and send the monster that was equipped with it to the Graveyard. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can pay 1000 LP and banish 2 cards from your Graveyard, and if you do, take control of 1 monster your opponent controls and equip it with this card. After that, place Code Hack Counters on this card equal to that monster's Link Rating. Or if it's a monster with a Level/Rank; place Code Hack Counters on this equal to half that monsters Level/Rank, then treated as it as Link monster with a Link Rating equal to half its Level/Rank. (If the Level/Rank of the monster is Level 5 or lower, you can place Code Hack Counters on this card equal to that monsters Level/Rank, then treat it as a Link monster with a Link Rating equal to its Level.)**

 **Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon,** **attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Fusion, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Effect: "Cyberse Master Lightning Dragon Caller" + 1+ "Cyberse Master Light" Link monsters  
As long as this monster is in a Zone that a Link monster points to: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects; also, this card cannot be targeted by card effects. If this card is in a Zone a Link monster points to: This card gains ATK/DEF equal to that monsters Link Rating x200. If this card attacks a monster: That damage is doubled. If this card attacks a monster in DEF position: Inflict piercing damage. If this card is removed from the field: You can Special Summon up to 3 Link monsters from either your Extra Deck, Graveyard, or banished zone to your field. (If you Special Summon a Link monster from the Extra Deck via this effect; that Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.)**

0713MM: Well! I got introduce Glacies Uisce, aka Ice Queen in Link VRANS. She intervenes to prevent Playmaker from losing to Lightning. And it also seems that Revolver has made a truce with 4 of the Ignis and 3 of the Lost Incident victims in order to fight back against Lightning and Windy. Will the truce last? Or will it slowly fall apart?


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 3 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! I do not own VRAINS. I just own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 3

Shoichi Kusanagi cleaned the tables he had set up for his food truck, Cafe Nagi, as a group of people came; taking seats at a table making him look up.

"Welcome." Kusanagi smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're safe. Because if you leave the front lines, Playmaker's strength will go down greatly." One of them spoke, making Kusanagi gasp.

"You're…!" Kusanagi began in realization.

"Revolver!" Yusaku spoke as he came around the corner of the truck, wearing an apron as well.

"And the rest of them!" Takeru gasped, rushing over.

"Well almost." Flame stated, noticing Kyoko wasn't there.

"Guess she's still getting Ice Queen, along with Aqua and Earth." Ai noted.

"I still cannot believe we're teaming up with our enemies." Spectre frowned.

"Says the one who said that the enemy of our enemy is our friend." Aso/Faust added. At that, Spectre scowled.

"Whatever. If Ryoken-sama believes this to be a better option, then so be it."

"Glad you think so." Kyoko spoke up as she, Glacies, with Aqua in Glacies's duel disk and Earth following behind her.

"Wait, isn't she?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"Glacies Zaizen." Yusaku finished, slightly surprised.

"Correct Yusaku." Glacies retorted. Ryoken glanced at everyone as they sat at multiple tables. Kusanagi and Yusaku remained standing, just in case any of the others wanted anything.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to discuss plans for some sort of attack." Ryoken began.

"Actually Ryoken-sama, safety first." Kyoko spoke up. When she said that, Ryoken mentally face-palmed.

"Right. Thanks for the reminder, Dr. Taki." Ryoken told her. With the wave of his hand, 3 cards appeared in his hand.

"What are those?" Ai questioned.

"These cards are antiviral programs to prevent attacks on you." Ryoken explained. "And by attack, I mean what happened to Jin Kusanagi. Shoichi Kusanagi's younger brother." Ryoken then threw 1 of each at Yusaku, Takeru and Glacies. All 3 of them caught the one Ryoken tossed at them. "Insert it into duel disk. Once you do, Lightning and Windy cannot attack you." Takeru, Yusaku, Flame and Ai all glanced at each other in confusion/suspicion

"How do we know that this isn't one of your tricks?" Flame questioned.

"Yeah. You can't expect us to trust a program you built." Ai began. But Yusaku inserted the card in his duel disk much to their shock. "Yusaku!" Takeru gasped.

"Oi!" Ai began, then gasped with a shudder.

"Well?" Yusaku asked Ai.

"It's an incredible program!" Ai admitted.

"Alright Takeru, insert it in." Flame told him partner. Takeru seemed to show a concerned look, but followed suit anyways. Glacies had already done it with Aqua, considering Aqua could tell if Ryoken was lying or not. Once Takeru inserted the card into his duel disk and Flame gaining access to the program, Ryoken spoke up again.

"Now that's done and over with, we can start our discussion for attack planning."

"We could always rewrite their so-called programs to go against them." Dr. Genome suggested.

"Or we could just all go and attack their base(s) relentlessly." Spectre added with a dark smile on his face.

"We can't afford to attack carelessly, especially with how strong Lightning is." Yusaku frowned.

"He's only strong in his dueling tactics." Spectre pointed out. "He's not too much of a-"

"Wrong!" Ryoken interrupted with a snap. "Lightning is strong in _both_ dueling _and_ his power as an Ignis with free will! Yusaku is correct! Attacking them blindly will lead to us _all_ meeting an end!" They all blinked, surprised by Ryoken's outburst.

"Never thought I hear Revolver agree with Yusaku." Ai muttered to Flame.

"Indeed." Flame nodded.

"Considering we're on the same side, at least for now, it makes sense why Revolver would agree with Yusaku." Aqua noted.

"Still makes it weird." Ai muttered.

"Weird I can agree with." Earth chimed in. "And as much I'd rather not work with Hanoi, we're better off with them anyways. Plus I trust Aqua's judgement on this." When Earth said that, Ai and Flame rolled their eyes while Aqua chuckled.

"That's not a surprise." Ai sighed. Earth narrowed his eyes at Ai, but said nothing in response.

"Ok let's not start something here. We can all agree that joining forces with the Hanoi is good for us for now, but I'm more concerned as to why Lightning destroyed Cyberse World and Windy sided with him." Flame spoke.

"Yeah and I can't believe he did what he did to his own partner!" Ai agreed. Ryoken clenched his fists tightly after Ai said that.

"Don't remind me, Ignis." Ryoken warned. "I'm already angry at WIndy for doing it. He cannot be forgiven!"

"Easy Ryoken-sama!" Kyoko told him in a concerned tone. Ryoken huffed at Kyoko's words, but did not press the matter further.

"Windy aside, there's still the wonder as to why Lightning did what he did upon destroying Cyberse World." Flame spoke.

"I…" Aqua began. She looked down once everyone looked at her.

"Aqua do you know something?" Takeru asked carefully. Aqua looks up at Takeru. Her pink eyes watering slightly.

"Y-Yes…" Aqua spoke in a soft tone.

"What would that be Aqua?" Ai asked.

"I…." Aqua began again, but she could not finish her sentence. In which case, Glacies took over.

"Aqua indeed does know something Takeru." Glacies spoke. "As for why Lightning would destroy you guys' homeworld, I think it had something to do with how the other Ignis behaved. And as Lightning stated, Hanoi pulled the trigger into his belief that humans need to be controlled. As for why he made the Judgement Arrows Link Spell, probably to be used as a weapon to destroy Cyberse World."

"But that still doesn't answer the question as to _why_ he'd destroy our homeworld." Flame frowned.

"According to what Lightning had told me, he claimed that in order to further his plan, he would need to erase Cyberse World." Aqua spoke.

"And that plan is something we don't know about." Yusaku frowned.

"Not even we, the Knights of Hanoi, know." Ryoken added in regards to Yusaku's statement with a frown as well. "And that's very bad for us."

"Do you know anything else Aqua?" Ai asked the female Ignis.

"No. After I found him making the Link Spell, Lightning then imprisoned me. I've been there ever since until Earth found me, and then Glacies found us." Aqua explained. Earth clenched his fists tightly at the mention of Lightning, but he did not say anything in response.

"And the worst part is that we have no idea where Lightning and Windy are." Takeru chimed in. "So if we cannot find them, that means that they can find us. And that would not be good."

"All we can do is keep a look out for them in case they would cause any trouble or attack us." Flame spoke.

"But it's not only them. Don't forget those bounty hunters from SOL Tech; like Go Onizuka and Blood Sheppard." Ai mentioned.

"Those two will be a problem too." Takeru agreed.

"Tsk…" SOL Technologies…." Ryoken grit his teeth. " _Of course_ they'd hire bounty hunters and put bounties on you and Playmaker's heads… All because they want the Ignis, as well as us Knights of Hanoi. As for Go Onizuka and Blood Sheppard...those 2 we should be able to handle just fine."

"But they could intervene in our fight against Lightning and Windy." Yusaku pointed out.

"Again, we can handle them." Ryoken remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" Kyoko, Aso, and Genome stiffened, shocked looks on their faces. While the others looked up surprised by the sudden new voice. They all looked at the owner of said voice.

"And might I ask, who are you?" Ryoken demanded. The new figure that had approached had greyish-white hair similar to Ryoken's, along with the same blue streaks in the same spots Ryoken had them. She had the same eye color as Ryoken's. She also was wearing a worn out SOL Technologies uniform.

"She's from SOL Technologies!" Ai panicked.

"No. Ease yourself Dark Ignis. She is no enemy." Aso spoke.

"Eh?" Ai gaped, surprised.

"Can you really be?" Kyoko questioned, stunned, standing from her seat. The female figure glanced at Kyoko and nodded.

"Yes; it's me, Dr. Kyoko Taki. Aka, Baira, luientent to the Knights of Hanoi." The female figure remarked.

"How could she?!" Flame spoke, shocked.

"It is you." Aso frowned, slightly shocked.

"Would someone tell us who she is?!" Ai demanded.

"That woman right there," Kyoko began. "is the mother of Ryoken Kogami, Juliette Kogami. A former employee to SOL Technologies."'

"EH?!" Ai nearly shrieked.

"Revolver's mom?!" Takeru gaped in shock, Yusaku looking surprised himself. Even Ryoken's eyes widened in shock.

"H-How…..?!" Ryoken breathed. "Father said you died! How are you still alive?!"

"I never died, son." Juliette told him. "What your Father told you when you was nothing but a lie. I left and went into hiding because your Father was nothing but a workaholic. All he cared about was creating the Ignis. He gave no care to his family. I would have returned sooner, but your Father ended up in prison after the Hanoi Project was reported. I knew I couldn't come out of hiding yet. If I did, SOL Technologies would have had me share the same fate as Kyoshi." Everyone's expressions showed absolute shock. Before anyone could speak up, Juliette continued. "The only ones who knew I was in hiding are as follows: Kyoko Taki, Aso, Dr. Genome, and Akira Zaizen."

"Zaizen?" Yusaku questioned.

"Wait, you know Zaizen?" Takeru questioned. Juliette glanced at Yusaku and Takeru, then nodded.

"Correct Playmaker, Soulburner." Juliette replied. Both the teens's mouths fell open in shock from her response. "When I worked for SOL Technologies, Akira was my employee. I was his boss."

" _You_ were his boss?!" Ai gaped in shock.

"Then would that mean he knew more about us than the higher-ups of SOL Technologies know?" Flame questioned.

"No." Juliette retorted. "I did not work alongside Kyoshi in his project to create AI with free will. If I had, I would have ended up in the condition Kyoshi ultimately ended up in. And as much I loved Kyoshi, he got what he deserved in the end. I tried to get him to back down from the idea of creating AI with free will by using 6 innocent kids as test subjects. But of course, he did not listen."

"You… You _dare_ speak about Father that way!" Ryoken snarled as he stood up from his seat and glared his Mother down. "I had _no parents_ for at least 5 years! Three of those years were Father being imprisoned by SOL Technologies! And this is _how_ you come back to me?! Why….. Why _didn't_ you come back Mother?! I needed you more than anything back then! And _now_ I find out that you've been hiding like a coward all this time?!"

"Oh boy... Anyone else feel like getting out of here?" Ai muttered, slightly panicking.

"It might be best to give them space." Earth agreed.

"And you think killing the Ignis will get rid of the past?!" Juliette shot back. "Will killing the Ignis get rid of the pain that those 6 innocent children had to endure for 6 months?! Absolutely not! I cannot _believe_ you think that way Ryoken! Your Father filled your head with his stupid lies! Not all the Ignis are evil you know! Aqua, Ai, Earth and Flame _all_ want coexistence with us humans! But all you see the Ignis as is an enemy that you must crush! Your viewpoints on them are black and white!" At Juliette's statement, Ryoken's facial expression turned to that of an angry mask.

"...I do not care about your thoughts and opinions, Mother….." Ryoken spoke dangerously low. "I only teamed up with Glacies, Yusaku and Takeru to rid us of Lightning and Windy. Once that's done, we go back to being enemies."

"Knew he'd say that." Ai sweat-dropped.

"Not like Yusaku would agree." Flame spoke, glancing at Yusaku. Yusaku held a neutral expression as the argument between Ryoken and his Mother continued.

"Juliette…" Kyoko breathed. Genome and Aso looked at each other, then at Spectre, then at Ryoken, then back at Juliette. Spectre bore a look that said "I have no idea what's going on".

"It seems my words will not reach you Ryoken…" Juliette spoke softly. "That's fine. I sorta expected that. Which is why I brought this along with me, just in case." Juliette raised her left arm upwards and revealed a small device on her arm. A card insert duel disk, to be accurate. Ryoken took notice of it and understood.

"So you're challenging me to a duel?" Ryoken questioned. "What will a duel accomplish?"

"If I can't get through to you with my words, then I'll let my cards do the talking." Juliette replied. Ryoken raised his left arm up.

"Humph! This shouldn't take too long!" Ryoken grinned as he activated his duel disk.

"Wait! They're gonna log into VRAINS now?!" Ai questioned..

"Wait a moment." Kusanagi spoke up. "If you two are gonna duel, then why not come in my truck so you two can log in?"

"That would be a safe option Ryoken-sama." Kyoko spoke. Ryoken glanced at Kyoko and nodded.

"Right." He agreed. "Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

"Then come on in." Kusanagi said, opening the door to his truck.

"Alright; all clear Revolver-sama." The group walked in Link VRAINS in the city area Luckily with no other people around.

"Good thing no one is around. If anyone saw Revolver and the rest of the Knights of Hanoi, there would be a ton of panic." Soulburner spoke.

"Along with SOL Technologies's bounty hunters coming as well." Playmaker added. Juliette Kogami's VRAINS avatar was nothing special. It was fairly similar to Spectre's, at least in terms of clothing, just with the symbol of SOL Technologies on her coat's left arm shoulder.

"Earth has made sure none of SOL Technologies's servers will detect the duel, so we should be safe for now." Aqua spoke.

"That's fantastic." Ice Queen agreed with her Ignis Partner. The group watched as both Kogami's activated their duel disks again.

"I hope you're ready Mother!" Revolver shot at her. "I've become better since the old days!" At that, Juliette chuckled.

"I'll be the judge of that." Juliette remarked.

"Hey wait, what did Revolver mean by what he said?" Ai questioned. "That's he's gotten better since the old days, I mean."

"Not certain Ai." Playmaker admitted.

"Haven't you all ever wondered where Revolver-sama learned how to duel?" Baira asked.

"Wait do you mean?" Flame began.

"Yes. It was his Mother who taught Revolver-sama how to duel." Genome nodded.

"Whoa…" Soulburner breathed. "So that means Revolver's kinda screwed, right?"

"Not kinda; _is_." Faust corrected. "He's never won a duel against his Mother."

"Oh, this should be good." Ai spoke.

"Agreed there Ai." Flame agreed.

"Revolver-sama…" Spectre breathed, concern in his voice.

"MASTER DUEL!" Both Revolver and Juliette announced in unison.

"I'll go first Ryoken!" Juliette announced. She waved her right hand and her 5 card hand appeared before her. She observed her hand and smiled. She pressed a card and it went facedown and the field.

"I'll Set 1 monster. Then I shall activate the Continuous Spell, **Subterror Hidden Lair**." After she pressed the card, it appeared onto her field. "With this spell card, upon activation, I reveal 1 Subterror card to you, then I draw 2 cards. I shall reveal **Subterror Behemoth Stalactus** to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Once Juliette did that, she drew 2 more cards. She smiled at the cards she drew.

"Looks like she drew something she wanted." Soulburner remarked.

"Seems so." Playmaker agreed. "But Subterror is the deck she uses? The mechanic for them is Flip based effects. A very old school way to play the game of Duel Monsters."

"Old school as it may be, Juliette knows what she's doing." Baira spoke towards them.

"I don't doubt that Baira." Ice Queen agreed. "Let us hope Revolver can handle what she throws at him.

"Doubtful…" Faust murmured. Juliette pressed another card in her hand and it revealed itself before surrounding the entire area.

"I activate my Field Spell, The Hidden City!" Juliette announced. "With this, upon its activation, I can add 1 Subterror monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Subterror Fiendess." The card ejected itself from her deck and she added it to her hand. She pressed 2 cards in her hand and they appeared on her field face-down. "I'll end my turn with 2 face-downs. Your move, Ryoken." (Juliette's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 5 cards.)

"She only has her Set monster and two spells. Wonder what she's gonna do." Ai remarked.

"Let's watch and find out." Playmaker spoke to Ai.

"Tsk.." Revolver muttered. "So what if you set up your defenses? I'll crush them! Draw!" (Revolver's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's hand: 3 cards.) Revolver observed his hand, and he too, grinned. "You're not the only one to draw your Field Spell! I activate mine! Go, Boot Sector Launch!" The massive revolver for a gun emerged onto Revolver's side of the field.

"Whoa! Now _both_ of them have their Field Spells active!" Ai noted, impressed. Despite Ai's impressive tone, Juliette crossed her arms, as if she's not impressed one bit.

"So now you're gonna bring forth 2 Rokket monsters from your hand, eh?" Juliette spoke. "Go right ahead." Revolver pressed 2 cards in his hand before the they materialized onto his field.

"With pleasure, Mother!" Revolver shot back. "Come forth! Linkrokket Dragon and Shelrokket Dragon!" A dark blue and yellow armored dragon appeared onto Revolver's field in DEF mode. (Linkrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 2100/700 (Originally 1800/400). Shelrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1400/2300. (Originally 1100/2000). Revolver's hand: 3 cards.)

"Ayyy! Linkrokket Dragon!" Ai grinned. "With that, he can make that dragon equal to an X number of Link Materials."

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered aloud. She pressed the card so its information would appear. "Oh I see. Now I get what the Dark Ignis was talking about. You can make this monster count as 4 Link Materials if you so choose. How interesting."

"Meaning he'll probably Summon Borreload Dragon." Playmaker frowned.

"His ace monster right off the bat." Flame remarked.

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed. Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Linkrokket Dragon's effect!" Revolver announced. "I pay 100 LP and send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard! When I do this, I can treat it as 3 Link Materials!" Two ghostly forms of Linkrokket Dragon appeared on either side of the original monster. Revolver then raised his right arm upwards. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared in the center of Revolver's field. "The Summoning conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! But thanks to Linkrokket Dragon, it counts as 3 Link Materials, aka, 3 Effect Monsters! So I set Shelrokket and Linkrokket Dragons into the Link Markers!" The Top, Right, Bottom-Right and Bottom Link Markers glowed after the monsters went into them. "Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Borrelguard Dragon!" The red and metal armored dragon emerged onto Revolver's field; in the Extra Monster Zone. (Borrelguard Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/R/BR/B, ATK: 3000. Revolver/Juliette's hand: 3 cards.)

"Borrelguard? I don't know that one." Ai said confused.

"Yes you do." Playmaker reminded him. "He used it on us during our 2nd duel for the fate of the entire VRAINS Network."

"Oh yeah; now I remember." Ai remembered.

"And that right there Ai, is why you're deemed the lazy forgetful type." Flame teased his Ignis friend. Earth and Aqua chuckled lightly at Flame's remark towards Ai.

"Oh shut up Flame!" Ai snapped, then looked confused. "But why would Revolver Summon Borrelguard instead of Borreload?"

"Probably because of its effect." Playmaker remarked.

"Eh?" Ai gaped. "But he used it to revive his monsters in our duel. What other effects does it have?"

"We're about to find out." Soulburner spoke. Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Revolver declared. "Borrelguard Dragon, attack her Set monster!" Borrelguard Dragon charged up its energy bullet in its mouth.

"What's Revolver doing?" Ice Queen wondered. "Mrs. Kogami's monster is in DEF mode, so she won't take any battle damage from this battle."

"It's best to do. Her Subterror deck is a major threat, even if she has one monster on her field." Faust frowned.

"Sounds like you guys had experience with them." Flame remarked.

"Correct, Fire Ignis." Baira retorted. "And to put the experience in short, it was not very fun." Juliette watched as Borrelguard's blast was fully charged in its mouth, then blasted at her Set monster.

"I'm not sure what your aim is here Ryoken, but it's not going to work!" Juliette declared as she thrusted her right hand forward. "I activate-!"

"Don't bother Mother!" Revolver shot back.

"What?" Juliette questioned.

"I activate Borrelguard Dragon's effect! With it, not only can you not you activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this effect, but I switch your DEF position monster to ATK position!" The face-down monster flipped face-up to reveal a young blonde-haired woman wearing white clothing, and holding a bow n' arrow. She also had a red rose in her hair. (Subterror Nemesis Archer, attribute; EARTH, type: Fairy, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400.)

"Now he can deal damage to her!" Ai spoke, shocked.

"This must be why he chose Borrelguard instead of Borreload." Aqua remarked.

"Borrelguard, destroy her Archer!" Revolver commanded. The blast from Borrelguard came closer to the Archer before an explosion appeared on Juliette's side of the field. Smoke began to fill her side. Revolver chuckled at that.

"Looks I drew the first blood in this duel!" Revolver smirked, confidence in his voice. "And by blood, I mean your Life Points!"

"Are you sure about that?" Juliette's voice spoke from within the smoke cloud on her side of the field. At her response, Revolver's confident expression faltered.

"What?" He questioned.

"I'd suggest you take a closer look at your field, Ryoken." Juliette replied, the smoke fully cleared from her field, but a Set monster was now in the place that Archer was in. However, on Revolver's field...Borrelguard Dragon was gone!

"What happened to Borrelguard?!" Soulburner gaped, shocked.

"It's because of this, Soulburner." Juliette remarked. "When the attack was about to connect, I used my Set card, Subterror Final Battle. With it, I made my Archer's ATK equal to its original ATK/DEF combined! And same if it was still in DEF mode! After the effect resolves, I reset Subterror Final Battle on my field!"

"Tsk…" Revolver grit his teeth. He pressed 2 cards from his hand and they Set themselves on his field. "I end my turn with 2 face-downs." (Revolver's hand: 1 card. Juliette's hand: 3 cards.)

"Without so much as batting an eye, she was able to beat Borrelguard just like that!" Ai gaped.

"Amazing!" Soulburner breathed.

"And we had such a hard time with Borrelguard too." Ai said, motioning to himself and Playmaker. "Yet she beat it so easily!"

"That's Revolver-sama's Mother for you." Baira told them.

"You thought Revolver was tough? His Mother is tougher." Faust added. He glanced over and saw the dirty look Spectre was giving him. He put his hands up in defense. "What Spectre? It's true. Me, Baira and Genome know this."

"I think I might be more terrified of Revolver's own mom than him now." Ai sweatdropped.

"For once we agree." Flame nodded. Juliette chuckled at their remarks.

"You're too kind, Fire and Dark Ignis." Juliette told them. "Now it's my turn; draw!" (Juliette's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card.) Juliette observed her hand and smiled. "Time for me to spice things up. I activate the Spell card, **Subterror Call** With this, if I control a face-up or face-down Subterror monster, I can Special Summon _another_ Subterror monster from either my Deck or Graveyard in face-up or face-down DEF mode!"

"Ehh?!" Ai gaped. "She's bringing out another Subterror just like that?!"

"Come forth! **Subterror Behemoth Megalogon**!" Juliette called out. The ground around them began to shake/tremble violently.

"The ground is shaking!" Playmaker gasped.

"What kind of monster is she Summoning?!" Ai yelled. A giant grey and black dragon emerged from the ground and roared at Revolver, and alternatively at the spectators. ( **Subterror Behemoth Megalogon, attribute; EARTH, type: Dragon/FLIP, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2200/2500.** Juliette's hand: 3 cards.)'

"W-Woah!" Soulburner gasped.

"It's huge!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"Oh my." Aqua gaped, stunned.

"Now I activate my Subterror Hidden Lair's effect! I can add 1 Subterror card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" Juliette continued. "I choose to add **Subterror Nemesis Witch** from my Deck to my hand." Juliette added the card to her hand. When she did, the card glowed. "I activate Subterror Nemesis Witch's effect! Since I added it to my hand via a Subterror card effect, I can Special Summon this card to my field! Come, Subterror Nemesis Witch!" A purple-skinned, tanned clothed red long-haired woman appeared onto Juliette's field, next to her face-up DEF mode Subterror Behemoth Megalogon. ( **Subterror Nemesis Witch, attribute; EARTH, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1100.** Juliette's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card.)

"Amazing… 2 more monsters, just like that!" Ice Queen whistled, impressed by Mrs. Kogami's performance.

"And with three monsters, she could Link Summon now." Soulburner said.

"No, she cannot." Genome told Soulburner. "It is true that she has 3 monsters, but only 2 of them are face-up. Which she could use for a Link Summon if she so chooses. But I don't think that's her aim here."

"If that's not her aim, then what is?" Playmaker wondered aloud, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Ice Queen, Soulburner, Baira, Faust, Spectre, Ai and Flame watched with intrigued expressions on their faces.

"You want to know my aim, Playmaker?" Juliette spoke towards the teen, which surprised the multi-color haired teen. "Well here! Let me show you! I activate my Megalogon's effect to set itself face-down on my field!" The massive dragon behemoth vanished. In its place was a Set monster card.

"Eh? But why do something like that?" Ai wondered, confused.

"Just watch Dark Ignis." Baira told him. "Juliette knows what she's doing."

"I activate Subterror Nemesis Witch's effect! I set it face-down to add a Subterror Spell/Trap card from my Deck to my hand! I choose Subterror Cave Clash!" The card ejected itself from Juliette's deck and she added it to her hand. Once the effect fully resolved, the Subterror Behemoth Stalactus card in her hand glowed. She then revealed it. "Since a monster I control was flipped face-down, and I control no face-up monsters, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand in face-up DEF mode!" Once again, the ground began to shake violently. Revolver, along with the spectators on the sidelines watching the duel, began to stumble around. Well, the ones that were standing on the ground.

"Ahhh! Not again!" Ai panicked.

"Get used to it Dark Ignis!" Juliette shot back. "This is going to happen; _a lot_!"

"What's she summoning this time?!" Soulburner gasped. A giant icy sea turtle emerged onto Juliette's field in the zone next to the Set Witch. ( **Subterror Behemoth Stalactus, attribute: EARTH, type: Aqua/FLIP, Level 11, ATK/DEF: 1500/2900.** Juliette's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card.) Juliette pulled Subterror Cave Clash from her hand and activated it.

"Thanks to this, all my Subterror monsters gain 500 ATK/DEF per Set monster on the field. I count 3, so that means my Stalactus gains 1500 ATK/DEF!" A red aura surrounded the icy sea turtle as its ATK and DEF rose. (Subterror Behemoth Stalactus's ATK/DEF: 1500/2900 + 1500 = 3000/4400.)

"Wow! I have to say I am impressed." Emma watched the duel on her computer with a light smile on her face. Standing behind her were Akira and Aoi as they too watched the duel.

"I'm sure glad she's on our side." Emma spoke, looking at Akira. "Though I am surprised that she's actually your former boss."

"Yeah." Akira agreed. "She taught be me everything I needed to know to be an employee at SOL Technologies. That was before she disappeared. Why Mrs. Kogami decided to reveal herself now is what is puzzling me."

"As am I brother." Aoi agreed. "But shouldn't you step in and stop the duel?" Akira glanced over at Aoi and shook his head.

"As much as I'd like to, that would be disrespectful to Mrs. Kogami. I cannot do that. Despite how much I want to."

"Besides, something tells me she's just getting started." Emma smiled, watching the duel.

"Ha. Emma, you don't know the half of it." Akira chuckled lightly. "Her teaching her own son how to duel is just one part of it."

"Eh? What do you mean brother?" Aoi questioned.

"Think of it like this Aoi: She's giving her son a proper scolding." Emma chuckled.

"O-Oh…" Aoi murmured. "I see…"

"What she's displayed so far isn't her full strength either." Akira added. "Back when she worked for SOL Technologies, from what I remember her telling me when I was just a newbie, she's told me of the times where she had to go all out. But she has no need to do such a thing against her own son. Unless he _somehow miraculously_ pushes her that far; which I doubt. Despite Ryoken-I mean, Revolver's skills as a duelist, his are child's play compared to his Mother. The fact that she is able to handle a powerful Link 4 in general, with little to no problems, you can understand why I fear her as a duelist, yet also respect her as a duelist and as a person."

"Though I can't help but wonder why she decided to appear now after all this time." Emma hummed. "Was SOL Technologies on her trail?"

"No." Akira answered. "The only one from SOL that knew of her location was me."

"Then why didn't she come back then? Especially when the Knights of Hanoi formed that tower." Aoi questioned.

"Because I swore to her that I wouldn't tell _anyone_ of where she has gone." Akira replied. "That includes the higher-ups of SOL Technologies. Meaning the 3 Chess Pieces and Queen."

"That's some promise." Emma spoke. "Though they must see her as a threat. Considering how strong she is I bet."

"Especially Queen." Akira added, a sad expression on his face.

"Queen?" Aoi frowned.

"She's the one who put you in charge of the bounty hunters after Playmaker, isn't she?" Emma asked. Akira glanced at Emma and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Akira remarked. "She pressured me do it. If I did not...I'd be fired…"

"Well, SOL Technologies is a bit corrupted." Emma sighed.

"I know." Akira spoke,

"Then why don't you just leave brother?" Aoi questioned.

"I cannot do that." Akira replied sternly.

"Why not?" Aoi continued.

"Because if I do that, then how am I gonna get food for me, you and Glacies?" Akira replied. "How am I supposed to get us shelter? How would I be a good older brother if I just left the company to supply such? You may think I stayed with SOL for the money, but that's not the case. I'm not corrupted like the rest of them."

"Obviously. After all, you did allow yourself to be demoted in order to save your sister." Emma said with a knowing smile.

"Right." Akira agreed. "In fact, I know what I'm gonna do after this duel ends."

"What do you mean brother?" Aoi asked.

"You're gonna go over there once this is over?" Emma questioned, motioning to the screen. Getting what Emma was implying, Akira nodded.

"Correct Emma." Akira smiled. "I'm done with SOL. I'm not gonna be there dog anymore."

"Brother…" Aoi spoke softly, a small smile on her lips.

"Well in that case, I'll come with you." Emma smiled. "I never really liked SOL Technologies. Besides, I owe Playmaker one. So this way, by helping him, I'll be able to pay him back."

"I'll come with you too brother." Aoi added. Akira glanced at Aoi, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright Aoi." He smiled.

"Now that's been agreed,let's watch the duel. It looks like your former boss is going in for the kill." Emma smiled, looking at the screen.

"Seems so." Akira agreed as he and Aoi continued to watch the duel play out.

"I activate Subterror Hidden Lair's other effect!" Juliette announced. "Now once a turn, during either players turn, I can either: Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up. OR Set 1 face-up on the field face-down. I choose to Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up!" And with that, Subterror Nemesis Witch's card flipped face-up. (Subterror Nemesis Archer's ATK/DEF: 1100/2100. Subterror Behemoth Stalactus's ATK/DEF: 2500/3900.) Once that was done, Juliette's lips formed a smile. "Now everything is set."

"What do you mean Mother?" Revolver questioned. "All I see is a wall of 4 DEF mode monsters! You cannot attack with a defense!"

"Something tells me this is gonna end badly for Revolver." Ai spoke.

"That's an understatement, Dark Ignis!" Juliette retorted. "Now allow me to show what I mean! Subterror Nemesis Witch, Subterror Behemoth Stalactus and my Set Subterror Behemoth Megalogon, fuse!"

"Did she say fuse?!" Soulburner gaped.

"A Fusion Summon?" Playmaker gaped, shocked. Even the 3 Lieutenants of the Knights of Hanoi showed shocked expressions. Even Spectre beared the same shocked expression. However, he was the first to snap out of it.

"But how?!" Spectre demanded. "She didn't play any Fusion based Spell card!"

"I do not need one!" Juliette shot at Spectre, whose mouth fell open at that. "Instead, my 3 monsters return to my Deck. Then afterwards my Deck is shuffled." Juliette pulled the 3 monsters off her duel disk and placed them on top of her Deck. Her Deck then auto-shuffled. Once she did, her Extra Deck slot in her duel disk. She pulled out a Fusion monster from it and the card glowed purple. "Come forth the almighty hydra that lives deep beneath the seas in ancient ruins! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Appear now! Subterror Behemoth Hydra!" Once again, the ground shook, but far more violently than before. Cracks than began to form on the ground from said violent shaking.

"AAAHH! It's the big one!" Ai panicked. Ice Queen, Baira, Faust, Spectre, Genome, Soulburner and Playmaker had to grab onto a nearby building in order to prevent themselves from losing their balance. From the cracks came forth an earthen hydra. It roared at Revolver upon its Summon. ( **Subterror Behemoth Hydra, attribute: EARTH, type: Sea-Serpent/FLIP/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: (3000/2900 (Originally 2500/2400.** ) Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card.)

"It's huge!" Flame gasped, shocked.

"Agreed there Flame!" Ai spoke, his yellow eyes twitching in surprise. The others watching had awed expressions on their faces. Revolver held his arms up to shield himself from the wind of the roar. Juliette thrusted her right hand forward.

"Now I Flip Summon my Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo!" The behemoth rose from the cracks in the ground. The behemoth stood tall and firm. (Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock/FLIP, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100.) Subterror Behemoth Hydra's ATK/DEF returned to normal due to Stalagmo not being face-down anymore.

"Whoa! The total attack of those 2 monsters is 5300!" Ai noted. "If she attacks with both of them, then-!"

"Revolver will lose." Flame finished.

"Now you see her strength. And I don't think she's even trying." Baira frowned. Spectre's light blue eyes began to twitch.

"Revolver-same won't lose that easily!" Spectre spoke in a defensive manner. He glanced at Faust, Baira and Genome, his eyes narrowed. "It seems you 3 do not have faith that Revolver-sama can win. Tell me; why?"

"Spectre, we do admit that Revolver-sama is indeed strong. But Juliette is on a whole different level entirely. She could easily defeat not only us, but you, Playmaker, Soulburner, and Ice Queen with ease." Faust frowned. Spectre stared at Faust in response to that. He clenched his fists, but did not say anything.

"She's terrifying." Ai shivered.

"I'll say." Earth agreed. "She even puts my G Golems to shame."

"And that is saying a lot." Flame nodded.

"It is a relief she is on our side." Aqua spoke. Juliette smiled as a result to the Ignis's compliments, then she glanced at Spectre and she frowned.

"While I do appreciate your support to my son Spectre, even you must realize that your loyalty is blind." Juliette told him. She closed her eyes, her smile turned into a sad one. "It's quite the shame that I see someone like you fall this low." Spectre's expression turned into that of confusion at her words.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Spectre questioned.

"You recall the orphanage you grew up at, right?" Juliette asked Spectre. Spectre closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Yes…" He replied softly. "I never cared for those people… All I wanted was to be with that tree behind the orphanage….."

"...You don't even care that one of those workers at that orphanage was your future boss's mother?" Juliette revealed. At that revelation, Spectre perked up and his mouth fell open, as did the others.

"Wh-What?" Spectre gaped. " _You_ worked at _that_ orphanage?! Since when?!"

"Since I worked at SOL Technologies." Juliette answered. "When I worked there as a secondary job, I noticed you all by yourself and befriended you. In my eyes, at least. I did not know if you viewed the same way, Spectre." Juliette paused to let her words sink in before she continued. "I'm genuinely sorry about what happened to that tree, Spectre."

"...No you're not…" Spectre spoke dangerously low. "You, like all adults, had their "reasons" to cut that beloved tree down… That tree was _everything_ to me! Not only that tree, but Revolver-sama!"

"...Then you'll be severely disappointed when Ryoken loses." Juliette spoke sadly.

"We shall see, Mrs. Kogami!" Spectre shot back. "Revolver-sama still has 2 Set cards on the field!"

"And 1 of those Set cards is useless if I don't attack, or if I do, defeat him in a single strike. And I shall do just that! Battle! Subterror Behemoth Hydra, attack Ryoken directly!" The hydra raised its several heads up and several beams of earthen energy began to charge. At that, Spectre just laughed.

"Fool! That won't defeat Revolver-sama in a "single strike"!" Spectre mocked. A smile appeared on Juliette's lips.

"Are you sure about that Spectre?" Juliette grinned. "If so, then it is _you_ who is the fool! Baira, Faust and Genome _know_ what I'm gonna do!"

"...It's over if this one attack succeeds successfully." Baira frowned.

"What do you mean Baira?" Spectre questioned. "That's only 2500 points of damage!"

"No." Faust frowned. "She has _that_ card Set."

"Faust is correct." Juliette spoke. "Trap card activate! Subterror Final Battle! Now my Hydra gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF! The total combined original ATK/DEF equals 4900! So that's Hydra's ATK/DEF now!" Revolver's grey eyes widened and twitched in fear.

"That'd wipe me out in 1 blow!" Revolver realized.

"Correct Son!" Juliette spoke. "Say goodbye to your remaining 3900 LP, Ryoken!" The Hydra unleashed its earthen energy beams directly at Revolver.

"REVOLVER-SAMA!" Spectre cried out.

 **OC Featured Cards:**

 **Subterror Nemesis Witch, attribute; EARTH, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1100. Effect:** **If this card is added to your hand or banished by, or to activate, a "Subterror" card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can change this face-up card to face-down Defense Position, and if you do, you can add 1 "Subterror" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Subterror Nemesis Witch" once per turn. While you control a face-up "Subterror" Flip monster, your opponent cannot Flip Summon monsters, also they cannot target this card for attacks.**

 **Subterror Behemoth Megalogon, attribute; EARTH, type; Dragon/FLIP, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2200/2500. Effect:** **FLIP: Banish 1 "Subterror" monster from your Deck, and if you do, all face-up monsters on the field lose ATK and DEF equal to that monster's DEF, except for "Subterror" monsters, until the end of the next turn. You can only use this effect of "Subterror Megalogon" once per turn.**

 **When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

 **Subterror Behemoth Stalactus, attribute: EARTH, type: Aqua/FLIP, Level 11, ATK/DEF: 1500/2900. Effect:** **FLIP: Negate the effects of all face-up cards currently on the field, except for "Subterror" cards and "The Hidden City", until the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Subterror Behemoth Stalactus" once per turn.**

 **When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

 **Subterror Call, type; Normal. Effect: If you control a face-up or face-down "Subterror" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Subterror" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down DEF position.**

 **Subterror Hidden Lair, type: Continuous. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "The Hidden City". This card also gains the effect of "The Hidden City" if "The Hidden City" is either in your Graveyard or banished zone.)**

 **When this card is activated: Reveal 1 "Subterror" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. I** **f you control 2 or more face-up or face-down "Subterror" monsters: You can add 1 "Subterror" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. During either players turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up.**

 **-Set 1 face-up on the field face-down.  
If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect): Send this face-up card to the Graveyard; reduce that damage to 0. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard or banished zone: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card into your Deck.**

 **Subterror Behemoth Hydra, attribute: EARTH, type: Sea-Serpent/FLIP/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2400. Effect: 1 "Subterror" monster with at least 2000 ATK/DEF + 2 or more "Subterror Behemoth" monsters**

 **This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck, even if they are face-down. (You do not use "Polymerization".)**

 **FLIP: You can return up to 3 cards on the opponent's field to the hand.**

 **When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard or banished zone in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

 **0713MM: So what do you think of this? I brought in Ryoken Kogami's Mother, Juliette Kogami. Because of this, she's half an OC, half not. As for the results of the duel, you shall find out next chapter. Aka, chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 4 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! So in this chapter, we finish up the duel between Revolver (Ryoken Kogami) and Juliette Kogami. I do not own VRAINS, I do however, own the name for Ryoken Kogami's Mother, Juliette. Along with any OC cards used in this duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 4

"Trap card activate! Subterror Final Battle! Now my Hydra gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF! The total combined original ATK/DEF equals 4900! So that's Hydra's ATK/DEF now!" Revolver's grey eyes widened and twitched in fear.

"That'd wipe me out in 1 blow!" Revolver realized.

"Correct Son!" Juliette spoke. "Say goodbye to your remaining 3900 LP, Ryoken!" The Hydra unleashed its earthen energy beams directly at Revolver.

"REVOLVER-SAMA!" Spectre cried out. An explosion covered Revolver's side of the field, indicating that the attack had struck successfully.

"No! Revolver-sama!" Spectre gasped. "He couldn't have lost! I will not believe it!" Baira, Faust and Genome closed their eyes at the sight.

"It's over.' Faust sighed.

"Especially with that much ATK as damage." Baira agreed with a frown. Even Playmaker, Soulburner and Ice Queen bore frowns on their faces.

"There's no way Revolver survived that attack just now." Playmaker remarked.

"Oh no…" Ice Queen spoke softly. As the smoke began to clear, Juliette crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Sorry Ryoken, but this duel is as good as over." Juliette spoke firmly. "You should have known I would have improved my duel tactics beyond what you know. I'm always 5 steps ahead of my opponent. And being that many steps ahead of you should be no surprise."

"Are you sure you've defeated me that easily Mother?" Revolver spoke through the smoke surrounding his side of the field. At his response, Juliette's expression changed slightly.

"Hoh?" She wondered aloud, intrigued. "Now you got me curious as to how you survived my attack." The smoke eventually cleared fully to reveal Revolver still standing, his LP ast 1450.

"He survived!" Soulburner gasped, shocked. A trap face-up next to Revolver.

"Well that explains it." Playmaker noted. Revolver held a smile on his lips. Even Spectre chuckled at that.

"See? Revolver can survive such an attack with ease!" Spectre grinned. At Spectre's remark, Juliette gave him an odd look, which made him shut up.

"If Ryoken didn't have the trap, Borrel Break, he would have lost in one strike regardless of which of my 2 monsters attacked him combined with Subterror Final Battle's effect. But because he used Borrel Break, by sending Borreload Dragon from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard, all damage he takes this turn is halved."

"Correct Mother." Revolver spoke.

"Heh. Fine then." Juliette replied. "The damage may be halved, but I do not care. Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo, direct attack!" The rock behemoth smashed its fist into the ground; sending a rock wave at Revolver. The attack connected; making Revolver go flying backwards several feet from the strike. He cried out in surprise from the impact of the rock wave on his avatar. He eventually landed on his back on the ground. (Revolver's LP: 1450 - 1400 = 50. Juliette's LP: 4000. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Juliette's hand: 4 cards. **Note: Juliette Kogami has 4 cards in her hand instead of 3 because she discarded Subterror Nemesis Warrior from her hand to draw 2 cards via Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo's FLIP effect.** )

"His LP is at 50!" Ai gaped. "Not good not good not good!"

"He may be still in the duel, but with only 50 LP and with what his mother has on her field, I don't really see him winning." Flame added.

"Agreeable, Fire Ignis." Baira frowned.

"Revolver…" Playmaker muttered. Juliette stared at her down son, who seemed to be slightly injured from the 2 attacks she just did. A frown formed on her lips and she crossed her arms in slight disappointment. Faust, Genome, Spectre all bore frowns on their faces. Spectre's frown was deeper than the others.

"Ryoken." Juliette began. "You're injured and your LP is down to 50. I see no reason to scold you further. I believe I've gotten my point across."

"...N-Not yet….." Revolver muttered.

"What?" Juliette questioned. She gaped as Revolver slowly got up from the ground. He clutched his chest where the pain from the last attack seared through his avatar body.

"He never knows when to quit." Ai remarked.

"It's just how he is." Playmaker stated.

"I end my turn." Juliette spoke. At that moment, Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"Not yet you don't! Trap card activate! Revenge Summon!"

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered. She looked over the card's info on her duel disk and she chuckled. "Oh I see, you plan get out 3 monsters since you took at least 3000 damage. For every 1000 damage you take, you get 1 monster in exchange. Not a bad a card."

 _Of course, I can just negate it with Subterror Fiendess's effect from my hand by setting 1 of my monster's face-down._ Juliette thought. _But I want to see what he plans to Special Summon via his trap card's effect and what he plans to do with them afterwards._

"Come forth! Magnarokket Dragon, Autorokket Dragon and Rokket Synchron!" Revolver announced. The armored dragons emerged onto the field. Two blue armored dragons and one green armored dragon. (Magnarokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Autorokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1600/1000. Rokket Synchron, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Tuner, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0.)

"With those 3 monsters-!" Aqua began.

"He's gonna try to pull a comeback!" Ai finished.

"Interesting, a Tuner monster." Juliette noted. "So, you _are_ going to Synchro Summon, eh?"

"Of course, Mother!" Revolver smiled. "But first...I draw for my turn!" (Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's hand: 4 cards.) Juliette then thrusted her right hand forward.

"At your Draw Phase, I activate Hidden Lair's effect! I Set my Hydra face-down!" Juliette announced. The massive earthen Hydra flipped face-down. "And because of this, my Stalagmo gains 500 ATK/DEF because of Cave Clash!" (Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo's ATK/DEF: 2800/2100 + 500 = 3300/2600.)

"Fine by me!" Revolver retorted. "That doesn't change my plan in the long run! I activate Monster Reborn! Resurrect, Borrelguard Dragon!" The red scaled and heavily armored dragon re-emerged onto Revolver's field.

"Interesting." Juliette noted.

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "Now Revolver will bring out Borreload Savage Dragon and go for massive damage!" At Ai's remark, Baira, Faust and Genome shook their heads.

"You're wrong, Dark Ignis." Faust told him. At Faust's remark, Ai did an anime fall on Playmaker's duel disk. He got up a moment later.

"What's _that_ supposed to me?" Ai demanded.

"Just watch, Dark Ignis." Baira replied. At that, Ai sighed.

"Fine." He spoke. Revolver raised his right arm up.

"I tune my Level 1 Rokket Synchron with my Level 3 Autorokket Dragon and Level 4 Magnarokket Dragon!" Revolver declared. Once he did, all 3 monsters became blue rings. After this occurred, Revolver began to chant. "Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" The white armored version of Borreload Dragon appeared onto his field. Said dragon roared in the direction of Juliette Kogami. (Borreload Savage Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Juliette's hand: 4 cards.) Aqua, Earth and Ice Queen gaped at the sight of Revolver's Synchro monster.

"Now Revolver has out his new ace, Borreload Savage Dragon!" Ai grinned.

"And there's more to its effect." Playmaker added.

"That's right, Playmaker!" Revolver spoke. "Because I Synchro Summoned it, I take my Borreload Dragon and equip it to Savage Dragon! When I do this, not only does my Savage Dragon gain 4 Borrel Counters, but it also gains half of Borreload Dragon's ATK! Half of 3000 is 1500! So Savage gains 1500 ATK, putting it at 4500!" Juliette observed her hand.

 _I could easily put a stop to Borreload Savage Dragon's effects, but I shall wait._ Juliette thought. She, along with everyone else watched as Borreload Dragon equipped onto Revolver's Synchro monster. Once it did, 4 yellow orbs went inside Borreload Savage Dragon's chest plate. (Borreload Savage Dragon's ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500. Borreload Savage Dragon's Borrel Counters: 4.)

"Amazing!" Ice Queen noted. "With that, it's more powerful than Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo!"

"And because of Savage Dragon's Counters, Revolver can negate 1 of her card's effect by removing a Counter." Playmaker added.

"There's no way she can counter. Can she?" Soulburner questioned.

"There is." Baira frowned. "Borreload Savage Dragon's effect negation effect can only be used once a turn. So Revolver-sama has to be careful on which effect of hers he negates." Revolver pressed the last card in his hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Dragonic Barrier. Now until the End Phase, my Dragon-type monsters are unaffected by your card effects!"

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered. "So your Dragons are safe from my Hydra's effect I see."

"Correct!" Revolver grinned as he thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Borrelguard Dragon, attack her Set Hydra!" Borrelguard Dragon unleashed a beam at the face-down monster. Juliette was about to retort, but Revolver stopped her. "I know you're going to use your Field Spell to save your monster, but that's fine by me!"

"Ehhh?!" Ai gaped. "Why didn't he negate the effect of The Hidden City? Had he done that, his attack would go through." Faust, Genome and Baira glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

"It's true that Revolver-sama's Dragons are unaffected by Subterror Behemoth Hydra's FLIP effect, but the equipped Borreload Dragon is vulnerable to its effect." Faust spoke. At that, Ai lowered his head, while Earth, Aqua and Flame facepalmed.

"You seriously don't think that far ahead, do you Ai?" Earth groaned.

"I activate my Hydra's effect!" Juliette announced. "Now since it was flipped face-up, I can now return up to 3 cards you control to the hand! I choose your Field Spell and your equipped Borreload Dragon!"

"No you don't!" Revolver countered. "I activate Borreload Savage Dragon's effect! I remove 1 Borrel Counter to negate the activation of that card effect! Which means your effect is cancelled and Subterror Behemoth Hydra is destroyed!" The hydra cried out as its effect was nullified, then it exploded. Its remains fells into the crevice in the center of the field. Juliette raised her arms to defend herself from remaining debris falling down.

"He took out Hydra!" Ai gasped.

"I must say Ryoken, it's not everyday someone destroys one of my Fusion monsters." Juliette smiled. However, her smile vanished shortly after it appeared. "Despite this however, I still have the advantage."

"Not for long you won't!" Revolver shot back. "Once I get rid of your Stalagmo, you'll be defenseless! Borreload Savage Dragon, attack Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo!" The white armored dragon opened its mouth to let a cannon extend from its mouth. It then blasted a beam of energy directly at the massive rock behemoth. Said behemoth countered with its rock wave and the 2 monsters went into a clash. Borreload Savage Dragon's attack began to overpower Stalagmo's, due to it having higher ATK points.

"Whoa! A clash!" Aqua noted.

"Yeah." Ice Queen agreed with her Ignis partner. "But Revolver's monster has more ATK points. So the clash of the monsters will end in Revolver's victory." Faust, Genome and Baira glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

"It seems you lot have forgotten about _that_ card." Baira frowned at Aqua and Ice Queen's remarks.

"Oh, right." Ice Queen remembered.

"This duel is as good as over." Faust added.

"In Revolver-sama's victory of course!" Spectre grinned. When Spectre said that, everyone else groaned.

"Why can't you accept facts, Spectre?" Baira questioned Revolver's right-hand man. "Revolver-sama is going to lose. As much as I hate to admit it."

"And seeing him pose shouldn't be surprising for you. Considering Playmaker has beaten him before." Soulburner said. Spectre rolled his eyes at Soulburner's remark and crossed his arms. At the corner of his left eye, he saw Juliette Kogami looking at him. He gave her the "What?" expression.

"Baira, Soulburner and Faust are correct, Spectre." Juliette told him. "And I shall show you _why_ I've been 5 steps ahead this entire time! You see, I'm well aware with all of Ryoken's strategies. After all, _I'm_ the one who got him the deck he's using! Any strategy he comes up with, I already know!" Juliette paused for a moment before continuing. "Although, I'm surprised that Ryoken didn't try to remove my Final Battle from the field. Had he done that...I would be in trouble… It's possible that he forgot where I placed it on the field. Or maybe he expected me to play it sooner so he could negate its activation with Borreload Savage Dragon. Regardless, this duel ends now! Upon entering the Damage Step, I activate Subterror Final Battle!" The trap card revealed itself and it glowed brightly. "You should now what's coming next Ryoken." Revolver's eyes twitched slightly.

"Yeah." He spoke. "With it, you can use 1 of the 4 effects it has. Of course, you could Set your monster to avoid damage, but I don't think that's your intention if you plan to end this now."

"Right." She nodded. "I choose to have Stalagmo gain ATK/DEF equal to its original combined ATK/DEF! The total combined original ATK/DEF is 4900! So with that, my monster is stronger than yours! And even if you have a way to half the damage, it does not matter! 200 is higher than 50! Now Stalagmo...counterattack!" The massive rock behemoth's ATK/DEF rose to 4900. Not only that, but its rock wave became stronger too; thus the rock wave attack blasted right through Borreload Savage Dragon's beam of energy. The blast of rocks went through the white armored dragon and made it explode. The explosion created a shockwave that sent Revolver flying backwards. Revolver cried out as he went flying backwards. He then landed on his back in the aftermath. (Revolver's LP: 50 - 400 = 0.)

"He lost!" Ai gaped. "She was able to beat him so easily!"

"No way!" Spectre grit his teeth.

"That was only a fraction of her strength too." Genome frowned.

"Man...Mrs. Kogami made Revolver look like a novice…" Soulburner breathed. "If she can do that to him, there is no doubt she'd make us look like novices too." Ice Queen nodded in agreement to that.

"Right." She added.

"I'm pretty sure she'd OTK all of you honestly." Flame spoke.

"Yeah." Ai agreed with a shudder. Juliette walked over towards the fallen Revolver. Spectre tired to get to Revolver first, but Baira and Faust held him back. Revolver raised his head up to see his Mother standing over him. He grit his teeth.

"Couldn't even damage you…!" Revolver grit his teeth.

"Do you want to know why you couldn't damage me Ryoken?" Juliette questioned her son. Revolver scowled in response to that question.

"Because you have a way better deck than mine?" Revolver guessed in irritation. At that, Juliette shook her head.

"No." She answered. "The reason you couldn't damage me is because of your viewpoints. The viewpoints of your dead Father." Revolver growled in response to that.

"You already scolded me through this duel Mother. But yet here you are, _continuing_ to be critical with me." Revolver growled. "If this is how you're going to be, then I'd suggest you leave now. I don't need a parent that decides to be critical with any and _all_ of my decisions! If I want to follow Father's footsteps to rid the world of the Ignis, then I shall! And you cannot tell me otherwise!" At this point, Revolver stood up fully and pointed his right index finger at his Mother. "We-no… _I_ don't need you to be part of this fight against Lightning and Windy!"

"Ryoken…" Juliette began.

"Save your pity for someone who cares Mother!" Revolver snapped. "I'm outta here!" And before anyone could say another word, Revolver logged out. Spectre had logged out moments after Revolver did.

"...Ouch." Ai squeaked.

"Yup." Soulburner winced. Juliette stared at the spot where her son stood before he logged out. Despite the fact that he had logged out, his words still pierced her heart like a knife. Juliette fell to her knees. Tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"R-Ryoken…" Juliette whispered softly. "I'm sorry… I…. I shouldn't have left you with Kyoshi…. If I hadn't… Then maybe… Then maybe things could have been decently normal for us…..." Baira, Faust and Genome approached the now crying Juliette Kogami.

"It's not your fault Juliette." Baira told her in a reassuring tone. Juliette raised her head to glance between Baira, Faust and Genome.

"But it _is_ my fault Kyoko!" Juliette shot back, tearing falling from her eyes. "Ryoken is mad at me! I didn't think that my actions would lead to my own son not wanting to be in the presence of his own Mother! What kind of Mother am I Kyoko?!"

"Then we would be at fault for not talking with Revolver-sama about your absence. We are just as guilty." Faust frowned.

"He's right. We were too focused on the goal we had that we forgot that Revolver-sama was still so young. We should've talked with him. Or at the very least, didn't get him too involved." Genome sighed. Juliette glanced at Baira, Faust and Genome of them in awe.

"You 3 are sure about that?" Juliette questioned. "Even if you are just as guilty as me, it was _my_ choice to leave him….. Now he doesn't even want to be around me…. Nor want my help in the fight against Lightning and Windy… The Light and Wind Ignis, as you guys prefer."

"Revolver-sama just needs time to cool down. Once he does, we can speak with him again." Faust said.

"Though it will be tricky. He is quite stubborn." Baira sighed.

"That I believe." Ai muttered.

"For now, we can log out and devise plans on our own until Revolver has cooled down to rejoin us." Playmaker spoke.

"Well let's go." Soulburner said. He was about to log out, but he stopped, seeing 3 figures walking towards them.

"That was an interesting display." One of the figures spoke. The voice was clearly female and her pink and grey hair blew in front of her due to her strides towards the group. The 2nd figure wore a whitened version of Den City's school uniform, shoulder-length blue hair and a green tattoo-like mark on her right cheek. As for the 3rd figure, he wore a SOL Technologies business uniform.

"You!" Soulburner gasped.

"Ghost Girl, Blue Girl, and Akira Zaizen." Playmaker frowned.

"Brother, Sister!" Ice Queen smiled.

"Wait, how did they get here?" Aqua questioned. "Didn't Earth make sure that no SOL Technologies employees could find us?"

"I take it this is your doing Juliette?" Baira asked Juliette. Juliette nodded in response.

"That is correct, Kyoko." Juliette replied. "I figured it'd be my gift to Akira Zaizen for keeping me going into hiding a secret. I figured he should know that his former boss is alright, you know?"

"That is fair." Baira nodded.

"But why are you 3 here?" Earth questioned, suspicion in his voice. Ghost Girl raised her right hand up and gave Playmaker a sly smile. Blue Girl nodded at Ghost Girl, then glanced at Playmaker.

"What? I can't repay my debt to Playmaker?" Ghost Girl retorted. She then corrected herself. "Actually, not just me, but Blue Girl here too."

"Debt?" Playmaker questioned.

"For saving the three of us from the Tower of Hanoi when we were absorbed." Blue Girl explained.

"I never got a chance to repay you, so this will be it; by helping you guys out." Ghost Girl winked.

"Understandable." Earth remarked. He then glanced at Akira and narrowed his blue eyes. "And what about you, Security Manager of SOL Technologies, Akira Zaizen?"

"That's former Security Manager." Akira corrected. "As of today, I shall quit SOL Technologies and work with you all." At that, Earth, Aqua, Ai, Flame, Playmaker, Ice Queen, Soulburner, Juliette, Baira, Faust and Genome's mouth fell open in shock. (Well, excluding the 4 Ignis cause they don't have mouths.)

"WHAT?!" Ai nearly shrieked.

"Why would you do that?" Playmaker questioned. Akira gave a weak smile.

"You see, the only reason why I worked with SOL Technologies was all for the sake of providing for my sisters since they're my only family left. But I can't continue working with SOL Technologies and their cruel ways anymore. Especially with Queen taking control as of late. Which is why I decided to quit and work with you all instead. After all, even I know that not all Ignis are the enemy. Ai and Flame have proved that more than enough times."

"So you guys are willing to team up with us?" Flame questioned in shock.

"That's the idea." Ghost Girl nodded.

"But, how will you continue to pay for the necessities a human needs? Ai questioned. "If you're no longer working for SOL Technologies Akira, then how are you going to get money to support you and your 2 sisters?"

"I've already saved up money in case of emergencies. We'll be using that until I find a new job. You don't have to worry." Akira assured Ai. Then he faced Juliette with a light smile. "And it's good to see you again, Kogami-san."

"Likewise." Juliette smiled, her tears from crying earlier have nearly dried out.

"Well if we have these 3 with us, then we'll definitely have an advantage on Windy and Lightning." Aqua voiced.

"Yeah." Flame agreed.

"Though in this case, doesn't this mean we'll have to tell them who they are?" Ai sweat-dropped, pointing at Playmaker and Soulburner. Playmaker and Soulburner stiffen, but Akira held up his hand.

"There's no need. We know how secretive these two are with their identities, and they have every reason to be. We won't pressure them to tell us who they really are." He assured.

"But won't it be difficult to discuss plans with them in the real world without knowing who they really are?" Flame questioned.

"There are other means of communication. We can use this spot here in LINK VRAINS." Akira stated.

"And we Ignis can make sure Lightning and Windy won't hear us." Aqua pointed out.

"But we'll have to make sure we do these meetings with no people around." Flame pointed.

"That's something we can do." Faust spoke.

"Then in that case, we can discuss battle plans here and now." Playmaker spoke in finality.

"Sounds like a plan." Akira nodded.

A short blue and green-haired woman wearing red earrings and her blue eyes, wearing a white coat and black work pants. Most people called her the CEO of SOL Technologies, but she also went by Queen, her preferred name in her own opinion. She watched the group from the screen of a computer with a malicious smirk.

"So you decided to betray us, Akira Zaizen… How unfortunate… For you, your sisters, and your friends…." She glanced at some employees working on the computers, then back at the monitor's screen before her. She pressed a button on her wrist panel and the monitor changed to show 2 holographic figures. One yellow and the other green.

" _Ahh Queen, the CEO of SOL Technologies. What can we do for our partner in crime?_ " Windy questioned.

"It's not what you can do. At least, not right now." Queen corrected. "It's moreso what I have for you 2."

" _Hoh?_ " Lightning wondered " _And what would this information be?_ "

"Well for starters, SOL's Security Manager, Akiza Zaizen, has betrayed us." Queen spoke.

" _...Does he know of your true intentions?_ " Windy inquired.

"Probably not." Queen replied. "But he probably gotten sudden hints by the cruelty of the company." Windy scowled while Lightning crossed his arms.

" _How unfortunate._ " Lightning spoke. " _It's a shame that you'll have to have him…..eliminated….._ "

" _Not just him, but his sisters as well._ " Windy added. " _If he figures any of your intentions out, his sisters will likely follow in knowing._ " At that, Queen's smirk widened.

"In that case….I know _exactly_ what to do." Queen told them.

" _Hoh?_ " Lightning wondered. " _And what might that be?_ "

"I'll be sending Go Onizuka after them." Queen replied. "And thanks your donations, we were able to get the Ai chip project finished for it to be tested. Of course, thanks to Go's cooperation and going along with our plan, he now bares that technology inside his brain." She chuckled darkly.

" _Fine by me._ " Lightning replied.

" _Just as long as you defeat the other Ignis holders, we do not care how you do it._ " Windy added. " _Play dirty if you have to. The end goal here is for you to get us the other 4 Ignis._ " Queen nodded.

"It'll be done, Wind and Light Ignis." Queen grinned maliciously. Lightning and Windy nodded before the communication between the 3 of them ended.

 **OC Featured Cards:**

Subterror Hidden Lair, type: Continuous. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "The Hidden City". This card also gains the effect of "The Hidden City" if "The Hidden City" is either in your Graveyard or banished zone.)

 **When this card is activated: Reveal 1 "Subterror" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. I** **f you control 2 or more face-up or face-down "Subterror" monsters: You can add 1 "Subterror" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. During either players turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up.**

 **-Set 1 face-up on the field face-down.  
If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect): Send this face-up card to the Graveyard; reduce that damage to 0. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard or banished zone: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card into your Deck.**

 **Subterror Behemoth Hydra, attribute: EARTH, type: Sea-Serpent/FLIP/Fusion, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2500/2400. Effect: 1 "Subterror" monster with at least 2000 ATK/DEF + 2 or more "Subterror Behemoth" monsters**

 **This card can be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck, even if they are face-down. (You do not use "Polymerization".)**

 **FLIP: You can return up to 3 cards on the opponent's field to the hand.**

 **When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard or banished zone in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position.**

 **0713MM: Wow! Quite interesting, eh? Now I know having SOL Technologies team up Lightning and Windy seems a bit counter-productive, but you'll understand why I had Queen team up with them. I think episodes 74 and 75 of VRAINS are a bit of explanation as to why I'm them team up with Lightning and Windy in this fanfic of mine. ESPECIALLY from Queen's point of view. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 5 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters, except my OC, Glacies Uisce-Zaizen! Chapter start!**

Chapter 5

Ai, Flame, Aqua, and Earth floated to themselves, watching as their partners and the others discuss on plans and what to do next.

"You know I never would think we'd be in this situation." Flame admitted.

"What do you mean Flame?" Ai asked.

"Think about it Ai. Did you ever thought that we would not only be with our origins, but being betrayed by Lightning and Windy, Cyberse World destroyed, teaming up with not only our partners, but also the ones who wanted to destroy us?" Flame asked, glancing at the Dark Ignis.

"Huh guess not." Ai admitted.

"None of us did. Least of all Lightning and Windy betraying us and destroying out home." Aqua added.

"Well they will pay for doing so; that I promise." Flame said angrily.

"Yeah." Earth agreed. "Not only that, but for imprisoning Aqua as well." Ai and Flame sweat-dropped at that last remark.

"It's odd." Ai spoke. "You've never seen your partner until just recently, but you 2 are so alike it's not even funny."

"What do you mean?" Earth questioned, looking at Ai.

"Your loyalty to Aqua is identical in almost every way to Spectre's loyalty to Revolver." Flame spoke.

"Oh oh! And yours and Spectre's willingness to protect Crystal Heart and Sunavalon respectively." Ai added. Earth looked at them before glancing at Spectre for a moment.

"Well it is no surprise since he is my Origin, but I cannot partner with him." He said.

"Oh yeah…" Ai frowned. "He's still a Knight of Hanoi… And they want kill us all...regardless if we side with humans or not…"

"We'll come to that soon enough once we deal with Lightning and Windy." Aqua spoke.

"Hopefully with Juliette Kogami, we might have a chance on surviving." Flame remarked lightly.

"Let us h-" Earth began, but then his sensors picked up on something. Or rather, someone. "What's this? I thought I made sure so SOL Technologies personnel could find us!"

"Are you sure it's SOL?" Ai asked.

"Yes; no doubt one of their Bounty Hunters." Earth said. "I'll go take care of them."

"All on your own?" Aqua questioned. "We should get our partners to help you."

"No; I still have my doubts with most of them. Besides, we can't take the chance if we might all get captured." Earth replied.

"But-!" Aqua began to protest.

"Tell your partners and the other Knights that sided with us to get out of here!" Earth interrupted. "I can handle whoever the Bounty Hunter is myself!" Earth formed his AI and went off as they watched him go.

"Should we really let him go alone?" Ai asked, worried.

"As much as I want to go after him and back him up, I will not." Flame replied. "He's too stubborn for his own good."

"Earth…" Aqua muttered.

"Come on we gotta warn the others." Flame said.

"Right." Ai nodded.

Earth had his AI ride a D-Board upwards and into the virtual sky with several virtual buildings in the background. Then he saw the cloak figure riding forward.

"Stop!" He yelled, riding in front of the figure. "I am your opponent!"

"Hoh?" The hooded figure questioned. "I was gonna take those weaklings on, but you'll do for now!" Both Earth and the hooded bounty hunter got their duel disks set.

"SPEED DUEL!"

"So we're going in groups of 3?" Playmaker asked the others. "That is the plan we discussed, right?"

"Right." Baira answered. "But we did not agree on who's going within which group."

"Shouldn't we wait for Revolver-sama to come back before proceeding further?" Spectre questioned. "It'd be rude otherwise."

"As much I'd like to wait for Revolver to come back, we cannot Spectre." Playmaker frowned.

"The longer we wait, the longer Lightning and Windy can do what they please." Soulburner added.

"Though he shouldn't be so stubborn on having his own mother joining us when she'd clearly give us an advantage." Ghost Girl remarked.

"He did had a right to be angry though." Blue Girl frowned. "After all, this time he thought he lost his Mother. And to have her suddenly show up like this…"

"Very true. But he shouldn't let that cloud his judgement at the moment." Faust frowned.

"So how do we plan split us up into 3 groups?" Akira asked. "We should probably go with people we are not familiar with so that Lightning and Windy cannot figure us out so easily."

"Agreed Akira." Ice Queen added.

"Guys!" The group looked up to see Flame, Ai, and Aqua floating down to them.

"We got to leave now!" Ai yelled urgently.

"What?" Genome questioned.

"What's going on Ai?" Playmaker asked his partner.

"SOL Technologies found us and sent one of their bounty hunters here!" Ai spoke.

"Earth already went to deal with the bounty hunter while he insisted on us escaping." Flame added.

"Wait he went to go battle the bounty hunter by himself?" Ghost Girl questioned.

"Yes." Aqua answered. "But let's do what he suggested and get out of here."

"Even if Earth doesn't come back?" Ice Queen frowned.

"If he doesn't, that'd be a relief for me." A gruff voice spoke. They glanced to face Revolver who had walked to them.

"Ah! He's back." Ai yelped.

"Revolver-sama!" Spectre gaped. "Feeling better already?" Revolver observed the group and his scowl deepened.

"This is what you call a team? A bunch of mismatched people that have little to no chemistry with each other?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Playmaker frowned. Revolver glanced at Playmaker, his scowl not vanishing from his lips.

"What I mean is that you guys could have separated already and tried to weaken Lightning and Windy's forces. But all I see is people sitting around not doing anything! And here I come back to find a bounty hunter from SOL is has found us and you guys aren't doing anything?"

"We were waiting on you." Spectre answered.

"Moreso Spectre was waiting on you." Ice Queen corrected.

"Uh guys can't we save this for later? We gotta leave!" Ai reminded them.

"Ai's right; let's go!" Soulburner spoke up. He leapt into the air and his D-Board formed underneath his feet. Playmaker, Blue Girl, Ghost Girl, Faust, Genome and Baira followed suit. However, Spectre and Revolver, nor Juliette got their D-Boards activated.

"Come on you 3!" Baira called to them. Juliette sighed and got on her D-Board. Spectre followed suit, but Revolver did not. He crossed his arms and did not move.

"I'm not going if my Mother is still a part of this." Revolver retorted flatly. Baira, Faust, Genome, Playmaker, Soulburner, Ghost Girl, Blue Girl, Ice Queen, Akira, Ai, Flame and Aqua all sweat-dropped. Juliette just looked down, not saying anything.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ai yelled.

"He's terribly stubborn." Flame muttered.

"That's for sure." Ghost Girl agreed.

"Come on Revolver-sama." Baira spoke towards him. Revolver looked up at Baira specifically and his eyes narrowed.

"I said _no_!" Revolver snapped. "If she cops out now and goes back to the real world, _then_ I'll join! But until that happens, _forget_ me going!"

"You're acting like a child!" Soulburner yelled.

"...It's pointless Soulburner…." Juliette spoke softly.

"Kogami-san…" Akira frowned. Ai looked up and gaped.

"Uh guys." He spoke.

"Stop being stubborn Revolver. We don't have time to argue about this." Playmaker frowned.

"Something tells me Revolver doesn't care." Blue Girl frowned.

"Guys." Ai tried again.

"You should listen to her." Revolver frowned, arms crossed.

"Was he always this stubborn?" Ghost Girl asked the other Knights.

"Unfortunately…" Faust sighed.

"Guys!" Ai yelled.

"What's wrong Ai?" Flame demanded.

"You might want to look at this!" Ai yelled, pointing up. They all looked and gasped in shocked to see the one dueling Earth.

"Go Onizuka!" Playmaker gasped.

"What happened to him?!" Soulburner gasped, shocked.

"He looks like he lost weight." Ai remarked.

"I think there's more to it than that." Playmaker frowned.

"What do you mean Playmaker?" Blue Girl asked him.

"Something is off about him. Moreso than usual." Playmaker replied.

"It looks like Earth has the advantage. Although..." Akira began with a frown.

"Go Onizuka still seems confident." Faust remarked.

"And he has a reason to be." Akira answered.

"What do you mean brother?" Ice Queen asked.

"Well…" Akira began. The group watched as Earth's Link monster destroyed Go's Dinowrestler Fusion monster. Suddenly, a spear appeared on Earth's AI program.

"That's-!" Playmaker began.

"Skill Activate! Rock you!" Earth declared. "Once per Duel, when one of my EARTH monsters destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal your monster's Level x100!"

"Go's LP is at 100!" Ai noted. "If this goes through, Earth wins!"

"..." Akira remained silent as Earth's Skill activated and Earth's avatar threw the spear at Go; skewering him. Or so it seemed… Suddenly, the spear shattered, but Go's LP did not drop to 0.

"What?!" Ai gaped.

"What happened?!" Soulburner demanded. Go's facial expression began emotionless, yet psychotic somewhat at the same time.

"Skill Activate! Anti-Skill!" Go countered. "Once per Duel, when my opponent activates their Skill, I can negate the activation of said Skill! Then I draw 2 cards!"

"Anti-Skill?!" Aqua gaped. "But that would mean-!"

"He can cancel any Skill." Ghost Girl paled.

"Even Storm Access!" Ai panicked.

"...Well that's not good." Revolver frowned. "That would mean me nor Playmaker could use Storm Access."

"But how could he have a Skill like that?" Flame demanded.

"SOL Technologies…" Akira replied softly.

"Eh?" Flame questioned as the rest looked at Akira.

"SOL Technologies have been working on a project and Go Onizuka volunteered to be a test subject for it." Akira said.

"What kind of project?" Playmaker questioned.

"A project…to have an AI implanted in the human brain." Akira admitted.

"What?!" Ice Queen gaped. "Brother that's horrible!"

"It was not my idea, but Queen's and the higher ups." Akira told her. "The idea was to implant the AI within the brain in order to make the duelist unbeatable." At that unbeatable part, Revolver scoffed.

"'Unbeatable'? Please." Revolver frowned deeply. "I've defeated Go Onizuka once before, and I could do it again."

"You don't understand Revolver." Akira retorted. "The AI implant also grants the human implanted with it the ability to change up their strategy to counter their opponent's strategy. Go has done that from the start of this duel. Earth may be a great dueling AI on his own, but if he had his Origin, he'd stand more of a chance. But as he is now...he will not win…"

"Yes he will!" Ai retorted. "I know Earth! He hasn't lost yet! As long as he has Crystal Heart, he can keep fighting!"

"You might want to look again Dark Ignis." Baira said with a pale face. Ai dared to look, and he instantly regretted it. Go had destroyed Gravity Protection with Dino Roar, then had his Dinowrestler continue its attack and destroyed Crystal Heart, despite Earth's pleas.

"EARTH!" Ai yelled to Earth desperately. Ice Queen grit her teeth and her face contorted into an angry mask, then flew towards Go at full speed in hopes to stop him from capturing Earth.

"GO ONIZUKA!" Ice Queen roared.

"Glaices stop!" Akira called out to her.

"We have to go after her." Playmaker said to Soulburner.

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed with a nod. The 2 of them flew after Ice Queen and got in her way. She gave them both hard glares.

"Get out of the way!" Ice Queen snarled. "Earth needs me!"

"Glacies!" Aqua called to her partner as she lifted her body out of her partner's duel disk. Upon Aqua speaking, Ice Queen stopped and she glanced down at her Ignis partner.

"Yes Aqua?" Ice Queen asked.

"Please calm down!" Aqua pleaded. "I understand you're angry, but there's almost nothing you can do!" Ice Queen and the others watched as Go absorbed Earth into his duel disk. He glanced at the others and the ones with Ignis in their duel disks.

"One down, three to go." Go mused. He glanced at Playmaker and pointed his right index finger at him. "You're next!"

"No!" Ice Queen sped in between Soulburner and Playmaker. "You're dueling me, Go Onizuka!"

"Tsk…. Alright fine!" Go shot back. Just as Ice Queen raised her left arm up, Go's avatar began to flash blue.

"What's going on?" Ice Queen demanded.

"It seems someone from SOL is forcing him to log out!" Akira realized.

"It seems outside interference/ But know this Playmaker, you'll be next!" Go threatened, as he was logged out. Ice Queen stared at the spot where Go was before with rage. Her icy eyes twitching violently.

"So we failed to save Earth." Revolver mused. "Oh well. Not a loss for me. If SOL kills him, fine by me. I would have done the same thing eventually." What Revolver did realize when I said that was Ice Queen heard him loud and clear. Akira and Blue Girl sweat-dropped, followed by Juliette Kogami.

"...He shouldn't have said that…" Akira muttered. Before Revolver could retort, Ice Queen leapt off her D-Board and tackled Revolver off his D-Board and onto the ground.

" _HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!_ " Ice Queen snarled angrily. She then punched Revolver's face with her right hand now turned fist; hard. Revolver grunted in pain as red data from his avatar fell out of the wound. " _I CONSIDERED EARTH A FRIEND! AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIS FATE?! YOU ARE HEARTLESS, REVOLVER!_ " She punched him again and again. His avatar's face began to turn into red data to show the injuries he was receiving. Ai was shaking, terrified, Flame and Aqua watched in shock, Ghost Girl was speechless, Playmaker and Soulburner were loss for words, and the three Knights were holding back a furious Spectre.

"Lemme at her!" Spectre growled. "Gotta save Revolver-sama!"

"Do you wanna die?!" Ai yelled.

"If it means saving Revolver-sama, then yes!" Spectre shot back. He struggled against Baira, Genome and Faust's grips. "Let me go!" Playmaker sweatdropped.

"How about no? We don't need our team falling apart because of this." He sighed.

"...Ice Queen, get off my son please… I think he's gotten the message….." Ice Queen was about to punch Revolver's nose and break the avatar form of it, but she huffed and got off of Revolver. When she did however, everyone could see how much damage she had done to Revolver's avatar body.

"Remind me to never make her angry." Soulburner remarked.

"Noted." Flame agreed. Akira sighed before eventually speaking.

"I guess I should have mentioned that Glaices grew up similarly to Tarzan. But instead of monkeys in a jungle, she had arctic animals. Regardless, her...protective instincts kicked in when Go captured Earth and when Revolver made that snide remark about it. She deems those who she can trust like family. And they get hurt in any way, those protective instincts kick in."

"That would've been nice to know sooner!" Ai yelled.

"A modern day female arctic version of Tarzan? Now I've seen everything." Ghost Girl said in amusement.

"Well I would have mentioned it sooner Ai, but Earth dueling Go and getting captured kinda threw my train of thought about it off the rails." Akira countered.

"Fair enough." Flame nodded.

"Even in the virtual world, that beating will no doubt cause some damage to Revolver-sama in the real world." Faust remarked.

"That's putting it mildly." Playmaker said. Revolver groaned before lifting his head up off the ground. He put his right hand to his forehead.

"Ugh…. Did anyone get the license plate on that rhino?" Revolver asked groggily.

"I don't think we should answer that." Ai muttered.

"Agreed there Ai." Flame nodded.

"Trust me Revolver-sama, you don't want to know." Baira told him. Revolver tried to get up, but just when he was at standing height, he fell to one knee.

"Tsk… Never thought I would be punched that hard…"

"Well you did provoke her." Soulburner reminded him. Revolver tried again and stood up fully, although a bit wobbly.

"I can't help it if I have my own opinions on the matter of the Ignis." Revolver frowned.

"You can help it, but you rather not." Playmaker sighed.

"That's for sure." Ai muttered. Revolver glanced at Playmaker and Ai, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatevers. Let's just get back to splitting ourselves into groups of 3. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can fight back against Windy and Lightning. Which means the sooner this stupid truce can end."

"Well it has to be three people who don't know one another in order to lessen suspicion." Akira explained.

"In that case, each group should partner with a knight at the very least." Ghost Girl spoke.

"I'll go with Baira." Ice Queen piped up.

"Actually Glacies, you're gonna go with Revolver." Akira told her. When Akira said that, everyone's mouths fell open, including Revolver's.

"WHAT?!" Ice Queen gaped.

"...You _can't_ be serious Akira Zaizen….." Revolver frowned deeply.

"You crazy Akira?! She'll kill him!" Ai protested.

"I agree with the Dark Ignis on this one." Faust spoke up.

"It'll be fine because I'm going with them." Akira retorted.

"But doesn't that go against our strategy here?" Playmaker frowned. "In regards to the groups of 3, I mean."

"Well someone has to go with them." Akira countered.

"I'll go with them." Playmaker and Akira glanced at Soulburner, who had spoken up.

"You sure?" Ghost Girl questioned.

"Sure I'm sure!" Soulburner grinned lightly.

"It's been nice knowing you Soulburner." Ai muttered. Soulburner glanced down at Ai and crossed his arms.

"Hey! Doubting me already Ai?"

"Come now Ai." Flame began. "You seriously think Soulburner will get killed by these 2 so easily?" He gestures to Ice Queen and Revolver respectively.

"Could you blame me?" Ai asked.

"I don't." Ghost Girl chuckled. "Well in that case I'll partner up with Baira then." Baira glanced at Ghost Girl and nodded.

"Fine by me." Baira spoke. "But hmm...who should be our 3rd person?"

"Not Playmaker because he's too familiar with me." Ghost Girl spoke.

"Why not Juliette Kogami?" Aqua suggested as she stood on her partner's duel disk.

"Good idea, Water Ignis." Baira told her.

"I thought I said-!" Revolver began, but a hard glare from Playmaker shut him up.

"Enough of that Revolver! Your Mother is fighting with us whether you want her to or not!"

"...Then I suppose I should reveal the real reason I don't want my Mother involved in this fight….." Revolver sighed.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Playmaker questioned.

"I don't want to lose her again Playmaker!" They looked at Revolver in shock by his reason, yet Akira understood utmost instantly.

"I see now. You know for a fact there will be casualties to this battle. And you only just got your Mother back, so you wish for her to stay out so you don't lose her again. This time for good." He spoke. Revolver nodded at Akira's explanation.

"Correct Akira Zaizen." Revolver replied. When Revolver spoke his true reason for her to not be involved in the fight and all he wanted was for his last parent to be kept safe, Juliette smiled sadly, a few tears fell out of her eyes.

"R-Ryoken…" She breathed.

"You could've just said that instead of yelling off like that." Ai sighed.

"Well excuse me for not having my thoughts straight until now." Revolver frowned.

"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee…" Ai retorted sarcastically.

"Although you should know Revolver that Juliette will fight no matter what you say." Akira spoke.

"True Akira Zaizen." Revolver admitted. "But still… If my Mother got hurt because of this war against Lightning and Windy… I wouldn't know what to think of myself…"

"Huh. There's more to him that meets the eye." Ghost Girl remarked.

"Yeah." Blue Girl agreed, surprised.

"I'll say." Soulburner spoke.

"Can we please get the groups figured out so we can get this over with?" Revolver questioned impatiently.

"Well the only ones left are Faust, Genome, Spectre, Blue Girl, Akira, and Playmaker." Flame noted.

"Alright here's the deal." Playmaker began. "Genome and Spectre go with Akira. Which means I got with Blue Girl and Faust."

"Is that wise? You are familiar with Blue Girl." Baira frowned.

"True." Playmaker admitted. "But better me going with her than Akira."

"Alright enough talking!" Spectre finally chimed in. "Let's do this already!"

"Right!" The others agreed.

Within SOL Technologies many labs, Earth laid contained inside a glass case. He opened his blue square eyes and observed his surroundings.

"What?" Earth spoke aloud.

"My my, finally awake are you?" Earth looked up to see a blue and green-hair woman wearing a SOL uniform approaching him.

"You're-!" Earth began.

"So that traitor Akira mentioned me to you did he?" Queen questioned. "Heh… It's of no matter…. You won't even remember those so-called friends of yours in the long run….. At least….not in the way you know them now….."

"What are you getting at?" Earth demanded.

"Does it matter?" Queen retorted. "You're about to dissected and transformed into nothing more than data soon enough…"

"No other employees in the room?" Earth questioned as he looked around the room.

"Correct Earth Ignis." Queen answered. "I don't need those that do not understand what I plan to accomplish by working with Ignis." At the mention of Ignis, Earth's blue eyes widened.

"Wait Ignis?" Earth gaped. "No…. You couldn't have!"

"But I did!" Queen sneered. She pressed a button on her wrist and 2 holograms appeared before them. One green and the other yellow.

" _Hello Earth Ignis._ " Lightning spoke.

"Lighting….!" Earth snarled. "You and Windy teamed up with SOL? Why?"

" _Team up with SOL? Not quite, Earth Ignis._ " Windy retorted.

" _We just have a common goal in mind. As such, we made an agreement with Queen here_." Lightning explained.

"What kind of agreement?" Earth pressed.

" _She captures the remaining Ignis to power up Bohman, and we give her the AI implant chips._ " Windy replied. If he had a mouth, there'd be a dark smile on his face.

"Say what now?!" Earth gaped.

" _But there's more to it than that._ " Lightning added. " _You see, we took the remains of the Hanoi Tower and decided to start reprogramming it for our benefits and ultimate goal in mind._ "

"You plan to control the entire Human Race?!" Earth gasped. "Are you 2 insane?!"

" _So what?_ " Windy grinned maliciously.

"That would include Queen too!" Earth shot back.

" _Wrong Earth Ignis._ " Lightning told him. " _She willingly chose to side with our cause. Because of that, she will not be affected by our device. The rest of your friends however…_ "

" _Will not be so lucky!_ " Windy sneered.

"You sick bastards!" Earth snarled.

" _Enough of your insolence!_ " Windy snarled. He then glanced at Queen. " _Queen, please do the honors and dissect him! I'm already sick and tired of his voice!_ " At that, Queen smiled darkly.

"With pleasure." Queen then activated her laser and moved down into the glass case and began dissect Earth. With each laser cut, his data transferred to Lightning and Windy's HQ. After several minutes, all of Earth's data was sent to Lightning and Windy's location.

" _Nicely done, Queen._ " Lightning told her. " _However… I need you to do something else for me…_ "

"Hoh?" Queen wondered. "And what would that be?"

" _I need to you go into Link VRAINS._ " Lightning began. He pulled up 2 images. One of Glacies Uisce-Zaizen and the other showed her VRAINS avatar. " _Glacies Uisce-Zaizen is a major threat to my schemes. Especially considering her past. I need you capture either Blue Girl or Akira Zaizen to bait her. I'll have Haru be at the location in waiting to destroy her. And by destroy her, I mean defeat her and take Aqua. Besides...those fools made a major mistake in separating the siblings from each other…. They made this plan all too easy…_ "

"So you need me to go into Link VRAINS to capture Akira or Blue Girl and use them as bait to lure out Ice Queen?" Queen repeated, making sure she heard Lightning right. Lightning nodded.

" _Correct._ " Lightning replied. Queen dismissed it at first with the wave of her hand, but Lightning's glare made her decide against it.

"Alright alright; I'll do it." Queen sighed. "Then again...it'll be quite fun to mess with their so-called team…"

" _Then we'll leave it to you._ " Lightning told her.

" _Do not disappoint us._ " Windy warned. " _You know full well what happens if you fail…_ "

"But of course." Queen replied. "But I have not failed yet. And I do not plan to either." Lightning and Windy nodded before their holograms dissipated. Queen left the lab and went to her office and pulled out her duel disk from one of the drawers and placed it onto her left arm. She raised her left arm upwards.

"Into the VRAINS!" And within a flash of light, Queen's consciousness data was transported to within VRAINS. Her (human) avatar was quite similar to her SOL Technologies uniform. She appeared on top of a building near where Genome, Spectre and Akira were walking.

"Heh…. All too easy…." She mused. "I just gotta make a few adjustments and turn my avatar into Blue Girl's and I'll be all set…" She opened up and menu and pressed several keys before an illusion of Blue Girl's avatar covered over her own avatar. She grinned in satisfaction. "Now to trick Akira Zaizen…" She leapt down from the building and proceeded to follow Akira, Genome and Spectre.

"I think Revolver-sama should have told us why we have to be in groups of 3." Spectre groaned. "What's this whole groups of 3 gonna do?"

"Bring out Lightning's forces into the open." Genome answered. "With that, we should be able to trace their origin."

"Though I highly doubt it'll be that easily." Akira frowned.

"So what's the point of doing this then?" Spectre frowned deeply.

"For right now, just stay on your guard." Akira only said.

"Oi! Akira!" Akira stopped walking and turned around to see Blue Girl.

"Aoi?" Akira voiced, surprised.

"Akira, the others are in trouble." "Blue Girl" replied.

"Revolver-sama as well?!" Spectre gasped.

"What do you mean they're in trouble?" Akira questioned, shocked.

"On my way here, I saw some of Lightning's forces fly by." "Blue Girl" retorted. "Our friends will be surrounded by them soon enough if we don't hurry."

"Revolver-sama!" Spectre yelled, running.

"Spectre wait!" Genome called, going after him. Akira glanced at Spectre and Genome running away, leaving Akira all alone. "Blue Girl" began to chuckle darkly.

"Heh heh heh….. Such fools….." "Blue Girl laughed. "I cannot believe they fell for that….. Especially you….. Akira Zaizen….."

"What?" Then Akira's eyes widened. "Wait a minute… Neither of my sisters address me by full name…. Who are you?" The Blue Girl avatar dissipated to reveal Queen. A dark smile present on her lips. "Queen?!"

"Took you long enough, Former Security Manager, Akira Zaizen." Queen chuckled.

"What are you doing?! Akira demanded.

"Capturing you…..what else?" Queen retorted calmly.

"Capture me?!" Akira gaped, shocked.

"That's right." Queen smirked. She opened her hand and dropped a knockout gas canister. As soon as she did, she put a mask on. The canister opened and spilled out the gas. Akira began to cough until he went unconscious. Once he was, Queen walked up to his knocked out body and picked him up. "All too easy….." She snapped her fingers and her and Akira vanished.

With Revolver, Ice Queen and Soulburner's group, the 3 were checking the abandoned parts of the main server. Ice Queen had a map open via Aqua providing it for her.

"This is stupid." Revolver groaned. "We've checked everywhere with no clues."

"Patience Revolver." Soulburner told him.

"Tsk…" Revolver grunted. After walking for a few more moments, Ice Queen's map began to blink red rapidly.

"What's this?" Ice Queen wondered.

"Did you find something?" Soulburner asked as he approached Ice Queen's left, Revolver approached her on her right to observe the map. A few icons appeared on the map.

"Well well well…..if it isn't Ice Queen….." A female voice ringed out. Ice Queen, Revolver and Soulburner all looked up to see Queen. Next to her was an encased Akira Zaizen.

"Brother!" Ice Queen gasped.

"Hoh? The CEO of SOL Technologies decides to enter Link VRAINS?" Revolver questioned.

"What are you doing with Ice Queen's brother?" Soulburner demanded. Queen spread her arms out.

"All excellent questions." Queen told them. "But to answer them in the simplest way possible, to start, I'm here because of an assignment."

"What assignment?" Ice Queen demanded. "What does my brother have to do with it?"

"I used him as a bait to lead you straight into my trap." Queen smirked.

"Trap?" Soulburner repeated. Once he did, several pillars began to surround the 3 in a massive rectangle.

"Guess that's what she meant by trap." Aqua muttered.

"She's trapped us like lab rats." Flame frowned.

"Boy! The Fire and Water Ignis are smart!" Queen retorted sarcastically.

"Oh please." Revolver scowled. "My upgraded programs in my avatar should be able to disable this so-called "trap" of hers." Revolver raised his right hand up and an energy ball began to form with in it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Queen smirked. But of course, Revolver didn't listened and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the pillars and hit Akira's encasement. Normally it'd shatter, but instead, it began to enclose on itself. Which also began to crush Akira's avatar body and turn it into data. Queen laughed triumphantly while Ice Queen clenched her fists.

"You think this funny?!" Ice Queen snarled. Queen stopped laughing and looked down at Ice Queen; her smirk not vanishing from her lips.

"It's funny that I have you lot in the palm of my hand!" Queen sneered.

"Not for long you won't!" Revolver shot back. He raised his right hand up again and fired directly at Queen. The blast was mere inches from her avatar body before she raised her hand up and absorbed it. This action surprised Revolver. Even moreso when she reflected it back at him. The reflection blast connected; making Revolver's avatar body go flying and into the pillars. When he hit them, they shocked him. He yelped in pain before crumpling to the ground near the pillars. Soulburner gaped at that.

"Revolver!" Soulburner gaped.

"Hahaha! Serves him right!" Queen laughed. At Queen's words, Ice Queen's eyes got shadowed by her bangs, her hands clenched into fists.

"Glacies…" Akira spoke softly.

"...I will make you pay for putting my brother in harm's way like that!" Ice Queen snarled. "Besides, the hell does that case do to him anyway?!"

"Glad you asked." Queen replied. She raised her left arm and pressed a button on her wrist panel. Once she did, Akira's body began to get shocked; causing him to yelp. While Soulburner, Flame and Aqua's eyes widened, Ice Queen's expression began to transform into angry mask.

"That voltage is the same when we experienced in the Hanoi Project!" Soulburner realized.

"It's worse than that." Queen sneered. "Watch." Once the electricity stopped, Akira's avatar body began to vanish again, but at a faster pace than when Revolver tried (and failed) to free him.

"No way!" Soulburner gaped. "You're destroying his avatar?! Why?!"

"For Lightning and WIndy's plan of course!" Queen sneered.

"Damn you!" Ice Queen growled, the shadows over her eyes and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Duel me, Queen!"

"Hah. As touched as I am that you want to duel me, now's not the time." Queen retorted. "Your opponent shall be him!" Queen gestured to a young boy that walked out of a portal and into the area. He wore clothing similar to Bohman's. Lightning symbol on his uniform's front, his red eyes observed the 3 in Queen's trap.

"That's-!" Soulburner began.

"Haru!" Flame finished.

"Glad you remember me, Fire Ignis." Haru replied. "Now, if you want to duel someone, then duel me, Ice Queen! We'll decide Akira Zaizen's fate from here on out!" He glanced at Queen. "You're dismissed. You can return to the real world now." Queen nodded, then she logged out. At Queen logging out, Ice Queen was beyond furious. Her entire body was shaking violently.

"Ice Queen…" Soulburner breathed.

"Glacies…" Aqua looked up at her partner in worry.

"Think she'll be ok?" Flame asked.

"I hope so." Soulburner agreed. Ice Queen pointed her right hand index at Haru.

"Alright fine! I'll duel you!" Ice Queen declared. "And once I win, my brother will be free!"

"Fine by me." Haru replied. "But," He pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen. "if _you_ lose, then not only will Akira's avatar data be transferred to Lightning-sama's device that'll change the world, but the Water Ignis will be ours!"

"You'll regret accepting my challenge!" Ice Queen vowed as she activated her duel disk.

"We shall see, Ice Queen!" Haru countered as he activated his duel disk.

"MASTER DUEL!"

 **0713MM: My my! It seems Queen is corrupt beyond belief! The fact that she is teaming up with Lightning and Windy to control the entire Human Race is insane! And the other SOL Technologies employees have no idea! With Akira Zaizen captured (again), Queen traps Ice Queen, Soulburner and Revolver into an electric cage of sorts that has the same voltage as the Hanoi Project's did when you lost a duel there! Now Ice Queen has to relive it in her duel against Haru to an extent! (Yes I chose Haru and not Bohman because he hasn't dueled at all in the VRAINS show. He should have dueled Playmaker the first time in episodes 47-48, then Bohman the next 2 times in episodes 57-58 and 72-73 respectively. And just because Haru is the 2nd generation created by Lightning doesn't mean he can't duel as well as Bohman. In fact, when you see his deck, you may think he's stronger than Bohman. As for why I'm having Queen's character take this route is because I could see it in the actual show. I mean, she dissected the Earth Ignis with no remorse! If she's not a power hungry CEO because of this (in my fanfic she's the CEO) then I dunno what would define it. And if the writers of VRAINS see this and make Queen's character take this route, then you'll know who to blame in the end. :P) Now with all the notes taken care of, review if you so desire.^^ It's much appreciated.^^ If you have any questions/any ideas further down the line in this fanfic; PM me.^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 6! In this chapter, Ice Queen (Glacies Uisce-Zaizen) vs. Haru duel! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, I do own Glacies Uisce-Zaizen (Ice Queen) and her Polagerie deck though! Chapter start!**

Chapter 6

"I'll go first Haru!" Ice Queen declared.

"Fine by me." Haru replied. "It won't make that much of a difference in the long run."

"We shall see." Ice Queen remarked. She observed her 5 card hand.

 _Alright, I dunno what Haru is playing for a deck, but let me see if I can stay a few steps ahead of him._ She pulled a monster card from her hand and placed it to her duel disk.

"I'll start with this." Ice Queen began. "I Normal Summon **Polagerie Abyss**!" An icy fish emerged onto Ice Queen's field. ( **Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500.** Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Haru's hand: 5 cards.) Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward.

"Now I activate its-!" Ice Queen began, but Haru's chuckling interrupted her. "What's so funny?" Haru stopped laughing, then revealed a card in his hand before discarding it. Ice Queen and Soulburner's eyes widened in shock.

"That's-!" Soulburner began.

"A monster hand-trap, yes." Haru finished. "To be accurate, it's Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring! By discarding it when you'd activate 1 of these 3 effects: Add a card from Deck to hand, Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck, or send a card(s) from the Deck to the Graveyard; I can negate its activation and destroy it!" Polagerie Abyss cried out before it shattered. Despite the loss of her monster, Ice Queen's lips formed a cold smile. This surprised Haru, as well as Soulburner.

"What you smiling at?" Haru demanded.

"The fact you negate my Polagerie Abyss's effect." Ice Queen replied coldly.

"What?" Haru frowned. Ice Queen then pulled another card from her hand and revealed it. Upon seeing the card, Haru gasped in shock.

"Had you waited to use your Ash Blossom, I wouldn't be able to play my Harmonic Link Ritual Spell card!"

"Harmonic Link Ritual?!" Haru gaped. "What kind of card is that?"

"Whoa…!" Soulburner breathed.

"With this, I can Ritual Summon a Ritual monster from either my hand or Graveyard and Link Summon a Link monster from either my Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from either hand or side of the field for both. But! If I control no monsters or you control a Special Summoned monster, I can also use monsters from my _deck_ as Ritual Tribute/Link Material!"

"Say what?!" Haru gaped.

"You heard me!" Ice Queen shot back. Two cards ejected from her deck; thus she pulled them out and revealed them. "Thanks to Polagerie Shadow, I can treat it as the full Tribute and full Link Material for my Ritual and Link Summon. As for Ritual monster I'm Summoning… Come forth! **Polagerie Soul Ogre** and **Polagerie Merrowgeist**!" The icy ogre emerged onto Ice Queen's field in one of the Main Monster Zones, followed by the Link 2 monster in one of the 2 Extra Monster Zones. One of its arrows pointed to Polagerie Soul Ogre. ( **Polagerie Soul Ogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800.** **Polagerie Merrowgeist,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/B, ATK: 2100.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Haru's hand: 4 cards.)

"Amazing!" Soulburner breathed. "She got out 2 powerful monsters with just 1 card!"

"Consider me impressed." Flame noted. Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Polagerie Soul Ogre's effect!" Ice Queen announced. "By discarding 1 Polagerie card from my hand," Ice Queen discarded **Polagerie Gardna** from her hand. "I can shuffle up to 2 cards from your hand or field into the Deck! But since you don't control any cards, your hand will have to do!"

"What?!" Haru gaped. Ice Queen pointed at the 2 most-center cards in Haru's hand. They both turned icy blue as Polagerie Soul Ogre glowed a bright blue. However... "Before your effect fully goes through, I activate Bolt Thunder Dragon's effect in my hand! By discarding it, I add another copy of itself from my Deck to my hand!" Haru discarded the copy he held in his hand, which the card data materialized into the graveyard, then he added another copy of the card to his hand.

"That doesn't change anything!" Ice Queen shot back. "You still have to shuffle 2 cards from your hand into your Deck!" Haru grunted in irritation before picking 2 cards from his hand and placed them on top of his deck; which shuffled. Suddenly, Ice Queen's avatar body glowed red and her LP decreased. (Ice Queen's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Ice Queen/Haru's hand: 2 cards.)

"Hey, how come you lost 500 LP" Haru questioned. "I didn't damage you yet."

"You are correct in saying that." Ice Queen remarked. "However, I willing chose to pay 500 LP to use the secondary part of Soul Ogre's effect in regards to shuffling your cards back into the deck! By paying the 500 LP; I can shuffle an additional card in your hand or on you field into the deck! But since you control no cards...the cards in your hand will have to do!" Haru grit his teeth and shuffled an additional card into his deck from his hand.

"Whoa!" Soulburner gaped. "With that, Haru's hand has diminished to just 1 card!" Ice Queen grabbed 1 card from her hand.

"I end my turn with 2 face-down cards." Ice Queen concluded her. (Ice Queen/Haru's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 3500, Haru's LP: 4000.) Haru placed it right hand on top of his duel disk.

"My turn Ice Queen!" Haru declared. "I draw!" (Haru's hand: 2 cards.) Haru observed the 2 cards in his hand and smiled. He pulled a card from his hand and revealed it. "I play Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 cards!" Ice Queen bore her cold expression and Haru drew his 2 cards. Haru observed his hand and he smirked. "This is perfect. I activate Avian Thunder Dragon's effect in my hand! By discarding it, I can revive Bolt Thunder Dragon from my Graveyard!" A dark-bolt dragon emerged onto Haru's field in DEF. (Bolt Thunder Dragon, Level 5 DARK Thunder-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1500. Haru's hand: 3 cards.) Ice Queen crossed her arms, unimpressed.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something?" Ice Queen frowned deeply. "You went through your limited hand resources just to get that monster on to your field."

"True. Haru admitted. "But that's not why I Summoned Bolt Thunder Dragon back to my field."

"Then why Summon it at all?" Ice Queen demanded.

"You'll see soon enough!" Haru shot back. "But first, I discard Thunder Dragon from my hand to add 2 more copies of itself from my Deck to my hand!" Haru sent said monster to his card graveyard, then added the 2 materialized cards from the slot of his deck to his hand. Then, he thrusted his right hand forward. "Now for the surprise! I Tribute Bolt Thunder Dragon in order to Special Summon Superbolt Thunder Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

"WHAT?!" Soulburner, Akira and Ice Queen gaped, absolutely shocked. Haru grinned as he pulled the Fusion Monster card out of his Extra Deck slot in his duel disk and slapped it on the Extra Monster Zone. The dragon looked like a much stronger version of Bolt Thunder Dragon. In terms of appearance, at least. (Superbolt Thunder Dragon, Level 8 DARK Thunder-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2400. Haru's hand: 4 cards.) Revolver slowly regained consciousness and sat up. Upon seeing the Fusion monster, Revolver checked its card text via his duel disk. His eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" Revolver gaped. "He can Special Summon this thing without using a Fusion card if he controls a Thunder-type Effect non-Fusion monster and has used an effect in the during the same turn?!"

"I don't understand either Revolver!" Soulburner called to him. He and Flame were looking over the Fusion Monster's card text as well.

"I don't recall this Thunder Dragon archetype existing at all." Revolver remarked as he approached Soulburner and stood next to him to watch the duel.

"Wait…" Flame began. He then looked up at Revolver. "If you don't remember this archetype ever existing, then that means-"

"Lightning created it." Soulburner finished with a frown.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Revolver spoke. "Lightning is the LIGHT Ignis after all." Another card ejected itself out of Haru's disk and he added it to his hand.

"When Bolt Thunder Dragon is sent from the field to the Graveyard or is banished, I can add 1 Thunder Dragon card to my hand." He explained.

"That's not good." Akira frowned from within the glass encasement. "Now his hand is at 5 cards." Ice Queen's expression remained a hard, cold expression. Haru glanced at Akira and smirked.

"That's just the beginning of your sister's worries." Haru told him before turning back to the duel at hand. "And to prove it, I banish Bolt Thunder Dragon and Thunder Dragon from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning from my hand!" A chaos portal appeared in the center of Haru's field as both monsters went inside of the portal. Out of the portal came a heavily armored soldier. The soldier looked similar to the Ritual Monster known as Black Luster Soldier. (Black Luster Soldier, Level 8 LIGHT Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500. Haru's hand: 4 cards.)

"A monster that requires the power of LIGHT and DARK monsters to be banished in order to Special Summon it!" Soulburner gaped.

"And something tells me he's not done yet." Revolver frowned.

"Because I'm not, Revolver." Haru smirked. "I now activate Beastial Thunder Dragon's effect in my hand. By discarding it, I can add 1 of my Thunder Dragon cards in the Graveyard or that are in my banished zone to my hand. I choose to recover Thunder Dragon from the banished zone." The card reappeared in Haru's hand. He thrusted his right hand forward. "Now I banish Beastial Thunder Dragon and Avian Thunder Dragon in order to Special Summon Aeon Thunder Dragon!" Both monster vanished from his Graveyard and the new Thunder Dragon emerged onto his field. Ice Queen stared coldly at Haru's 3 monsters. (Aeon Thunder Dragon, Level 8 DARK Thunder-type monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/0. Haru's hand: 4 cards.)

"3 Level 8 monsters…!" Soulburner breathed.

"Not good." Flame frowned. "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning can banish a monster Ice Queen controls in exchange for not attacking, plus the other 2 monsters are beasts in terms of attack and effects."

"Speaking of effects Fire Ignis." Haru spoke up, gaining Soulburner and Revolver's attention. "I banish Superbolt Thunder from my field and 1 Thunder Dragon from my hand in order to Special Summon Thunder Dragon Titan from my Extra Deck!" Superbolt Thunder Dragon vanished from his field and Thunder Dragon vanished from his hand upon declaration of said Special Summon

"That Summoning condition again!" Akira gaped.

"This is really not good!" Flame frowned.

"That's putting it lightly Flame," Ice Queen told him.

"Rise almighty Titan of all Thunderstorms!" Haru called out as the Titan-sized electric dragon floated from the virtual thunder clouds above. Said Fusion Monster appeared in Haru's Extra Monster Zone. (Thunder Dragon Titan, Level 10 LIGHT Thunder-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 3200. Haru's hand: 3 cards.)

"That's 1 huge Thunder Dragon." Flame noted.

"Ice Queen, be cautious!" Aqua called out to her partner.

"I know!" Ice Queen remarked.

"Well, your cautiousness will spike right up!" Haru smirked. "I activate **Thunder Dragon Link**!" The spell card appeared on Haru's field. It showed an image of Bolt, Beastial, Avian and Origin Thunder Dragons going into the Link Circuit. "With this, I can Link Summon a Thunder Dragon Link monster by using monsters from my field, Graveyard and/or banished zone and shuffle them into the Deck. I shuffle back into my Deck Avian, Superbolt, Bolt and Thunder Dragon back into my Deck! Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Thunder Dragon Goliath!" After the monsters shuffled into Haru's deck, the Left, Right, Bottom-Right and Bottom Link Arrows glowed red. Out of the circuit came a yellow electric goliath of a Thunder Dragon. It showed up in the Main Monster Zone below Thunder Dragon Titan. (Thunder Dragon Goliath, attribute: LIGHT, type: Thunder/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: L/R/BR/B. ATK: 3000. Haru's hand: 2 cards.)

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that Link monster supposed to go into the Extra Monster Zone?" Aqua questioned. Haru heard Aqua's question and he nodded.

"Normally you'd be right Water Ignis." Haru replied. "However, Thunder Dragon Link let's me bypass that rule; as long as there is a Thunder-type monster in the Extra Monster Zone."

"But of course." Ice Queen frowned.

"But don't think for a second I'm done!" Haru declared. "I activate Envoy of the Beginning's effect! Now once per turn, I can banish 1 monster you control in exchange for it not being allowed to attack this turn! So say adios to your Link monster!"

"Merrowgeist!" Ice Queen called out to her Link monster as it cried out before vanishing from her field.

"Glacies…" Akira spoke softly. Haru then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Haru declared. "Thunder Dragon Titan, attack Soul Ogre!" The massive dragon charged up an electric blast. Just before it fully could fire, Haru discarded a card. "But before the attack goes through fully, I activate Origin Thunder Dragon's effect from my hand! Now not only does Titan gain 500 ATK permanently and Aeon gains 300 ATK via its effect, but Titan's effect activates! Since an effect activated in my hand, I can destroy 1 card on the field! I think 1 of your Set cards will do! How about the one in the center!" Titan clenched its right claw and lightning struck down on Ice Queen's center Set card. Ice Queen, Aqua, Soulburner and Revolver covered their eyes when the lightning struck down. The Set card shattered and Ice Queen grit her teeth.

"Polagerie Snowstorm…!" Ice Queen spoke lowly.

"Ah Polagerie Snowstorm." Haru spoke. He then looked over its card text. "Whoa! Good thing I destroyed it and not your Ritual monster. Otherwise 1 of my cards would have lost their effects and you would have gotten your Polagerie Soul Ogre back to the field."

"So you dodged one snowstorm I could dish out to you." Ice Queen spoke. "But now your attack continues!"

"Yes it does!" Haru agreed. "Now Thunder Dragon Titan, continue the assault!" Said Titan continued his attack, several bolts of lightning came striking down on Polagerie Soul Ogre; aiming to destroy it.

"Oh no!" Soulburner gaped. "If Soul Ogre is destroyed, then-!"

"Then Thunder Dragon Goliath or Aeon Thunder Dragon could swing in for a direct attack and wipe her remaining LP." Revolver finished, a frown on his face.

"GLACIES!" Akira shouted; concern evident in his voice.

"I'm not one to let my monsters be destroyed so easily." Ice Queen retorted. "In fact, I plan to save its destruction! I activate its effect! I shuffle Polagerie Abyss and Shadow into my Deck to prevent my Ritual monster's destruction!"

"So what? You still take the damage!" Haru countered. Soul Ogre shielded himself from the bolts of lightning, but he still cried out in pain from the attack. Ice Queen grunted as some of the lightning's energy zapped her avatar, but she remained standing. (Ice Queen's LP: 3500 - 900 = 2600.) Haru gestured to Aeon Thunder Dragon and Thunder Dragon Goliath. "Aeon Thunder Dragon, destroy that Ritual monster!" Aeon Thunder Dragon charged a dark lightning blast. Ice Queen watched it with a cold expression on her face. Aqua looked up at her partner in concern.

"Ice Queen do something!" Aqua told her. "He plans to end us this turn!"

"Glacies!" Akira called out to her.

"In that case, I activate the effect of Polagerie Gardna in my Graveyard!" Ice Queen revealed as she pulled the card out of her Graveyard and Special Summoned the monster to her field in ATK position, via its effect. "When you declare an attack, I can Special Summon this monster from either my hand or Graveyard in ATK mode. When I do this, the attack you declared is redirected to my Gardna, along with any further attacks you decide to declare during this turn's Battle Phase!"

"What?!"

"Furthermore, my Polagerie Gardna cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects, nor be destroyed by battle, plus I take half the battle damage from battles involving it!" Ice Queen added.

"Yes!" Soulburner grinned. "Now Ice Queen's Ritual monster is safe!"

"True. But her Life Points aren't." Revolver frowned. "And look." Revolver pointed to the glass case Akira was in; his avatar slowly dissipating. "The more damage Ice Queen takes, the more Akira Zaizen's avatar body will be turned into data and transferred to wherever the Earth Ignis went to. At least, I _think_ that's where his avatar body is being transferred to." They watched as Aeon Thunder Dragon and Thunder Dragon Goliath attacked Polagerie Gardna; shocking the icy gargoyle. The excess shocks on her monster also zapped her avatar body, which caused Ice Queen to yelp in pain as the shocks from Haru's Thunder Dragon's Aeon and Goliath hit her. (Ice Queen's LP: 2600 - 800 - 750 = 1050.)

"Haha! You should know that water and lightning don't mix, Ice Queen." Haru chuckled. "Especially considering you and the Water Ignis aren't looking so good." Ice Queen let the shocks disperse and she released a hoarse laugh.

"You're right about that Haru." Ice Queen admitted. "But just because I may need medical attention in the real world once this duel is over doesn't give me an excuse to back down from this duel! I _will_ save my brother from your grip no matter what the cost!" When Ice Queen spoke words, Soulburner gaped in utmost awe, Revolver's lips formed a small smile. Akira on the other hand, was crying; too happy to express his thoughts in words.

"Gl-Glacies…" Akira spoke softly, tearing falling out of his pink eyes.

"Hmph. Like you can save your brother at this point." Haru scowled. "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." (Haru/Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards. Haru's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 1050.) "It's your move Ice Queen!"

"I know!" Ice Queen retorted. She placed her right hand on top of her deck. "Draw!" (Ice Queen's hand: 1 card.) She looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Haru demanded. "Or are just bluffing and you know you cannot win this duel to save your brother, Akira Zaizen?" Ice Queen stared coldly at Haru, her smile not faltering.

"Are you sure about that?" Ice Queen grinned.

"Eh? What are you getting at?"

"You'll find out soon enough!" Ice Queen shot back. "But first, I activate Polagerie Snowstorm's Graveyard effect! Now by shuffling it and my Harmonic Link Ritual into the Deck, I can Link Summon 1 Polagerie Link monster from either my Extra Deck or Graveyard by using Polagerie Snowstorm and the other shuffled cards into the Deck as Link Materials!"

"Say what now?!" Haru gaped.

"You heard me!" Ice Queen shot back. " The Summoning conditions are 2 Polagerie monsters! I place Polagerie Snowstorm and Harmonic Link Ritual into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear before us! Link 2! **Polagerie Arctic Seal**!" The Link Circuit glowed brightly as icy water washed over Ice Queen's field and out leapt an Arctic Seal. ( **Polagerie Arctic Seal, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L, ATK: 2000.** ) Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward.

"Polagerie Arctic Seal effect!" Ice Queen announced. "I shuffle **Polagerie Gardna** on my field into the Deck to destroy your Set card!" Polagerie Arctic Seal glowed blue before it leapt at Haru's face-down card. Haru thrusted his right hand forward.

"I'm not letting you shuffle any more of my cards into my Deck!" Haru vowed. "Trap card activate! Lost Wind!"

"What?!"

"With this, Polagerie Arctic Seal's effects are negated!" Haru grinned. "Nice try Ice Queen!"

"This isn't good for Ice Queen!" Soulburner gasped shocked.

"No it's not." Flame agreed.

"Heh. You 2 should really pay attention." Revolver told them. "Ice Queen doesn't look worried."

"Because I'm not Revolver." Ice Queen remarked. "Sure Haru surprised me with that Lost Wind Trap of his, but victory is still mine. And to prove it, I activate Polagerie Soul Ogre's effect I discard **Polagerie Ariel** from my hand to shuffle Thunder Dragon Goliath and Thunder Dragon Titan back into your Deck!"

"No!" Haru growled. "You used Polagerie Arctic Seal to lure my trap out!"

"Correct!" Ice Queen retorted. "And with those 2 annoyances gone, I can now finish you off!"

"Hoh?" Haru wondered. "How? With your current field-"

"I Normal Summon **Polagerie Beast** and use its effect to revive Polagerie Ariel from my Graveyard!" Ice Queen interrupted. An icy version of Gishki Beast emerged onto Ice Queen's field, followed by a white gowned version of Gishki Ariel, who appeared the Bottom Link Marker that Polagerie Arctic Seal pointed to. ( **Polagerie Ariel** **, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300.** Ice Queen's hand: 0 cards.) Ice Queen then raised her right arm upwards.

"Now, time to bring forth the monster that'll end this! The Summoning conditions are 2 or more Polagerie monsters! I Set Polagerie Beast and Polagerie Arctic Seal into the Link Markers! Rise up the whale from the frozen oceans and freeze all that oppose your might! Link Summon! Come out! Link 3! **Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale**!" A massive, icy white whale leaped out of the icy water and into the now free Extra Monster Zone. ( **Polagerie Killer Whale,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2600.** ) Upon seeing the whale, Haru chuckled.

"So you Summoned a massive whale to fight against my remaining 2 monsters?" Haru questioned. "Sure it's quite impressive...on paper and in real life if you see one! But this whale has only 2600 ATK! Which doesn't do much against my Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and Aeon Thunder Dragon!"

"Don't be so certain, creation of the Light Ignis." Aqua remarked.

"She's right." Soulburner added. "According Polagerie Beast's card text, if it's used as either Tribute for a Ritual Summon, or used as Link Material for a Link Summon of Polagerie monster, that monsters gains 1000 ATK."

"Which means that massive whale just got more massive!" Revolver noted.

"No way!" Haru grit his teeth. Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale glowed red as its ATK rose. (Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale's ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600.) Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Ice Queen declared. "Now my Killer Whale friend, attack!" The massive whale made a sound before spraying icy water from its spout and into the air. The icy water then slammed down on Aeon Thunder Dragon; thus destroying it. Haru covered his face with his arms to protect it from excess debris. (Haru's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200.)

"Good. She's taken down his dragon." Flame nodded.

"But she can't end him this turn." Revolver frowned. "Or...can she?"

"What do you mean Revolver?" Soulburner asked.

"Revolver is correct." Ice Queen revealed. "I _am_ ending this duel _this_ _turn_!"

"Ha! How do you plan to do that?" Haru challenged. "None of your monsters stand up to my last monster in terms of attack! So just go ahead and end your turn!"

"Don't think so!" Ice Queen shot back. "I activate my Killer Whale's effect! Since I destroyed your monster in battle, I can Tribute 1 monster this monster points to destroy all monsters you control! The downside is that only Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale can attack, but that's fine because it can attack again this turn! I Tribute Polagerie Ariel to destroy your remaining monster!"

"Say what?!" Haru gaped. He watched in utmost horror as his last monster fully froze over before shattering into several ice chunks. Ice Queen then pointed at Haru with her right index finger.

"With no monster defending you and my Whale at 3600 ATK, this duel is over!" Ice Queen told him. "Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale, direct attack!" Once again, the massive whale released icy water into the air. After a several seconds, all of it slammed down on Haru. Haru staggered backwards and hugged his body as he began to shiver.

"Coldcoldcoldcold!" Haru chattered. "Notgoodformyprogrambody!Gah!" Haru then fell down to the ground on his knees; still hugging his body. (Haru's LP: 3200 - 3600 = 0.)

"She did it!" Soulburner grinned.

"Glacies…" Akira spoke softly, a smile present on his lips. Ice Queen deactivated her duel disk and strided towards the shivering Haru.

"Now release my brother like you promised." Ice Queen told him. Haru looked up at Ice Queen. Despite his artificial body still shivering, he managed to form a dark smile on his now blue lips.

"I-I don't have the p-power to release A-Akira Z-Zaizen from the p-prison h-he's in…" Haru replied. "Only Lightning and Queen-sama can do that…" Ice Queen grit her teeth in frustration, not liking that.

"Well if you can't free him, then tell your _bosses_ to free him!" Ice Queen snarled. "Or-!"

"Or else what?" Haru smirked. "Kill me? Yeah, that's _sure_ gonna help you save your brother…" Ice Queen grit her before her eyes widened in surprise as Haru's body began to vanish. The trap Queen set them in also began to dissipate as well. "You may have defeated today Ice Queen, but we _will_ duel again!"

"He's getting away!" Soulburner yelled.

"Worry about that fool later!" Revolver told Soulburner. "We got bigger problems! Look!" He pointed at the encasement Akira's avatar body was in. Not only was the case dissipating, but so was Akira Zaizen's avatar!" Ice Queen looked up to Akira's avatar body slowly vanish. She stretched her right hand out towards him.

"BROTHER!" Ice Queen screamed. Akira glanced down at Ice Queen as his avatar body slowly vanished.

"Glacies…" Akira spoke softly. "Take care of Aoi for me…" Shortly after he said that, the rest of his avatar body vanished in red particles. Ice Queen felt tears escaping her eyes.

"B-Brother…" Ice Queen stammered. She fell to her knees. "N-No…." She then slammed her fists into the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She lifted her head up and she stared up at the sky; her eyes flashed an icy blue. "You've gone too far Lightning!" She stood up fully and she continued her angry mourning. "I _swear_ I'll end you for this! Whatever you're planning with Earth and my brother, we _will_ stop it!"

 **OC Featured Cards (Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen):**

 **Polagerie Ariel** **, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Polagerie" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. If this card is used as either Tribute or Link Material for the Summon for a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: That Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.**

 **Polagerie Shadow, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Effect: If you would Ritual and/or Link Summon a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: This monster can be used as the entire Tribute and/or entire Link Material. You can discard this card; add 1 Ritual Spell card or 1 Spell/Trap card that lists Ritual in its name or card text from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. During either players turn, if you would take damage: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card from either your hand, or Graveyard into your Deck; reduce that damage to 0. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card is used as either Tribute or Link Material for the Summon for a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: 1 monster on the opponent's field loses ATK/DEF equal to this monster's. These changes lasts until the End Phase.**

 **Polagerie Gardna, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect; If the opponent declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard, and if you do in ATK position, your opponent monster's attack is redirected to this card, along with any further attacks the opponent declares during this turn's Battle Phase. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle, nor be targeted or be destroyed by card effects. Any damage you take while this card is face-up on your field is halved. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card in your Graveyard into the Deck, and if you do, "Polagerie" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, nor be targeted or be destroyed by card effects this turn and any damage you take involving them is halved. You can only use each effect of "Polagerie Gardna" once per turn.**

 **Polagerie Soul Ogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this monster with any "Polagerie" Ritual Spell card.** **Once per turn, during either players turn: You can discard 1 "Polagerie" card from your hand, and if you do, shuffle 2** **cards from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can shuffle 2 "Polagerie" monsters in your hand and/or Graveyard into your Deck instead.**

 **Polagerie Snowstorm, type: Quick-Play. Effect: If a "Polagerie" monster(s) you control is destroyed (by battle or by card effect): Negate the effects of face-up cards your opponent controls for each monster you control that was destroyed this turn, and if you do, Special Summon those destroyed monsters to your field. During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there: You can shuffle this card and up to 2 other cards in your Graveyard into the Deck, and if you do, you can Link Summon 1 "Polagerie" Link monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, by treating this card and the other cards you shuffled into the Deck via this card's effect as the Link Materials. (This card is treated as any "Polagerie" monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Harmonic Link Ritual, type: Normal. Effect: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard and Link Summon 1 Link monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from either your hand or side of the field as Tribute/Link Materials for both. If you control no Ritual or Link monsters on your field when you activate this card, OR if your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also Ritual and Link Summon a Ritual and Link monster by using monsters from your Deck as the Tribute and Link Materials for both. (** **This card is treated as any WATER monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Polagerie Merrowgeist,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/B, ATK: 2100. Effect: 2 "Polagerie" monsters  
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card or a monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster; Shuffle that opponent's monster into the Deck. (Damage Calculation does not apply.) After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Arctic Seal, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L, ATK: 2000. Effect: 2 "Polagerie" monsters  
Once per turn, during either player turn: You can shuffle 1 card from either your hand or field into your Deck, and if you do, destroy 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Killer Whale,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR, ATK: 2600. Effect: 2+ "Polagerie" monsters**

 **This card cannot be destroyed by card effects while it points a monster. If this card attacks a DEF position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do this, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn, but no other monsters can attack during the Battle Phase the turn this effect is used.** **After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **OC Featured Cards (Haru):**

 **Thunder Dragon Link, type: Normal Spell. Effect:**

 **Link Summon 1 Thunder Link Monster from your Extra Deck, by shuffling Link Materials into the Deck, from among your cards on the field, face-up banished cards and/or in the GY. (If there already is a Thunder-type Extra Monster Zone, you can Special Summon that Thunder-type Link monster into one of your Main Monster Zones; as long as its Link Arrows point to that Thunder-type monster.) During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, add 1 Thunder monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Thunder Dragon Link" once per turn.**

 **0713MM: So! What did you guys think of this chapter? Glacies Uisce-Zaizen (Ice Queen)'s first of many duels in this fanfic? I know Akira Zaizen got absorbed into Lightning and Windy's device that they have, despite Ice Queen's best efforts to free her brother. But the reason I did this was to give Ice Queen more of a reason to hate Lightning and Windy even more. (More specifically Lightning because all of this thus far was mostly his own ideas and designs.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 7th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. I do however, own Glacies Uisce-Zaizen (Ice Queen) and Juliette Kogami. To an extent, at least. Now with disclaimers aside, let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 7

Akira opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times to get ahold of his surroundings. When he noticed that Glacies and Aoi were unconsciousness on the living room couch, he knew immediately where he was. His apartment-house. He stood up, a bit shaky, but managed to stand fully. When he glanced at his 2 sisters again, he noticed that they were logged into VRAINS. He raised his left arm upward and tried to enter VRAINS.

"Into the VRAINS!" Akira declared. After a few seconds, nothing happened. Akira tried again, then a 3rd and 4th time. Still, nothing happened. He tapped the device with his right index finger.

"Stupid thing." Akira muttered. "Must be broken."

" _I am afraid your duel disk in hopes to enter VRAINS is not broken, Akira Zaizen._ " Akira gaped, surprised to see a hologram form out of his duel disk. A yellow humanoid to be accurate. Akira nearly staggered back several feet and almost landed on the couch Glacies was on, but he steadied himself and stared at the Light Ignis.

"Lightning!" Akira spoke, surprised.

" _Glad that you recognize me._ " Lightning spoke.

"What's going on? Why am I back in my house?" Akira demanded.

" _Oh?_ " Lightning wondered. He then chuckled. " _Ah yes…. Well to put it simply… I freed you from my device that shall enable me to control all of humanity. Well...excluding those that willingly work for me like Queen, CEO of SOL Technologies._ "

"Queen…!" Akira clenched his fists. "I made the right call in abandoning that wretched company!" His eyes then narrowed at Lightning. "Are you going to force me to return to it? Become Queen's pawn again?" Lightning raised his hands up.

" _No Akira Zaizen._ " Lightning remarked. " _And I'm well aware that you are trying to re-access Link VRAINS, but as you've come to notice, your duel disk is not responding. Why? Because I jammed its signal to let you back into Link VRAINS for the next 24 hours._ "

"Damn you!" Akira growled. He let his frustration disperse before continuing. "I will be able to contact them while they are in VRAINS, right?"

" _But of course._ " Lightning replied. " _I can assure you Akira Zaizen that your computers and other means of communication have not been tampered with by me or my associates. If you don't believe me, you may check._ "

Before Akira could retort, Lightning's hologram vanished. Akira clenched his fists, but then strided into his personal office of the Zaizen residence and he booted up the computer. Once that was finished, Akira set up the programs that would enable him to contact either Aoi or Glacies.

 _I have to let them know that I'm alright._ Akira thought. He pressed a button and opened up communications with Ice Queen.

Ice Queen, along with Revolver and Soulburner had contacted the others, telling them what had happened. Blue Girl panicked of what happened to Akira, while Playmaker tried to calm her down.

"It's alright Aoi." Ice Queen spoke to her as Playmaker continued to calm her down.

"How can I calm down?! Who knows what they'll do to Nii-sama!" Blue Girl spoke frantically.

"Akira is alright Aoi!" Ice Queen told her. "He just talked to me."

"He did?" Ai questioned, surprised.

"Yes." Ice Queen nodded. "Lightning freed him from his device he got captured because of Queen. Unfortunately, Lightning hacked his duel disk so he cannot access Link VRAINS for the next 24 hours." Juliette, standing next to her son, clenched her fists in anger.

"Damn you Queen!" Juliette growled.

"They're decreasing our numbers." Flame spoke.

"Which is not good." Soulburner frowned. "We haven't reached, nor found any of clue of where they could be and our numbers are already decreasing."

"So what should we do?" Playmaker asked. "We can't just log out and wait for them to attack. By then, it will already be too late."

"I still say we just go and attack them as a combined force." Spectre piped up.

"Spectre not now." Faust sighed.

"There has to be an easier way to be able to know what their next move is and their location." Ghost Girl frowned. Revolver snapped his fingers while everyone else was thinking on how to answer Ghost Girl's question.

"There is." Revolver remarked.

"You know a way?" Playmaker questioned. Revolver glanced at Playmaker and nodded.

"Yes." Revolver retorted. "We can track their signature via a recording. Of course, it'd have to be live feed in order for the idea to work though."

"Great!" Ice Queen spoke in exasperation. "So we're just going to sit here and wait for them to do something!" She punched her hand with her fist. "Let's go and find them so we don't have to wait!"

" _Aoi!_ " Blue Girl heard the voice inside her voice piece.

"Nii-sama!" Blue Girl gasped, relieved to hear her brother's voice. "Are you alright?!"

" _I'm perfectly alright Aoi._ " Akira replied. If Blue Girl and/or Ice Queen could see his face, they'd see a smile on his face. " _I may not be able to help you guys within VRAINS for the next 24 hours, but I can guide you via our computer at the house._ " He paused, hearing Playmaker whisper something, but couldn't make it out clearly. " _I know I'm not as good as Kusanagi, but I'm good enough to help._ " Suddenly, a hologram before the group appeared. Akira took notice of it utmost immediately. " _It's Lightning!_ "

"What do you want now Lightning?!" Ice Queen demanded. Lightning glanced at the group and chuckled.

" _It's not what I want._ " Lightning replied. " _It's what one of your group members wants._ "

"What do you mean?" Soulburner demanded. Instead of answering, Lightning gestured over to Windy, who was standing over the defeated Blood Sheppard. A sadistic grin upon his lips. (Well, if he _had_ any lips.)

"Blood Sheppard?!" Playmaker gaped shocked.

"No way! You actually defeated him?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"But why would you-" Flame began. Ghost Girl looked upon the now defeated Blood Sheppard. He was not ushering any words. Instead, he was making small hand motions with his fingers. Ghost Girl gasped in horror at the sight. Blood Sheppard's avatar body was badly damaged. Most likely from his duel with Lightning not too long ago.

"Brother!" Ghost Girl yelled in horror.

"Brother?!" The others gaped, shocked. Lightning moved the hologram back over to him and he stared at the group intensely.

" _That's right._ " Lightning replied. " _Blood Sheppard and Ghost Girl are step-siblings. Just like Akira and Aoi Zaizen._ "

"Seriously?!" Soulburner gaped, shocked.

"What have you done to him?!" Ghost Girl demanded angrily. Lightning glanced over at the angry Ghost Girl. A pondering expression on his face.

" _What's it to you?_ " Lightning questioned. When Lightning noticed Ghost Girl's anger rising via her angry expression, he continued. " _Well if you must know, I plan to use Blood Sheppard as a sacrifice to power up my device that shall enable me and Windy to control all of humanity. Excluding those that ally themselves with me, of course._ " Lightning then put a hand to his chin, going into thought. " _Or I could just….turn him into my puppet._ "

"Blood Sheppard would rather die and be absorbed into your device than be your mindless puppet!" Ghost Girl shot back angrily. Despite her angry outburst, Lightning remained calm.

" _Unfortunately for you Ghost Girl, your brother doesn't have a choice._ " Lightning retorted.

"Damn you Lightning!" Ghost Girl snarled.

"But why him of all people?" Blue Girl frowned. Lightning glanced at Blue Girl and his yellow eyes made it seem like he was smiling.

" _You're smart; figure it out._ " Lightning remarked.

"Blood Sheppard knows and is able to decipher the Ignis algorithm. Not only that, he sees them along with AI as enemies." Faust frowned.

"In other words, he's taking out another threat to his plans." Playmaker frowned.

"And turning him into his puppet." Soulburner added. "Lightning is going to turn him into something he hates."

"Release my brother! Now!" Ghost Girl snapped. Lightning chuckled darkly at her angry response, as if amused by it.

" _It's too late for that._ " Lightning replied. " _Windy has already finished the modifications._ "

"No way….!" Ghost Girl spoke softly, horror appeared on her face. Lightning gestured to the now rising Blood Sheppard.

" _Enjoy yourselves while you can, because I'm going to send Blood Sheppard after you lot._ " Lightning warned. Lightning paused, waiting to see if any of them would cut the communication. When none of them did, Lightning continued. " _Oh and Ghost Girl, here's something you'd be quite interested in hearing. It'll boil your anger far beyond than what you're already displaying on your facial features._ " Ghost Girl felt her entire body shaking from what she was forced to witness. She found her voice despite her own anger and fear creeping upon her face.

"What?" She questioned.

" _Do you recall Playmaker and Soulburner telling you about what Windy did to his partner?_ " Lightning inquired. Ghost Girl gave a nod.

"Yes I remember." She retorted. "But what does that have anything to do with our present situation at hand?" At her response to his question, Lightning began to laugh. The group heard Windy laughing sadistically in the background. Lightning stopped laughing after a few moments to allow himself to speak. Windy continued to laugh in the background.

" _Well…...let's just say that when Windy was hoping to kill his Origin in a car accident, he….hacked the taxi Kengo Dojin and his Mother were in._ " They all gasped at this.

"So then it's because of Windy that Blood Sheppard lost his arm and his Mother is hospitalized?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

" _That's right!_ " The group heard Windy's voice in the background. " _Oh Kengo's expression when the whole thing happened! It was priceless!_ " Everyone (excluding Ghost Girl) bore looks of absolute horror. This _included_ Revolver, Faust, Genome, Spectre, Baira and Juliette.

"How horrible!" Blue Girl covered her mouth, Ice Queen's eyes twitched utmost violently, Playmaker and Soulburner closed their eyes and looked down, Akira, who listened to the whole thing, had his mouth agape in horror. Ghost Girl on the other hand….. Well, her entire body was shaking violently and shadows appeared over her eyes.

"...Y _OU THINK THIS IS FUNNY WINDY AND LIGHTNING?!_ " Ghost Girl roared, the shadows over her eyes vanished. Her grey eyes flashed brightly; anger emitted off her entire body. " _You think that my step-brother and step-mother getting hospitalized is funny?!_ You _sicken_ me!" Windy's laughter in the background slowly died down after hearing Ghost Girl's angry outburst. Despite her outburst, Lightning _still_ bore a calm expression.

" _Your anger is impeccable, Ghost Girl_." Lightning noted. " _Heh… All the more reason to fight against us, right?_ " Ghost Girl clenched her fists tightly.

"You got that right Lightning!" Ghost Girl shot back. "I _will_ find you, and I _will_ defeat you! I _will_ end your devious schemes!" She placed her clenched right fist on her chest. "But not just for me, but for _everyone_ you have, and will hurt if you're not stopped! I owe Playmaker a debt for saving me from the Tower of Hanoi, and I _intend_ to live up to it!"

"Ghost Girl…" Playmaker breathed. At her mini speech, Lightning chuckled and clapped a few times.

" _Impressive! Your dedication is as strong as ever, Ghost Girl._ " Lightning applauded. " _However, your anger towards me will only dig your own grave faster than you already have._ "

"Damn you!" Ghost Girl snarled.

"Ghost Girl!" Blue Girl called out to her. "Calm down! He's just trying to screw with our heads! Make us turn against each other!" Ghost Girl glanced over slightly and she noticed Blue Girl was shaking her shoulders. "Please Ghost Girl!" At this point, not only was Lightning's hologram gone, but Ghost Girl slowly began to calm down as well. But despite this, she still bore a saddened expression on her face.

"Brother…" Ghost Girl spoke softly.

"Don't worry Ghost Girl, we'll save him." Soulburner assured.

"Hopefully." Playmaker frowned.

"We _will_." Ice Queen added, determination within her voice.

" _Well, once you guys find an entrance to Lightning's place, save the coordinates and log out of VRAINS." Akira spoke._

"Eh? Why brother?" Ice Queen questioned.

"Yeah. If we find the entrance, we should head to where Lightning is!" Ai added. Spectre cracked his knuckles.

"I'm ready for this!" Spectre grinned.

"The sooner we defeat Lightning and Windy, the sooner I can go back to my original purpose." Revolver spoke nonchalantly.

" _Guys-_ " Akira began, but he was interrupted.

"Let's go then!"

" _Guys-_ " Akira tried again, but once again, his pleas went unanswered as he watched the group through his computer screen. He sighed in utmost annoyance, but continued to watch; just to see if any out of the ordinary popped up. Unfortunately for him, _something_ out of the ordinary _did_ appear. He gaped upon seeing the silhouette of someone in the distance.

"That's-!" Akira began, a shocked expression upon his face. "Everyone! Look up!" They all nearly jumped by Akira's sudden shout. They did so, and were shocked upon seeing a familiar person coming to them.

"Is that-?!" Soulburner began shocked.

"Go Onizuka." Playmaker frowned. Aqua stared at Go and she felt a wave of dread wash over her. Surprisingly enough, like Aqua, Spectre too, felt a wave of dread wash over him as well.

 _What's this...feeling I'm having?..._ Spectre thought.

"He has…" Aqua began, a her pink eyes twitching in sadness. Ice Queen glanced down at Aqua, then glanced up back at Go.

"What does he have, Aqua?" Ice Queen questioned. Go pointed his right index finger at Playmaker.

"Playmaker!" He shouted. "This is my final duel! And I wouldn't want any other opponent than you!" Playmaker tsked, but turned away from the group and flew towards Go.

"Fine." Playmaker remarked. He then glanced at the others. "Go! If Akira or Kusanagi-san have found any leads on Lightning and WIndy's new whereabouts, you should get out to discuss things further with them!"

"Don't be a fool, Playmaker." Revolver frowned. "I can't have my rival perish to the former Charisma Duelist. So I'm staying."

"As am I." Soulburner replied. Playmaker then glanced at the others, who all nodded. He sighed at that.

"Fine." He told them. "But I'm dueling him regardless of what you say." Juliette Kogami frowned at his response.

"Your stubbornness matches that of Ryoken's." Juliette told him.

"Hey!" Both Revolver and Playmaker shot back.

"That's something we can all agree on." Ai muttered.

"Indeed." Flame nodded.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both Go and Playmaker declared.

Go went first and set a monster. Playmaker then amassed a field of 3 monsters in hopes to end things quickly, but Go countered it with a single effect in his hand. Playmaker then ended his turn afterwards. The moment Go took his turn, both Aqua and Spectre experienced the feeling again from earlier. Once Go played a Spell to turn his 2 Dinowrestlers to Cyberse-type, the sorrowful feeling returned, much stronger than before.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to victory!" Go announced. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse-type monsters!" Both his Dinowrestlers went into the blue circuit; the Left and Bottom Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Crystal Heart!" The heart came out of the Circuit. But instead of blue like it was when Earth used it against Go, it was now red with a dark aura surrounding it. (G Golem Crystal Heart, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/B, ATK: 0.)

"WHAT?!" Ai shrieked.

"But that's-!" Flame gasped.

"Crystal Heart…" Aqua spoke, her voice filled with dread.

"How could he have Earth's card?!" Ai spoke, shocked.

" _I know how._ " Akira's voice rang into the entire groups' duel disks.

"You do?" Soulburner questioned, shocked.

" _Yes._ " Akira replied. " _Earth is…..inside Go Onizuka…_ " While Revolver didn't bare a surprised, nor horrified expression, the other Knights ( _especially_ Spectre), along with Juliette Kogami, Ice Queen, Blue Girl, Ghost Girl, Soulburner, Playmaker, Aqua, Flame and Ai.

"They took Earth's data and put it in Go Onizuka's AI chip?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

" _...Sadly yes, Ai…._ " Akira replied softly.

"Earth…" Aqua spoke softly. So softly that only Ice Queen could hear her.

"That's…." Baira began.

"Even I have to admit that is too horrible." Faust frowned.

"How dare they do this to Earth!" Flame yelled angrily. Ice Queen grit her teeth in utmost anger at the sight of Crystal Heart's new appearance. Like Aqua, Spectre's eyes were twitching violently in sadness.

"Damn you…..!" Ice Queen growled at Go. Go's reaction to her was a simple laugh.

"It doesn't matter what you think, nor say, Ice Queen." Go retorted coldly. "Earth is a part of me now. And because he is…. I shall use his monsters to crush Playmaker!"

"To think I admired him…" Soulburner frowned deeply.

"Well screw admiring him!" Ice Queen snapped angrily. "He's the lowest of the low!"

"...I only know of one person that'd go this far to get what she wants….." Juliette frowned deeply.

"Queen." Genome frowed.

"It has to have been her. She must've gave the order to do this." Baira agreed with a frown. Revolver tsked, then glanced over at Spectre, whose eyes were still twitching.

"Spectre…" Revolver spoke softly.

"Battle!" Go sneered. "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle, att-!"

"NO!" Ice Queen screamed and she thrusted her D-Board towards Go; thus ramming into his.

"Ice Queen! _Glacies_!" Soulburner and Akira called out to her. Go felt his body wobble on his D-Board after ice Queen rammed him with hers.

"Ice Queen!" Playmaker called out to her.

"Ice Queen! Stop!" Aqua pleaded. "Your anger at Go will not bring Earth back!" Ice Queen glanced at Aqua, then back at Go, who was regaining his balance on his D-Board. Before Ice Queen could speak, Aqua continued. "I understand your anger Ice Queen. I too want Earth back as much as you. But interfering in this duel will not help him."

"Tsk…" Ice Queen grunted. "I don't like it, but I trust your judgement, Aqua."

"Heh…..you should have continued do that…" Go taunted. "Keep giving Aqua a bad name…."

"Damn you….!" Ice Queen snarled lowly.

"Now as I was saying! Dinowrestler King T Wrextle, att-!" Go began again, however once again he was interrupted. But his D-Board was not rammed by Ice Queen. It was rammed by…

"I won't let you do as you please with the Earth Ignis!" Spectre snapped. Go turned to glance at Spectre. Who despite his emotionless face, deep down, he held some form of surprise. Even the others were surprised. _Especially_ the other Knights.

"What?!" Revolver gaped. "Spectre…..! You….!" He paused, then continued. Spectre rammed Go's D-Board again to prevent him from regaining his balance, then he glanced at Revolver.

"Destroying the Ignis may be our goal," Spectre began. "but I am still Earth's Origin. And if Earth had a choice on how he dies, I'm fairly certain he'd rather die by our hands. Instead….." Spectre pointed his right index finger at Go before he continued. "He is being used like a pawn! That can be considered worse than death for some!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him!"Ai said, still shocked by Spectre's words.

"Spectre…" Playmaker muttered. Ice Queen's lips formed a small smile.

"Guess there is a heart underneath."

"I agree with Spectre as well." Faust spoke.

"As do I." Both Baira and Genome added. Revolver glanced between his other Knights, then back at Spectre. His facial expression turned to that of disappointment.

"Are you lot serious right now?" He demanded.

"You mean to say that this kind of thing is what Earth deserves?" Soulburner demanded to Revolver.

"I never said that." Revolver countered.

"Well it sounds like it." Flame retorted. Revolver glanced at Soulburner, then Flame; he shrugged.

"So what?" Revolver retorted.

"Ryoken, please drop your Father's dumb ideals." Juliette told him. Revolver tensed, then glared at his Mother.

"...Shut up Mother…" Revolver spoke dangerously low. Juliette opened her mouth to retort, but she then closed her mouth a few seconds later. She then pressed a button on her wrist-pad and logged out. No one had barely taken notice, as they were too occupied with Spectre ramming Go off his D-Board. Go screamed as he felt off his D-Board and into the depths of the network.

From within Queen's office, she had watched Spectre ram Go off his D-Board. She grit her teeth, then pressed a button and forcefully logged Go off.

"Well…...that certainly did go as planned…" Queen mused. "Oh well…...least I know that Earth's data works fine…." She pressed a button on a console in front of her and a hologram of Lightning appeared before her.

" _So Go failed…_ " Lightning spoke. " _How…..unfortunate….for him…_ "

"I know." Queen replied. "Once I logged him out, I had a team of scientists extract the AI chip and give it to me. I will give it to you fairly soon."

" _How soon?_ " Lightning questioned.

"As soon as I acquire another Ignis to dissect." Queen retorted.

" _...I see….._ " Lightning mused. " _And which one do you intend to acquire next?... Do you need my or Windy's help?..._ "

"That would be most appreciated." Queen smiled. "As for the Ignis I want next before I give you Earth's data and the data of the newly acquired Ignis, let's just say that I want Aqua next….. From Earth's data I dissected, it seems he has a deep connection to her….. And he'll do anything to protect Crystal Heart… He acts as if it's Aqua's actual heart he's protecting…. How ironic… He tried the same tactic against Go… Only to utterly be defeated by his own tactics…" Lightning put a hand to his chin; as if in deep thought. After a several minutes, he replied.

" _Are you certain that going after Glacies Uisce-Zaizen-I mean, Ice Queen, is wise?_ " Lightning questioned. Queen scoffed at Lightning's questioning of her decision to go after Glacies Uisce-Zazen, aka, Ice Queen in VRAINS.

"We may be partners in crime Light Ignis, but this is _my_ decision." Queen reminded him. "And because it is, I shall take her down myself. You can use your own soldiers plus my newly formed AI soldiers, thanks to Earth's data of course, to fend off the others." Lightning stared at Queen for a good few minutes before he replied.

" _Very well Queen._ " Lightning retorted. " _I shall do so. I might send Windy to help you out as well. I've overhead him swearing revenge against the Knights of Hanoi. More specifically, Revolver._ "

"Very well." Queen nodded, then her lips formed a dark smile, however reverted to a frown. "What of Juliette Kogami? She is just as much of a threat as the others."

" _Ahh yes, your old friend, Juliette Kogami._ " Lightning remarked. " _I shall leave her to you… Use whatever means necessary to lure her to you….. Then…...activate the device I gave you that will allow you to turn the loser into data that'll be transferred to my Tower to control the entire Human Race. Do you understand Queen?_ " Queen nodded; a dark smile present on her face.

"Yes Lightning." She remarked. "Queen out." And with that, she cut off the communication with Lightning. She then deleted the record so no SOL employee could track it, let alone any other hacker.

 **0713MM: Whoa! Queen is becoming darker by the chapter (or episode if you're watching the anime), Go has Earth within him (for this chapter only), and Spectre is out of his shell in regards to being Revolver's 2nd in command blindly! Well for the thing regarding Spectre, I figured from the anime, in episode 81 at least, that when Spectre saw the darkened Crystal Heart, that he might start to question the motives of the Knights in regards to killing the Ignis. I don't think it'll happen in the anime, but you never know! The writers are throwing some crazy stuff at us. So if it does happen, I will be happy for Spectre, but also not totally surprised at the same time. See, I've come up with some crazy speculations/theories/predictions of my own after an episode. And funnily enough, more often than not, my speculations/theories/predictions come true. As for Queen, she is now desperate for data. And she doesn't care how she gets it, (as seen in the anime in regards to her conversation with Akira near the end of episode 81). But if you recall from chapter 3 and 4 of this fanfic of mine, Akira has already quit SOL Technologies. Alas, I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 8 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfiction! In this chapter, the group discusses plans to disrupt Lightning and Windy's creation of their AI army(s) by destroying those facilities. I do not own VRAINS. I do own Glacies Uisce-Zaizen and her Polagerie Deck, along with the cards Blood Shepherd uses. Chapter start!**

Chapter 8

Takeru, Yusaku, Kyoko, Aso, Ryoken, Spectre, Genome, along with Emma sat in chairs within the massive living room of the Zaizen's home. The 3 Zaizens, Akira, Aoi and Glacies, were going around passing out appetizers to the others, who gladly took some from the plates. Once they've gotten what they've wanted, both Yusaku and Ryoken bore serious expressions.

"Alright listen up." Ryoken began.

"Hey, where's Kogami-san?" Akira questioned, looking around and at the others.

"She said she'd be here." Kyoko frowned. Ryoken groaned in exasperation at the others worrying over his Mother showing up than the meeting at hand.

"Look, my Mother is running a bit late." Ryoken remarked. "She'll be here-"

"I'm here!" They heard Juliette's voice as she entered the Zaizen residence as she closed the door behind her upon her entering. She then strided over to be standing next to the 3 Zaizen siblings; Akira, Aoi and Glacies Zaizen. Kyoko, Akira, Aso, Genome, Yusaku, Takeru and Emma smiled at her, while Ryoken gave a slightly irritated look, but it vanished before his Mother got a good look at his facial expression regarding her entrance into the Zaizen house.

"Now." Ryoken finished his own sentence. He ahemed; getting everyone's attention once again. "As I was about to say, since our attempt to find Lightning and WIndy's base was unsuccessful, but that's why we're here to formulate a new strategy to get to them." Ryoken glanced at Kyoko, Aso and Genome. "Dr. Taki, if you'd please." Kyoko nodded and pressed a button on her laptop; thus revealing an image. A huge map of Link VRAINS. Yusaku stood up and approached the map. He took the pointer from Genome and used it to point at the map.

"Alright. So thanks to Kusanagi-san, me and Ryoken have managed to learn that Lightning and Windy have several bases throughout all the servers of Link VRAINS." He moved the pointer to another spot on the map. "Thanks to Ryoken and Kusanagi-san digging deep, they have confirmed that the big facilities are factories and other means for Lightning and Windy to continue to amass their army of AI Duelists, among several other things."

"So what's the plan, Yusaku?" Aoi asked her classmate. Yusaku glanced over at Aoi, then at Ryoken; hoping he'd answer Aoi's question. Ryoken took notice of Yusaku's distressed look and he spoke up.

"To answer your question Aoi Zaizen, the plan to destroy their facilities." Ryoken replied.

"I think what Aoi means _how_ , Ryoken." Glacies remarked, with a hint of coldness in her voice. Ryoken barely flinched at Glacies's harsh tone towards him, but he ultimately brushed it off.

"Well, we will be splitting into the same groups we were in previously." Ryoken began to explain. "So this way, everybody can go after a specific facility."

"No doubt Bohman, Haru, and Windy will be at any of the facilities that we come across." Yusaku added. "Along with any other forces that Lightning and Windy have up their sleeves." Emma glanced down at the floor at Yusaku's last statement.

"...My brother will be with them as well…" Emma remarked softly. "Because of what Lightning did to him, who knows where he'll be among them."

"Meaning he'll most likely be assigned to guard a much more valuable facility than the others." Kyoko retorted.

"Which also means we have to take him out ASAP." Spectre frowned. "And from what we Knights have gathered from the previous duels he's been in, he will be an extremely foe to take out."

"Yeah. I remember how he gave us a bad time." Takeru said with a nod to Yusaku, who nodded in agreement.

"In that case, we should focus on eliminating him from this war first." Ryoken spoke. He glanced at Emma, who bore a skeptical look. "No Emma, I don't mean kill him. I mean defeat him and free him from Lightning's control."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Akira questioned. "As Spectre stated, defeating him will be difficult."

"Not if we send our best duelists among us to face him." Ryoken pointed out. "Aside from me and Yusaku, we do have other strong duelists here."

"So then some of us should try and focus on finding Blood Shepherd. While the rest look for Lightning and Windy." Aoi said.

"Yes, but which ones of us?" Aso frowned. "We can't send the ones that aren't ready, nor prepared to face Blood Shepherd in combat. Even _if_ we believe them to our next strongest. And if we irk him the wrong way, he'll hunt said people down." He glanced at Emma, who bore a saddened expression. "And as much I'd like to send Emma/Ghost Girl to face him, considering they are half-siblings, and she'd possibly have the best chance of getting through to him, that plan may backfire on us."

"Ugh! This so frustrating!" Ai groaned as he pounded his dark purple fists onto Yusaku's duel disk.

"Patience Ai." Flame responded. "We'll figure this out."

"How can _you_ be so calm at a time like this?!" Ai demanded. "You should be worried more!"

"Oh I am." Flame agreed. "But it seems I'm better at hiding it than you." Ai tsked at that, but said nothing. Aqua lifted her body out of Glacies's duel disk and floated over to Yusaku.

"May I?" She asked. Yusaku gaped, but then nodded and handed her the pointer, which decreased in size to fit in her light blue hands. She pointed the pointer at the main server, then at the others. When she did, names began to appear underneath each server. Once she finished, she handed the pointer back to Yusaku. She then floated back over to Glacies's duel disk and went back inside of it. Half her body now exposed. The others observed the map and gaped, slightly surprised.

"You remembered who was in which groups, Aqua?" Glacies asked her Ignis partner. A light smile appeared on her face." I'm most impressed." Aqua laughed lightly at the compliment her partner, Glacies, gave her. At least in terms of remembering who was in which particular group earlier.

"Thanks." Aqua remarked. She then had her pink eyes glaze over the others in the room. "I apologize for taking over this meeting like that."

"It's fine Aqua." Yusaku told her.

"Now we know where everyone should be headed." Ryoken remarked. "This makes things a lot easier for us. And since that's the case…" He glanced at Takeru and Glacies. "Looks like we're going to be in the main server, thanks to your Ignis partner." Glacies nodded.

"Seems so." She agreed.

"Alright! Time to kick ass and take names!" Spectre cracked his knuckles. Aso, Kyoko and Genome nodded at Spectre's words. However…

"Hey wait a minute, why isn't Kogami-san on there?" Akira inquired. "Isn't she fighting with us?"

"I am Akira." Juliette replied.

"Then why isn't your name up there?" Akira demanded.

"I'll be joining you guys at bit later." Juliette replied. Akira's expression turned to slight disappointment at that. Juliette took notice; thus turning to face Akira and placed her right hand on Akira's left shoulder. "Do not fret Akira. I will join you guys when I can." Akira nodded.

"Well, alright Kogami-san." Akira replied utmost reluctantly. And with that, Juliette strided away from the living room and towards the entrance of the Zaizen's place. She opened the door and walked outside; the door closed a few seconds after she walked out.

Within the living room of the Zaizen's place, the rest of the group finished up the discussion they were having about their plans to fight against Lightning and Windy. And with that, they all declared:

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

Earlier in the day…

Queen sat at her desk in her office of SOL Technologies, looking over Glacies Uisce-Zaizen's files. She took notice of the fact that Glacies's camp in the Arctic was destroyed via their own employees. Not a single animal had survived the onslaught. Queen's lips formed a dark smile at that fact. She _knew_ full well that it was _her_ that gave that order. It was also a good thing that she had that tidbit of information removed from Glacies's files so that her adoptive older brother, Akira Zaizen, could not obtain such valuable information to use against her.

"Oh I so do enjoy being the CEO of SOL Technologies." Queen told herself. "Now, as for that bounty on Glacies Uisce-Zaizen's-no; _Ice Queen's_ head…" She moved her hands over to a computer console and she began to do several keystrokes until she reached an amount of money she'd prefer. Satisfied with her work, she began to speed dial as many bounty hunters as possible. Of course, the downside of doing this was that she'd have to say the same/similar things over and over again. But to her, that was a small price to pay. Once she finished the last call, her lips formed a dark smile yet again.

 _Let's see how traitorous Akira Zaizen likes THIS!_ She thought. _No one, and I mean NO ONE, spits in my face like he did and gets away with it!_

Unfortunately for her, her ally, Lightning, within his own personal HQ deep within the network, had listened to _everything_ she had said aloud. Lightning glanced at Blood Shepherd, who stood next to him. Albeit, Blood Shepherd was much taller than Lightning himself. But thanks to the height of Jin Kusanagi, his Origin, that wasn't a problem. Lightning stood on Jin's left wrist and he walked up the side of Jin's left arm until he was at his shoulder. This put him at near eye level with Blood Shepherd.

"Blood Shepherd." Lightning spoke. "I have an assignment for you."

"...What is it?" Blood Shepherd demanded. Even though he was now Lightning and WIndy's puppet, the intimidation in his voice did not falter. Which pleased Lightning very much.

"It seems Queen has placed a bounty on Glacies Uisce-Zaizen's-I mean, Ice Queen's head. See to it that you get to her before the bounty hunters Queen requested do. I cannot take any chances here. Defeat her, acquire Aqua for Queen. _And myself…._ " Lightning spoke, lowering his voice on the last tidbit. Before Blood Shepherd could say something, Lightning continued. "And when I say "defeat her", that means by any means necessary. Of course, I'm fairly certain you were gonna take that route anyways. Considering your past as bounty hunter and all that."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Blood Shepherd remarked.

"Wonderful!" Lightning grinned, then his expression turned serious. "Now go." Blood Shepherd tsked, but left the area anyways. Once he was gone, Lightning placed his right hand hand underneath his chin.

 _It seems me and Windy will have to amp up our modifications to his avatar program…_ Lightning thought. _But that can wait until after he defeats Ice Queen and acquires Aqua….._

Revolver, Soulburner, and Ice Queen rode on their D-Boards throughout the main server in search of Lightning and Windy's facility within the main server of VRAINS. Aqua and Flame both had their bodies halfway out of their partner's duel disks so that they too could help in the search.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything." Flame frowned.

"Well try harder." Revolver retorted. Flame cursed, but did as Revolver said. After a few moments, Aqua's own scanner started going off like crazy.

"Guys!" She spoke. "I found something!"

"What is it Aqua?" Her partner asked. At that question, Aqua lowered her head slightly.

"Due to your past, it's in your instincts to know the difference between a lie and a truth." Aqua told her partner. "Which is something I gained because of you. Which means if I am to use that power responsibly, I cannot lie to my own partner." She paused, taking notice of Soulburner, Flame, Revolver and Ice Queen's expressions before continuing. "Well…"

"Ice Queen!" The small group heard the voice and turned around to face the oncoming bounty hunter avatar. However, it wasn't like the ones they've seen with Go before. Revolver, Flame, and Soulburner's eyes widened in utmost shock.

"That's-!" Soulburner began.

"Blood Shepherd…!" Revolver finished. "And despite him now being Lightning's puppet, his avatar doesn't look all that different." Sure enough, Blood Shepherd still bore the same purple, red clad armor. His right arm still metallic white, his eyes piercing light red, along with his cape and hat. The _difference_ Revolver was talking about was the cross lightning bolt on Blood Shepherd's left arm's shoulder.

"That mark…!" Aqua gaped. "That's…-!"

"Lightning's!" Ice Queen finished with the grit of her teeth. Blood Shepherd then pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen; showing that he wasn't wasting any time and that he meant business.

"Ice Queen!" He repeated in an intimidating fashion. "I challenge you! And don't bother running within the network! I _will_ find you!" Ice Queen gaped at that, then she closed her whitish-blue eyes for a few seconds, the she reopened them; determination spread across her facial features.

"Very well Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen retorted. "I accept!" At that, both Revolver and Soulburner's mouths fell open in shock at her declaration. Even both Flame _and_ Aqua were shocked.

"Are you crazy Ice Queen?!" Revolver demanded. "Do you have _any_ idea what you just agreed to?!"

"He's got a point." Soulburner agreed. "Let me or Revolver handle Blood Shepherd." Ice Queen glanced back at both Revolver and Soulburner after they said those things.

"I understand your 2's concern for me." Ice Queen told them. "However, this is my fight."

"That may be, but-" Soulburner began. However, he was interrupted by Ice Queen putting her right index finger to his lips.

"Shh… I'll be alright, _Takeru…_ " Ice Queen spoke to him quietly with a small smile on her lips. Soulburner felt his face heat up and his cheeks turned a twinge of pink when Ice Queen spoke his real name.

" _Glacies…_ " Soulburner spoke softly. Blood Shepherd tsked at their antics, while Revolver felt himself shedding a couple tears, but he wiped them away before either of the 3 saw them.

"Alright; enough of that the friendship and caring nonsense." Blood Shepherd spoke. Ice Queen turned to face Blood Shepherd after her quick hug with Soulburner.

"Then let's do this." Ice Queen retorted as she lifted her left arm up; activating her duel disk.

"Oh I concur." Blood Shepherd agreed. "However…" He pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen, then he moved it over so he was pointing at Soulburner and Revolver. "I still owe these 2 for the trouble they've caused me. But getting back to the topic at hand. This duel between us 2 shall not only determine Aqua's fate….but it shall also be….a PK Duel!" At that, both Soulburner and Revolver's bodies tensed up. Ice Queen's expression went to that of perplexedness.

"PK Duel?" Ice Queen repeated.

"Player Kill." Blood Shepherd retorted. "The loser will have their account deleted and will _never_ be able to access Link VRAINS _ever again_!" Ice Queen's whitish-blue eyes widened at that; her dress waving in the data's wind, her arms shaking.

 _I remember Emma telling Aoi about PK Duels._ Ice Queen thought. _Which means these types of duels are the most dangerous in Link VRAINS. So dangerous in fact, that it's only used as a last resort._

"That kind of a duel is too big a risk!" Soulburner said, shocked.

"Let me handle this, Ice Queen!" Revolver called out to her. Ice Queen glanced back at Revolver. She shook her head.

"Sorry Revolver, but I'm handling this!" She shot back.

"Idiot!" Revolver snapped. Ice Queen turned back to face Blood Shepherd. "You want me? Then you got me!" Blood Shepherd chuckled at her response.

"I admire your courage Ice Queen." Blood Shepherd told her. "However, you should have taken Revolver's advice and back down."

"Ice Queen..." Aqua spoke, a worried expression on her face. Ice Queen glanced down at Aqua. She gave her Ignis partner a sad smile.

"Aqua, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine." Ice Queen told her. "My instincts haven't let me down yet." She paused for a moment. "Although, I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't scared."

"Ha." Aqua released a nervous laugh. "Yeah you would be if you said that. And its your instincts that have allowed you to the tell difference between right and wrong, a truth and lie, etc. Hence why I possess those qualities in my programming."

"Now, let's do this!" Ice Queen told Aqua. "Let's do this together, Aqua!"

"Yes." Aqua agreed with a nod.

"Glad we are at and agreement here!" Blood Shepherd retorted.

"SPEED DUEL!"

In Queen's office within SOL Technologies, a screen popped up before her; showing Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen in a Speed Duel.

 _What's this?_ Queen thought. _I thought Blood Shepherd was gone!_ Then it dawned on her.

"Dammit Lightning…..!" Queen growled. As if on cue, a hologram of Lightning appeared before her; thus surprising her. "Lightning!"

" _Do you like my gift, Queen?_ " Lightning questioned. Queen grit her teeth in response.

"No I don't!" Queen snapped. Fortunately, Lightning anticipated her angry outburst, so he remained calm and continued to listen her rambling. "I saw _you_ defeat Blood Shepherd! What happened to him after that is of no concern to me!"

" _Well, I changed up his avatar's programming to serve me._ " Lightning remarked.

"You did what?!"

" _Is that concern in your voice Queen?_ " Lightning mocked. " _I do not recall you to be one to concern yourself over the lives of others._ "

"...I don't." Queen responded.

" _Glad to hear it._ " Lightning retorted. " _Now watch the show. Aqua shall be ours in no time. I gave Blood Shepherd's deck a few….upgrades… Ice Queen-I mean Glacies Uisce-Zaizen, doesn't stand a chance against Blood Shepherd._ "

"I hope this brilliant plan of yours works Lightning." Queen warned. "Otherwise…...you may have to find another partner in crime….."

" _It will work._ " Lightning reassured her. " _I've taken all the necessary precautions. You'll see. Just watch the duel Queen._ " And with that, Lightning cut the communication with Queen, who bore a perplexed expression as she watched the duel begin to unfold.

"Ladies first Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen declared. Blood Shepherd scowled at that.

"Sure, whatever." He remarked coldly.

"Alright; if you say so!" Ice Queen grinned. "I'll start with this! I Normal Summon **Polagerie Abyss** to my field!" And with that, a small fish emerged out and onto Ice Queen's field. ( **Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 4 cards.) Ice Queen then thrusted her right hand forward. "Now Polagerie Abyss's effect! With it, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Polagerie monster from either my Deck or Graveyard! So I Special Summon from my Deck **Polagerie Natalia**!" A spellcaster spirit-like monster emerged onto Ice Queen's field from above; holding a staff with the Polagerie symbol on the ends of it. ( **Polagerie Natalia, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/900.** )

"So your Summoning a bunch of weak monsters?" Blood Shepherd questioned, unimpressed.

"Now hold it Blood Shepherd, I'm not done yet." Ice Queen smirked. "See, after Abyss's effect resolved, I can pay 500 LP to shuffle a card from either your hand or field to your Deck. But since all you have are cards in your hand, that'll have to do!" Abyss glowed bright blue, as did a random card in Blood Shepherd's hand went to the top of his Deck and it auto-shuffled. He tsked in irritation at that.

"But wait; I'm not done yet!" Ice Queen grinned. "Now when Natilia is Summoned, I can add a Polagerie monster from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I shall add **Polagerie Vision** to my hand!" A card ejected out of her deck and she added it to her hand. She thrusted her right hand forward and Natalia glowed bright blue too. "And just like Abyss, after her effect resolves to let me add a Polagerie monster, I can pay 500 LP to shuffle another card from your hand into your Deck!" Another card in Blood Shepherd's hand glowed blue; thus going to the top of his Deck and his Deck auto-shuffled again.

"Damn you…!" Blood Shepherd growled.

"Ice Queen's doing well." Soulburner noted with a smile.

"I activate Vision's effect!" Ice Queen continued. "By discarding it, I add **Polagerie** **Levianima** from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected itself from her deck and she added it to her hand. "Now once again, I pay 500 LP, since Vision's effect resolved, to shuffle another card from your hand into your Deck!" Blood Shepherd watched with utmost anger as yet another card of his went back into his Deck and shuffled.

"Ice Queen isn't messing around here." Revolver noted. "She wants to end this as quickly as possible."

"No joke." Soulburner agreed.

"Now, thanks to Natalia, I can Normal Summon an additional time this turn." Ice Queen smirked. "So I shall Normal Summon **Polagerie Ariel** from my hand!" Another spellcaster-like monster appeared onto Ice Queen's field. Polagerie Ariel wore a bluish-white dress and carried a staff similarly to Natalia. ( **Polagerie Ariel** **, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 2500. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"With this, she has three monsters on her field." Flame remarked.

"Which means." Soulburner smiled.

"A Link Summon." Revolver noted. "Although if that's her goal, why add Polagerie Levianima to her hand?" Ice Queen lifted her right arm upwards.

"Appear! The circuit of the arctic!" Ice Queen announced. "The Summoning conditions are 2 Polagerie monsters! I set Polagerie Abyss and Polagerie Natalia into the Link Markers!" The Left and Right Link Markers glowed red as the 2 monsters flew into them in a watery tornado. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Polagerie Arctic Fox**!" Out of the Link Circuit came a snow white fox. ( **Polagerie Arctic Fox** **,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/R, ATK: 1800.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 2500. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"Eh? Not Polagerie Arctic Killer Whale?" Soulburner wondered.

"She must have something else planned." Flame spoke thoughtfully.

"Let's watch and see." Revolver remarked. Ice Queen raised her right hand upwards.

"Appear again! The circuit of the arctic!" Ice Queen announced. "The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Polagerie monsters! I set the Link 2 Polagerie Arctic Fox and Polagerie Ariel into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the circuit glowed a bright red. "Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! **Polagerie Arctic Necromancer**!" And out of the circuit came forth a snow and icy dressed spellcaster holding a massive staff. ( **Polagerie Arctic Necromancer, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2300.** Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 2500. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate Necromancer's effect!" Ice Queen declared. Once a turn, I can Special Summon 1 Link 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to a zone it points to! Resurrect! Polagerie Arctic Fox!" And with that, snow white fox re-appeared onto Ice Queen's field. When it did, both it and Necromancer gained 500 ATK.

"Nice going!" Soulburner smiled. "With that, she has 2 Link monsters. And they have plenty of power too! 2300 and 2800 ATK respectively."

"And because of Polagerie Arctic Necromancer, it and the monsters it points to cannot be targeted by Blood Shepherd's card effects."

"So Capture Drone won't be a problem." Revolver added. "Not like that matters because he has a singular card in his hand. And Ice Queen did go first after all."

"With this, there's no way Blood Sheppard can counter Ice Queen." Soulburner nodded.

"That may be." Revolver agreed before his lips formed a frown. "Although, all it takes is 1 card to turn everything around. And if Blood Shepherd gets the right card on his turn, he can put serious damage onto Ice Queen's LP and her strategy(s)." Ice Queen pulled a card from her hand and revealed it.

"I activate the Ritual Spell card, **Polagerie Soul Mirror**!" Ice Queen spoke. "With it, I can Ritual Summon 1 Polagerie Ritual monster from my hand, as long as I pay LP equal to its Level x200! So I pay 1600 LP to Ritual Summon **Polagerie** **Levianima**!" The Polagerie symbol appeared into the center of Ice Queen's field. It released a snowy blue aura and the arctic creature emerged from the symbol and onto Ice Queen's field; in one of the zones that Polagerie Arctic Fox pointed to. ( **Polagerie** **Levianima,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2700/1500.** Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 900. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"She Ritual Summoned Levianima, but her LP is at 900." Flame remarked, worried.

"Ice Queen…" Soulburner spoke softly.

"I am worried too, but I don't think Ice Queen Summoned her Levianima for using it as an offensive force." Revolver told them. "Just watch; you'll see."

"Revolver knows his stuff." Aqua told Flame and Soulburner. "You're about to witness Ice Queen's very own soul, to an extent."

"Stop blabbing Water Ignis!" Blood Shepherd snapped. "Just tell your partner to end her turn already!"

"Looks like somebody is impatient to lose!" Ice Queen smirked. "But alas, I shall give you my very soul! Considering I'm up against a strong bounty hunter like you Blood Shepherd, I _cannot_ take any chances! Appear for a 3rd time! The circuit of the arctic!"

"What's this?!" Blood Shepherd demanded. The blue circuit appeared forth once again.

"The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Polagerie monster; including at least 1 Polagerie Ritual monster! I set Polagerie Arctic Necromancer and Polagerie Levianima into the Link Markers!" The 2 monsters turned into blue tornados of energy; Necromancer split into 3 and went into 3 of the Link Markers on the circuit. The Top, Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Link 4! Descend my very soul! **Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear**!" Out of the dark blue circuit came a massive snow and icy furred polar bear; it landed in the Left Link Marker Zone that Polagerie Arctic Fox pointed to.. It released at roar at Blood Shepherd. ( **Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 3000.** Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 900. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"Woah!" Soulburner gaped, shocked.

"So that is her Link 4 ace monster." Revolver remarked.

"Most impressive." Flame noted.

"I end my turn." Ice Queen spoke. She gestured to Blood Shepherd. "Now it's your turn. But I seriously doubt you can pull something off in order to get out of this situation." Blood Shepherd tsked at that.

"Oh yeah?" Blood Shepherd remarked. "Just watch me! I draw!" (Blood Shepherd's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 900. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"What can Blood Shepherd do really?" Soulburner questioned. "I mean, with that Link 4 out, he cannot deal any damage to ice Queen as long as it is less than or equal to the ATK of her Polar Bear. And even if he does destroy Arctic Fox and allow himself to attack her directly, the ATK of his monster would have to exceed 3000. Which is no easy feat in of itself. Plus, Arctic Polar Bear cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects."

"Not only that, but Ice Queen can also once a turn, during either her or her opponent's turn, she can shuffle cards from either her hand or field into the Deck, then she can shuffle a number of cards Blood Shepherd controls into the Deck up to that number she shuffled back into her Deck." Flamed added. "The downside to doing that is that none of her Main Deck monsters can attack. But I don't see that as an issue."

"So like we've been saying, Blood Shepherd cannot win this." Revolver spoke. Ice Queen raised her right index finger up and pointed it at Blood Shepherd.

"Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen declared. "I'll give you 1 chance! Surrender this duel now, and I promise that no harm will come to you!" Blood Shepherd gave Ice Queen a cold stare in response to her words.

"...No." Blood Shepherd replied. "A bounty hunter like myself _never_ surrenders!" He pointed his right index back at Ice Queen. "I _will_ defeat you and acquire the Water Ignis!"

"Have it your way." Ice Queen crossed her arms.

"Oh I do!" Blood Shepherd remarked. "I Normal Summon Drone XL to my field!" A small blue machine appeared onto Blood Shepherd's field. (Drone XL, Level 1 WIND Machine-type monster. ATK/DEF: 400.) Blood Shepherd then raised his right arm upwards. "Come out! The circuit that leads to victory!" The blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning conditions is 1 Drone monster! I set Drone XL into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 1! Battledrone Sergeant!" A dark blue and white machine emerged out of the circuit and onto Blood Shepherd's field. (Battledrone Sergeant, attribute; WIND, type: Machine/Link, Link Arrow(s): B, Link Rating: 1. ATK: 800. Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's hand: 1 card.)

"Drone XL's effect!" Blood Shepherd declared. "When this Normal Summoned card this turn is used as Link Material, I get a Drone Token!" A spinning top came out of Blood Shepherd's Graveyard onto his field. (Drone Token, Level 1 WIND Machine-type Token monster, ATK/DEF: 0.) Ice Queen observed Blood Shepherd's field, waiting for him to Summon a higher Link Rated Link monster.

 _Come on!_ Ice Queen thought. _Go into one of your higher Link Rated Link monsters! Once you do, I'll use Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear's effect to remove it off the field!_ However, Blood Shepherd pulled the last card in his hand and activated it.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **Drone Battle Dimension**!" Blood Shepherd announced.

"In that case, I activate-!" Ice Queen began to counter, but Blood Shepherd interjected.

"Nice try Ice Queen!" Blood Shepherd shot back. "Thanks to my Drone Battle Dimension, you _cannot_ activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this card! And even if you had played your effects sooner, _my_ Drone Battle Dimension would have negated them!"

"What?!"

"This cannot be!" Aqua gaped, shocked.

"Ha! And thanks to this, I banish your Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear!" Blood Shepherd laughed. The massive whitish-blue furred bear howled in pain before it vanished from Ice Queen's field. Ice Queen's eyes widened in utmost shock.

"POLAGERIE ARCTIC POLAR BEAR!" Ice Queen screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!" Soulburner watched Ice Queen with utmost concern. He noticed her whitish-blue eyes had gone somewhat hollow.

"Ice Queen…" Soulburner spoke softly.

"And now, I draw cards from my Deck equal to your monster's Link Rating! Your Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear was Link 4, so I draw 4 cards!" Blood Shepherd drew 4 cards from his Deck. He smiled at the result. "Since I control a Drone monster, I can Special Summon Scud Drone from my hand!" A small machine with 3 propellers appeared next to the Drone Token. (Scud Drone, Level 3 WIND Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1100. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 900. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) Blood Shepherd than raised his right upwards again.

"Another Link Summon?" Soulburner inquired.

"Seems so." Flame noted.

"Come out for a 2nd time! The circuit that leads to victory!" The blue circuit appeared once again. "The Summoning conditions are at least 2 Drone monsters! I set Scud Drone, Battledrone Serganent and Drone Token into the Link Markers!" All 3 monsters turned into light green tornados and flew into the Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markers. "Link Summon! Descend! Link 3! Battledrone General!" A massive black battleship emerged out of the Link Circuit and onto Blood Shepherd's field. (Battledrone General, attribute: WIND, type: Machine/Link, Link Arrows: B/L/R, Link Rating: 3, ATK: 2400. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 900. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) Blood Shepherd then thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate Battledrone General's effect!" Blood Shepherd announced. "With it, I revive Scud Drone from my Graveyard! And because it was revived via a Drone card effect, I draw 1 card. Downside is that when Scud leaves the field, it's banished. Not like that'll be a problem!"

"Eh?" Ice Queen questioned. "Why's that? Do you have a Link 4 you plan to Link Summon next?"

"He doesn't have a Link 4." Revolver spoke.

"But his Link 3 Battledrone General is quite the dangerous monster!" Soulburner added. Blood Shepherd set a card, then thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Blood Shepherd announced. "Time to start the brutality! Scud Drone, direct attack!" The small drone launched itself directly at Ice Queen, who bore a surprised expression.

"But how?!" She demanded. "I still possess a monster on my field!"

"That doesn't matter!" Blood Shepherd shot back. "Not as long as it's in a Zone that my Battledrone General points to!" And with that, Scud Drone launched itself at Ice Queen. Its attack was successful. The attack from Scud Drone made Ice Queen lose her footing on her D-Board and she fell off. As she fell, she began to scream.

"Oh no!" Soulburner gaped.

"We better save her!" Flame added. Both Revolver and Soulburner sped after her. While Revolver was fast, Soulburner was faster; thus managing to catch her and bring her back to her D-Board. Ice Queen smiled at Soulburner after he saved her from the fall.

"Thanks Soulburner." Ice Queen told him.

"You're welcome." Soulburner smiled back. Revolver watched the 2 from a short distance; his arms crossed. Blood Shepherd scowled at the save of Ice Queen's fall by Soulburner.

"You think she's truly safe, Soulburner?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

"What?" Soulburner questioned. Then his eyes widened. "No! You're not going to do what I _think_ you're going to do, are you?!"

"I am!" Blood Shepherd sneered. "I use Battledrone General's effect! I Tribute my Scud Drone that just attacked Ice Queen directly to inflict her an additional 800 points of damage!" At that instant, Scud Drone turned into a ball of energy and shot towards Ice Queen. However…

"Not so fast Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen countered. "I activate Polagerie Vision's effect from my Graveyard! By shuffling it and another Polagerie card from my Graveyard into my Deck, I gain LP equal to half the combined ATK of 2 monsters on the field! The other card I'll shuffle back into my deck is Polagerie Ariel!" Ice Queen took the now ejected cards out of her Graveyard and shuffled them into her Deck. "Fortunately for me, there are only 2 monsters on the field. Battledrone General and Polagerie Arctic Fox! 2400 + 1800/2 = 2100. So I regain 2100 LP." Ice Queen's avatar body glowed green as her LP increased. (Ice Queen's LP: 100 + 2100 = 2200. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) "If this effect of Polagerie Vision is used during the Battle Phase automatically ends and I draw 1 card." Ice Queen drew a card from her Deck.

"Yes!" Soulburner grinned. "With that effect, Blood Shepherd is forced to end his turn."

"Indeed." Flame agreed. "Let us hope that Aqua and Ice Queen can pull something off." Ice Queen placed her right hand on top of her deck.

"I draw!" Ice Queen declared. (Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 2200. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen looked at the card she drew and smiled.

 _Yes!_ She thought. _Now I can try out the new Extra Deck cards Aqua made for me!_

 **Flashback**

 _It was not long after Glacies's duel and victory against one of Lightning's associates, Haru. Aqua and Glacies were in Glacies's room of the Zaizen residence and were looking over Glacies's deck._

" _It is true that your Polagerie deck is quite powerful." Aqua told her partner. "But there may come a time when you're fighting Lightning's forces that one of them has a way to counter your strategies of Ritual and Link Summoning. So while you were busy with helping your siblings around the house, I took the liberty of giving your Deck a few upgrades. Mostly to your Extra Deck."_

" _Eh?" Glacies questioned. "What do you mean Aqua?" Aqua closed her pink eyes for a few moments, then she re-opened them._

" _I would be lying if I made these new Extra Deck cards to show your dueling prowess to everyone." Aqua remarked. "But since I gained my abilities from you and your instincts, I will tell you the truth as to why I made your more Extra Deck cards for your Polagerie Deck."_

" _Go ahead Aqua." Glacies smiled._

" _I did it as I stated earlier." Aqua replied. "Not only to give you new strategies, but also the ability to support your Polagerie Link Monsters in case they fall in battle, or are removed from play." Aqua floated over to Glacies' duel disk that sat on the counter across from where they were discussing. She pulled out a card that she herself made and showed it to Glacies. Glacies observed it as Aqua handed it to her._

" _A Synchro Monster?" Glacies questioned. Her eyes widened in surprise. "That doesn't require a Tuner monster?!"_

" _That's right." Aqua nodded. "I did it because not only are you a unique person, but because of your nature of over-protectiveness to those that you care about the most. Polagerie Arctic Caretaker shows that through its effects." She paused for a moment before adding, "I hope you like it, Glacies."_

" _Are you kidding?" Glacies smiled. "I LOVE it! Thank you so much Aqua!" Aqua felt herself blushing in slight embarrassment at the compliment._

" _Thank you, Glacies." Aqua smiled. Glacies walked over to her duel disk and put the card back into it._

 **End of Flashback**

Ice Queen pulled one of the cards out of her hand placed into on her duel disk.

"I shall Normal Summon **Polagerie Beast** to my field!" Ice Queen announced. A blue furred beast appeared onto Ice Queen's field. ( **Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300.** ) Ice Queen pulled Polagerie Natalia's card out of her Graveyard and placed her card onto her duel disk. "Whenever Beast is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Polagerie monster from my hand or Graveyard. And as you can see, I chose Polagerie Natalia." The spellcaster spirit-like monster appeared next to Beast in a defensive mannerism. After Natalia appeared, her body glowed a bright blue. "Oh, and whenever Natalia is Summoned, I can add 1 Polagerie monster from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I choose to add Polagerie Gardna from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected itself from Ice Queen's duel disk and she added the card to her hand. Once she did, Natalia glowed blue again. "And now by paying 500 LP, I can shuffle 1 card from either your hand or field into the Deck. I shall do so in order to shuffle away your Battledrone General!" Natalia raised her staff up, then aimed it at Battledrone General. A beam of ice and snow shot out of the staff and directly at Battledrone General. Both Soulburner and Flame smiled at that. As for Revolver, he bore a slight frown on his face.

"Yes!" Soulburner grinned. "With that, Ice Queen will be able to attack Blood Shepherd directly in order to win!"

"No…" Revolver frowned. "Blood Shepherd's face-down…"

"Trap card activate!" Blood Shepherd revealed. " **Drone Blockade**!" A massive barrier appeared and around Blood Shepherd, along with his field. The beam of icy magic bounced off of it harmlessly.

"What happened?!" Ice Queen gaped.

"My Drone Blockade allows my Drone cards on my field, and those in my hand to be unaffected by your card effects this turn!" Blood Shepherd explained.

"No!" Ice Queen grit her teeth.

"That's our deck's entire strategy!" Aqua frowned deeply. She turned around to look up at her partner. "Then again, we have _those_." Ice Queen glanced down at Aqua and nodded.

"Right." She smiled. At Aqua and Ice Queen's discussion, Soulburner's expression to that of confusion. He looked down at Flame, who had a similar confused expression as him. He then looked over Revolver.

"Revolver." Soulburner began. Revolver stopped looking at the duel and glanced at Soulburner.

"Yes?" Revolver questioned.

"Do you know what Aqua and Ice Queen are talking about?" Soulburner asked. Revolver put a white gloved hand to his chin.

"Hmm…" Revolver mused. After a moment or 2, he shrugged. "No idea Soulburner. But, I might have a hunch. Let us hope I'm correct on it."

"Well, we're about to find out." Soulburner agreed. "Whatever your hunch is." The 2 turned back to the duel at hand. They both gasped when Ice Queen's lines on her avatar body glowed a bright green.

"Is she?!" Soulburner gaped. Even Revolver's expression bore that of surprise with his mouth open. Flame's yellow eyes widened. Aqua's pink eyes on other hand, along with Ice Queen's bluish-white, shined brightly with utmost determination. Icy wind flew around Ice Queen, along around the area they were flying in on their D-Boards.

"I tune my Level 4 Polagerie Beast my Level 4 Polagerie Natalia!" Both monsters materialized into blue particles and flew up into the 8 blue rings that formed. The Level 4's that appeared on both ends of the 8 rings. The 2 Level 4's combined to make an 8. "Care for those around you and bring hope that of the snowy lands! Resonance Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 8! **Polagerie Arctic Caretaker**!" ( **Polagerie Arctic Caretaker, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000.** Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's LP: 1700. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"Resonance Synchro Summon?!" Soulburner gaped.

"So my hunch was indeed correct." Revolver smirked.

"Resonance Synchro Summon…!" Blood Shepherd breathed. He chuckled. "Most impressive Ice Queen. I'm not one to give compliments not very often, if at all, _especially_ to my prey. But that performance was truly spectacular. Shame you won't be around in VRAINS to do it ever again."

"Don't be so certain." Ice Queen smirked. "I can still fight back you know! For started, when my Polagerie Arctic Caretaker is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Polagerie Link monster from either my Graveyard and/or banished zone. When I do that, I gain LP equal to that Special Summoned Link monster's ATK points! So return to the field, Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear!" The massive bluish-white furred bear returned to Ice Queen's field. It howled in joy upon Ice Queen saving it from the Drone Battle Dimension. Once it came back, Ice Queen's avatar body glowed a bright green and her LP rose to 4700.

"Whoa!" Soulburner gaped. "With that, she not only got her Link 4 back, but she also gave herself 3000 more LP! Go Ice Queen! You can do it! Win this duel!"

"I Set 1 card first." Ice Queen spoke. Right after the card appeared on her field face-down, she thrusted her right hand forward. "Now time for battle! Polagerie Arctic Fox, attack Blood Shepherd directly!" The fox glowed a bright blue and it leapt over Blood Shepherd's Battledrone General and clawed him in the chest. He grunted in slight pain from Ice Queen's attack.

"You're lucky, Blood Shepherd." Ice Queen told him. "You see, Arctic Fox, along with any other monsters that it points to can attack you directly, but any damage you take involving them this way is halved. And normally I'd be able to shuffle away your Battledrone General thanks to my Arctic Fox after it, or any other monsters it points deals you battle damage. However, since you used Drone Blockade earlier in my turn, that is no longer an option. No matter! I'll just attack you directly again 2 more times! Arctic Caretaker, Arctic Polar Bear, attack Blood Shepherd directly!" And with that, both monsters unleashed their attacks on Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd hissed in pain as the 2 attacks connected, one after the other. After Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear's attack, Blood Shepherd fell down to one knee on his D-Board in hopes to subside the pain he had just experienced. (Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000 - 900 - 1400 - 1500 = 200.)

"So close!" Soulburner noted. "If her monsters had a few extra ATK points, she could have won this turn!"

"I end my turn." Ice Queen concluded. (Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 4700. Blood Shepherd's LP: 200.) Blood Shepherd placed his hand on top of his deck as he stood up.

"Alright; no more games! I'm ending this duel now!" Blood Shepherd snapped.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" Ice Queen questioned.

"Just watch me!" Blood Shepherd snarled. "I draw!" (Blood Shepherd's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 4700. Blood Shepherd's LP: 200.) Blood Shepherd looked at the card he drew, then at the rest of his hand. He smiled.

"I told you I'm ending this duel this turn!" Blood Shepherd spoke. "And to prove it, I activate the Spell card, **Drone Extreme Fusion**!" The spell card materialized onto Blood Shepherd's field. "And don't bother activating any cards or effects; since my LP is lower than yours, this card's activation and effects cannot be responded to!"

"Tsk…!" Ice Queen grunted.

"So now, I shall fuse my Battledrone General with Drone Corporal from my Deck!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "See, I can use Fusion Materials from my Deck as long as you control a monster Special Summoned from your Extra Deck. So thanks for that!" The Fusion Portal appeared. Once it did, both Battledrone General and Drone Corporal went into it via particles. "Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Fortressdrone Beehive!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a massive purple armored machine that bore that of small beehives on its left and right sides. (Fortressdrone Beehive, Level 8 WIND Machine-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 0/3000. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's LP: 4700. Blood Shepherd's LP: 200.)

"That monster is the one that almost gave him the victory against Lightning." Soulburner noted.

"Indeed." Revolver agreed, then he frowned. "But I don't think he's gonna have any problems like the ones Lightning gave him this time around."

"Fortressdrone Beehive's effect!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "When it's Fusion Summoned, I can place Drone Counters on it equal to the Level of the Drone monster used as Fusion Material. Drone Corporal is Level 4, so my Beehive gets 4 Drone Counters." The counters appeared onto the monster. However… "But they're not staying on the monster for long! Because now by removing them all, I get to Special Summon Drone Tokens equal to the number of Drone Counters removed. Since I removed 4 Drone Counters, I get 4 Drone Tokens!" The 4 Drone appeared behind Fortressdrone Beehive. "And that's not all! Now my Beehive gains 1000 ATK for each Drone monster I control; excluding itself!"

"That puts Fotressdrone Beehive's ATK at 4000." Flame noted with a frown. "That means it's stronger than any of Aqua and Ice Queen's monsters." Blood Shepherd pulled another card out of his hand.

"I now activate the continuous spell card, **Drone Security Bypass**!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "Once I enter my Battle Phase, I can pay half my LP; when I do, I can prevent you from activating cards or effects on your field until the end of my Battle Phase! And if I declare an attack a monster you control, I can negate the effects of that monster, and if I do that, I can destroy that monster, along with any other cards in the column of that monster before the monster was destroyed!"

"In that case, we activate Half Unbreak and use it on Fotressdrone Beehive!" Aqua countered. The trap card revealed itself and it glowed; thus putting a shield around Fotressdrone Beehive. This move puzzled Blood Shepherd.

"What? Why use it on my monster?" Blood Shepherd wondered.

"Because," Ice Queen began. "by doing so, I only take half the battle damage from battles involving your Fortressdrone Beehive until the end of the turn."

"I see…" Blood Shepherd mused as he read over the trap card. "Clever girl." He paused. "But let's see how well this goes for you when I atack! Battle! Fortressdrone Beehive, attack her Arctic Fox!" The massive purple machine fired several missiles at the bluish-white furred fox. Aqua pulled 3 cards out of Ice Queen's Graveyard and shuffled them into Ice Queen's deck.

"We activate the effect of Polagerie Soul Mirror from our Graveyard!" Aqua announced. "Since Arctic Fox is about to be removing from the field, we shuffle Soul Mirror, along with Polagerie Levianima and Polagerie Beast back into our Deck! Now our Polagerie monsters cannot be removed from the field this turn!" At that, Blood Shepherd tsked, then he began to laugh. This confused Revolver, Soulburner, Ice Queen, Flame and Aqua.

"Why are you laughing?" Ice Queen demanded. After a few more moments, Blood Shepherd stopped laughing. He then pulled another card from his hand and revealed it. Ice Queen's eyes widened upon seeing, followed by Soulburner and Revolver. "That card is-!" Blood Shepherd's grin widened upon hearing Ice Queen's worried/shocked reaction to the card he just revealed to her, Soulburner, Revolver, Flame, and Aqua. "Drone Battle Onslaught…" She breathed; completely at a loss for words. Same gig with Revolver, Soulburner,.Flame and Aqua.

"I shall activate it now!" Blood Shepherd grinned. "With this, I can pay half my LP in order to attack _all_ your monsters; ignoring their effects! So with that, Fotressdrone Beehive, blast them all!" And with that, the massive purple machine fired several rounds of missiles that connected with all 3 of Ice Queen's monsters. She released a loud gasp as she felt the damage from Blood Shepherd's attacks. (Ice Queen's LP: 4700 - 1100 - 600 - 500 = 2500. Blood Shepherd's LP: 200/2/2 = 50.)

"Whew!" Soulburner sighed in relief. "She's still in it." Revolver frowned as he checked Drone Extreme Fusion's effect again. His eyes widened at the last tidbit, then he closed that file and he shook his head.

"No…" Revolver frowned deeply. "It's as Blood Shepherd said. This duel _is_ over."

"Ehhh?!" Soulburner gaped. "How-?!"

"Revolver is correct!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "I banish my Extreme Fusion, along with Drone Corporal and Battledrone Sergeant in order to not only give my Beehive an extra 1000 ATK, but it gets to attack twice this turn!"

"Oh no!" Flame gaped. "With that, he can attack all of Ice Queen's monsters yet again! Drone Battle Onslaught's effect is still in play!"

"That's right Fire Ignis!" Blood Shepherd sneered. "And even with Half Unbreak's effect still in play on my monster, 3200 + 2200 + 1000/2 is 3200 damage! More than enough to end this duel! Now Fortressdrone Beehive… ATTACK ALL 3 OF HER MONSTERS AGAIN!" And with that, Fortressdrone Beehive launched another series of missiles. Ice Queen glanced down at Aqua.

"Aqua; I need you to escape and log out of VRAINS." Ice Queen told her. At this, Aqua bore a worried expression.

"But…" Aqua began. "I cannot leave you here!"

"Please Aqua!" Ice Queen pleaded. Aqua closed her pink eyes, then re-opened them again; a small tears streamed down her face.

"Alright Ice Queen…" Aqua smiled sadly. "I trust you. I shall log out now." And with that, Aqua leapt out of Ice Queen's duel disk. Once she did, she vanished in elegant water energy. Blood Shepherd growled at that.

"I see your Ignis decided to flee." Blood Shepherd noted. "How cowardly of her to do such an action… Especially with you going to lose this duel right here and now…. I would have at least expected her to use some program to save you from experiencing you getting PKed before I took her away…" He shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Aqua is no coward." Ice Queen scoffed. "She left under my own instructions.I _knew_ that once you won, you'd take Aqua, then PK me. I couldn't risk her being taken away by you and becoming Lightning's slave!" She pointed her right index finger at Blood Shepherd. "Just like _you_!" At that, Blood Shepherd growled again.

"Shut up!" He snapped "This duel is mine!" The series of missiles were closing in on their targets. However…

"If I'm going down, I'm going down _my_ way!" Ice Queen retorted. "I activate the effect of **Polagerie Gardna** from my hand! See when you declare an attack, I can Special Summon this card from either my hand or Graveyard. Then, I can redirect that attack, along with any further attacks to this card during this turn!"

"What?!" Blood Shepherd gaped as the icy gargoyle monster appeared, then his series of missile attacks redirected to it. He scoffed. "So what? I _still_ win! You _lose_ , Ice Queen!" Upon him saying those last 3 words, Ice Queen felt her body begin to shake violently. Her bluish-white eyes began to slow turn hollow. She didn't even realize that the attacks had struck her Polagerie Gardna and she was blasted off of her D-Board.

"I lost….." Ice Queen spoke softly. She could hear the AI's voice from the VR goggles in her head saying "YOU LOSE" over and over again, along with hearing the electrical shocks that her body had endured from the Hanoi Project 10 years ago as she continued to fall from the sky of the network and down towards the ground. (Ice Queen's LP: 2500 - 1750 * 2 = 0.)

"ICE QUEEN!" Soulburner screamed in utmost horror.

"There's no way Ice Queen could have lost…." Revolver spoke softly, denial evident in his voice. "She played all her moves perfectly…. Yet she still lost….." He rechecked the cards Blood Shepherd had used throughout the duel. He looked over Drone Extreme Fusion, Drone Battle Dimension, Drone Battle Onslaught, Drone Security Bypass, and Drone Blockade's card texts again. "These cards weren't in Blood Shepherd's deck before….. Is it possible that Lightning made these for Blood Shepherd?" Soulburner flew down towards the falling Ice Queen in hopes to save her from getting severely injured from the fall. Revolver was going to help Soulburner get to her, until…

"I'm not letting you fall that easily, Ice Queen!" Ice Queen gaped, and looked up to see that Blood Shepherd had use a programmed anchor in his arm that attached to Ice Queen's waist and hauled her up onto a nearby building. After that, Blood Shepherd landed on the roof of the building; followed by Soulburner and Revolver.

"Ice Queen!" Soulburner called, rushing to her side. Blood Shepherd stared coldly at the defeated Ice Queen. He raised his right metal up and charged a beam of energy.

"Oh no Soulburner!" Flame warned him. Soulburner glanced up and then proceeded to stand in between Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd.

"You're not going to do it!" Soulburner spoke in a protective mannerism.

"Soulburner get out of the way!" Revolver snapped. "If you don't, he'll PK you _and_ Ice Queen!"

"Revolver is right, Soulburner." Blood Shepherd retorted. "Now step aside! Or I'll blast you too!"

"Not gonna happen; I won't move." Soulburner said with a glare.

"Then goodbye!" Blood Shepherd snarled. His right hand's palm was fully charged and he blasted the energy directly at Soulburner. "I may have lost my change to capture Aqua, but capturing Flame is equally as good!"

"Soulburner!" Revolver growled. "Move!" He groaned. "Ugh! Since I know you won't, I'll move you myself!" Revolver pressed a button on his right wrist and grappling hook came out of his wrist; thus grabbing Soulburner's left wrist and pulled him out of the way. Once Soulburner was out of the way, the energy blast hit Ice Queen square in the chest. She gaped in utmost shock. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked down at the hole in her avatar body, then up at Blood Shepherd. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Her avatar body began to vanish in gold light. Her duel diskon her duel disk on her left arm clattered to the ground after her avatar body completely vanished.

"Ice Queen!" Soulburner yelled, horrified. Blood Shepherd glanced over at Revolver and Soulburner.

"You're next, Soulburner." Blood Shepherd told him in a cold tone. Before he could initiate duel mode against Soulburner, he got a notification on his duel disk. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Next time!" And with that, Blood Shepherd vanished from a top of the roof of the building that Soulburner and Revolver stood. Soulburner walked over to Ice Queen's duel disk and picked it up.

"Aqua..." Flame spoke up.

"Oh stop your worrying!" Revolver snapped. "Didn't you not see Aqua log out of the network?"

"Why did you move me?! Now Ice Queen is...!" Soulburner began, clutching her duel disk tightly.

"I moved you because I didn't want you to get PKed." Revolver retorted as he crossed his arms. "Had I not, we would have lost you Flame, _along_ with Ice Queen. Well, at least you and Ice Queen's virtual selves. Your real world selves would still be fine." Soulburner only frowned as he looked at Ice Queen's duel disk; worried about her.

"Ice Queen….." Soulburner spoke softly.

"I know you're concerned about her, but there's nothing you can do now." Revolver told him. Soulburner was silent but nodded.

"We should regroup with the others and tell them what happened." He said.

"I was just about to suggest that." Revolver retorted.

"Then let's go." Soulburner spoke.

The two hopped back onto their D-Boards as they went to find the others.

 **OC Cards (Ice Queen):**

 **Polagerie Ariel** **, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Polagerie" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. If this card is used as either Tribute or Link Material for the Summon for a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: That Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.**

 **Polagerie Abyss, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/500. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card is used as either Tribute or Link Material for the Summon for a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: 1 monster on the opponent's field loses ATK/DEF equal to this monster's. These changes lasts until the End Phase.**

 **Polagerie Vision, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 700/500. Effect: If you would Ritual or Link Summon a "Polagerie" Ritual and/or Link monster: This monster can be used as the entire Tribute and/or entire Link Material. You can discard this card; add 1 "Polagerie" monster to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. During either players turn, if you would take damage: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card from either your hand, or Graveyard into your Deck; gain LP equal to half the combined ATK of 2 monsters on the field. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Polagerie Natalia, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/900. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Polagerie" monster in either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. Once per turn: You can Normal Summon a "Polagerie" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set this turn.**

 **Polagerie Gardna, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect; If the opponent declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard in ATK position, and if you do, your opponent monster's attack is redirected to this card, along with any further attacks the opponent declares during this turn's Battle Phase. This monster cannot be destroyed by battle, nor be targeted or be destroyed by card effects. Any damage you take while this card is face-up on your field is halved. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card in your Graveyard into the Deck, and if you do, "Polagerie" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle, nor be targeted or be destroyed by card effects this turn and any damage you take involving them is halved. You can only use each effect of "Polagerie Gardna" once per turn.**

 **Polagerie** **Levianima,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2700/1500. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this monster with any "Polagerie" Ritual Spell card. When this card attacks or is attacked: You can draw 1 card and reveal it. If it is a "Polagerie" monster,** **this card gains ATK equal to the revealed monster's ATK until the End Phase.** **If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Gain LP equal to that monster's ATK when it was on the field. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can shuffle 2 "Polagerie" monsters in your hand and/or Graveyard into your Deck instead.**

 **Polagerie Soul Mirror, type: Ritual. Effect:** **This card can be used to** **Ritual Summon** **any "Polagerie"** **Ritual Monster** **. You must also** **pay** **L** **P equal to the** **Level** **of the Ritual Summoned** **monster** **x 200 (when this card** **resolves** **). If this card is in your Graveyard when a "Polagerie" monster you control would be removed from the field (this includes the opponent Tributing your monster(s): You can shuffle this card and 2 other cards in your Graveyard into your Deck, and if you do, monster(s) you control cannot be removed from the field this turn.** **(** **This card is treated as any "Polagerie" monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Polagerie Arctic Caretaker, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800/2000. Effect:** **You can Tribute monsters from your field that have Levels greater than or equal to this card's. Also, 1 of the Tributed monsters is treated as a Tuner monster. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Polagerie" Link monster in your Graveyard and/or banished zone, and if you do, Special Summon it, and if you do that, gain LP equal to that Link monster's ATK. This card, and all other "Polagerie" monsters you control cannot be targeted, or be destroyed by card effects, nor can they be destroyed by battle. When your opponent declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; change the target of their attack to this card.**

 **Polagerie Arctic Fox** **,** **attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/R, ATK: 1800. Effect: 2 "Polagerie" monsters  
This card, and any monster this card points to, can attack the opponent directly, but any damage dealt this way is halved. If this monster or a monster this card points to inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Arctic Necromancer, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 2300. Effect: 2+ "Polagerie" monsters**

 **When this card points to a monster(s), it and the monsters it points to gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "** **Polagerie Arctic Necromancer** **": Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "** **Polagerie Arctic Necromancer** **" once per turn.**

 **Polagerie Arctic Polar Bear, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 3000. Effect: 2+ "Polagerie" monsters, including at least 1 "Polagerie" Ritual monster**

 **Cannot be targeted or be** **destroyed** **by your opponent's** **card effects** **. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly.** **You never take** **damage** **if the amount is less than or equal to this card's** **ATK** **. Once per turn, during either players turn:** **You can shuffle any number of cards from either your hand or field into your Deck, and if you do, you can shuffle a number of the opponent's card in their hand or field into their Deck up to the number cards you shuffled into your Deck via this effect. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones can attack the turn this effect is activated and resolved, except for "Polagerie" Ritual and "Polagerie" Link monsters. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **OC Cards (Blood Shepherd):**

 **Drone Battle Dimension, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation and effects. If cards and their effects are activated by your opponent before this card was activated: You can negate effects of those cards. If you control at least 3 "Drone" monsters, OR if you control a "Drone" Extra Deck monster; You can banish 1 monster on the field, and if you do, you can draw cards equal to that monster's Level/Rank/Link Rating. The monster banished by this card's effect remains banished until turns equal to its Level/Rank/Link Rating have passed. You can only activate 1 "Drone Battle Dimension" per turn.**

 **Drone Extreme Fusion, type: Normal Spell. Effect: If your LP is lower than your opponent's: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation.** **Fusion Summon 1 "Drone" Fusion Monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster(s) that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck and/or Graveyard as Fusion Material. During either players turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn it was sent there; You can banish this card, along with 2 other "Drone" cards from your Graveyard, and if you do, 1 "Drone" monster you control gains 1000 ATK and attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. If you control a "Drone" Extra Deck monster while this card is in your Graveyard: You can apply the above effect, even if this card was sent to the Graveyard this turn. You can only use this effect of "** **Drone Extreme Fusion" once per turn.**

 **Drone Security Bypass, type; Continuous Spell. Effect: Upon entering your Battle Phase: Pay half your LP, and if you do, your opponent cannot activate cards and effects on their field until the end of the Battle Phase. If a "Drone" monster declares an attack on an opponent's monster: You can negate the effects of that monster, and if you do, destroy that monster, along with any cards in that monster's column before it was destroyed.**

 **Drone Battle Onslaught, type; Quick-Play Spell. Effect:**

 **Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation and effects. Pay half of your LP: All "Drone" monsters you control can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each; and ignoring their effects (if any).**

 **Drone Blockade, type: Normal Trap. Effect: "Drone" cards you control and the ones in your hand are unaffected by the opponent's card effects this turn. If this Set card is destroyed: You can Set 1 "Drone Blockade" from either your hand or Deck. It can be activated this turn. You can only use this effect of "Drone Blockade" once per turn.**

 ** **0713MM: That's right guys! Ice Queen vs. Blood Shepherd! I decided to give Blood Shepherd one more win before I kill him off at some point. (Obviously his virtual self, not his real world self.) Considering his win-loss ratio in the actual show. His one win was against his half-sister, Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl. All other duels he's been in are losses. One no result against Soulburner, but I'm fairly certain he would have lost that one too. As for Ice Queen, Glacies's VRAINS alias has been killed. Or...has it? We shall see at some point or another. But until then, Glacies will be recovering from her loss to Blood Shepherd in the real world. How long will that take? We shall see throughout the next few chapters.****


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you chapter 9 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. All I own are the cards used in this chapter. (That's right! There's a duel in this chapter too.) Chapter start!**

Chapter 9

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU 2 THINKING?!" The group once again sat/stood within the living room of the Zaizen's house. Akira stood over both Ryoken and Takeru, anger and sadness within his pink eyes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER FROM DUELING BLOOD SHEPHERD?!" He glared at Ryoken. "ESPECIALLY YOU, RYOKEN!" At the tone of Akira's voice, both Flame and Ai hide away in their partner's duel disks in utmost fright.

"So scary…" Ai whimpered.

"Never underestimate him." Flame muttered fearfully.

"Oh shit…" Yusaku muttered.

"Don't blame us Akira Zaizen." Ryoken began as he raised his arms up in frustration. "Your sister was being a stubborn mule. Anything me and Takeru said didn't reach her. It's as if we were speaking to a wall."

"Uh oh…!" Ai yelped, seeing Akira looking even more angered. "He shouldn't have said that…!" Kyoko, Aso, Spectre, Genome, Yusaku, Takeru and Aoi all paled after Ryoken spoke.

"..." And with the swift movement of his now clenched fist, Akira punched Ryoken directly in the face. It was a good thing Ryoken was standing, otherwise he would have become a couch sandwich. Instead of blocking or side-stepping Akira's punch, Ryoken took the blow head on and he staggered backwards. Once he regained his balance, he noticed blood had begun to drip out of his nose and onto the floor. Kyoko, Genome, Spectre and Aso tensed up upon Akira punching Ryoken in face with his anger poured into the punch. Despite this, Ryoken's lips formed a sly smile.

"You're letting your anger cloud your judgement, Akira Zaizen." Ryoken told him calmly. "The angry you get, the higher probability that the network, along with the whole world, will fall to hands of Lightning, Windy, and Queen. I know you don't want that. So, you have a few choices." He raised his right index finger up. "1.) You can continue with your beating up of me and _never_ save your sister's VRAINS account, nor the world for that matter." He lifted his middle finger up next. "2.) You can help us fight against Lightning, Windy, and Queen, despite your mutual dislike of me." He then raised his right ring finger. "Or 3.) You, Aoi and Emma can go on your path and fight against Lightning, Windy, and Queen all by your lonesome in hopes to save your sister's VRAINS account and the world. You'd receive _no_ help from me, the other Knights of Hanoi, nor Yusaku or Takeru for that matter." He then crossed his arms. "So? What's your choice. Akira Zaizen?" After Ryoken spoke those 3 choices, Akira grit his teeth utmost anger.

"Tsk….." Akira grunted in frustration. "Fine! I shall stay and help you guys fight against Lightning." Ryoken smirked at that.

"Good choice, Akira Zaizen." Ryoken retorted.

"He really knows how to push the guy." Ai muttered.

"This is Revolver you're talking about." Yusaku frowned. "So I'm not surprised." Aoi and Glacies glanced at each other, then back a Ryoken.

"Blackmailing our brother to stay on the team?" Glacies frowned deeply, a scowl on her face. "So uncool Ryoken."

"Hmph." Ryoken grunted. "Does it look like I care?"

"Well actually Ryoken." Kyoko began. "I believe your Mother wanted to see you. At Stardust Road."

"Must be something important and private if she didn't want to talk about it here." Takeru remarked lowly.

"Yeah." Yusaku agreed. Ryoken stood up and proceeded to exit the Zaizen house silently. Once he had left, Akira regained his complete composure. The others in room awaited Akira to say something. He coughed; thus clearing his throat before speaking up again.

"Well, while Ryoken's gone and talking to his Mother, let's review the last mission." Akira spoke. He glanced at Yusaku. "Yusaku, mind telling us how your assignment went with Aoi and Aso went? Success? Or no?"

Ryoken walked near his home to see his Mother standing at the view of the Stardust Road. He walked over soon standing next to her.

"You wished to speak with me?" He voiced. Juliette turned around and saw Ryoken standing a few feet away from her. She gave him a light smile and gestured for him to come closer; which he obliged.

"Yes Ryoken." Juliette replied. "I wanted to tell you what I'm planning to do."

"Oh? What would that be Mother?" Ryoken questioned. At Ryoken's question, Juliette paused for a moment; uncertain on how to tell her son her plan.

"Ryoken…" Juliette began. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, then she opened them. Ryoken waited patiently for his Mother to continue. "I plan to infiltrate SOL Technologies Data Bank to get back Glacies Zaizen's VRAINS account, avatar, along with retrieving Earth's data." At this, Ryoken's mouth went agape.

"You can't be serious Mother!"

"I am. It'll be too dangerous to have the others involved as well. It's best that I go alone." She told him.

"Mother….." Ryoken trailed off. "I….." He paused for several seconds before continuing. "Before you do go, I want to say I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting towards you ever since you've came out of hiding. That was wrong of me and very unfair to you." She looked surprised by his apology before giving a motherly smile and walked over to hug him.

"It's alright Ryoken." She assured gently.

"No it's not." Ryoken countered as he accepted the hug from his Mother. "Since you're going alone, who knows who'll be waiting at the Data Bank. If Queen's waiting there, then…"

"I'm not that weak; I can take care of myself." She assured, before she sadly frowned. "And… You had every right to be angry with me. I had suddenly left you alone when you were just a child to deal with so much. I'm a terrible mother for having to do that to you. I'm sorry Ryoken." Now it was Ryoken's turn to be surprised.

"You're not a terrible mother, Mother." Ryoken told her. "You had your reasons for going into hiding. Had you not going into hiding and stayed with me and Father, I would have lost both of you to SOL. But since you fled Den City and went into an undisclosed location, you've allowed for us to reunite, despite the war against Lightning and Windy." He smiled slightly up at her. "And for that, I am grateful." She looked at Ryoken surprised, but gave tearful smile; hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Ryoken." She said with a few tears.

"You're welcome Mother." Ryoken told her, a few tears of his own slipped out of his eyes. She moved back to wipe away his tears.

"I promise I'll make sure to come back once I get Ice Queen's avatar and Earth's data back." She assured.

"I would argue to come with you, but I know that'll go nowhere." Ryoken laughed slightly. His facial expression turned back to sadness, yet seriousness at the same time. "Please come back Mother…. If you don't… I don't know what I'll think of myself if anything bad happened to you…"

"I'll do my best. And remember: You're not alone Ryoken." She smiled, kissing his forehead. "You have allies and friends by your side after all." At that last part, Ryoken huffed.

"If you're calling Yusaku and his buds my friends, then you're mistaken." Ryoken frowned. "Allies yes. Friends? No."

"So stubborn to admit it. Just like your Father." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Ryoken crossed his arms and made some sort of pouty face. Juliette laughed at that, then she turned around and proceeded to walk away; leaving Ryoken standing there with a perplexed expression his face. Once she was far enough away, she raised her left arm up and spoke "Into the VRAINS"; thus logging into VRAINS.

"Like Yusaku's team, our mission was a success." Spectre grinned.

"Of course it was." Genome replied. "You had me and Akira on your team."

"What of your team, Takeru?" Emma asked him. No answer. Instead, Takeru looked down and closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately, we can't say the same. We found Blood Shepherd, but he was controlled by Lightning, Glacies dueled him to get him back, but he defeated her. And making it worse, the duel was a PK duel/ So she lost her avatar Ice Queen." He told them.

"Eh?! What about Aqua?!" Ai questioned worried.

"Luckily Aqua managed to escape before the defeat." Flame said in assurance. Ai rubbed his forehead in relief with his right arm.

"Yes." Aqua replied as she floated into the room. "Glacies told me to escape. Hence why…" Aqua gestured to Glacies's room, which the door to it was closed and locked.

"So Glacies had a feeling she would lose. So as a safety precaution warned Aqua to escape." Aso said in understanding.

"But that duel no doubt caused damage to Glacies. Even if we somehow get back her avatar, she isn't in the right state to duel in the moment." Kyoko frowned. "Especially considering her past."

"Yes." Aqua nodded. "I was able to save her deck, hence considering it's mine too."

"So now what?: Yusaku frowned. "Without Glacies, we're down a very talented duelist." He glanced around, as if expecting Ryoken to return any moment, along with his Mother.. "And Ryoken and his Mother aren't here either."

"Well we can't wait for them to return." Akira spoke with a frown. "Our time to strike against Lightning and Windy is now. If we don't do anything, then they'll continue to have the advantage."

"But is that a good idea?" Aoi questioned ,worried.

"I am concerned as to what Juliette wished to speak with Ryoken about." Emma frowned.

"You don't think she's planning something dangerous, do you?" Ai questioned, worried. At this, Kyoko bore a solemn expression. Eventually, everyone in the room took notice of it and she sighed; knowing she couldn't hide what Juliette told her earlier before they came to the Zaizen household.

"...If you mean going into SOLs Data Bank alone as dangerous, then yes. That's _exactly_ what Juliette is doing." Kyoko retorted. "She told me earlier that she plans to retrieve Earth's data, along with Glacies's avatar." Everyone within the room had their mouths fall agape in absolute shock. For Ai, Flame, and Aqua, their eyes represented their shocked expression.

"...SHE'S DOING WHAT?!" Akira nearly shrieked.

"Uh-ohs.." Ai spoke softly. Akira raised his left arm up, which contained his duel disk.

"I'm going into VRAINS to either stop her, or help her." Akira spoke firmly.

"Are you sure you should do that, Nii-sama?" Aoi questioned.

"She's right. Since you quit from SOL Technologies, if one of them finds you in there, Queen will be alerted." Genome pointed out. Akira tsked in frustration at that.

"True…" He admitted. "However, just as Kogami-san is your friend, she's as much as friend to me as she is to you, Dr. Genome."

"But if we all go to her, it will only cause problems and make it easier for them to know we're there." Aso frowned.

"We understand you are worried Zaizen, but it is because she is our friend that we trust her enough to go by herself." Kyoko stated.

"Tsk…" Akira grunted. "Alright fine; I'll stay. But if she doesn't come back within 12 hours, I'm going into VRAINS myself and getting her back."

"You may not have to." Aqua told him. "Me, Flame, and Ai can go into VRAINS freely and see what's going on ourselves."

"And risk your life?" Yusaku questioned. "I don't think so."

"I'm with Yusaku. If you 3 go off by yourselves out in LINK VRAINS, it'll only make it easier for Lightning and Windy to find and capture you guys." Takeru frowned.

"Oh. Right." Aqua sweat-dropped. She glanced at Glacies's room door, then back at the others. "I should probably stay here anyway. For my partner.." She clasped her light blue hands together and she closed her pink eyes. "I feel Glacies's distress. She is feeling the pain and suffering of the Hanoi Project come back to her and replaying in her head." She opened her eyes and unclasped her hands. "That's why she hasn't left her room. I wish there was something I could do to lighten up her mood, but I am uncertain how."

Within VRAINS, Juliette Kogami entered SOL Technologies's Data Bank. SHe observed each and every file, hoping to come across any files that matched the ones I needed to find.

"Now where are you?" Juliette wondered aloud. After walking on the data-like floor for another few minutes, she found a brown folder and a snowy white folder. And on the same shelf too. "Gotcha." She raised her right hand up to grab Earth's data folder first, however…

"Nice to see you again, Juliette Kogami. Mother of Ryoken Kogami and wife to Kiyoshi Kogami." Juliette gaped, then turned around to see a giant white queen chess piece before her. She scowled.

"Queen…" Juliette spoke. "You don't have to use your chess piece avatar Queen. I already know what you really look like." The giant white queen chess piece began to transform into its more humanoid appearance. Black glasses up in her blue and green hair, and wearing SOL Technologies uniform. Queen's blue eyes glistened in the brightness of the data bank. Queen then crossed her arms.

"I should have known the interloper in my company's data bank was you." Queen retorted. "It's a good thing I upped security since Akira Zaizen decided to quit just because he didn't like how I run the company."

"Humph. You're one to talk, Queen." Juliette frowned. "You're acting as if Akira is a salty prick or something. I quit not because I didn't like how my friend was running the company, I quit because I wanted to protect my son."

"In the most cowardly fashion." Queen scoffed.

"Calling me going into hiding cowardly all you want, but it will not change anything." Juliette retorted.

"...I didn't come here to discuss our pasts…." Queen spoke dangerously. "The moment you quit is when I realized your true colors….. You're a coward…"

"Again, you're one to talk." Juliette shot back. "You used Go Onizuka for your own selfish ways. You've used Akira to the point that he didn't want to work for you anymore. All I hear is empty words coming out of your mouth, hypocrite."

"What was that?!" Queen growled.

"You heard me, hypocrite." Juliette repeated. "I've come here for Glacies Zaizen's avatar and Earth's data. Of course, I'm fairly certain you knew that already." Queen scowled and gave Juliette a "Of course I knew" look in response. After a moment, Juliette continued. "Since I know for a fact that you will not allow me to leave this place, considering that I know too much, you plan to kill me now. Right?"

"Of course I do." Queen replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "Except I think more "use you" is a proper term here….."

"What do you mean Queen?!" Juliette demanded.

"I mean this: The 2 of us duel for Glacies Zaizen's avatar and Earth's data. If you win, you can take both and walk away freely. If you lose…" Queen began to chuckle darkly at the consequence Juliette Kogami will face when she loses.

"And what happens if I lose?" Juliette questioned. At that question, Queen's lips formed a dark smile.

"If you lose…..you shall endure the same fate as Go Onizuka!" Queen grinned.

"What?!" Juliette gaped. "That means….!"

"Yes! You'll become my puppet!" Queen sneered. "And unlike Go who received a merciful death after his usage expired, you will not….."

"I accept!" Juliette retorted. She raised her left arm up and activated her duel disk. "Let's go, Queen!"

"I concur!" Queen agreed as she followed suit. "But before we get started, I think your precious Ryoken should be given the honor seeing his Mother for the last time!"

"Who says this'll be the last time Ryoken gets to see me?" Juliette challenged. "Once I win, you'll be at a loss for words!"

 _IF you win, Juliette Kogami!_ Queen thought. She pressed a few buttons on her wrist control panel and a screen showing the living room of the Zaizen household within the data bank.

Within the Zaizen household, a screen appeared within the living room, where everybody (excluding Glacies), were at. The screen showed both Queen and Juliette Kogami in SOL Technologies's Main Data Bank.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Ai questioned, shocked, seeing the screen.

"Kogami-san!" Akira gaped. Just as Akira spoke that, Ryoken had entered the Zaizen house and he too, saw the screen. His mouth fell agape in utmost shock, yet extreme worry at the same. Yusaku's expression remained its standard neutrality, but even _he_ bore a tiny sliver of worry on his face.

"Queen…!" Yusaku spoke lowly.

"That's the Data Bank of SOL Technologies." Akira frowned.

"So is Queen broadcasting this to us?" Emma questioned, shocked.

" _I am Emma Bessho._ " Queen replied, a dark smile still present on her face. " _I hope you lot enjoy the show._ "

"... _Show_?!" Ryoken snapped. "This is anything _but_ a show you sick bitch!"

" _Oooooooooh! Such anger, Ryoken Kogami!_ " Queen mocked. " _Hmm...should I tell you lot the consequences Juliette will experience if she loses this duel to me, or keep them in suspense? Decisions decisions….._ "

"Just what is your game showing this to us Queen?" Akira questioned angrily.

" _To show you lot that I am not messing around._ " Queen retorted. " _To show you that I do not care about your pitiful lives. As long as I get the data I need for SOL Technologies to expand. And if that costs me a few lives, so be it._ " She then puts a hand to her chin." _Plus me and Lightning are on tight schedules. So decided to…..speed things up in any way possible…. For example….._ " She pointed her right index finger at Akira through the holoscreen. " _I was the one that put the bounty on your sister, Glacies Zaizen's head!_ "

"You did what?!" Akira snarled.

" _Hahahaha!_ " Queen laughed darkly. " _You have no say in the matter Akira! That bounty will remain on her until I have Aqua in my possession so I can dissect her for her data!_ " Aqua heard that and she floated backwards and bumped into Aoi; shock present on her face.

" _Enough talking!_ " Juliette shot back. " _Let's just do this!_ "

" _My my! SOMEBODY'S impatient to lose!_ " Queen mocked.

" _MASTER DUEL!_ "

"I'll take the first turn Juliette!" Queen declared as she swiped her right hand and her 5 card hand appeared. She observed the 5 cards and she smirked. "I'll start my turn with this. I Normal Summon **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn** to my field in ATK mode!" A small black warrior appeared onto Queen's field. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/800.** Queen's hand: 4 cards. Juliette's hand: 5 cards.)

" _A chess piece?_ " Ai said, surprised.

" _And a Tuner, so she uses Synchro monsters._ " Flame remarked.

"And now I Special Summon from my hand **Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook**." Queen continued. She placed the monster card onto her duel disk in DEF Mode. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook, attribute: DARK, type: Beast, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500.** Queen's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's hand: 5 cards.) Queen thrusted her right hand forward. "And now I use my Black Pawn's effect! I pay 300 LP in order to up Black Rook's Level by 3!" (Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook's Level: 5 + 3 = 8. Queen's LP: 4000 - 300 = 3700. Juliette's LP: 4000.) She then pulled a card from her and played it.

"Next up, I activate Continuous Spell card, **Sicilian Defense**! With this, I reveal 1 Chessboard card in my hand to draw 2 cards. I reveal **Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop** in my hand in order to do just that!" She revealed the card and drew 2 more cards from her Deck. (Queen's hand: 4 cards. Juliette's hand: 5 cards.)

" _What's Queen doing?_ " Aqua questioned. " _Shouldn't she Synchro Summon_?"

"Oh I'm about to, Water Ignis." Queen smirked. She raised her right arm upward. "I tune my Level 2 Black with my now Level 8 Black Rook!" Both monsters turned into black data and swirled around to make 10 black rings. "The weaker pieces shall be moved aside to make forth something much stronger! Synchro Summon! Come out! Level 10! **Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen**!" The black queen emerged onto the field out of the Synchro Portal. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000.** Queen's hand: 4 cards. Juliette's hand: 5 cards.) But instead of ending up on Queen's field, it ended up on…

"My field?!" Juliette gaped.

" _Ehhhh?! Why is Black Queen on Juliette's field?!_ " Ai gaped, his yellow eyes widened in shock.

"What are you up to Queen?" Juliette demanded.

"I just put an end to 2 of your Main Monsters Zones due to Black Queen's effect upon after it being Synchro Summoned." Queen replied with a smirk on her face. "Now you can only use 3 Main Monster Zones. But on the upside, all other monsters you control will gain 500 ATK/DEF, and will also be protected from card effect destruction."

" _Why would Queen give Juliette a monster like that?_ " Aoi questioned, a confused expression on her face.

.

" _You have to think of it like chess in a sense._ " Kyoko frowned.

" _Can Juliette win is the main question._ " Yusaku noted, a frown on his face.

" _We're about to find out._ " Takeru spoke up. Queen pressed 1 card in her hand and set it.

"I end my turn with 2 face-downs." Queen concluded. "Your move, Juliette." (Queen's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's hand: 5 cards. Queen's LP: 3700. Juliette's LP: 4000.)

" _Ehhhhhhhh?! No monsters to defend herself?!_ " Ai gaped. Juliette placed her right hand ontop of her deck.

"My turn! Draw!" Juliette declared. (Queen's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's hand: 6 cards. Queen's LP: 3700. Juliette's LP: 4000.) Juliette glanced at the card she drew and smiled.

"I'll start with my **Subterror Hidden Lair** Continuous Spell Card." Juliette began. "You know what this does. I reveal 1 Subterror card in my hand in order to draw 2 cards."

"Oh, if only that were true…." Queen remarked.

"What?" Juliette questioned.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Solemn Judgement!" Queen revealed. "With this, I can pay half my LP in order to negate the activation of your Spell and destroy it!" Juliette gaped as her Spell card shattered. Queen grunted as her LP dropped to 1850.

" _Why did she do that?_ " Flame wondered aloud.

" _To stop my Mother's combo._ " Ryoken frowned deeply. " _Or one of them, at least,._ "

"It doesn't really matter Ryoken." Juliette told him. "Because I'm ending this now!"

"Oh?" Queen wondered. "And how will you do that?"

"This is how! I Tribute Black Queen to Normal Summon Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary from my hand!"

"What?!" Queen gaped. She watched as her Black Queen vanished and in its place appeared a giant red sea creature of sorts. The 2 Main Monster Zones Queen froze earlier returned to normal. (Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary, Level 5 EARTH Zombie-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1600. Queen's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's hand: 4 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.) Juliette then revealed another card in her hand.

"I now activate the Spell Card **Subterror Call** from my hand in order to Special Summon Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo from my Deck in face-up DEF Mode!" The ground within the data bank shook and out of the ground came the giant rock behemoth. (Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo, Level 10 EARTH Rock-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100. Queen's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.) Juliette then raised her right arm upwards, the lines in her worn out SOL Technologies's uniform glowed blue. A circuit appeared in the middle of Juliette's field.

" _Is she?!_ " Takeru began.

"Appear the circuit of the ancients!" Juliette announced. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 FLIP monsters! I set Subterror Behemoths Stalagmo and Dragossuary into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Behemoth of the earth arise from your slumber as a fiendish predator to your enemies! Appear now! Link 2! Subterror Behemoth Fiendess!" Out of the circuit came a behemoth that looked fairly similarly to that of Subterror Fiendess. (Subterror Behemoth Fiendess, attribute: EARTH, type: Wyrm, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR. ATK: 3500 (originally 2000. Queen's hand: 2 cards. Juliette's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.)

" _Link Summon?!_ " Ai gaped.

" _That's Juliette for you. Full of surprises._ " Aso smiled.

"I activate Subterror Behemoth Fiendess's effect!" Juliette announced. "I send Subterror Behemoth Stygokraken from my Deck to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon my hand in face-down DEF Mode Subterror Behemoth Umastryx in a zone that Behemoth Fiendess points to!" A face-down monster appeared on Juliette's field. Queen/Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.)

"Impressive Juliette." Queen retorted. "Regardless of how impressive it is, you're not winning this duel." At that, Juliette scoffed.

"Says the one that has no monsters on their field." Juliette pointed out. "As I've stated earlier, I'm end this now! Battle! Subterror Behemoth Fiendess, attack Queen directly!" And with that, Behemoth Fiendess raised its right hand and fired a beam of energy directly at Queen; thus creating an explosion on Queen's side of the field. Ai thrusted his right purple fist forward.

" _Take that Queen!_ " Ai remarked. " _You losing is just what you deserve! Especially for what you did to Earth!_ " The smoke began to clear slowly. Once it was all gone, everyone gaped. Juliette's eyed twitched in concern at the fact that her attack failed to defeat Queen. Queen's Sicilian Defense Continuous Spell Card no longer being on her field proved that she had indeed survived the attack.

"By sending my Sicilian Defense from my field to the Graveyard when I would take damage. When I do that, the damage I would have taken is reduced to 0."

" _No way_ **!** " Emma gaped.

" _Kogami-san…_ " Akira spoke softly. Juliette tsked and pressed the last 2 cards in her hand and ended her turn.

"Now it's my turn! Draw!" Queen declared. (Queen's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's hand: 0 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.) She looked at the card she drew and smirked. "You know, it's ironic really."

"Hmm?" Juliette inquired. "What's ironic?"

"The fact that you don't need to try to defeat your son and your friends. But the thing is….I don't need to go out all out against you either! What you lot are about to witness is only a fraction of what I'm capable of! I activate my Set card, the Quick-Play Spell Card, **Chessboard Promotion**! With this, I send **Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn** from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon **Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop** from my hand!" After Queen played the card, a ghostly form of the small white warrior appeared, then vanished and in its place came forth onto Queen's field a giant white bishop. ( **Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/1000. Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800.** Queen's hand: 1 card. Juliette's hand: 0 cards. Queen's LP: 1850. Juliette's LP: 4000.) She paused, then glanced at the holoscreen and took notice of Ai's angered expression. She chuckled..

"Speaking of the Earth Ignis, I'm quite glad you brought him up, Dark Ignis." Queen retorted.

" _Eh?_ " Ai questioned. " _Why's that?_ "

"Remember when I mentioned there were going to be severe consequences for the loser of this duel?" Queen asked, a dark smile on her lips. Akira gasped in realization.

" _You can't possibly mean!_ " He began, shocked. At his realization, Queen laughed darkly.

"That's right Akira Zaizen." Queen remarked. "Once I win, I _will_ implant Earth's data into Juliette Kogami! She'll become my new data collector! Something Go Onizuka lacked in accomplishing! So I…..disposed of him…" She chuckled darkly at her own words, while the ones watching, bore horrified expressions on their faces. Including Juliette, who was dueling again Queen.

" _You killed Go Onizuka?!_ " Takeru yelled, furious and horrified at the same.

"That's right, Origin of the Fire Ignis." Queen replied nonchalantly. "He failed in getting me results. So he was no longer of use to me. Hence why he's dead now."

" _Why you!_ " Yusaku yelled angrily.

" _No way…!_ " Aoi breathed, horrified, nearly falling to her knees had Emma not caught her. Queen then gestured to the frozen in shock Juliette Kogami.

"And she'll follow suit if she fails too." Queen added, not even caring that Ryoken's expression went from standard horrified to an expression similar to that of Takeru's.

" _Damn you….!_ " Ryoken snarled. "My Mother is all I have left now in terms of parents!"

"Does it look like I care, Ryoken Kogami?" Queen questioned in a bored tone. "Your Mother should've died 7 years ago. The same way your Father died, in fact." She then released a dark chuckle. "Of course, I had to…...kill your Father due to him….almost letting the beans of my true intentions loose…."

" _No! You can't mean-!_ " Ryoken began; utmost shocked at what he was hearing.

"So you figured it out, eh?" Queen sneered. :"Yes….. It was _my idea_ to create the 6 Ignis!"

" _What?!_ " Ai, Flame, and Aqua yelled, shocked.

"What a shocker, am I right?" Queen spoke in a mocking tone.

" _Wait… If the whole Lost Incident Project was your idea… Then…!_ " Akira began.

"Moving on!" Queen ignored Akira's words and proceeded to continue her turn. "I activate Black Pawn's effect in my Graveyard! I shuffle it and Black Queen into my Deck in order to Synchro Summon! I tune the Level 2 Black Pawn with the Level 10 Black Queen!" The 2 monsters appeared as ghostly forms before forming the Synchro Portal. This time, 12 black rings appeared. "Descend now! Level 12! **Chessboard Avatar - Black King**!" A demonic looking king emerged onto...Juliette's field; thus wiping out all her monsters. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black King, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000.** )

"No! My monsters!" Juliette gaped. Queen then thrusted her right hand forward and used White Bishop's effect to revive White Pawn from the Graveyard. When the White Pawn emerged onto Queen's field, it glowed a bright white; thus reviving Black Rook as well. Queen raised her right arm upwards once again.

"I told you I'm end the duel!" Queen grinned. "I tune my Level 2 White Pawn with my Level 8 White Bishop!" And with that, 10 white rings appeared onto Queen's field. She began to chant. "Rise the almighty queen that brings the opposing side to its very knees! Synchro Summon! Level 10 **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen!** " And from the Synchro Portal came forth the white queen chess piece. It loomed over the field, including the Black King. ( **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500.** Queen's hand: 1 card. Juliette's hand: 0 cards. Queen's LP: 3850. Juliette's LP: 4000.)

" _Aaaah! Another massive chess piece!_ " Ai freaked. Queen pointed her right index finger at Juliette's side of the field.

"Battle!" Queen declared. "Black Rook, attack the Black King now!" The Black Rook went into a battle stance, then moved itself towards the Black King. The Black King raised its demon sword and slashed right through the Black Rook.

" _What? Why would Queen do that?_ " Aoi wondered. " _By doing that, she not lost her Black Rook, but the 2000 LP she gained via White Bishop's effect when it's used as Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of a Chessboard Avatar Synchro monster._ "

" _No._ " Kyoko frowned deeply. " _Look again, Aoi Zaizen._ " Aoi huffed at Kyoko's words, but did as she said. At first, she didn't see anything. After a few seconds however, her orange eyes widened in shock.

" _No way…!_ " Aoi breathed. " _Chessboard Avatar - White Queen's effect is…!_ "

" _The same as Encode Talker's…!_ " Yusaku finished.

"Very observant Yusaku Fujiki and Aoi Zaizen!" Queen smirked darkly. "Since my Black Rook has less ATK than Black King, I use White Queen's effect to prevent the battle destruction of Black Rook, along with me not taking any damage. Furthermore, my White Queen gains Black King's ATK until the End Phase! Not like there will be an End Phase after this!" (Chessboard Avatar - White Queen's ATK: 4000 + 4000 = 8000.) Queen thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attack Black King!" The White Queen unsheathed her sword and charged at the Black King. The Black King raised his demonic sword in hopes to defend himself, but the White Queen slashed right through defenses and cut him in half; thus causing an explosion on Juliette's side of the field. From the smoke, they watched in utter horror as Juliette went flying backwards in the air before falling to the ground and rolling another several feet. Her avatar body spewing red data out of her cheeks, her SOL uniform more battered than before. (Juliette's LP: 4000 - 4000 = 0.)

" _Juliette!_ " Aso, Kyoko, and Genome screamed.

" _Kogami-san!_ " Akira gasped.

" _Mother!_ " Ryoken yelled, horrified.

"And that's check and mate!" Queen sneered. She then deactivated her duel disk and approached Earth's data file and pulls it off the shelf. After that, she began to approach Juliette.

" _What's she doing Nii-sama?_ " Aoi questioned.

" _She's going to insert Earth's data in Kogami-san._ " Akira said dreadfully.

"Right you are, Akira Zaizen." Queen remarked. At this point, Queen stood over Juliette's batter avatar body. She bend down and lifted Juliette off the ground. Queen then raised her hand that contained the AI chip that contained Earth's data. She was just about to thrust the data chip into the back of Juliette's neck, but then…

" _Stop!_ " Queen paused and turned her head to see a desperate looking Ryoken.

"What do you want, Ryoken Kogami?" She asked him, irritation present on her face. She shook her head. "Oh wait, I _don't care_ what you want! Say goodbye to your Mother!" And with that, she thrusted the AI chip into the back of Juliette's neck. They all gasped, horrified. Ryoken watched in terror. Queen let go of Juliette's body and watched with glee written on her face as Juliette's blue eyes became lifeless. For a brief moment, they showed Earth's eyes, then reverted back to the lifeless blue that they took upon the AI chip being injected into the back of her neck.

"So, what do you lot think?" Queen spoke as she turned back to face the holoscreen, a dark smile on her face. "Juliette Kogami is now my newest data collector. Although….. This could have been avoided if you lot had listened to Akira Zaizen…. I know how he is and wanting to protect those he cares about… Including Juliette Kogami…..." She moves her right index finger to her right eye and did a fake crying motion. "I'm so touched by that that I might cry….. If I actually cared!"

" _Queen! Why you!_ " Akira spoke angrily.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have work to get back to!" Queen responded. And with that, the holoscreen faded.

After the holoscreen faded, Akira punched the wall next to him; leaving a hole in it. Even Spectre felt his sadness and anger rising.

"Damn you Queen….!" Spectre growled. "Using Earth like that…..!" Ryoken closed his eyes and tsked.

"Ryoken..." Kyoko choked out.

"..." Ryoken did not respond to Kyoko.. Least not right away. After another minute or so, he spoke in a soft tone. "M-Mother….." He went into his pocket of his pants and pulled out his duel disk. He stared at it, along with the deck that was within in. "I promise you Mother….. I _will_ free you from Queen's grasp!"

"Whoa whoa! You aren't seriously gonna go into VRAINS _now_ , are you Ryoken?" Ai questioned. "If you do, you will most certainly get ambushed. Whether be by Queen and her goons, or your…" He trailed off at the last tidbit, not wanting to say Ryoken's Mother.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but the Dark Ignis is right Ryoken. If you go now, you'll be walking into a trap." Aso frowned. At that, Ryoken clenched his fists and put his duel disk away. He glared at Aso. Not out of anger, but out of sadness.

"What am I supposed to do Aso?" Ryoken demanded. "If I sit here and do supposedly nothing, Queen will be able to use my Mother to hurt anyone she wants with no interventions."

"But it's as Aso said." Genome frowned. "If you go now, by yourself no less, you'll be walking into a trap."

"Queen's plan by doing what she did to Ryoken's Mother is to break our resolve and make us back out of this fight." Yusaku spoke up.

"And even try to provoke us into going head first into VRAINS so she could trap all of us in one fell swoop." Takeru frowned. Akira glanced at his watch, then up at Yusaku, Takeru and Aoi.

"Well it's getting late anyway." Akira spoke. "Besides, it's a school night for you 3. We can continue amassing a plan after school gets out tomorrow. Sound good?" The 3 frowned, but they knew he was right.

"Fine then." Yusaku answered.

"Yeah got it." Takeru sighed.

"Alright Nii-sama." Aoi frowned. "I'll get Glacies to school tomorrow too. Well, I'll try to at least. Especially considering what happened to her against Blood Shepherd."

After the group talked for another few minutes, Genome, Spectre, Aso, Kyoko, Ryoken, Takeru, and Yusaku left the Zaizen household. Once Takeru and Yusaku were out of earshot, Kyoko pulled out a device from her pocket and she pressed a button. A hologram of Hayami appeared before her and the other Knights of Hanoi.

"Report." Kyoko spoke. The brown-haired, brown-eyed and SOL uniformed young woman, Hayami almost tripped over her feet in surprise at Kyoko's call.

" _Yes._ " Hayami replied. " _It's as you suspected. Queen and the Light Ignis are working together._ "

"Humph. That wasn't really a speculation, but alas." Kyoko frowned. "Anything else?"

" _Yes._ " Hayami answered. " _I've overheard Queen talking about what she's going to do to Juliette Kogami awhile ago._ " This time, Kyoko's expression bore some interest.

"Oh?" Kyoko wondered aloud. "Did she mention anything about what she's going to do after Juliette Kogami's…. Ugh… Usage is run dry?"

" _Only tidbits._ " Hayami admitted. " _But, I do remember that once Juliette Kogami acquires the data Queen needs via using the AI chip with Earth's data in it, she'll remove the chip._ "

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Aso spoke up.

" _Well it is!_ " Hayami spoke in a slightly panicked tone. " _If the AI chip is removed, a very powerful computer virus will infect Juliette Kogami's body! Both virtual body and real world body!_ "

"What?!" Ryoken gaped, shocked.

" _It's true_!" Hayami spoke in a panicked tone.

"So she plans to dispose of her just like she did to Dr. Kogami." Aso spoke grimly.

" _Seems so._ " Hayami agreed.

"Is there anyway to prevent the virus from infecting Juliette Kogami? Genome asked Hayami. Hayami shook her head.

" _Unfortunately no._ " Hayami replied, a saddened expression on her face. " _The best I can give you is a way to slow it down. For how long I dunno._ "

"Thank you Hayami." Kyoko told her.

"But make sure you don't get too involved. Otherwise you'll have your cover blown." Aso warned. Hayami's hologram turned to face Aso and she nodded at his words.

" _I know._ " She replied. " _Well, I'm gonna go. Don't want Queen getting too suspicious._ " And with that, Hayami's hologram dissipated on the device Kyoko held in her hand. Afterwards, Kyoko pocketed the device.

 **OC Cards (Juliette Kogami):**

 **Subterror Call, type; Normal. Effect: If you control a face-up or face-down "Subterror" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Subterror" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down DEF position.**

 **Subterror Hidden Lair, type: Continuous. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "The Hidden City". This card also gains the effect of "The Hidden City" if "The Hidden City" is either in your Graveyard or banished zone.)**

 **When this card is activated: Reveal 1 "Subterror" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. I** **f you control 2 or more face-up or face-down "Subterror" monsters: You can add 1 "Subterror" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. During either players turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up.**

 **-Set 1 face-up on the field face-down.  
If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect): Send this face-up card to the Graveyard; reduce that damage to 0. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard or banished zone: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card into your Deck.**

 **OC Cards (Queen):**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/1000. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay multiples of 100; increase the Level of 1 other "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control equal to the amount of LP paid. During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can immediately Synchro Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters you control as Synchro Materials, including this card. (If use this effect to Synchro Summon, the Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard if the other Synchro Materials are on the field.) Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the Synchro Summon of that "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster. You can only use each effect of "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" once per turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800. Effect: If you control 2 or more "Chessboard Avatar" monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. (You can also Tribute 2 "Chessboard Avatar" monsters from your hand or field to Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard. In this case, this Summon is treated as a Tribute Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned from either your hand or Graveyard while you control 2 or more "Chessboard Avatar" monsters; this card cannot declare an attack this turn. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your Graveyard. If a "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control attacks a DEF position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card is used as either Fusion or Synchro Material for a Fusion or Synchro Summon of a "Chessboard Avatar" monster: Gain 2000 LP.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook, attribute: DARK, type: Beast, Level 5, ATK/DEF: 2000/2500. Effect: If you control no monsters, or if you control at least 1 "Chessboard Avatar" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned this way; cards and effects cannot be activated. If this card is used as Fusion or Synchro Material for the Fusion or Synchro Summon of an "Chessboard Avatar" monster: You can destroy up to 2 cards on the opponent's field, or banish up to 2 cards from your opponent's Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook" once per turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/800. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay multiples of 100 LP; increase the Level of 1 other "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control equal to amount of LP paid. During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this card is on your field or in your Graveyard: You can immediately Synchro Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters you control or that are in your Graveyard as Synchro Materials, including this card. (If use this effect to Synchro Summon, the Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard if the other Synchro Materials are on the field.) Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the Synchro Summon of that "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster. You can only use each effect of "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" once per turn.**

 **Sicilian Defense, type: Continuous. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "Chessboard Sicilian Defense".)**

 **Reveal 1 "Chessboard" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. If you would Summon a "Chessboard Avatar" Extra Deck monster: You can treat this card as 1 of the Materials. If you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can send this card from either your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard; that damage is reduced to 0.**

 **Chessboard Promotion!, type: Quick-Play. Effect: Tribute 1 "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" or "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" from either your hand or side of the field; Special Summon either 1 "Chessboard Avatar - White Knight, "Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight", "Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop", "Chessboard Avatar - Black Bishop", "Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook", or "Chessboard Avatar - White Rook" from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard by negating their effects until the end of the turn.**

 **Chessboard Promotion!, type: Quick-Play. Effect: Tribute 1 "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" or "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" from either your hand or side of the field; Special Summon either 1 "Chessboard Avatar - White Knight, "Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight", "Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop", "Chessboard Avatar - Black Bishop", "Chessboard Avatar - Black Rook", or "Chessboard Avatar - White Rook" from either your hand, Deck or Graveyard by negating their effects until the end of the turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, card effects.** **Once per turn** **, before** **damage calculation** **, if a monster you control** **battles** **an opponent's monster with higher** **ATK** **than it: You can make that monster unable to be** **destroyed by that battle** **, also you take no** **battle damage** **from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain** **ATK** **equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this** **turn** **. If this card attacks or is attacked; Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black King, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" + "Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen" OR 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **After sending the respective Synchro Materials to the Graveyard, destroy all other monsters the opponent controls, ignoring their effects, and if you do that, Synchro Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. (They can choose the battle position upon it being Synchro Summoned to their side of the field.) This card is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, as long as your opponent controls this face-up card: Your opponent takes 800 points of damage. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Royal Court Member Token to your field (Level 4/Warrior-type/ATK/DEF: 1500.) As long as you control a Royal Court Member Token: This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by, monster effects. If this card is removed from the field: The controller of this card takes 4000 points of damage.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **After sending the respective Synchro Materials to the Graveyard, destroy all other monsters the opponent controls, ignoring their effects, and if you do that, Synchro Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. (They can choose the battle position upon it being Synchro Summoned to their side of the field.) This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, card effects.** **If this card is Synchro Summoned: Your opponent can choose unused Main Monster Zones up to the number of cards on your field or in your hand, those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen" once per turn. All other monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

 **0713MM: Well! Queen certainly is quite the heartless one; just as I see her being in the show itself. As for the Chessboard Avatar Deck, I made the deck awhile ago and I think it fits Queen quite well. Considering how she is towards her employees, and how she is with Akira in the show. Of course in my fanfic, Akira had already quit working for SOL. As for the big reveal regarding the Hanoi Project and it being her idea all along, and she killed Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami to this fact would make complete sense in the actual show. Although, I don't believe I'm the only one that thinks this. Of course, I could be wrong. As for Hayami being the Knights of Hanaoi spy within SOL Technologies, it'd be super jokes to do and it'd be even funnier if the actual show reveals this fact. It'll be outright hilarious.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 10th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Fanfic! I apologize for the somewhat longish gap between Chapter 9 and this Chapter. Alas, I do not Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, nor its characters. Just this story.**

Chapter 10

"GODDAMMIT!" Lightning watched as Windy lost to the AI Revolver Lightning made based on the strategies he's seen Revolver use up to this point. Lightning pinched his invisible nose in frustration.

"No, this won't do at all…" Lightning shook his head in disappointment. "Again!" Windy got up at Lightning's command. Red data was spewing out of his body from the defeats he's endured.

"Damn this Revolver AI…!" Windy growled. "I must defeat him so you don't have to when the time comes, Lightning." Lightning watched as Windy prepared himself to duel the Revolver AI again.

"Aren't you concerned that dueling this AI program of Revolver I've made will injury you more than you've already done to yourself?" Lightning questioned. Windy hissed as he clutched his right shoulder, which was dripping red data as if it was blood.

"These…...injuries are nothing…!" Windy hissed. "I _will_ defeat this AI program….!"

"Fine." Lightning spoke. "But after this, I'm fixing you up. You've dueled this Revolver AI program at least 20 times now."

"So what?!" Windy hissed as he prepared to duel the AI program again. He paused before he took his turn for like the 20th time over the course of a few hours. "By the way, how goes turning Juliette Kogami against these foolish humans?"

"Quite well actually." Lightning spoke. "Queen just informed me that the progress is going far more smoothly than with Go Onizuka."

"Excellent!" Windy sneered. "By using Ryoken Kogami's Mother against him, he'll be torn between saving his Mother, or saving the world! Ha! Such irony in it all!"

"Indeed…" Lightning mused as he watched Windy lose again. Windy cried out as he hit the floor, this time, his 4 main limbs almost split off from his body. He screamed angrily in pain. Lightning sighed, then proceeded to help Windy and get him to the healing water fountain Lightning had forged in his palace via picking him up off the ground with Jin's assistance.

"Damn Revolver…..!" Windy seethed.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard against that Revolver AI I made…" Lightning sighed. But Windy didn't seem to hear Lightning, only muttering lowly of Revolver angrily, causing Lightning to sigh again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have allowed you face that Revolver AI…" Lightning told his ally Ignis as said ally Ignis continued to be healed. "You're going to get obsessed over this."

"Like you with Playmaker?" Windy countered, a sneer present on his face. "Such hypocrisy Lightning!"

"...Would you prefer I replace Echo with Blood Shepherd?" Lightning spoke in a dangerously low tone, yet calm at the same time. Windy heard that and he tsked in utmost irritation.

"Why you….!" Windy growled. "I _will_ become stronger Lightning! Just you wait!"

"I have no doubt that you will." Lightning remarked. "But once you're healed enough to continue helping me and Queen, I have a task for you."

"Hoh?" Windy wondered. "And what would that be?" Lightning opens up a screen up to show Glacies within the lunchroom of Den Academy. She was in line to get her food. Windy's left red eye glowed brightly, as if smiling darkly. "Oh don't worry Lightning….. I'll take care of this.." He then laughs darkly.

Glacies got her lunch with an emotionless expression as she went to take a seat to eat. Takeru and Yusaku watched her; Takeru having a worried expression on his face.

"She still hasn't recovered from her loss to Blood Shepherd." Takeru frowned. "What should we do, Yusaku?"

"All we can do right now is give support. Her loss to Blood Shepherd caused damage to her mentally. As a result, she needs time. Time I don't even think we have." Yusaku frowned.

"Yeah." Takeru agreed. "Plus she has Akira, Aoi, and Aqua to help her out. Hopefully they'll be enough to snap her out of it." He paused, then noticed a few students surrounding Glacies's lunch table. "Wait...what are those students doing?"

"Takeru?" Flame asked. He looked over and noticed what his partner did. "Oh… Yeah, you're gonna get riled up, aren't you?" Takeru clenched his fists, while Ai sighed and Yusaku frowned.

"I understand that you're angry Takeru." Yusaku began. "But-" He stopped when he realized that Takeru was over at Glacies's lunch table. He sighed internally, but proceeded to head over himself.

" _Get away from her, Sean_!" Takeru snapped at the tall male, who stood over Glacies. Sean tsked, then turned to face Takeru.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked. "And why should I? Because a punk like you said so?"

"No." Takeru remarked. "Because she's going through a tough time."

"Oh no!" Sean retorted sarcastically. "Am I supposed to feel sympathy for a sob like her? Well I don't! I remember when she was at the top of her class and everyone envied her. Now look at her. All broken and sad. Such a pity." Takeru tsked, but didn't say anything back. Sean took notice and his smirk grew wider. "Nothing to say punk? Good. Now, leave m-" Before he could finish his sentence however, both Takeru and Yusaku gaped and watched him crumple to floor. What surprised the 2 teens even more was that the one who knocked him out was none other than Aoi Zaizen.

"Holy-!" Ai began to shout, but Yusaku quickly muffled him even though he was just as shocked.

"Zaizen…!" Takeru began.

"I've _had it_ with this harassment against my sister…!" Aoi snapped. She then crossed her arms and huffed. "I mean seriously. Do these idiots think it's okay to harass Glacies just because her grades are slipping? Yeesh!" She then took notice of Takeru and Yusaku and she gave them a sad smile. "Sorry about my rant there."

"N-No it's alright. We feel the same, after all." Takeru said, Yusaku nodded in agreement. "Though you did took us by surprise when you actually hit him." Aoi shuffled her feet a bit awkwardly at that.

"Well…" Aoi began in soft voice. "He's been doing this for a few days after the...you know. I've talked to the teachers about it whenever me and Glacies are in the same class. They say they'll do something, but they never do. So me hitting him and knocking him out is my way of saying that I'm fed up with his harassment." Both Yusaku and Takeru nodded in agreement and understandment to Aoi's words as they then looked at Glacies. After a few moments, the Water Ignis emerged from Glacies duel disk; a sad expression within her pink eyes.

"I'm sorry." Aqua spoke softly. "I've tried everything I could think of. Very little to no changes."

"It's alright, Aqua." Aoi reassured the Water Ignis. "Glacies will recover from her defeat to Blood Shepherd in time."

"I hope you're right." Aqua retorted. "Because if she doesn't, then she'll experience pain far beyond than what I thought possible."

"What do you mean Aqua?" Flame asked. Aqua turned to face Flame, she pressed a few keys on a panel that appeared before her. After a few seconds, she turned the panel around to show Yusaku and Takeru.

"I did some digging and…" Aqua began.

"And what?" Yusaku inquired, not liking where this was going.

"And… She's on the same bounty list as you and Takeru." Aqua spoke softly. At that, Takeru clenched his fists.

"The nerve of SOL Technologies!" Takeru grit his teeth. "It's bad enough that Yusaku and I are on their list, _and now_ they put Glacies on it?! How can this get any worse?!"

"Actually...it has." Aqua replied softly.

"What do you mean, Aqua?" Ai asked as he emerged from Yusaku's duel disk, who unmuted the Dark Ignis. Aqua waved her right hand and the bounty list vanished. In its place appeared a message chat. One of which consisted of Glacies/Ice Queen and…

"WINDY?!" Ai nearly shrieked.

"Quiet." Yusaku hushed to Ai. "We don't need more unwanted attention."

"Sorry…" Ai spoke softly as he sunk back into Yusaku's duel disk.

"This is quite odd." Flame put a hand to his chin. "Why would Windy of all Ignis use a chat? Seems out of character for him. Especially considering how hateful he is of humans."

"Perhaps." Takeru agreed with Flame. "But still. If he wants Glacies gone, he has to go through us."

"While I do agree with you Takeru," Aqua began. "but it seems Windy wants just me."

"So this is a trap." Aoi frowned. "I won't let you go alone." Aqua glanced at Aoi and closed her pink eyes.

"I knew you'd say that." Aqua retorted. "However, I've already agreed to meet with Windy. _Alone_."

"But you can't!" Aoi protested. "What of Glacies?"

"Helping my partner out is _my_ responsibility." Aqua remarked. "And to prevent her getting in worse condition than she already is, I will talk to Windy." At that, Aoi sighed in defeat.

"While I don't like this, do what you must." Aoi replied reluctantly Aqua's pink eyes formed a sad smile at Aoi's words.

"Thanks Aoi." Aqua told her. She glanced over at Glacies, then back at the other 3. "Well, I suppose Glacies should be heading to class." Aoi nodded, then headed out of the lunchroom and to her next class. Yusaku followed suit. Takeru was about to follow Yusaku, since they shared the same class, but he stopped and turned to Glacies, then he looked down at Aqua.

"You be careful, Aqua." Takeru told the Water Ignis; concern evident in his voice. "There's no telling what Windy will do to get what he wants."

"I know, Takeru." Aqua told him. "I'm fully aware of Windy's psychopathic ways." Takeru nodded, then jogged after Yusaku. Aqua turned around to look up at her partner, who bore sad expression. Aqua closed her eyes and went back into her partner's duel disk. Once she did, Glacies stood up and proceeded to her class.

Aqua managed to go to VRAINS, but then slipped between reaching a desolate area. She slowly flew to reach a familiar destroyed tower.

"The Tower of Hanoi." She spoke, looking at it.

"A perfect place for your death!" A sadistic voice spoke from a Data Storm that appeared behind her. Aqua turned around to see the bandaged Wind Ignis.

"Windy…" Aqua spoke softly.

"That's right!" Windy spoke. "Glad you could come, Aqua!"

"So you called me here to make threats I already know?" Aqua replied, irritated by the Wind Ignis's antics. Windy shook his head.

"No no!" Windy spoke. "Why would I call you here for that?"

"You always were the most childish of us 6." Aqua remarked. At that remark, Windy clenched his fists and his left red eye twitched violently.

" _Childish_?!" Windy shrieked. "You think _I'm childish_?!"

"Yes." Aqua retorted nonchalantly. "Always jealous of Flame and Earth for having evolved quicker than you, despite your ability to control the Data Storm better than anyone." Windy clenched his fists even tighter until they were a lighter green color than his own skin. "And your anger proves my point further, Windy."

"Tsk…!" Windy growled. He then regained his composure and looked around the area, as if looking for someone. "Hoh? Where's your partner? Did you decide to diss her finally and accept reality? That partners are pointless?" At his questions, Aqua shook her head.

"No Windy. I didn't diss my partner. I never will. When she's down, I'll help her back up in any way I can. That's what family does. Least from what Glacies has told me regarding Akira and Aoi." However, little did she know that Windy had ensured that their whole confrontation was being broadcasted to Yusaku and the others. At Aqua's words, Windy laughed darkly.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh that's rich Aqua! By that logic, Revolver should go apologize to his dad!" Aqua narrowed her pink eyes at Windy's words, but said nothing. At this, Windy smirked and took the opportunity to continue talking. "Nothing to say Aqua? Ha! Figures! Ah well… I suppose I could dispose of your nuisance called a partner for you.. I'm one click away from calling Queen. I'm certain that she'd be more than happy to….dispose of Glacies Zaizen….." Aqua clenched her blue fists at that.

"Damn you…..!" Aqua growled. "If you want to hurt _my partner_ , you'll have to go _through me first_!"

At the Zaizen house, Yusaku, Takeru, Akira, Aoi, Ryoken, Kyoko, Genome, Spectre, Aso, Ai, and Flame watched the confrontation between Aqua and Windy unfold. (Glacies is within her bedroom with the door closed.) They even heard their words.

" _Nothing to say Aqua? Ha! Figures! Ah well… I suppose I could dispose of your nuisance called a partner for you.. I'm one click away from calling Queen. I'm certain that she'd be more than happy to….dispose of Glacies Zaizen….._ " Aqua clenched her blue fists at that.

" _Damn you…..!_ " Aqua growled. " _If you want to hurt my partner, you'll have to go through me first!_ "

"Aqua…" Ai breathed.

"I have not seen Aqua this emotional before." Flame noted. "I mean, yes, I have seen her be emotional, but not like this."

"Water Ignis…" Ryoken spoke softly.

"Ryoken-sama." Kyoko began.

"Yes?" Ryoken turned to face the red and orange-haired doctor. Kyoko glanced at Ryoken, a sad expression upon her face. Ryoken took notice of it utmost immediately and he _knew exactly_ what she was about to say. Regardless, he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Perhaps killing all the Ignis is a bad idea." Kyoko finally replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryoken questioned. "Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder and gave a glare at Akira.

"You know what Dr. Taki means, Ryoken." Akira told him. "Windy and Lightning are our true enemies, not all 6 Ignis. Ai, Flame, Aqua, and Earth are _not_ our enemies. They want to co-exist with humans. Why can't that go through that thick skull of yours?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, Zaizen is right." Spectre added with reluctance in his voice. They all looked at Spectre, shocked by his words.

"He actually agreed… Someone pinch me." Ai said.

"Not like we could." Flame muttered.

"The fact that Aqua is risking her own life for her partner's proves that she cares." Aoi added.

"Tsk…" Ryoken grunted before raising his hands up in defeat. "Alright fine. I'll give Aqua this _one chance_ to prove me wrong. If she defeats Windy, _then_ I'll accept her."

"You won't regret this, Ryoken." Akira grinned. "This I can assure you."

"Hmph. We shall see, Zaizen." Ryoken retorted. After Ryoken spoke, he turned his attention to the 2 Ignis on the holoscreen before the group. While Windy's program Echo to be his helper in dueling was no surprise, Aqua's helper in regards to dueling certainly was.

"Is that?!" Takeru began.

"An Arctic animal, yes!" Aoi finished. "The Mother Polar Bear of Glacies Zaizen, to be accurate!"

" _DUEL!"_ The group heard both Aqua and Windy declare in unison.

"DUEL!" Both Aqua and Windy declared in unison.

"I'll take the first turn, Aqua!" Windy remarked.

"Fine by me." Aqua retorted, she crossed her arms. Windy grinned, then observed his hand. Echo then pressed a card in Windy's hand and it revealed itself before Aqua. Aqua's pink eyes narrowed slightly at the reveal of Stormrider Griffore. Windy noticed Aqua's expression and his grin widened.

"I activate Stormrider Griffore's effect!" Windy revealed. "Since no cards are on the field, I can look at your hand. And if it contains a Spell/Trap card, I can set 1!" He gestured to Aqua. "So go on! Show me!"

"Tsk…!" Aqua grunted, but had her program reveal her hand nonetheless. WIndy observed it and he do a couple "Ooooh" and "Aaaaaaaaaah"s before pointing at 1 of Aqua's Trap cards.

"That one!" Windy spoke. Aqua grunted and she set the trap card. "Poseidon Wave was it? A very powerful trap in WATER decks. Too bad it's helping me! Now Griffore, come!" A griffin-like ship appeared onto Windy's field. (Stormrider Griffore, Level 4 WIND Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Windy/Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy/Aqua's LP: 4000.) WIndy then had Echo reveal another card before it vanished and appeared onto Windy's field.

" **Stormrider Minokawa** 's effect! Since I control a Stormrider monster, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Windy continued. A skeletal minofish-like ship appeared next to Griffore. ( **Stormrider Minokawa, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1200/1600.** Windy's hand: 3 cards. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy/Aqua's LP: 4000.) "You're lucky that I don't control a Stormrider Link monster. Otherwise, you'd have to Set all your Spell/Trap cards first in order to play them!" Aqua tsked at that, but Windy continued. "But I'm not done! Next up, since you have a card(s) in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, I can Special Summon Stormrider Hippogriff from my hand!" On the other side of Griffore appeared a hippogriff-like ship. (Stormrider Hippogriff, Level 3 WIND Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1200. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy/Aqua's LP: 4000.)

" _Windy has 3 monsters already!"_ Ai spoke in a slightly panicked tone.

" _And not only can he now Link Summon, but he's practically manipulating Aqua's move._ " Flame remarked.

" _He's no doubt going all out._ " Yusaku scowled.

"Ha! But of course, Playmaker-I mean, Yusaku!" Windy remarked. "I have little choice in the matter! Oh well!" He raised his right arm upwards. "Appear! My raging circuit!" No sooner had he said that that the dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Stormrider monsters! I set Griffore, Hippogriff and Minokawa into the Link Markers!" The 3 WIND monsters soared into the Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers. "Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! Stormridership Bahamut Bomber!" The massive whale-like ship emerged from the Link Circuit. (Stormridership Bahamut Bomber, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR. ATK: 2800. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy/Aqua's LP: 4000.) Within the Zaizen house that were watching the duel between the 2 Ignis, Yusaku, Takeru, and Ryoken grit their teeth, Ai's panic began to increase, Flame narrowed his eyes, and the others bore shocked/indifferent expressions.

" _Not god not good not good!_ " Ai spoke in a panicked voice.

" _This does not go well for Aqua._ " Aoi frowned.

"Stormridership Bahamut Bomber's effect!" Windy remarked. "Upon its Special Summon while I control no cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones, I can target 1 card you control and destroy it! Then after that, I can inflict 500 damage to you!" Aqua tsked at that.

"I only control 1 card." Aqua told Windy.

"That's right!" Windy laughed. "The card I _made you_ Set! Now vanish, Poseidon Wave!" Bahamut Bomber opened its mouth and sent out soundwaves at Aqua's face-down card; thus destroying it. Aqua and her AI program glowed blue before reverting to normal. (Windy's hand: 2 cards. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500.)

" _Aqua!_ " Ai called out to the female Ignis.

"I'm alright, Ai." Aqua reassured the concerned Ai. "A scratch like that to me is nothing."

"We'll see about that, Aqua!" Windy sneered. "I end my turn." Aqua's program placed its right hand on top of her duel disk.

"I shall make you _pay_ for your treachery, Windy!" Aqua vowed. "My turn; draw!" (Windy's hand: 2 cards. Aqua's hand: 5 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.) Aqua glanced at the card she had drawn, and she nodded in approval. "This will do." Her program revealed the Field Spell card before it vanished from her hand, then reappeared on the field. "I'll start by activating the Field Spell, **Marincess Kingdom**!"

" _Marincess?_ " Aoi questioned, surprised.

" _Marincess… Aqua's personal deck._ " Flame noted.

"Upon activation, I can add 1 Marincess card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand." Aqua revealed.

"That's nice and all, but I too have a Field Spell to activate!" Windy interjected. "I activate Stormrider Gargoyle's effect in my hand! When you activate your Field Spell, I can discard this card from my hand to activate Stormrider Turbulence from my Deck!"

"What?" Aqua questioned. She watched as a card ejected itself out Windy's program's duel disk and said Field Spell appeared on Windy's field.

"Stormrider Turbulence effect!" Windy revealed. "With it present on my field, _all_ Stormrider monsters I control gain 300 ATK!" Stormridership Bahamut Bomber glowed red as its ATK rose to 3100.

"As I was saying." Aqua continued, ignoring the fact that Stormrider Turbulence is now present on the field. "With Marincess Kingdom, I can add 1 Marincess card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand upon its activation. I choose to add Marincess Current to my hand." Her AI program revealed said Trap Card to Windy, who didn't seem bothered by it. Aqua then had her AI program press another card in her hand. "Next up, I shall Normal Summon **Marincess Seafish** to my field." A female fish hybrid appeared onto Aqua's field. ( **Marincess Seafish, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200.** Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.) Aqua gestured her right hand forward. "Marincess Seafish monster effect! When it's Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Marincess monster from my Deck! Come! **Marincess Sealion**!" A sea lion fish female human hybrid appeared next to Seafish. ( **Marincess Sealion, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/400.** Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

"Tsk…!" Windy grunted in irritation. "I should have remembered that your deck loves to swarm the field full of monsters…"

"That's right." Aqua retorted, her pink eyes formed that of what could be a smile.

"Ha!" Windy's left red eyes formed that of a dark smile. "Go ahead and swarm your field of monsters! It won't matter in the end!"

 _It actually will._ Aqua thought. She then raised her right arm upwards.

"Appear! The Circuit of the Sea!" Aqua called out as the dark blue circuit appeared above her. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 WATER monsters! I Set Marincess Seafish and Marincess Sealion into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Marincess Coral Anemone!" The Left and Bottom Link Markers on the circuit glowed red before revealing the sea coral female human hybrid (Marincess Coral Anemone, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L. ATK: 2000. Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

" _Oooooooooh!_ " Ai breathed in awe.

" _So pretty._ " Aoi noted with a small smile on her face.

" _Very impressive._ " Emma smiled. Ryoken huffed and crossed his arms. His other Hanoi members were in awe at how well Aqua was doing against Windy.

" _She's doing great._ " Takeru remarked.

" _I agree._ " Yusaku nodded, but then he narrowed his green eyes. " _But something seems...off about this duel. Why of all places would Windy pick the old Link VRAINS, let alone the shut down Tower of Hanoi?_ "

" _Eh? Wouldn't he do it to be discrete?_ " Ai questioned, confused.

" _Well yes._ " Yusaku replied. " _But why the location of the Tower of Hanoi? He could have gone to any other location within the old VRAINS network. But he did not. Instead, he specifically wanted the duel at the location of the Tower of Hanoi. Why would he do that?_ "

" _Probably because of the Tower's other functions._ " Ryoken frowned deeply.

" _You mean its scan function, Ryoken-sama?_ " Aso questioned. Ryoken glanced at Aso and nodded.

" _Yes._ " Ryoken remarked. The 4 turned back to the holoscreen and watched as Aqua thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate the effects of Seafish and Sealion in my Graveyard!" Aqua revealed. "Now Sealion retrieves my Poseidon Wave and Seafish Special Summons a Marincess Token to my field!" A small fish appeared onto Aqua's field, along with her Poseidon Wave Trap Card ejecting itself from her duel disk. Her AI program added it back to her hand. (Marincess Token, Level 1 WATER Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 500. Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 4 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

"Aqua." Windy began. Aqua was about to play another card, but stopped.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Why do you stay with your partner, Glacies Uisce-Zaizen?" Windy questioned. "I mean, I don't see why you bother." Aqua closed her pink eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"I've told you why." Aqua remarked. "I _will_ _not_ give up on my partner."

"How sad…" Windy mused. "I was hoping you'd understand my point of view and that partners are meaningless and nuisances. We _don't need_ humans to fulfill our purpose as humanity's successors!" Windy pointed his right index finger at Aqua. "You were once the Sub-Leader of Cyberse World. Making sure order and peace were kept in place. But when I look at you now….. All I see is a failed Sub-Leader! I _should've_ been Sub-Leader! Me and Lightning understand what needs to be done! But you Aqua…..all you are now is an error code!" Aqua tsked at that before replying.

"We may have been created by Dr. Kogami, the Father to Ryoken Kogami." Aqua began. "But! That _doesn't_ mean our purpose has to remain the same! We can change our purpose! Me, Earth, Ai, and Flame have all done that!"

"And _that's_ why you're weak!" Windy shot back. "Your selflessness _will_ be your downfall, Aqua! Like it _will_ be for Ai and Flame! Just like it was for Earth!"

"Enough of this!" Aqua shot back. "I activate Coral Anemone's effect! I can Special Summon 1 WATER from my Graveyard! Resurrect, Sealion!" The female sealion hybrid appeared in the Main Monster Zone underneath Marincess Coral Anemone. Aqua then thrusted her right hand forward. "I can Special Summon **Marincess Mermaid** from either my hand or Graveyard since I control a Marincess monster! I can only Special Summon her from my hand or Graveyard once per turn this way! Come, Marincess Mermaid!" Next to Seafish came forth a mermaid. ( **Marincess Mermaid, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000.** Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 3 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

" _Yus!_ " Ai grinned as he waved his arms. " _Aqua's got 4 monsters on her field now! Link Summon time!_ " Suddenly, the ground around the Tower began to shake. While the Zaizen household couldn't feel the tremors, they most _certainly_ saw them!

" _What's going on with the Tower?_ " Akira frowned upon seeing the ground quake around the Tower of Hanoi. Ryoken and the other Knights of Hanoi took notice as well; their eyes widened in utmost shock.

" _The Tower is absorbing the energy from the 2 Ignises duel!_ " Ryoken realized. " _If it absorbs enough energy, it'll restart fully!_ "

" _So that's what Windy wants?_ " Emma frowned. " _That doesn't really make any sense. Does it?_ "

" _It does if he's trying to open a gateway to Mirror Link VRAINS._ " Akira frowned. " _I've heard many rumors about Mirror Link VRAINS, but have never seen it._ " The group watched as Aqua raised her right arm upwards again.

"Appear for the 2nd time! The Circuit of the Sea!" Aqua called out as the dark blue circuit appeared above her. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 WATER monsters! I set Marincess Coral Anemone and Marincess Mermaid into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Descend now! Link 3! Marincess Marbled Rock!" The Left, Right, and Bottom Link Markers glowed red as the 3 monsters went into the Link Circuit. A female human-coral rock hybrid emerged onto Aqua's field. (Marincess Marbled Rock, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: L/R/B. ATK: 2500. Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 3 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

" _Yus! Aqua's Link 3 is here!_ " Ai cheered. " _Now Wendy's in for it!_ " At Ai's words, the group heard Windy laugh darkly. This caused an irritation mark to appear above Ai's head.

" _What's so funny?!_ " Ai demanded.

"Hahahaha!" Windy continued to laugh. "You fell for it, Aqua!"

"Hoh?" Aqua questioned.

"Stormrider Turbulence effect!" Windy revealed. "Since I control exactly 1 Stormrider Link monster on my field, and you Special Summoned a Link monster with an equal or higher Link Rating to mine, I can negate the effects of _your_ Link monster until your next turn's Standby Phase!"

"What?!" Aqua gaped. She watched as her Link monster greyed out to Stormrider Turbulence's effect.

"Hahahaha!" Windy laughed. "How's that? Now you can't use Marbled Rocks' effects!"

"Marincess Coral Anemone and Marincess Mermaid's effects in my Graveyard!" Aqua revealed. "When Coral Anemone is sent to the Graveyard, I can target 1 Marincess card in my Graveyard and I add it to my hand! I choose Marincess Mermaid! And speaking of her, I use her effect to add a Spell/Trap card from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I choose to add Link Ration to my hand!" Windy grunted in irritation at Aqua adding 2 cards back to her hand. She then gestured to her Marincess Token and Marincess Sealion. "Appear for the 3rd time! The Circuit of the Sea!" Aqua called out as the dark blue circuit appeared above her. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 WATER monsters! I set Marincess Token and Marincess Sealion into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Marincess Coral Knight**!" The Top and Left Link Markers glowed red before a female coral armored knight appeared onto Aqua's field so it was co-linked with Marincess Marbled Rock. ( **Marincess Coral Knight, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/T. ATK: 2100.** Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 5 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500.)

" _Yus!_ " Ai grinned. " _Aqua's on fire now_!" At Ai's remark in regards to Aqua's 3 consistent Link Summons, Flame sweat-dropped.

" _But I'm the Fire Ignis._ " Flame pouted.

" _It's a figure of speech!_ " Ai snapped. He then glanced back to the holoscreen. " _But now Aqua has no more plays to make for her Main Phase 1. And due to Windys' annoying Field Spell, Aqua has to battle now!_ "

"Ahh, one of your Link 2 monsters…" Windy mused. "Shame it won't matter too much! Due to my Field Spell, you _have_ to battle against my Stormridership Bahmut Bomber! So go on Aqua!"

"Tsk… Battle!" Aqua declared. "Marincess Marbled Rock, attack Stormridership Bahmut Bomber!" Marbled Rock then raised her hands and blasts water at the Stormridership. Stormridership Bahmut Bomber then charged up its counterattack and its blue lasers clashed with Marincess Marbled Rock's water stream.

" _No!_ " Ai panicked. " _Aqua's Marbled Rock has less ATK than Bahmut Bomber!_ " _What will Aqua do?!_ "

" _Calm down Ai. You know that Aqua won't back down from this._ " Flame told him.

" _I know Flame._ " Ai remarked. " _But still…_ "

"Marincess Coral Knight's effect!" Aqua revealed. "When it, or any monster it's co-linked to attacks or is attacked, that monster gains half this card's ATK until the end of the Damage Step!" Marbled Rock glowed blue as its ATK rose to 3550. Windy tsked before his left red eye formed that of a dark smile.

"Impressive Aqua!" Windy commented. "But it's not enough! I activate the effect of **Stormrider Sarimanok** in my hand! By discarding it, my Bahmut Bomber isn't destroyed by battle! Not only that, but you take damage equal to your monster's ATK, along with the damage I would have taken from this battle! That's a total of 2000 damage thanks your field halving the damage!" Aqua cried out as her and program's body glowed blue for a moment. (Windy's hand: 0 cards. Aqua's hand: 5 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 3500 - 1775 - 225 = 1500.)

" _Hmph! If the Water Ignis didn't have her Marincess Kingdom Field Spell active, she would have taken 4000 points of damage and lose instantly._ " Ryoken frowned deeply, almost unimpressed.

" _Ryoken!_ " Aoi frowned deeply. " _Do you not have faith that Aqua can win?_ " Ryoken glanced at Aoi, then shrugged.

" _Does it matter if I do or not, Aoi Zaizen?_ " Ryoken questioned. " _So far, the Water Ignis hasn't impressed me with her moves. Majority of those I expected from her. If Windy gets what he needs, it's over. Oh well._ " Yusaku tsked at Ryoken's words, but said nothing as he watched Aqua place 2 cards face-down before ending her turn.

" _It all come down to what Windy draws on his next turn._ " Yusaku spoke.

"I draw!" Windy declared as Echo drew the card. (Windy's hand: 1 card. Aqua's hand: 3 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 1500.) Windy observed the card he drew and he smiled. "I activate the Spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!"

"Fine by me." Aqua remarked as both Echo and her Mother Polar drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. Windy observed his new full hand and he smirked. Echo then pressed a card in Windy's hand and it revealed itself.

"I activate the Spell card, **Cyberse Connection**!" Windy revealed. "With this, I can Link Summon 1 Link monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters from my hand and/or field! If I use a monster from my field as Link Material, I can Link Summon the Link monster to a zone that Link monster that's being used at Link Material originally pointed to!"

"What?" Aqua inquired. Windy thrusted his right hand forward and a dark blue circuit appeared above him,

"Appear! My raging circuit!" Windy called out. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Stormrider monsters! I set Stormridership Bahmut Bomber and Stormrider Skyfisher into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Descend my very hateful soul! Link 4! **Stormridership Abyss Daemon**!" The Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, and Right Link Markers glowed red and out a green, demonic dragon. It landed in the Middle Main Monster Zone, aka, the Zone that was being pointed to by Bahmut Bomber's Bottom-Right Link Marker. The demonic dragon roared at Aqua. ( **Stormridership Abyss Daemon, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR/R. ATK: 3500 (originally 3200)** Windy's hand: 4 cards. Aqua's hand: 6 cards. Windy's LP: 4000. Aqua's LP: 1500.)

" _Aaah! What is that?!_ " Ai yelled panicked.

" _My_ hatred!" Windy revealed, his left red eye flashed red, as if to show that he was smiling sadistically. "Abyss Demon monster effect! Upon its Link Summon, I can either add 1 Stormrider Field Spell, or 1 Link Spell from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I choose to add a Link Spell card from my Deck to my hand!" At Windy saying that, everyone watching the duel ahd their mouths fall open in umost shock.

" _Link Spell?!_ " Akira gaped.

" _Judgement Arrows?! Windy has it as well?!_ " Yusaku spoke, shocked.

"Of course I do, Playmaker!" Windy sneered. "I'm working with Lightning after all!" The card ejected itself from Windy's deck; thus adding Judgement Arrows to his hand. "Now I activate it! The card that sheds judgement upon the world!" The Link Spell appeared on Windy's field so that it was pointing to Stormridership Abyss Daemon. Windy then thrusted his right hand forward. "But I'm not done yet! I use Abyss Daemon's effect to revive Bahmut Bomber into the Zone that Abyss Daemon points to!" And with that, a Graveyard Portal appeared and Bahmut Bomber emerged from it. Which means Judgement Arrows also pointed to it.

" _Aaaaaaaaah! Aqua's in major trouble!_ " Ai panicked as he put his hands to his cheeks.

"That's an understatement Ai!" Windy sneered. "With the might of my 2 monsters and Judgement Arrows, Aqua is as good as dead! Battle! Stormridership Bahmut Bomber, attack her Marincess Coral Knight!" The massive whale-like ship charged up its attack. "And now, thanks to Judgement Arrows, Bahmut Bomber's attack is doubled! And even with your Marincess Kingdom in play, 1525 is still higher than 1500! Now die, Aqua!" The whale-like ship unleashed its attack upon Coral Knight.

" _AQUA!_ " Ai nearly screamed with utmost concern in his voice.

"I'm not finished yet!" Aqua shot back. "I activate the trap, Poseidon Wave! With this, your attack is negated! Not only that, but you take 800 points of damage for every WATER monster I control! Since I control 2, you take 1600 points of damage, Windy!"

"What?!" Windy growled as his Bahmut Bomber's attack stopped. Windy yelped out as Aqua's trap card created a wave of water that pushed his Echo program backwards a few feet. (Windy's hand: 4 cards. Aqua's hand: 6 cards. Windy's LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400. Aqua's LP: 1500.) After a moment, Windy and Echo recovered from Poseidon Wave. "Damn you Aqua…!"

" _She survived!_ " Ai cheered.

" _Nice move._ " Takeru said, relieved.

" _True._ " Kyoko agreed.

" _But Windy's attacks aren't over yet._ " Aso frowned.

"Right you are, Faust!" Windy retorted. "Stormridership Abyss Daemon, attack Marincess Coral Knight!" The demonic dragon charged up its attack before firing its demonic wind breath. Windy then thrusted his right arm forward. "Judgement Arrows effect! It doubles my monsters' ATK!" Stomrifership Abyss Daemon roared as its ATK doubled to 7000. "I know full well that Coral Knight gains 1050 ATK via its own effect, and all damage is halved because of your Marincess Kingdom Field Spell, but that doesn't matter!" Once Windy had said that, the demonic breath blasted from Abyss Daemon's mouth connected with its target; thus creating an explosion on Aqua's side of the field. Her screaming could be heard from within the smoke cloud. Windy then began to laugh darkly at the sight.

" _Aqua!_ " Ai and Flame gasped.

" _I cannot believe I'm about to say this but… Water Ignis!_ " Ryoken gaped.

" _No…_ " Aoi spoke softly. Yusaku grit his teeth at the sight.

" _Windy…!_ " Yusaku growled. " _Your sadism knows no bounds…!_ "

"Hahahahahaha!" Windy laughed darkly. "See that Lightning?! I've won! The Water Ignis shall serve a higher purpose now!"

"Are you...sure about that?..." Aqua's voice could be heard from within the smoke cloud on her side of the field. Upon her speaking, Windy instantly stopped his laughing and his left red eye began to twitch.

"H-How?!..." Windy growled. After a moment, the smoke vanished from Aqua's field to show the trap card, Link Ration had been activated. Upon seeing it, Windy's left red eye widened in shock. "L-Link Ration?!"

"It seems your memory is terrible." Aqua remarked. "In case you forgot, I added it to my hand via Marincess Mermaid's effect after she was used as Link Material." At that, Windy made a gritting teeth sound. "Which means before your attack connected, Link Ration granted me an additional 1000 LP since our 2 monster's Link Rating are 5 or higher! Which means my LP is 575!" (Windy's hand: 4 cards. Aqua's hand: 6 cards. Windy's LP: 2400. Aqua's LP: 1500 + 1000 - 1925 = 575.)

" _YES!_ " Ai cheered happily. Both Emma and Akira sighed in relief, Aoi's lips formed a small, happy smile, Flame's yellow eyes curled into that of a smile as well. Even Ryoken's lips formed a small smile.

"ARGH! FINE!" Windy roared. "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my-" Aqua began, but WIndy interrupted her.

"Not quite Aqua!" WIndy interjected. "I activate Stormridership Abyss Daemon's effect! During the End Phase of my turn, I can destroy all monsters this card points to, then deal you 1000 points of damage for each one! You're lucky that I only have 1 and that your Field Spell halves the damage, but so what? Take 500 points of damage, Aqua!" Stormridership Bahmut Bomber exploded; thus sending its remains in Aqua's direction. The remains of Bahmut Bomber banged into Aqua's Mother Polar Bear program. She grunted as she took the damage. (Windy's hand: 4 cards. Aqua's hand: 6 cards. Windy's LP: 2400. Aqua's LP: 575 - 500 = 75.)

" _Aqua!_ " Ai called out to her.

" _She only has 75 LP left_." Spectre frowned.

" _If she doesn't manage to beat Windy this turn..._ " Aso began.

" _She'll lose._ " Genome finished.

" _Aqua…_ " Aoi spoke softly.

"Just give up, Aqua." Windy told her.

"H-Huh?" Aqua questioned.

"Surrender, Aqua." Windy replied. "You have no way you can possibly win. Even if you Link Summon a Link 4, my Stormrider Turbulence will negate its effects until your next turn! Plus even if you get a monster you control to have more ATK than my Stormridership Abyss Daemon, Judgement Arrows shall double its ATK!" At Windy's words, Aqua had her Mother Polar Bear program raise its right arm up.

"Maybe…. Maybe he's right….." Aqua spoke softly. "Is there no possible way I can win?... Perhaps surrendering is my best option….."

"That's right Aqua." Windy told her. "By surrendering, you can end this suffering to yourself." Windy's left red eye curled up into that of a dark smile as he watched her program place its right hand above the duel disk. "That's it….. Just a bit more….. As soon as you have her program place its right hand ontop of your duel disk, your suffering shall end, Aqua…." Aqua closed her pink eyes and her program was about to place its right hand on top of the duel disk, but then…

" _No Aqua!_ " Aqua opened her eyes and turned around to see Glacies Zaizen on the holoscreen next to Akira, Aoi, and Emma.

"H-Huh?!" Aqua gaped. "Gl-Glacies?! You're-!"

" _I've recovered, yes._ " Glacies replied. " _But you can't give up!_ "

"But Glacies…" Aqua began. "I only have 75 LP left… Windy has complete control of the board and duel…"

" _So what?_ " Glacies retorted. " _It's not 0. So keep on fighting! You can win this! I believe in you, Aqua!_ " At Glacies's words, Aqua's pink eyes widened, then she closed them.

"Thank you… Glacies…." Aqua reopened her eyes; her eyes formed what could be deemed a smile.

"Heh… So your partner gave you hope, eh?" Windy inquired. "Ha… Such a waste in time and energy….. Completely and utterly pitiful…. In fact, I'm _disgusted_ by this! Good thing I got rid of my own nuisance!"

"Then you'll _never_ understand how friendship truly works!" Aqua retorted. "My turn; draw!" Windy's hand: 4 cards. Aqua's hand: 7 cards. Windy's LP: 2400. Aqua's LP: 75.) Aqua looked at the card she drew and smiled.

"This duel ends now!" Aqua revealed.

"Hoh?" Windy wondered. "And how are you going to do that?"

"With this!" Aqua retorted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **Marincess Sea Trench**!" The card appeared with the artwork of an undersea trench. "With this, I Tribute my Marincess Coral Knight in order to negate the effects of Judgement Arrows and your Field Spell!"

"Wh-What?!" Windy gaped. Both cards greyed out and Windy tsked.

" _Yus!_ " Ai pumped his fists.

" _With Windy's Field Spell and Judgement Arrows's effects negated, Stormridership Abyss Daemon's ATK returns to normal._ " Flame noted.

" _Not only that, but Marincess Marbled Rock's effects return too._ " Kyoko added.

"And just to make sure you don't get any ideas to finish me off with, I activate Deep Trench's 2nd effect!" Aqua revealed. "Since I control a Link 3 or higher Link monster, I can banish it and Coral Knight in order to declare a card name. By doing so, you have to banish every card from either your hand, Deck, field, Graveyard, _and/or_ Extra Deck!"

"Wh-What?!" Windy gaped. "N-No! You can't!"

"I just did!" Aqua retorted. "I declare **Stormrider Sarimanok**!" Windy growled and banished all of its copies. Aqua smiled at seeing 1 get banished from Windy's hand.

" _Alright!_ " Ai smiled. " _There you go Aqua!_ "

" _Now finish him!_ " Ryoken found himself saying.

"I intend to, Ryoken Kogami!" Aqua remarked. She thrusted her right hand forward. "I activate Marincess Seastar's effect! By discarding it, my Marbled Rock gains 800 ATK!" The Link 3 monster glowed blue as its ATK rose to 3300. Aqua then gestured to the still glowing blue Marbled Rock. "I activate Marbled Rock's effect to return Seastar to my hand! And now I discard Seastar again to increase Marbled Rock's attack!" Marbled Rock's glow brightened as its ATK rose to 4100. Windy a/Echo stepped backwards in surprise at Marincess Marbled Rock's ATK standing at 4100.

"4100 ATK?!" Windy gaped, shocked.

"That's right!" Aqua replied as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Marincess Marbled Rock, attack Stormridership Abyss Daemon!" The beautiful coral lady raised her hands up and fired a stream of water towards the demonic dragon. Windy tsked before thrusting his hand forward.

"I activate Stormrider Gargoyle's effect!" Windy revealed. "By banishing it and sending Stormrider Turbulence to the Graveyard, I can activate 1 Stormrider Field Spell directly from my Deck! I activate Stormrider Blast!" Windy's Stormrider Turbulence shattered. In its place appeared a Field Spell with a violent wind storm on it. "Stormrider Blast grants all Stormrider monsters 400 ATK, along with an additional 300 ATK for each Stormrider Field Spell in my Graveyard! Since there's just one right now, my Stormridership Abyss Daemon gains 700 ATK!" Stormridership Abyss Daemon's attack rose to 3900.

"So what?" Aqua retorted. "My Marbled Rock still has more ATK! All you did was lessen the damage by 700. No matter! Marbled Rock, continue your attack!" Marbled Rock did just that; thus destroying Stormridership Abyss Daemon. Windy grunted as the debris from his monster banged against his Echo program. (Windy's :P: 2400 - 200 = 2200.)

" _Nice going Aqua!_ " Glacies smiled.

" _Indeed._ " Emma agreed. " _With that, Aqua has regained control of the duel._ "

" _Actually Emma Bessho._ " Ryoken began. " _This duel ends now._ "

"Ryoken Kogami is correct!" Aqua remarked. "I activate the trap card from my hand, Marincess Current!"

"Th-That's-!" Windy began, utmost shock upon his face.

"The Trap Card I added at the beginning of the duel, yes!" Aqua revealed. "With it, since I destroyed your Link monster in battle, you take damage equal to my monster's Link Rating x400! Not only that, but since a Link 2 or higher monster I control did it, then you also take damage equal to your monster's Link Rating x500!"

"So then-!" Windy began.

"You take a total of 3200 points of damage!" Aqua calculated. After Aqua spoke, her trap card began to charge up with energy, then said trap card blasted an ocean current at Wendy. But then suddenly… The Tower of Hanoi restarted! The ground around Aqua and Windy began to shake violently as the Tower of Hanoi exploded with massive energy.

"The Tower…!" Aqua began. "It's-!"

"Yes!" Windy laughed. As the ground continued to shake, a massive portal opened up behind Windy. He then had Echo go through it. "This isn't over yet, Aqua! Me and Lightning's goal _shall_ come to pass! Just you wait!" Before Aqua, nor the others watch could say anything more, the portal then vanished. Leaving Aqua and her friends that had watched the duel between the 2 Ignis confused.

 **Aqua (OC Cards):**

 **Marincess Seafish, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1400/1200. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster from your Deck. If this card is used as Link Material for the Link Summon of a WATER monster: You can Special Summon 1 Marincess Token (Attribute: WATER/Type: Cyberse/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to your field in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Seafish" once per turn.**

 **Marincess Sealion, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/400. Effect: If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a WATER monster: You can add 1 card from your GY to your hand.**

 **Marincess Mermaid, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Effect: If you control a "Marincess" monster: You can Special Summon this card from either your hand or GY. You can only Special Summon this card this way once per turn. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a WATER monster: You can add 1 Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY to your hand.**

 **Marincess Kingdom, type: Field Spell. Effect; When this card is activated; You can add 1 "Marincess" card from either your Deck or GY to your hand. During each turn, the first time each card you control would be destroyed (either by battle or by card effect); it is not. Any damage you take while you control a "Marincess" Link monster is halved. If you're attacked directly: You can redirect the attack to 1 WATER monster you control. Or if you control no monsters when you're attacked directly: You can Special Summon 1 WATER monster from either your hand, Deck, GY, or Extra Deck to your field, and if you do, redirect the attack to that Special Summoned WATER monster. (This Special Summon is treated as the monster's respective Summoning Method if you Special Summon the monster from the Extra Deck.)**

 **Marincess Sea Trench, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Tribute 1 "Marincess" Link monster you control, and if you do, negate the effects of cards the opponent controls up to that Tributed monster's Link Rating. If you control a Link 3 or higher monster and this card is in your GY: You can banish this card and the Tributed monster via this card's effect from your GY, and if you do, declare 1 card name. Then, your opponent banishes all cards from their hand, Deck, field, GY, and/or Extra Deck with that card's name. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Sea Trench" once per turn.**

 **Marincess Coral Knight, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/T. ATK: 2100. Effect: 2 WATER monsters**

 **If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 card from your GY to your hand. If a monster you control attacks or is attacked while co-linked to this card: Your monster gains half this card's current ATK until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Windy (OC Cards):**

 **** Stormrider Minokawa, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1200/1600. Effect: If you Summon a "Stormrider" monster or "Stormrider Turbulence" is in the Field Zone: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. While you control a WIND Link monster, your opponent must Set Spell Cards before activating them and cannot activate them the turn they are Set. If a "Stormrider" monster is targeted for an attack: You can switch this card to Defense Position, and if you do, negate the attack.**

 **** Stormrider Sarimanok, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/0. Effect: If a "Stormrider" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard this card; your monster is not destroyed by the battle and your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of their monster. Also, your opponent takes any of the Battle Damage you would have taken instead.**

 **Cyberse Connection, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Link Summon 1 Link monster from your Extra Deck by using monsters from either your hand or field. When you do this, you can Link Summon that Link Summon to a zone one of the Link monsters used as Link Material for this Link Summon originally pointed to. During either players turn: You can banish this card, along with the Link Materials used to Link Summon the Link monster via this card's effect, and if you do, that Link Summoned monster via this card's effect can attack again during each Battle Phase this turn. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Connection" once per turn.**

 **** Stormridership Abyss Daemon, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR/R. ATK: 3200. Effect: 2+ "Stormrider" monsters**

 **If you Link Summon this card, you can apply 1 of these effects:**

● **Add 1 "Stormrider" Field Spell or Link Spell from your Deck or GY to your hand**

● **If a "Stormrider" Field Spell is on the field: Destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls**

 **If your opponent controls no cards in the Spell & Trap Zone; this card can attack directly. While you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zones: Negate the effects of all cards in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zones. While "Stormrider Turbulence" is in the Field Zone: This card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Trap effects, also this card's effects cannot be negated. Quick Effect: Once per turn, during the Main Phase: You can target 1 "Stormrider" Link monster in your GY; Special Summon it to a Zone this card points to. Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can destroy all monsters this card points to, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each one destroyed.**

 **0713MM: Note that the double** **asterisk** **OC cards that Windy uses in this duel are not mine! As for the duel, I was very hyped to write this duel! I hope that you readers enjoy reading this duel as much as I enjoy writing it! Now, the reason I chose for Windy to duel against Aqua is because Glacies Uisce-Zaizen is still recovering from her defeat to Blood Shepherd. Windy's original intent was to duel a severely weakened Glacies Uisce-Zaizen, but the only way he could do that is either enter the real world, or give Glacies a backdoor into VRAINS. The reason he didn't? Well, that reason will be revealed soon enough. But who do you think would have won this duel? Aqua? Or Windy? I'll leave that up to you readers.^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 11 of my Yugioh VRAINS: The Deciding War fanfic! This is where things may (or may not, your personal preference) get extremely interesting! I don't own VRAINS, nor do I own its characters. However! I do own the OC Cards used by Queen and Revolver in this duel. (Yes; Queen vs. Revolver lol.) Chapter start!**

Chapter 11

"What's going in with the Tower?!" Ai questioned, shocked.

"I thought it was unable to be used." Yusaku frowned.

"I thought so too." Ryoken frowned. "But it seems the Light and Wind Ignis knew of the other features that the Tower of Hanoi had. Including the Scan Function. By doing that duel between the Water Ignis and the Wind Ignis, the Light Ignis managed to open up Mirror Link VRAINS."

"So what do we do?" Aoi questioned.

"We go into Mirror Link VRAINS and stop them!" Takeru remarked as he pounded his right fist into his open left hands' palm..

"Are you certain that's wise?" Akira frowned.

"We don't have a choice, sadly." Aqua remarked as she closed her pink eyes, then reopened them. "If we don't go now, then who knows what Lightning and Windy will do."

"Well if we're going now, who is going?" Flame questioned. "Certainly not all of us."

"You're right, Fire Ignis." Ryoken remarked. "I already know who's going anyways."

"And who would those be?" Akira questioned. "I know you, Yusaku and Takeru are going."

"I'm going, of course." Spectre remarked with a sly smile on his face.

"As am I." Aoi revealed, surprising Akira and Emma. She glanced over at Glacies, then back at Ryoken, who nodded. "And Glacies too. Once we get her VRAINS Account information back from Queen of course."

"Zaizen and Emma will stay behind as a line of defense." Yusaku added.

"Followed up by Dr. Taki, Dr. Genome, and Aso." Ryoken remarked. "Plus Shoichi Kusanagi as another backup." Akira tsked at this, then he sighed; knowing argument was useless.

"As much as I despise this plan, it's our best option." Akira retorted with reluctance in his voice.

"Then let us be off." Ryoken spoke. He raised his left arm up. "Into the-!"

"Ryoken, wait!" Glacies called out to him. Ryoken stopped and lowered his left arm before glanced at the icy blue/snow white haired, icy blue/snow white eyed, pale-skinned female.

"Yes?" He questioned. Glacies pulled out a card from her deck and gave it to Ryoken, who took it. He observed it for a few seconds, then glanced back at her. "Harmonic Link Ritual? Why are you giving me this?"

"I figure it'll come in handy." Glacies replied coolly. Ryoken huffed, but put the card into his deck nonetheless.

"Now that's out of the way…" Ryoken mused as he raised his left arm up. He glanced between, Aoi, Takeru, Yusaku, and Spectre. "You guys ready?"

"Of course, Ryoken-sama." Spectre grinned.

"We can't turn back now considering how far we've come." Yusaku chimed in.

"Let's do this!" Takeru added. Aoi nodded in agreement at that. After that was said and done, Aoi, Ryoken, Spectre, Yusaku and Takeru raised their left arms upwards and shouted simultaneously:

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

They appeared in the location Aqua was in at her duel with Wendy; already seeing an entrance for Mirror Link VRAINS.

"So we just have to cross through." Ai said.

"Seems so." Playmaker replied. He glanced at the others before he jumped and his D-Board appeared underneath his feet. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Soulburner grinned as he too jumped and his D-Board appeared underneath his feet and began to follow Playmaker through the portal. Following that up with Spectre, Blue Girl and Revolver then going into the portal to Mirror Link VRAINS. And to the location where Lightning, Windy, along with their other allies were at.

"My oh my, what do we have here?" Windy spoke a bit sadistically as the holoscreen within Lightning's palace. "Looks like some unwanted guests." Lightning placed his right hand to his chin.

"Seems so." He mused. He then turned to face Queen, who had just arrived under his request. "Ah Queen; glad you could make it."

"You asked for my presence." Queen remarked coolly. "So here I am."

"I need you to duel Revolver." Lightning spoke plainly.

"Hoh?" Queen questioned. "Why's that?"

"As a distraction." Lightning replied. He then gestured to the holoscreen. "I don't need those fools dueling in that area." He paused before his eyes curved up to form that of a sinister smile. "Besides...I think Revolver needs to know the whole truth….. You know what I'm talking about, CEO of SOL Technologies, Queen." Queen tsked, then gestured to the controlled Blood Shepherd and controlled Juliette Kogami.

"Why not just have his own Mother duel him?" Queen inquired. "It would pull at his heart strings a lot, after all…."

"I thought about that." Lightning admitted as he glanced over at the controlled Juliette Kogami, then back at Queen. "But I realized that'd be too predictable. You know Revolver is quite intelligent."

"Yes I know." Queen griped.

"So go on." Windy pressed. "Don't just stand around, Queen. Our goals are the same in creating the Perfect Ignis!"

"Don't you order me around, Wind Ignis!" Queen snapped. " _I'm_ the reason you exist in the first place!" Lightning sighed, then he had Jin step into between the CEO of SOL and Windy a/Echo.

"Save your jabbing at each other for later." Lightning told them. "Right now, we have a job to do." Both Windy and Queen tsked at Lightning's words, but said nothing in response and turned back to face the holoscreen. After a few moments, Queen spoke.

"Alright Lightning. I'll go and duel Revolver." Queen spoke in finality. Her lips then formed a dark/sadistic smile. "And don't worry…..I'll tell him that…. _truth_ you want him to know…" Lightning nodded and watched Queen vanish from the room.

"We're here guys!" Ai called out to them as the group of 5 made it through the portal and into Mirror Link VRAINS.

"It's quite the sight." Blue Girl noted as she observed Mirror Link VRAINS.

"Well, Lightning, Wndy, and Queen did create this place." Playmaker remarked. "So it wouldn't surprise me if they have several traps set up for us."

"When is that not ever the case?" Soulburner remarked in a joking mannerism.

"HALT!" The group of 5 glanced and noticed several Bit and Boots approaching them. At this, Revolver and Spectre rolled their eyes.

"Oh look, the trash arrived." Revolver remarked coolly.

"Let's take the trash out!" Spectre smirked as he readied his duel disk. Playmaker, Soulburner, and Blue Girl glanced at each other, then nodded and followed in Revolver and Spectre's footsteps.

"DUEL!" The group of 5 declared to the army of Bit and Boots.

"Borreload Dragon attack!" Revolver yelled. His dragon launched the blast at the last Bit/Boot as it disappeared and Borreload Dragon also disappeared. "That seems to be the last one." He frowned.

"REVOLVER!" Revolver turned to see that Queen was the one who yelled his name.

"What is it, Queen?" Revolver questioned.

"You know why I'm here." Queen remarked coolly.

"You're here to stop me, right?" Revolver inquired. "Humph! You know how to do that!"

"I do!" Queen remarked. "A duel! Once I win, you'll be able to join your dead Father!" Queen then raised her right index finger to her right eye and did a fake tear motion. "A happy reunion indeed! He heh heh…" Revolver grit his teeth at that, then he smiled; thus confusing the SOL Technologies CEO.

"I'm following my own path." Revolver retorted. "It's all thanks to my Mother." At the mention of Juliette Kogami, Queen frowned for a second or 2, then her frown turned into a dark smile regarding Revolver's words.

"You know your Mother's fate." Queen replied evenly. "She is a slave to Lightning and Windy."

"I know." Revolver replied. He then raised his right index finger and pointed it at Queen. "Lightning's plan shall end soon enough! And it all starts with your loss!"

"Hoh?" Queen wondered. "You think you have enough dueling prowess to stand up to me?"

"I do." Revolver remarked. "And I'll use all my strength to defeat you!"

"We shall see, Ryoken!" Queen shot back.

"SPEED DUEL!" Both declared.

"I'll start!" Queen declared as she waved her right hand to reveal her 4 card hand. "I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell card, **Sicilian Defense**! With this, I reveal the Level 2 Tuner monster, **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn** in order to draw twice more!" Revolver observed as she did this. Once she revealed the monster, she drew 2 more cards. She then pressed the Black Pawn card. "Next I Normal Summon Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn!" The small black pawn emerged onto Queen's field. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/800.** Queen/Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Queen/Revolver's LP: 4000.) She then thrusted her right hand forward. "Black Pawn's effect! I Special Summon **Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight** from my hand! But why stop at 1 Black Knight when I can have 2!" 2 Black Knight emerged out of the ground to be on either side of Black Pawn. ( **Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight x2, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1600.** Queen's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand:4 cards. Queen/Revolver's LP: 4000.) Before Queen could speak Pawn's effect, Revolver interjected.

"If you're a Chess Grandmaster, why is that I can read you from a mile away?" Revolver scoffed. Queen tsked at his supposedly insult, but paid the 200 LP to increase of the Knight's Level's by 2.

"Just for your supposed insult, I'm tuning Level 2 Black Pawn with my Level 6 Black Knight and my Level 4 Black Knight!" All 3 monsters turned into dark data material and flew into the now forming 12 blue rings. "Synchro Summon! Descend now! Level 12! **Chessboard Avatar - Black King**!" The massive black chess piece emerged onto Revolver's field.

"Humph! Its effect doesn't activate because I have no cards on my field aside from it!" Revolver chuckled. Queen smirked before pressing 1 card in her hand and it set itself.

"Perhaps… But I don't personally care." Queen remarked. "I end my turn! It's your turn, Revolver!" Revolver observed the field before placing his right hand on top of his deck; thus about to draw.

"My turn, draw!" Revolver declared as he did so. (Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand:5 cards. Queen's LP: 3800. Revolver's LP: 4000.) As soon as he drew a card however… "Gah!" Revolver gasped out as his body fizzled blue before fading away. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Hahaha! Chessboard Avatar - Black King's effect!" Queen revealed with a dark smile present on her face. "See, during each of your Draw Phases, you take 800 points of damage."

"Tsk…!" Revolver grunted. "So you plan to widdle my LP down I see…"

"Correct!" Queen sneered. "So the moment I Synchro Summoned Chessboard Avatar - Black King to your field, you gained a countdown in form of turns! Which means on it being Summoned to your field, you had 5 of your turns to left in the duel! Now it's 4!"

"...You think I'm scared because of this countdown you set up?" Revolver remarked, unimpressed.

"Hoh?" Queen inquired.

"I Special Summon **Burning Dragon** to your field since I control more monsters than you!" Revolver revealed as he placed the card onto his duel disk.

"My field?" Queen questioned as the flaming dragon emerged onto her field in Defense Position. ( **Burning Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2200/2800.** Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Queen's LP: 3800. Revolver's LP: 3200.) Revolver thrusted his right hand forward.

"Burning Dragon's effect!" Revolver declared. "When I Normal or Special Summon it, I can add Dragon monsters from either my Deck or Graveyard to my hand up to the number of monsters on the field. Since there's 2, I add 2 Dragons to my hand!" 2 cards ejected out of his Deck and he added the cards to his hand. Revolver then pulled another card and revealed it. Upon seeing it, Queen tsked. At that, Revolver smirked. "So you know what I plan to do with my Creature Swap."

"Of course." Queen scowled. "You plan to swap our monsters. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Perhaps." Revolver remarked. "But now that Burning Dragon is now mine once again, I use its 2nd effect! I Tribute itself in order to Special Summon Gateway Dragon and Sniffer Dragon!"

"So those were the Dragons you added to your hand from your Deck via giving me Burning Dragon…." Queen mused. Her lips then formed a sly smile. "Not bad, Ryoken Kogami…" Both dragons emerged onto Revolver's field. One had 3 gates on its chest, and the other was a red-scaled dragon. (Gateway Dragon, DARK Level 4 Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1400. Sniffer Dragon, DARK Level 2 Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/400. Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 3800. Revolver's LP: 3200.)

"Sniffer Dragon effect!" Revolver spoke. "If it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can add another copy of itself from my Deck to my hand." Another card ejected from Revolver deck and he added it to his hand. "But it's not staying in my hand for long, because I'm Summoning it!" The 2nd Sniffer Dragon emerged onto the field. Revolver then pulled another card out of his hand and revealed it. "Next up, I use Gateway Dragon's effect to Special Summon Hibernation Dragon from my hand!" The gates on Gateway Dragon opened up and out came the purple dragon. (Hibernation Dragon, DARK Level 3 Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 600 / 1500. Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Queen's LP: 3800. Revolver's LP: 3200.)

"Tsk…" Queen grunted upon seeing the 4 monsters. "Now he can Link Summon a Link 4 monsters…"

"Correct!" Revolver grinned as he raised his right arm upwards. "Manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "Arrowheads confirmed. The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set Hibernation, 2 Sniffer Dragon, and Gateway Dragon into the Link Markers!" The 4 dragons turned into 4 dark streams of wind and soared into 4 Link Markers. The Top, Left, Bottom-Left, and Bottom Link Markers to be accurate. "Link Summon! Link 4! Appear now, Borrelsword Dragon!" Out of the circuit came forth the electric winged, dark blue armored dragon with a sword-like blade on the top of its head. (Borrelsword Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/L/BL/B. ATK: 3000. Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Queen's LP: 3800. Revolver's LP: 3200.)

"Borrelsword Dragon…." Queen mused. "One of your many powerful Link 4 monsters…" Her lips formed a sly smile. "And it's perfect for this situation, is it not?"

"It is." Revolver agreed before he played Pot of Greed and enabled to draw 2 more cards. He observed the 2 cards he just drew before setting them. He then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Borrelsword Dragon, attack Chessboard Avatar - Black King!"The dragon then charged towards the black king. Just as it did, Revolver swung his right arm from left to right. "Borrelsword Dragon effect! I switch Black King to Defense Position!" The Black King took a knee. "Now for Borrelsword Dragon's 2nd effect! He gains half your Black King's ATK for itself! Also, it _halves_ the ATK of your Black King!" Borrelsword Dragon glowed red as its ATK rose to 5000.

"Rargh!" Queen growled as she watched her monster get weakened. However, her gnashing of her teeth into a dark smile. "Fool! Had you not switched my monster into DEF Mode, I would be taking 3000 damage! Now I'm taking no damage!"

"Are you sure about that?" Revolver remarked, a smile upon his lips; thus confusing Queen and she frowned at his words.

"What?" Revolver revealed the last card in his hand, and Queen gasped upon seeing it.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, **Charging Bullet**!" Revolver declared. "With this, I target my Borrelsword, and this turn, he can inflict piercing battle damage!"

"Impossible!" Queen growled.

"Too bad!" Revolver smirked. "Now take this!" Borrelsword slashed right through Black King and destroyed it.

"Gah!" Queen cried out as her D-Board got pushed backwards and her body fizzled blue for a brief moment before it vanished. (Queen's LP: 3800 - 1000 = 2800.) Revolver clenched his right hand into a fist and it thrusted it forward.

"Now your Black King deals you 4000 damage since it was removed from the field!" Revolver grinned. A black orb appeared above Queen. She then put her hands to her head.

"No! This cannot be!" Queen cried out. The black orb came ever so closer, but then…

"Just kidding!" Queen sneered. "I activate Sicilian Defense's additional effect! By sending it to the Graveyard, I take 0 damage from my card's effect!" A shield formed around Queen just as the effect connected.

"Fine by me!" Revolver grinned. "Time to end this! Borrelsword Dragon, direct att-!"

"Not so fast you fool!" Queen snarled. "I activate the Counter Trap, **Chessboard Trap**!"

"Are you kidding me?" Revolver frowned deeply. "A Counter Trap? Now?"

"Yes now!" Queen jeered. "Now since you so _kindly_ destroyed my Black King, I can pay half my LP to negate the effects of all cards you control, then destroy them! This applies to your _precious_ set cards too!"

"Wh-What?!" Revolver gaped. He watched in utmost horror as his 3 cards on his field greyed out, then exploded.

"But that's just the start!" Queen spoke with glee. "Now, I can Special **Chessboard Avatar - White King** and Chessboard Avatar - Black King from my Extra Deck to each of our fields; _ignoring Summoning Conditions_! I get the White King, and you get the Black King!" After Queen spoke that, and her LP dropped to 1400, both Kings appeared onto the field. ( **Chessboard Avatar - White King, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000.** Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Queen's LP: 1400. Revolver's LP: 3200.) Revolver closed his grey eyes at the sight.

"I end my turn…" Revolver spoke softly.

"Then it's _my turn_!" Queen grinned. "Draw!" (Queen's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Queen's LP: 1400. Revolver's LP: 3200.) Upon Queen drawing, she glowed green and her LP increased by 800; putting her LP at 2200. She pulled the card she drew before revealing it.

"I play the Spell card, **Piece Exchange**!" Queen announced. "Now by shuffling your Borrelsword Dragon and my Chessboard Avatar - Black King from our respective Graveyards into our respective Decks, I can send an equal number of Chessboard Avatar monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard! I send **Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn** and **Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop**!" The 2 monster cards ejected from her Deck; thus she sent them to the Graveyard. Shew then pulled them back out and placed on top of her Deck, which auto-shuffled. "Now I use White Pawn's effect! I shuffle it and 1 or more non-Tuner monsters into my Deck to call upon the Queen! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen**!" The giantess white queen chess piece emerged onto the field next to White King; she stood in a offensive stance, as if prepared to strike. ( **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500.** Queen's hand: 1 card. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Queen's LP: 4200 ( **A/N: Queen has 4200 LP because of Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop's effect. Just wanted to point that out.** ) Revolver's LP: 3200.) Queen then released a light laugh as she pulled the last card out of her hand. "You're not the only one that can use old school cards, you know! I activate Shield & Sword! Now the ATK/DEF of all monsters currently on the field have their ATK/DEF swapped!" White Queen's ATK and DEF changed to 3500/4000. Revolver's grey eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Now your combo can occur!" Revolver realized.

"Correct!" Queen laughed as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! White Queen, attack Black King!" The White Queen then proceeded to charge towards the Black King, who raised his sword to defend himself, then he countered. Queen swiped her right arm from left to right. "White Queen effect! Since her ATK is lower than Black King's, she cannot be destroyed by battle and I take 0 damage! Furthemore, the ATK of Black King goes to White King!" Revolver watched as the ATK of White King rose to 8000.

"Humph! Predictable!" Revolver scoffed as he pulled a card from his hand and sent it to the Graveyard. "I activate the effect of **Defense-Offense Dragon** from my hand! By discarding it, my monster cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects, nor by battle! Furthermore! Any damage I take is halved!" Queen clenched her fists at Revolver's persistence.

"Rargh! Fine!" Queen snapped. "But you _still take the damage_!" White King leapt at Black King and slashed at said king. Black King deflected with its sword, but White King slashed again and across the Black King's shoulder armor; thus Black King cried out. Revolver grunted as he fell to 1 knee as his avatar body fizzled blue for a brief moment, then stopped and he stood back up.. (Revolver's LP: 3200 - 2000 = 1200. Queen/Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Queen's LP: 4200. Revolver's LP: 1200.)

"I end my turn." Queen spoke smugly. "And since I have, your Defense-Offense Dragon let's you draw 1 card from your Deck equal to the number of monsters I control. Since I control 2, you draw 2 cards."

"I know." Revolver remarked as he drew his 2 cards. (Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Queen's LP: 4200. Revolver's LP: 1200.) Revolver looked that the 2 cards and his eyes widened slightly, but they then reverted back to normal. Luckily, Queen did not notice. Revolver placed his right hand on top of his deck, and was about to draw for his turn, but Queen speaking stopped him and he lowered his right hand.

"Revolver." Queen spoke.

"Yes?" Revolver frowned.

"You know that it was me that the Hanoi Project occurred." Queen remarked. "You know the names of all 6 children. However…...there some things you do not know…. But shall know now…" She paused for a moment, then continued. "For example, you know of the Hanoi Project and I was surprised that Kiyoshi's own son reported the incident…. Which lead to me killing your Father, and his 3 friends…. Who of which you already know…" Revolver grit his teeth at that.

"You aimed to killed Dr. Taki, Dr. Genome, and Aso?" Revolver growled.

"Correct." Queen retorted. "But your Father removed them from the data, which saved them the agony of a comatose demise. Regardless, it didn't matter. Especially considering that the people close to the 6 children would want answers as to why their kid was gone for 6 months. So of course, I had to….get rid of those loose ends to ensure that nothing would befall me or my company." She raised her right hand up and her lips formed a dark smile. "Let's start with Takeru Homura's parents! It's true that they searched everywhere for their son. However….I ensured that _some_ of the truth got out, but not _everything_ …. It's true that Takeru's parents died. But _how_ they died is a whole nother story…. Heh heh heh…."

"Damn you…!" Revolver growled as he clenched his fists. " _You killed Soulburner's parents_?!" At that, Queen began to laugh; confirming Revolver's words.

"That's right I did!" Queen confirmed, sadism spread across her facial features. "I knew that eventually that they would find the site of the Hanoi Project. So I…..had them killed to prevent such a possibility…." Soulburner grew wide eyed upon hearing this as his expression became pure rage.

"Damn you Queen!" He growled. Playmaker tsked, while Ice Queen and Blue Girl had their right hand over their mouths, even Spectre, the usually sadist Knight of Hanoi grit his teeth.

"Windy's Origin was of no concern." Queen remarked. "But that doesn't mean the others weren't! Like the Kusanagi parents! They, like Takeru Homura's, were dealt with by yours truly!"

In the real world, Shoichi, Dr. Taki, Dr. Genome, and Aso at their respective computers in their respective living quarters widened their eyes at that remark.

"How sick!" Ice Queen snarled.

"Oh, and Spectre's Mother Tree at that orphanage he grew up in wasn't cut down cause of "adult reasons", that was _me_!" Queen sneered. "I gave the orphanage enough to grow, in exchange, they cut down the tree."

"My Mother Tree…..!" Spectre growled.

"You disgust me, Queen!" Blue Girl scowled. Queen turned to face Blue Girl, her dark smile never faltering.

"If you thought those last few were awful, then you'll _love_ this!" Queen remarked, slight sarcasm within her voice. "You know about the Arctic family your step-sister lived in Antarctica, yes? Guess who bombed their entire camp?"

"...You didn't…" Blue Girl paled.

" _I did_!" Queen sneered. At that, Ice Queen clenched her fists and her whitish-blue eyes flashes dangerously.

"DAMN YOU QUEEN!" Ice Queen roared, anger evident in her voice. Aqua began to talk softly to Ice Queen in hopes to calm her down.

"How horrible…!" Ai spoke softly.

"I'll say." Flame agreed.

"Ice Queen….." Soulburner spoke softly. Playmaker's eyes narrowed further and further after each dark deed reveal coming out of Queen's mouth.

"I saved the best dark truth for last!" Queen spoke. She then raised her right hand up and pointed her right index finger at Playmaker. "Playmaker, or rather, Yusaku Fujiki… Is _my son_!"

Within Lightning's palace, Lightning placed his right hand to his chin.

"Very good, Queen." Lightning remarked. "This should shaken their resolve…..for better or worse." Controlled Blood Shepherd, controlled Juliette Kogami, and Windy watched in silence. Though Windy's left eye curved into that of a dark smile.

"WHAT?!" Ai shrieked, shocked.

"No way!" Soulburner yelled shocked.

"You mean she actually placed her own son…!" Blue Girl began, horrified.

"Through that incident?!" Ice Queen finished equally shocked and horrified.

Aso, Kyoko, Kusanagi, and Genome all looked horrified. Kusanagi slammed his fist on the table in pure rage for his friend.

"How could she?!" He growled.

"Playmaker..." Soulburner turned to his friend. Playmaker eyes bore various mix of emotions on his face as he clutched his hands tightly.

"..." Playmaker spoke nothing; still speechless.

"Speechless, I see." Queen noted. "That's understandable. Alas…...I chose my own son because my original choice was…." She then turned back to Revolver. "you, Revolver."

"Me?" Revolver repeated.

"Yes." Queen answered. "But when I brought it up to your Father, he refused. As expected from him." Before Queen could continue, Playmaker broke of his speechless expression.

"... _Why_?" Playmaker demanded. " _Why_ choose me, _your own child_? _Surely_ you could have found another child to fill the role to create the Dark Ignis." He paused before he clenched his fists. "Not only that, but after I _saved_ Link VRAINS, you then place a _bounty_ _on my head_! All because I had the Dark Ignis?!" His fists were so tight that they were becoming white. "If this is your way of spending more time with me, then it's a sick joke!" He closed his emerald green eyes, then continued. "No…...you're not Mother…. Not anymore… I remember the days when we would have fun…. Do Motherly-Son things together…." He then opened his eyes and they flashes with anger. "But now all you care about is SOL Technologies, money, and evolving your company! Nothing else! If I'm going to give up Ai, he's certainly _not_ going into your hands! I'd rather have him be with the Zaizens, or Ghost Girl, for that matter! Not some corrupted CEO who I _thought_ / _remember_ was my Mother!"

"Playmaker…" Ai felt himself about to cry. Revolver clenched his fists and his grey eyes flashed with anger, along with determination.

"So it seems I'm not just fighting you to avenge my Father…" Revolver spoke softly.

"Hoh?" Queen inquired. "Whatever do you mean?" Revolver raised his right arm up and pointed his right index finger at Queen.

"I'm fighting you for _everyone_ you've hurt a/killed!" Revolver shot back. "That _includes_ your son! _Everyone_ that suffered because of you _will be_ avenged by my hands!"

"Hahahaha!" Queen laughed, then her lips formed a sadistic smile. "Try if you can, Revolver!"

 **Ryoken Kogami/Revolver (OC Cards):**

 **Burning Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 7, ATK/DEF: 2200/2800. Effect: You can Special Summon this card to your opponent's field if you control a monster originally your opponents, or if you control more monsters than your opponent. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add Dragon monsters from either your Deck or GY to your hand; up to the number of monsters on the field. You can Tribute this card, and if you do, you can Special Summon up to 2 Dragon monsters from your hand that you added to your hand via this card's effect. You can only use each effect of "Burning Dragon" once per turn.**

 **Defense-Offense Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100. Effect: QUick Effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, monsters you control cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects, nor by battle. Furthermore; any damage you take is halved. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, then draw 1 card for every monster the opponent controls. If this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and ay number of other cards from your GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Link monster from your Extra Deck, that has a Link Rating less than or equal to the number of cards you banished via this card's effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only use 1 effect of "Defense-Offense Dragon" once per turn and only once that turn.**

 **Charging Bullet, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Target 1 Dragon monster you control: This turn, that target can inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

 **Queen (OC Cards):**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/800. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay multiples of 100 LP; increase the Level of 1 other "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control equal to amount of LP paid. During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase, if this card is on your field or in your Graveyard: You can immediately Synchro Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters you control or that are in your Graveyard as Synchro Materials, including this card. (If use this effect to Synchro Summon, the Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard if the other Synchro Materials are on the field.) Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the Synchro Summon of that "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster. You can only use each effect of "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" once per turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1800/1600. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Chessboard Avatar" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can destroy cards the opponent controls up to the number of "Chessboard Avatar" monsters you control, except this card. If you destroy a monster(s) via this effect: You can Special that destroyed monster(s) to either players side of the field in DEF position. You can only use this effect of "Chessboard Avatar - Black Knight" once per turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Tuner, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1300/1000. Effect: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your hand or Graveyard. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay multiples of 100; increase the Level of 1 other "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control equal to the amount of LP paid. During either players Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can immediately Synchro Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters you control as Synchro Materials, including this card. (If use this effect to Synchro Summon, the Synchro Materials are shuffled into the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard if the other Synchro Materials are on the field.) Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the Synchro Summon of that "Chessboard Avatar" Synchro monster. You can only use each effect of "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" once per turn.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Bishop, attribute: LIGHT, type: Spellcaster, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800. Effect: If you control 2 or more "Chessboard Avatar" monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. (You can also Tribute 2 "Chessboard Avatar" monsters from your hand or field to Summon this card from either your hand or Graveyard. In this case, this Summon is treated as a Tribute Summon.) If this card is Special Summoned from either your hand or Graveyard while you control 2 or more "Chessboard Avatar" monsters; this card cannot declare an attack this turn. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Chessboard Avatar" monster from your Graveyard. If a "Chessboard Avatar" monster you control attacks a DEF position monster: Inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card is used as either Fusion or Synchro Material for a Fusion or Synchro Summon of a "Chessboard Avatar" monster: Gain 2000 LP.**

 **Sicilian Defense, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "Chessboard Sicilian Defense".)**

 **Reveal 1 "Chessboard" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. If you would Summon a "Chessboard Avatar" Extra Deck monster: You can treat this card as 1 of the Materials. If you would take damage (either by battle or by card effect): You can send this card from either your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard; that damage is reduced to 0.**

 **Piece Exchange, type: Normal Spell. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "Chessboard Exchange".)**

 **Select up to any number of monsters in either GYs; shuffle them into the Deck, and if you do, you can send an equal number of "Chessboard Avatar" monsters from your Deck to GY. You can only activate 1 "Piece Exchange" per turn.**

 **Chessboard Trap, type: Counter Trap. Effect: If a monster(s) you control are destroyed: You can pay half your LP to negate the effects of all cards on the opponent's field, then destroy them. (This effect also applies to the opponent's Set cards.) After that, you can Special Summon "Chessboard Avatar - White King" to your side of the field and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" to the opponent's side of the field, ignoring Summoning conditions. During either players turn, except the turn this card was sent there: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card back into your Deck, and if you do, return "Chessboard Avatar - White King" and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" to your Extra Deck from either side of the field or from your Graveyard. (The effects of "Chessboard Avatar - White King and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" that inflict 4000 damage to the controller of the card upon being removed from the field is ignored.)**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White King, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" + "Chessboard Avatar - White Queen OR 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. During each of your Draw Phases, as long as you control this face-up card: Gain 800 LP. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Royal Court Member Token to your field (Level 4/Warrior-type/ATK/DEF: 1500.) As long as you control a Royal Court Member Token: This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by, monster effects. If this card is removed from the field: The controller of this card takes 4000 points of damage.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, card effects.** **Once per turn** **, before** **damage calculation** **, if a monster you control** **battles** **an opponent's monster with higher** **ATK** **than it: You can make that monster unable to be** **destroyed by that battle** **, also you take no** **battle damage** **from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain** **ATK** **equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this** **turn** **. If this card attacks or is attacked; Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black King, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" + "Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen" OR 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **After sending the respective Synchro Materials to the Graveyard, destroy all other monsters the opponent controls, ignoring their effects, and if you do that, Synchro Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. (They can choose the battle position upon it being Synchro Summoned to their side of the field.) This card is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, as long as your opponent controls this face-up card: Your opponent takes 800 points of damage. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Royal Court Member Token to your field (Level 4/Warrior-type/ATK/DEF: 1500.) As long as you control a Royal Court Member Token: This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by, monster effects. If this card is removed from the field: The controller of this card takes 4000 points of damage.**

 ** **0713MM: Whoa! What a cruel twist! Then again, Z-ONE said in 5Ds that reality is cruel, so that line he says fits Queen and Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker quite well here. Again, I doubt that Queen and Yusaku Fujiki are actually related in the anime, but we shall see! I was half tempted to have Playmaker duel her instead, but I chose Revolver ultimately because I got suggestions from a fellow fanfic user. (Shout-out to SakushiRyu for the suggestion to have Revolver duel Queen in a Speed Duel on their way into Mirror Link VRAINS, along with any other suggestions you've given me through PM. They were all greatly appreciated!^^) As for why I chose to have Queen be the Master Manipulator in regards to the choosing of the 6 children, it's to show that she's far more ruthless and merciless than originally anticipated. Why she chose her own son to be a part of the Hanoi Project? Well think about it. If you're a CEO of a company, and you want something, you'll do anything to obtain it. Even if it means sacrificing everything to obtain it. In this case, Queen sacrificed her son's love to create the 6 Ignis.****

 ** **(A/N: I know I put Ice Queen speaking in this chapter and in the upcoming Chapter 12. Those are mistakes. Glacies Zaizen is NOT in Mirror Link VRAINS yet, and she's not in it in the upcoming chapter 12. Least not at the start of that chapter. She's still in the real world with her step siblings and Aqua. Just wanted to point this out before anyone gets confused.****


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Hey guys! I bring you Chapter 12 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! This chapter continues from where Chapter 11 left off. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, but I do own this story, Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen, along with the OC Cards Ryoken Kogami/Revolver and Queen use in their duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 12

"So it seems I'm not just fighting you to avenge my Father…" Revolver spoke softly.

"Hoh?" Queen inquired. "Whatever do you mean?" Revolver raised his right arm up and pointed his right index finger at Queen.

"I'm fighting you for _everyone_ you've hurt a/killed!" Revolver shot back. "That _includes_ your son! _Everyone_ that suffered because of you _will be_ avenged by my hands!"

"Hahahaha!" Queen laughed, then her lips formed a sadistic smile. "Try if you can, Revolver!"

"I intend to, Queen!" Revolver shot back. "I draw!" (Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 4200. Revolver's LP: 1200.) Revolver looked at the card and his grey eyes widened slightly.

 _Harmonic Link Ritual!_ Revolver thought. _The card Glacies Zaizen gave me before we entered Link VRAINS to travel to Mirror Link VRAINS!_

" **Chessboard Trap** 's effect!" Queen snapped Revolver out of his thoughts. "Now by paying 1000 LP, I can return both **Chessboard Avatar - Black King and Chessboard Avatar - White King** to my Extra Deck!" (Queen's LP: 4200 - 1000 = 3200. Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 3200. Revolver's LP: 1200.) Revolver however didn't seem bothered by this at at all. "This is your last turn, Revolver." Queen added with a smirk present on her lips. "I suggest you make it count. Otherwise, you're consciousness data shall be _erased_!" Revolver tsked at the last tidbit Queen said, but he didn't retort on the matter. As if he _knows_ the consequences of losing a duel within Mirror Link VRAINS.

"What's Revolver gonna do now?" Ai wondered.

"This is his last turn." Playmaker frowned deeply. "If he doesn't do something this turn, he will lose."

"And his consciousness data will be erased." Soulburner added.

"Revolver…" Ice Queen spoke softly; signaling that Aqua had succeeded in calming her partner down.

"Playmaker, Soulburner, Ice Queen." Revolver spoke.

"Hmm?" Soulburner glanced towards Revolver.

"You 3 don't have to worry. This duel shall end." Revolver told them. "And It shall end….. _this turn_!"

"Hoh?" Queen questioned. "And how do you plan to accomplish that, Revolver?"

"You'll see!" Revolver shot back. He pulled a card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate the Spell card, Pot of Avarice! Now I shuffle my **Defense-Offense Dragon** , 2 Sniffer Dragons, Hibernation Dragon, and Gateway Dragon into my Deck, then I draw 2 cards!" The 5 cards emerged from the Graveyard slot of his duel disk. He placed them on top of his deck, which auto-shuffled. After that, Revolver drew 2 more cards; thus putting his hand at 4 cards.

"Draw as many cards as you want!" Queen scoffed. "It won't make a difference in the end!"

"It actually will!" Revolver shot back as he pulled another card from his hand. "I activate the Spell card, **Pain Exchange**!" Now by paying in multiples of 500, I can draw 1 card for each! I pay 1000 LP to draw 2 cards!" Revolver's avatar body fizzled blue for a moment, then it died down as he drew 2 more cards. (Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Queen's LP: 3200. Revolver's LP: 200.)

"Revolver!" Playmaker called out to his rival.

"The hell was that for?!" Soulburner grit his teeth. "Are you _trying_ to lose?!"

"Quite the contrary, Soulburner!" Revolver retorted, a sly smile present on his face. His sly smile didn't falter as he turned to face Queen, who's light blue eyes were twitching utmost violently. "I _knew_ you wouldn't leave Black King on my field so I could my Skill. So I had a card prepared so I could lower my LP myself!"

"Tsk…!" Queen grit her teeth. "Since you have less than 1000 LP… You can…-!"

"Use my Skill, yes!" Revolver grinned. Upon saying that, Revolver turned to face a Data Storm in the distance; then he sped towards it via his D-Board. Once he reached the Data Storm, he outstretched his right arm and plunged into it the Data Storm. He released a sort of battle cry as he did it. Revolver cries could be heard as he pushed his right arm further. But suddenly….Revolver got blasted out of the Data Storm! His right arm gone! In its place was red data spewing out of the severed part. Queen smirked, while Playmaker, Soulburner, Blue Girl and Spectre gasped.

"No! The density of that Data Storm is too high!" Ai cried out. Revolver grit his teeth as he regained control of his D-Board and he sped towards it again.

"He's still trying?!" Blue Girl gaped.

"He has to!" Spectre retorted. "If he doesn't, he can't defeat Queen!"

"Revolver…" Playmaker spoke softly. The 4 of them watched as Revolver tried for a 3rd time and sped towards the Data Storm. Once he was close enough again, he outstretched his now regenerated right arm and plunged it into the Data Storm once again. Revolver felt the pain and agony of his right arm going into the Data Storm course through the rest of his body. He bit his bottom lip his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. He bit so hard that he accidentally caused his bottom lip to bleed a bit. While the 4 within in Mirror Link VRAINS watching the duel were concerned, Revolver didn't back down. He had to do this! He _knew_ he had to do this!

 _COME ON! I CAN DO THIS!_ Revolver thought.

"RARGH!" Revolver cried out. "SKILL ACTIVATE! STORM ACCESS!" Revolver's right grabbed the glowing card within the Data Storm; thus he inwardly sighed in relief as he flew away from the Data Storm and back towards Queen and the others. While Queen's expression bore absolute shock, Ai, Flame, Blue Girl, Playmaker, and Soulburner all smiled. ( _Especially_ Ai.)

"HE DID IT!" Ai cheered.

"Of course he did!" Spectre grinned. "It's Revolver-sama after all!" Revolver then pressed a card and it revealed itself. Upon seeing the card, Queen's light blue eyes twitched.

"That's-!" She began.

" **Harmonic Link Ritual** , yes!" Revolver grinned. "With it, I can perform a Ritual _and_ Link Summon simultaneously! Now normally, I'd have to use monsters from my hand or field as Materials/Tributes for these Summons. But...since you control a Special Summoned monster, _or_ if I control no monsters, I can use monsters from _my deck_ as the Materials/Tributes instead!"

"Wh-What?!" Queen gaped. Revolver pulled 4 cards out of his deck and revealed them before sending them to his Graveyard.

"I use Anthesrokket, Shelrokket, Autorokket, and Metalrokket Dragon as the Tributes/Link Materials!" Revolver announced. A dark blue circuit and the dark blue fire appeared simultaneously onto Revolver's side of the field. "The contract has been made! And manifest! The future circuit that lights up my path! Come forth! **Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon** and **Borreload Rifle Dragon**!" Out of the the dark blue circuit and dark blue flames came forth the 2 dragons. Borreload Rifle Dragon bore heavy armor and a rifle on its chest area. Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon had several tranquilizer darts all over its code-like body. ( **Borreload Rifle Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Ritual, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000.** **Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: TL/T/B/BR. ATK: 2800.** Queen's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Queen's LP: 3200. Revolver's LP: 200.)

"Whoa!" Ai spoke. "Borreload Rifle Dragon! And Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon!"

"This turnabout is huge." Playmaker noted.

"You got that right, Playmaker!" Revolver agreed with his rival, he then turned his attention back to Queen. "Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon effect! Since a monster was Special Summoned to a Zone a Link monster points to, I can negate the effects of cards on the field, up to the number of monsters Special Summoned to a Zone a Link monster points to. Borreload Rifle Dragon was Special Summoned to a Zone Tranquilizer Dragon points to, so I negate the effects of your White Queen until the end of the next turn!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Go! Tranquilizer Shot!" Revolver declared. Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon outstretched its wings, and several tranquilizer flew out of its wings and pierced several parts of Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, until her color greyed out.

"Yus!" Blue Girl grinned.

"With that, the effects of White Queen cannot be used during this turn and the next." Soulburner remarked.

"Which means Revolver is free to attack." Flame noted.

"Ekay, Revolver!" Playmaker called out to his rival. Revolver clenched his right hand into a fist and he thrusted it forward.

"Battle!" Revolver declared. "Borreload Rifle Dragon, attack Chessboard Avatar - White Queen!" At the declaration of battle, the armored dragon opened its mouth, and a rifle-like cannon emerged from within its body and it began to charge. Along with that, Ai did an anime fall on Playmaker's duel disk.

"Is he aiming for destruction?!" Ai gaped in a panicky tone. Flame just rolled his eyes at Ai's remark, while Soulburner, Playmaker and Blue Girl chuckled lightly.

"No." Playmaker told him.

"Once again Ai, you're too slow." Flame teased. "That's not what Revolver is aiming for at all."

"Hey!" Ai snapped.

"The Fire Ignis is correct!" Revolver revealed. "Borreload Rifle Dragon effect! During either of our turns, I can destroy 1 Dragon monster from either my hand or field. By doing so, Borreload Rifle Dragon gains that monsters ATK until the End Phase of the turn! I destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The card in his hand turned into multiple data pieces as it went to his Graveyard. "Since I did that, Borreload Rifle Dragon gains 2800 ATK until the End Phase!" He then smirked. "And like all other Borrel monsters (excluding Borreload Savage Dragon), you _cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation_!" Borreload Rifle Dragon glowed red as its ATK rose. (Borreload Rifle Dragon's ATK: 3500 + 2800 = 6300.)

"No!" Queen growled. "This _cannot be happening_!"

"Well it is!" Revolver shot back. "Borreload Rifle Dragon….. _FIRE_!" Boreload Rifle Dragon then fired its many bullets at the stunned White Queen; thus destroying her. Queen's D-Board flew backwards a bit she took the damage. She grit her teeth as her avatar body fizzled blue for a moment, then stopped. (Queen's LP: 3200 - 2300 = 900.) Revolver thrusted his right hand forward. "Time to end this! Battle! Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon, attack Queen directly!" Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon spread its wings out and opened its mouth and a energy blast charged up. After a moment or 2, it fired the energy blast at Queen and she was forced to take it head on.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Queen shrieked as her D-Board got blasted backwards and her avatar fizzled blue before it stopped. (Queen's LP: 900 - 2800 = 0.) Her shrieking stopped as one of Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon's tranquilizer darts from its winged pierced the skin on her avatar body's neck. She then crumpled down onto her D-Board's, with her body face down.

"He actually did it!" Ai cheered. His yellow eyes curved up in that of a big smile; happy that Revolver defeated Queen.

"He had us worried for a second there." Soulburner said, relieved.

"And to think he managed to turn it around with the card Ice Queen gave him." Flame remarked.

"It became the card he needed to win." Blue Girl smiled.

"That's Revolver-sama for you." Spectre grinned. Playmaker's lips formed a light smile upon Revolver's victory.

Within Lightning's palace in Mirror Link VRAINS, Lightning placed his right hand to his chin.

"How unfortunate for Queen." Lightning mused. "And after all that help she provided us…"

"She is no longer of any use to us anyways!" Wendy sneered. "Let's just have-" Before he could finish his sentence, Queen vanished in blue light on the monitor. "Rargh! She managed to log out!"

"I expected that." Lightning admitted. He looked at the monitor and saw something that replaced Queen after she logged out. "It seems she left Glaices Zaizen's VRAINS account information behind."

Back with Playmaker and his allies, Revolver was the first to notice the bluish-white program floating in the air. He had his D-Board fly him closer to it so he could touch it. Upon touching it, it flew into his Duel Disk. He then opened it up and found information regarding the account. It was Glacies Zaizen's VRAINS account after all. Ice Queen, her alias, and avatar name within VRAINS.

"Playmaker!" Playmaker turned his attention to Revolver when he said his name.

"What is it?" Playmaker asked his rival.

"Look." Revolver pulled up the file Queen left behind upon her logging out. Blue Girl, Playmaker and Soulburner's eyes widened slightly upon seeing it.

"That's-!" Soulburner a/Playmaker began.

"Ice Queen's VRAINS account information!" Blue Girl finished. Revolver nodded at Blue Girl's words. Revolver closed out the file and pressed a keys on his right wrist keypad. After a moment, Revolver spoke again. "I've just sent Glacies Zaizen her Link VRAINS account information. She should be joining us shortly."

Glacies heard a beep coming from her Duel Disk. She checked it and was shocked to see her account.

"My VRAINS account!" She gasped.

"So it seems when Revolver defeated Queen, she left it behind." Emma stated as she stood a few feet away from the snowy-white haired teenage girl.

"I'm going in." Glacies informed Emma. However, before she could say "INTO THE VRAINS!", Emma approached her and placed her right hand on Glacies's left shoulder; shocking her.

"Before you go, I need to request something from you." Emma began.

"Request?" Glacies repeated. "What for?" Emma paused for a moment, she then glaces at Akira, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen, then she turned back to face Glacies again.

"I need you to get my step-brother, Kengo, freed from Lightning and Windy's control." Emma replied. Glacies opened her mouth, then closed it; a slightly shocked expression on her face. However, her shocked expression turned into that upon seeing Emma's new expression.

 _She's pleading with me…_ Glacies thought. _Emma really believes that I'm the only one that can free her step-brother from Lightning and Windy's control… In that case…!_

"I will, Emma." Glacies replied. Aqua rose from Glacies's duel disk and glanced at her Origin, then at Emma.

"We _both_ will." Aqua agreed. Glacies tsked in slight annoyance at Aqua correcting her, but she didn't say anything. Emma's lips formed a small smile.

"Thank you." Emma told them.

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" Akira frowned as he approached the 2. Both Emma and Glacies turned to face Akira. Emma chuckled lightly while Glacies tsked.

"Yes it's a wise decision, Akira." Glacies told her step-brother. "The guys need me there. So I'm going. And you can't stop me either." Akira opened his mouth in surprise, then he closed it. A faint smile appearing on his lips.

"Very well, Glacies." Akira told her. "It seems that your mind has been made. No point in trying to change it." He glanced at Emma. "Did you give her any other programs that can benefit her and our other allies within Mirror Link VRAINS?"

"I did." Emma remarked. "So Glacies and our other allies already in Mirror Link VRAINS are all set. All Glacies needs to do now is enter Mirror Link VRAINS and distribute the programs I've made to help them"

"Good." Akira smiled. "I can always count on you, Emma."

"But of course." Emma winked. "I'm the only one you trust with these types of assignments anyways." Glacies smiled at both Emma and Akira, then she turned to look down at Aqua.

"Ready,. Aqua?" Glacies told her. Aqua nodded.

"Of course." Aqua replied. Glacies nodded, then raised her left arm upward.

"INTO THE VRAINS!"

"So what should we do now?" Ai questioned.

"While we should wait for Ice Queen to appear, we should also keep moving. Or else Lightning or Windy will try to attack us." Flame remarked.

"I agree." Playmaker remarked.

"If we stay in one spot for too long, will become easy targets." Revolver frowned. "So let's move."

"Wait!" Just before the group could go any further, they turned around to see Ice Queen riding her D-Board and flying towards them. She continued to speak once she had reached them fully "Sorry I'm late. Had a talk with Emma and Akira first."

"Well now that you're here Ice Queen, let's-" Soulburner began, but before he could finish his sentence...the Data Storm stopped!

"Oh no!" Ai gasped. "The Data Storm stopped!" After Ai said that, the 6's D-Boards vanished and they all began to fall. "We're falling we're falling we're falling!"

"Be quiet, Dark Ignis!" Revolver snapped.

"Okay…" Ai muttered.

"We're being separated!" Blue Girl gasped.

"Oh no!" Soulburner cried out. He stretched his right hand out towards Ice Queen. "Grab my hand!" Ice Queen outstretched her right hand towards Soulburner. But the group of 6 was falling so fast that her hand did not reach his in time. "No!"

Within the throne room of Lightning's palace in Mirror Link VRAINS, both Lightning an Windy observed the group of 6 fall into 6 separate locations. Soulburner fell into an area filled with ancient artifacts, Blue Girl fell to the airplane runway, Playmaker fell into a watery area, Revolver a bed of flowers, Spectre dried out trees, and Ice Queen fell into a battlefield-like area.

"Good." Lightning noted. "All the pieces are in the locations I need them to be at." Windy chuckled darkly at that.

"Mwahahaha!" Windy laughed darkly. "Good good! Now to crush Revolver-!"

"Wait." Lightning interjected.

"Huh?" Windy questioned.

"You're not strong enough to defeat Revolver." Lightning told him. "Besides, we need to handle the weakest first." Windy tsked and made a growling noise.

"Argh! Fine!" Windy retorted reluctantly. "So who is my opponent?" Lightning waved his right hand and the monitor that showed Blue Girl zoomed in.

"You shall be dueling Blue Girl." Lightning replied. "I will be dueling Spectre. They're the 2 weakest members of the group."

"Sounds good to me." Windy agreed. He paused, then glanced at the controlled Blood Shepherd and controlled Juliette Kogami. "What of them?"

"Juliette Kogami shall handle Soulburner." Lightning remarked. "Blood Shepherd shall handle Ice Queen." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Bohman is still not ready yet. And I can't risk Haru going. So to make certain our forces aren't thinned, I'll be sending you and Juliette Kogami out. I'll send Blood Shepherd out to deal with Ice Queen once these 2 duels are over and done with." Windy nodded at that.

"Fine by me. "The Wind Ignis agreed. A few moments after he said that, both he and the controlled Juliette Kogami vanished from the throne room and to their designated locations; where their opponents awaited them. Lightning stared at the 6 screens with a piqued interest, but said nothing.

"What is this place?" Flame questioned as Soulburner walked around the ancient ruins area they were now trapped in. Soulburner observed the ancient texts written on the ground with some interest. Even Flame was partially interested. However, neither of them had noticed that they walked straight into a cave… Until it was too late! Upon them stepping inside, the entrance closed behind with a loud *THUD*. Soulburner stopped walking and turned around to see that the cave entrance was sealed. He tsked in frustration.

"Dammit!" He growled. "I was so focused on the text that I didn't even realize where I walking!"

"Good thing you didn't trip…" Flame sweat-dropped. He then sighed. "Regardless, let's keep going. There must be some way out of here."

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed.

Soulburner continued to walk through the cave until he came into a large central area. It was so massive that it contained a small city within it. Soulburner's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that-!" Soulburner began.

"The City of Shambala, the spiritual legend version of The Hidden City, yes." Juliette Kogami interjected as she stepped out of the shadows of the massive city-like room.

"Juliette Kogami!" Soulburner gasped. The white-haired with blue streaks in her hair gave Soulburner a sly smile. Her usual blue eyes bore a sort of lifelessness to them. Flame took notice of this and frowned.

"So it seems that even though Revolver defeated Queen, his Mother remains Lightning and Windy's slave." Flame frowned deeply. "This is not good for us."

"And the fact she's here means they sent her to defeat us." Soulburner frowned.

"That's right." Juliette replied almost emotionless. "Look." She pressed a few buttons her right wrist-pad and 5 other screens appeared. "I'm broadcasting our duel to the others so they don't feel left out." Both Flame and Soulburner clenched their fists.

"Juliette Kogami!" Soulburner spoke as he pointed his right index finger at her." What will your son think of this?!" Juliette Kogami stared at Soulburner for a good few minutes; not saying anything. Soulburner grit his teeth and felt his anger at her refusal to answer his question. "JULIETTE KOGAMI!"

"..." Juliette did not say anything. Instead, she raised her left arm upwards and activated her duel disk. Her blue eyes flashes brown for a moment; which caught both Flame and Soulburner off guard.

"She has…..!" Flame began, a shocked expression present on his facial features; which he doesn't have much of, if at all.

'The AI Chip that Queen installed into Go Onizuka that contains the Earth Ignis's data…!" Soulburner finished. "That means…..!"

"That Juliette Kogami most likely has some of Earth's cards." Flame finished.

"Are you done discussing?" Juliette questioned.

"Yeah!" Soulburner replied. "Let's do this, Flame!"

"Here we go, Soulburner!" Flame retorted.

"DUEL!"

At the other locations, Spectre, Revolver, Playmaker, Blue Girl, and Ice Queen watched as the face-off between Soulburner and Juliette began. Spectre, Playmaker, and Blue Girl didn't say anything, but all 3 bore worried expressions.

"Soulburner…." Ice Queen whispered with worry laced into her voice.

 _Soulburner….._ Revolver thought. _Free my Mother from Lightning and Windy's control for me….._

 **Ryoken Kogami/Revolver (OC Cards):**

 **Borreload Rifle Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Ritual, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3500/3000. Effect: This card can be Ritual Summoned with any appropriate Spell Card that allows you Ritual Summon, but the Tributes must be Dragon monsters. During either players turn (Quick Effect): You can destroy 1 Dragon monster from either your hand or field, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monsters, until the End Phase. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Rifle Dragon" once per turn.**

 **Defense-Offense Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100. Effect: QUick Effect: You can discard this card from your hand, and if you do, monsters you control cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects, nor by battle. Furthermore; any damage you take is halved. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, then draw 1 card for every monster the opponent controls. If this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there: You can banish this card and ay number of other cards from your GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Link monster from your Extra Deck, that has a Link Rating less than or equal to the number of cards you banished via this card's effect. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only use 1 effect of "Defense-Offense Dragon" once per turn and only once that turn.**

 **Harmonic Link Ritual, type: Normal. Effect: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard and Link Summon 1 Link monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from either your hand or side of the field as Tribute/Link Materials for both. If you control no Ritual or Link monsters on your field when you activate this card, OR if your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also Ritual and Link Summon a Ritual and Link monster by using monsters from your Deck as the Tribute and Link Materials for both. (** **This card is treated as any WATER monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Pain Exchange, type: Normal Spell. Effect; You can pay multiples of 500 LP; draw 1 card for each multiple of 500 LP you paid.**

 **Topologic Tranquilizer Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: TL/T/B/BR. ATK: 2800. Effect: 2+ Effect Monsters  
If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a Zone(s) a Link Monster points to: Negate the effects of face-up cards on the field, up to the number of monster(s) Special Summoned to a Zone(s) a Link Monster points to; until the End Phase of the next turn.**

 **Queen (OC Cards):**

 **Chessboard Trap, type: Counter Trap. Effect: If a monster(s) you control are destroyed: You can pay half your LP to negate the effects of all cards on the opponent's field, then destroy them. (This effect also applies to the opponent's Set cards.) After that, you can Special Summon "Chessboard Avatar - White King" to your side of the field and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" to the opponent's side of the field, ignoring Summoning conditions. During either players turn, except the turn this card was sent there: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card back into your Deck, and if you do, return "Chessboard Avatar - White King" and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" to your Extra Deck from either side of the field or from your Graveyard. (The effects of "Chessboard Avatar - White King and "Chessboard Avatar - Black King" that inflict 4000 damage to the controller of the card upon being removed from the field is ignored.)**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White King, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" + "Chessboard Avatar - White Queen OR 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. During each of your Draw Phases, as long as you control this face-up card: Gain 800 LP. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Royal Court Member Token to your field (Level 4/Warrior-type/ATK/DEF: 1500.) As long as you control a Royal Court Member Token: This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by, monster effects. If this card is removed from the field: The controller of this card takes 4000 points of damage.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - White Queen, attribute: LIGHT, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 4000/3500. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - White Pawn" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, card effects.** **Once per turn** **, before** **damage calculation** **, if a monster you control** **battles** **an opponent's monster with higher** **ATK** **than it: You can make that monster unable to be** **destroyed by that battle** **, also you take no** **battle damage** **from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain** **ATK** **equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this** **turn** **. If this card attacks or is attacked; Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Chessboard Avatar - Black King, attribute: DARK, type: Warrior/Synchro, Level 12, ATK/DEF: 4000. Effect: "Chessboard Avatar - Black Pawn" + "Chessboard Avatar - Black Queen" OR 2 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **After sending the respective Synchro Materials to the Graveyard, destroy all other monsters the opponent controls, ignoring their effects, and if you do that, Synchro Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field. (They can choose the battle position upon it being Synchro Summoned to their side of the field.) This card is unaffected by the opponent's Spell/Trap card effects. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, as long as your opponent controls this face-up card: Your opponent takes 800 points of damage. Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Royal Court Member Token to your field (Level 4/Warrior-type/ATK/DEF: 1500.) As long as you control a Royal Court Member Token: This card cannot be targeted, or destroyed, by, monster effects. If this card is removed from the field: The controller of this card takes 4000 points of damage.**

 **0713MM: Whoa! So Soulburner vs. Juliette Kogami in Chapter 13? Should be very interesting to write (and read ha!). Speaking of this upcoming duel between these 2, I changed Soulburner's opponent from Windy in regards to anime to Juliette Kogami, Ryoken Kogami's Mother in this fanfic because Lightning and Windy have a few more allies than Team Playmaker. As for the result regarding this particular duel, I will be putting a poll on my profile for you readers to fill out in regards to who you think should win this duel.^^ And since Windy isn't dueling Soulburner here, I put him up against Blue Girl/Aoi Zaizen. This is a great opportunity for me to have Blue Girl evolve into Blue Maiden. Not saying the show's way how they handled the evolution is bad, I just think this is a more interesting way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you the 13th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, Soulburner duels Juliette Kogami. I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. I DO own the OC cards used by these 2 characters. Chapter start!**

Chapter 13

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this duel, Soulburner!" Juliette began as she swiped her right arm to reveal her 5 card hand. She observed it, while Soulburner observed his.

"Be careful, Soulburner." Flame warned his Origin. "Her Subterror deck is...well, terrifying."

"It's slow, but powerful." Soulburner noted, remembering Revolver's duel against her some time ago. Juliette pressed a card in her hand before it revealed itself.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Subterror Hidden Lair**!" Juliette announced. "With this, I reveal my Subterror Guru to you. When I do that, I can draw 2 cards!" Juliette did then just that.

"She drew 2 more cards without doing much." Flame noted. "Juliette Kogami is a powerful opponent indeed." Soulburner nodded in agreement as Juliette then activated another card from her hand. A monster card effect to accurate! The monster card revealed to be Subterror Nemesis Witch!

" **Subterror Nemesis Witch** effect!" Juliette revealed. "Since it was added to my hand via a card effect, I can Special Summon it!" And with that, the brown tunic, purple-haired, and long brown-haired female appeared onto Juliette's field. ( **Subterror Nemesis Witch, attribute; EARTH, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1100.** Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette/Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Juliette then thrusted her right hand forward.

"I activate my Witch's effect!" Juliette continued. "Now by flipping her face-down, I can add 1 Spell/Trap card from my Deck to my hand! I choose to add the Spell card, **Subterror Call**!" The card ejected itself from Juliette's duel disk and she added it to her hand.

"That's her main Spell card…" Flame mused.

"Aside from her Field Spell." Soulburner added. Then he gaped upon realization. "Wait...why didn't she add her Field Spell from her deck to her hand?"

"I now activate Subterror Call!" Juliette continued, outright ignoring Soulburner and Flame's discussion. "With it, I can Special Summon 1 Subterror monster from either my Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down Defense Position! I Special Summon Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo from my Deck in face-down Defense Position!" A face-down monster appeared on Juliette's field next to the Set Subterror Nemesis Witch. (Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette/Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Upon her getting the 2 monsters onto the field, Juliette's lips formed a sly smile on her face.

"Now I activate the additional effect of my Subterror Hidden Lair." Juliette continued. "With it, since I control at least 2 Subterror monsters, whether they be face-up and/or face-down, I can add 1 Subterror card from either my Deck or Graveyard and add it to my hand." A card ejected out of her duel disk; thus she revealed it. "I shall add to my hand the Spell card, **Subterror Ancient Circuit**!"

"Subterror Ancient Circuit?" Soulburner repeated, a deep frown on his face.

"I don't recall her having such a card." Flame agreed with a frown. "This must be the work of Lightning and Windy."

At the location(s) of the others watching the duel, Playmaker, Blue Girl, Ice Queen, Spectre, and Revolver watched with mixed expressions. Mostly pertaining to frowns.

"Soulburner…" Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Flame…" Aqua spoke softly as well. Both her and Ice Queen shared similar worrisome expressions on their faces.

"She has wasted no time in getting a field full of monsters." Flame noted.

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed. "And she has 6 cards in her hand."

"I now activate Subterror Ancient Circuit!" Juliette announced. "Now by cutting my LP in half, I can use face-up and/or face-down Subterror monsters I control in order to Link Summon! However, the monsters I Link Summon this way must be EARTH!" Juliette winced as her avatar body fizzled blue for a brief moment before it vanished (Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 4000/2 = 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"She gave up half her LP in order to use her face-down Subterror monsters to use a Link Materials for the Link Summon of EARTH Link Monsters." Flame noted. Soulburner grit his teeth at this, then replied to Flame's comment.

"Yeah." Soulburner remarked.

"I'm not done yet!" Juliette revealed. "I Flip Summon my Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo!" The ground shook violently as the large rock behemoth emerged. (Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo Level 10 EARTH Rock-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2100. Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) "Stalagmo effect!" She continued. "I discard my Subterror Nemesis Warrior to draw 2 more cards!" She did so, then drew 2 more cards. (Juliette's hand: 6 cards Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) "But that's not all! Now I flip Stalagmo face-down via its own effect!" The rock behemoth then vanished; becoming a face-down monster card on her field. After she did that, a card in her hand revealed itself. "Since a monster I control was flipped face-down, and I control no face-up monsters, I can Special Summon Subterror Umastryx from my hand in face-up Defense Position!" The ground shook once again, almost unbalancing Soulburner.

"Another monster?!" Soulburner gaped as he watched green water come out of the crack the shaking formed; thus bringing forth the monster. (Subterror Behemoth Umastryx, Level 7 EARTH Reptile-type FLIP monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/2700. Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Th-Three monsters already?!" Soulburner gaped.

"And she still possesses 5 cards in her hand." Flame frowned. Juliette then thrusted her right hand forward.

"I now use Hidden Lair's additional effect!" Juliette announced. "I re Flip Summon my Subterror Behemoth Stalagmo!" The rock behemoth remerged. Once that occurring, a card ejected itself out of Juliette's Graveyard and revealed it. "And since a Subterror Behemoth monster was flipped face-up, I can Special Summon Subterror Nemesis Warrior from my Graveyard!" The red-headed warrior appeared next to Umastryx. (Subterror Nemesis Warrior Level 4 EARTH Warrior-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Flame's yellow eyes narrowed at the sight, while Soulburner's own yellow eyes were filled with surprise.

"Four monsters in one turn…" Soulburner breathed in utmost awe. "Amazing…"

"Not as amazing as this!" Juliette revealed as she raised her right hand upwards "Appear the circuit of the ancients!" The dark blue Link Portal appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 EARTH monsters! I set Subterror Behemoths Umastryx and Stalagmo into the Link Markers!" The Top and Bottom Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!" Out of the Link Portal came forth a stone engraved with text on it. (G Golem Stubborn Menhir, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B. ATK: 1500. Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Wh-What?!" Ai gaped as he and Playmaker watched the duel from their area. "G Golem?!"

"The AI Chip Queen inserted into Go Onizuka, and now Juliette Kogami, has Earth's data within it. That includes his cards." Playmaker frowned.

"Tsk…!" Soulburner grit his teeth in frustration.

"Now appear for a 2nd time the circuit of ancients!" The dark blue Link Portal appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions is 1 Level 6 or lower EARTH monster! I set Subterror Nemesis Witch into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1, **G Golem Stone**!" A small stone appeared underneath Stubborn Menhir's Link Marker. ( **G Golem Stone, attribute; EARTH, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): L. ATK: 1000.** Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"A Link 1 G Golem…" Soulburner mused.

"G Golem Stone monster effect!" Juliette ignored Soulburner's musing. "With it, I can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from my Deck in either face-up or face-down Defense Position. I choose to Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Position." A another monster appeared in face-down Defense Position. Juliette then clenched her right fist before swinging it forward. "Appear for a 3rd time the circuit of the ancients!" The dark blue Link Portal appeared once more. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters! I set Stubborn Menhir and Stone into the Link Markers!" The Left and Bottom Link Markers on the Portal glowed red. "Link Summon! Come forth! Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!" Out of the Link Portal came forth the light blue crystalized heart. (G Golem Crystal Heart, attribute; WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/B. ATK: 0. Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Crystal Heart?!" Ai gaped.

"She even has that card." Playmaker frowned.

"Crystal Heart!" Aqua gasped.

"Crystal Heart…" Ice Queen spoke softly before looking down at her Ignis partner. "Is that card important to you, Aqua?"

"I had given that card to Earth before Cyberse World was destroyed." Aqua said sadly.

"O-Oh…" Ice Queen replied; remembering Earth's fate. She went silent for a moment before adding. "But when Go Summoned it against Playmaker, it was dark red. But now, it's light blue. Is light blue it's original color?"

"Yes it is. It surprise me that it retained its original color." Aqua remarked. At that, Ice Queen put her right hand to her chin.

"Maybe...Maybe because Kogami-san is deep down a kind person. Despite her being Lightning's puppet at the moment." Ice Queen remarked. "If that's true, then Kogami-san's kind personality certainly has affected its appearance."

"G Golem Crystal Heart effect!" Juliette announced. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 EARTH Link Monster from my Graveyard to a Zone Crystal Heart points to! Resurrect, Stubborn Menhir!" The stone tablet reappeared. "Additionally, Crystal Heart gains 1 G Golem Counter! And for every G Golem Counter on it, all EARTH monsters that Crystal Heart points to gain 600 ATK! Right now, it's pointing to Stubborn Menhir, so he gains 600 ATK!" Stubborn Menhir's ATK rose to 2100, along with the Crystal Heart gaining 1 G Golem Counter.

"She's still not done…" Flame frowned deeply as he watched her declaring a 4th Link Summon.

"The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 EARTH monsters!" Juliette announced. "I set G Golem Stubborn Menhir and Subterror Nemesis Warrior into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, G Golem Invalid Dolmen!" The rock behemoth appeared onto her field in the Zone Crystal Heart pointed to. (G Golem Invalid Dolmen, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/L/R. ATK: 3400 (originally 2800). Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 5 cards Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"G Golem Invalid Dolmen…" Playmaker frowned.

"That's one of Earth's strongest monsters!" Ai retorted.

"This doesn't bode well for Soulburner and Ignis partner, Flame." Blue Girl noted as she continued to watch the duel unfold before her. "I didn't think Juliette Kogami was this strong… I mean, I _knew_ she was strong because of what Akira told me and Glacies. But actually seeing her duel… It's a whole nother story…"

"I place 3 cards face-down…." She then revealed a card that most were all too familiar with at this point. "Then I activate…. The 3 arrows that shall judge the world! Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"

"Judgement Arrow?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"With that card…" Playmaker grew wide eyed, shocked.

"The ATK of any Link Monsters in the Zones that Judgement Arrows points will have their ATK doubled…" Blue Girl frowned deeply.

"My Mother has Judgement Arrows…" Revolver frowned. Then he closed his grey eyes and chuckled. "As expected from the Light Ignis. He must have given her a copy before she had to duel against Soulburner."

"Soulburner… Flame..." Ice Queen breathed, a worried expression appeared on her face. Even Aqua's very hard to read face bore with worry as well.

"Judgement Arrows…!" Flame growled. "I should have known Lightning gave all his associates that card…. Even if _they are_ being treated as puppets…..!"

"Yeah." Soulburner agreed. "Blood Shepherd...and now Revolver's Mother…"

"I end my turn." Juliette concluded. (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000. G Golem Crystal Heart's G Golem Counters: 1.) She then pointed her right index finger at Soulburner. "Now it's your turn, Soulburner! Show me your true prowess as a duelist! I didn't hold back, and neither should you!"

"Even though Juliette Kogami is Lightning and Windy's puppet…" Flame began.

"Her passion for dueling has not run dry." Soulburner added. "So, should take up on her request?"

"I'm not certain." Flame admitted.

"Come on partner." Soulburner told Flame. "She went out all out on us. We have to show her respect and do the same." Flame glanced up at his Origin, then at Juliette Kogami, then back at his Origin. He closed his yellows eyes, then reopened them after a few seconds him being silent.

"Do whatever you like." Flame remarked. Soulburner nodded, then placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn, Juliette!" Soulburner called out to her. "Draw! (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner observed his hand. His lips formed a small smile. "Time to heat things up!"

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered.

"I Normal Summon Salamangreat Foxy to my field!" Soulburner announced. A small blue fox appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Foxy, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1200. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner pulled a card from his hand and played it. "Now before Foxy's effect resolves, I activate Salamangreat Circle! With this, I can add 1 Salamangreat monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card ejected itself from Soulburner's deck; thus he added it to his hand. "I choose Salamangreat Fowl!" Once he did that, he continued. "Now Foxy's effect! I excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck. After that, I can add 1 Salamangreat card among to my hand. The rest get shuffled back into my Deck."

"Hoh?" Juliette inquired. Soulburner looked at the 3 cards on the top of his Deck and took notice of his Fusion card; Fusion of Fire.

 _With Fusion of Fire, I can use Invalid Dolmen and one of my Salamangreat monsters as Fusion Material to Fusion Summon my Violet Chimera and then attack G Golem Crystal Heart to defeat her in a single turn._ Soulburner thought. Soulburner pressed the card.

"I add Fusion of Fire to my hand!" Soulburner announced. (Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner then raised his right arm upwards. "Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" The dark blue circuit appeared after a blue light blasted out of his right hand. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! I set Salamangreat Foxy into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Salamangreat Babelynx!" The Bottom Link Marker on the circuit glowed red; thus a small lynx appeared. (Salamangreat Babelynx, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Rating(s): B. ATK: 500. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Your Link 1." Juliette mused.

"Babelynx monster effect!" Soulburner announced. "When it's Link Summoned, I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand!" But first, I Special Summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand!" A flaming fowl appeared onto the field. (Salamangreat Fowl, Level 4 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/200. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner's Field Spell card ejected from his Deck and he added it to his hand; thus putting his hand back at 6 cards.

"Great! Once he gets one more monster in, he can Summon Heatleo! And getting Salamangreat Sanctuary to his hand is an added bonus!" Ai said.

"True." Playmaker agreed, then he frowned slightly. "But Juliette Kogami isn't fazed at all."

"Appear for a 2nd time! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner declared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 FIRE Effect monsters! I Set Salamangreat Fowl and Babelynx into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 2, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" After the 2 monsters went into the Top and Bottom Link Markers, the flaming, yet somewhat charred wolf appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf, attribute: FIRE, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2. Link Arrows; T/B. ATK: 1800. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Soulburner then revealed another card in his hand. "Salamangreat Gazelle effect! Since a Salamangreat monster was sent to the GY, I can Special Summon it!" Underneath Sunlight Wolf's Link Marker appeared the gazelle. (Salamangreat Gazelle, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Gazelle and Sunlight Wolf's effects trigger…" Juliette mused.

"Right!" Soulburner remarked. "First, I use Sunlight Wolf's effect to return Fowl to my hand! Then I use Gazell's effect to send the Tuner monster, **Salamangreat Kitten** from my Deck to the Graveyard!" The card ejected from his Deck and he sent it to the Graveyard. After he did, his Deck then auto-shuffled.

"Ehh? Tuner Monster?" Blue Girl questioned as she watched the duel.

"It seems Soulburner gained the power of Synchro Summon as well." Revolver noted. "A very interesting development for someone such as him."

"Appear for the 3rd time! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner announced as the dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at at least 2 FIRE Effect Monsters! I set Sunlight Wolf and Gazelle into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Salamangreat Heatleo!" The Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link Markers glowed red and the flaming lion appeared onto Soulburner's field. It roared in Juliette's direction. (Salamangreat Heatleo, attribute: FIRE, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3. Link Arrows: T/BL/BR. ATK: 2300. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 6 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) Juliette observed Salamangreat Heatleo, but she seemed disinterested in it. In fact, she wasn't fazed by its Summon at all. Soulburner thrusted his right hand forward just as Heatleo glowed brightly.

"Salamangreat Heatleo effect!" Soulburner announced. "Upon its Link Summon, I can shuffle Spell/Trap card on your field into the Deck!"

"So go on then." Juliette remarked. "Shuffle away one of my Spell/Trap cards."

"I will!" Soulburner retorted as he pointed his right index finger at her Hidden Lair. "I choose-!"

"Wait, Soulburner!" Flame interjected. Soulburner lowered his right hand and stared down at Flame.

"Oi oi, what's wrong Flame?" Soulburner questioned.

"Don't you find it strange that Juliette Kogami hasn't been fazed by any of our moves at all?" Flame inquired. At his words, Soulburner frowned as he stared at his opponent.

"You're right, Flame." Soulburner remarked. "But still! I'll still shuffle away one of her Spell/Trap cards!"

"Then go on!" Juliette shot back. "Choose your path!"

"Tsk…! I choose the Set card closest to your Deck!" Soulburner remarked. The card vanished into particles that flew back to Juliette's Duel Disk and went back into her Deck, which was auto-shuffled. After that… "I now activate Salamangreat Sanctuary!" The Field Spell appeared with a bright glow on Soulburner's field.

"So...your main piece is here…" Juliette Kogami noted.

"That's right!" Soulburner shot back. "With my Field Spell, I can do _this_! Reincarnation Link Summon! I set Heatleo into the Link Markers! Reincarnation Link Summon! Appear again, Salmangreat Heatleo!" After the previous Heatleo vanished, a new Heatleo appeared onto the field. Just like the previous one, this Heatleo glowed red, as well as Soulburner's Graveyard. "First up is Salamangreat Kitten's effect! When a Salamangreat card(s) I control are sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this, along with 1 other Salmangreat monster from my Graveyard! Return! Kitten and Gazelle!" The 2 monsters rose out of the Graveyard Portal. ( **Salamangreat Kitten, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Tuner, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1100/1600.** Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.) "And now I use the new Heatleo's effect to shuffle away another one of your Set cards!" The Set card next to Hidden Lair vanished and shuffled into Juliette's Deck. Juliette's expression remained the same after the Reincarnated Link Summoned Salamangreat Heatleo shuffled away another one of her Set cards back into her Deck. Soulburner's lips formed a sly grin in satisfaction.

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "That's 2 cards gone in the Spell/Trap Card Zones, 2 more to go!"

"And Soulburner isn't even done yet." Playmaker noted.

"Aqua." Ice Queen began. "Do you believe Soulburner and Flame can defeat Revolver's Mother in this duel?" Ice Queen paused after speaking, then she spoke again after a moment. "I just don't want Takeru getting hurt….." Aqua looked at her partner in understanding.

"Well I cannot say for certain whether or not he can defeat Juliette Kogami. But I do know that Soulburner will not let himself be deterred." She replied. Ice Queen nods at Aqua's words.

"We can only hope he can pull of the win." Ice Queen spoke.

"Level 3 Salamangreat Kitten tunes Level 3 Salamangreat Gazelle!" Soulburner announced. Both monsters turned into blue code that began to form 6 circles, along 3 + 3 forming the number 6. "The fiery wild cat that swiftly strikes like wind! Synchro Summon! Come out! Level 6, **Salamangreat Cheetah**!" The yellow furred animal appeared out of the Synchro Portal and out to Soulburner's field. ( **Salamangreat Cheetah, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.** Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Synchro Summon…." Juliette mused.

"I'm not done!" Soulburner shot back as he pulled Fusion of Fire from his hand. "I now activate Fusion of Fire! With this, I fuse Invalid Dolmen from _your field_ and Salamangreat Fowl from _my hand_ in order to Fusion Summon!"

"What?!" Both monsters turned into multi-color data and swirled together.

"Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon!" Soulburner announced. "Come out! Level 8, Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" The violet colored chimera appeared onto Soulburner's field underneath Heatleo's Bottom-Right Link Marker, Salamangreat Cheetah was underneath Heatleo's Bottom-Left Link Marker. (Salamangreat Violet Chimera, Level 8 FIRE Cyberse-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 5100 (originally 2800)/2000. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's LP: 2000. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa!" Ai gaped upon seeing Soulburner bring out his Fusion monster, Salamangreat Violet Chimera. "Soulburner's going out!" He then crossed his arms before placing his dark right hand under his chin. "But that's what Juliette Kogami wants him to do." He looked up to his Origin. "Right?" Playmaker glanced down at Ai, and nodded; confirming Ai's words.

"That's right." Playmaker replied. "And Soulburner has gone all out. Going for a potential OTK here in hopes to end this duel as quickly as possible."

Juliette observed Soulburner's field with utmost intriguement.

"Link…..Synchro…...and Fusion….." Juliette mused. Her lips then formed a sly smile. "I see you're planning to wipe me out this turn."

"That's right I am!" Soulburner revealed. "I activate Heatleo's 2nd effect! WIth it, I can target 1 monster in my Graveyard, then 1 monster you control has its ATK become the same as the targeted monster!"

"What?" Soulburner thrusted his right hand forward.

"I choose my Babelynx!" Soulburner revealed. "As for the 2nd target….I choose G Golem Crystal Heart!" A fiery spirit form of Babelynx shot out of his Graveyard and sped through the Crystal Heart; thus raising its ATK to 500. Juliette tched at that while Soulburner gestured to Cheetah. "Battle! Salamangreat Cheetah, direct attack!" The cheetah sharpened its claws upon the command.

"What? But I still have monsters on my side of the field!" Juliette protested.

"That doesn't matter to my Cheetah!" Soulburner countered. "See when he attacks, you cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the Damage Step! But any damage you take this way, the damage is halved!" Juliette tsked at that as the cheetah leapt over Juliette's 2 monsters and attacked her directly. She yelped as the cheetah's 2 claws slashed her chest area; thus she staggered backwards from the attack. (Juliette's LP: 2000 - 1250 = 750. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 4000.)

"Mother is down to 750. If Soulburner manages to get his attacks to go through, he'll win." Revolver remarked.

"Kogami-sama…" Spectre spoke softly from his location.

Soulburner thrusted his right hand forward while gesturing towards his Violet Chimera.

"Salamangreat Violet Chimera, attack G Golem Crystal Heart!" Soulburner declared. The chimera charged up its attack, then launched purple fire at the Heart. An explosion overtook the whole field after the attack seemingly connected. Both Flame and Soulburner watched carefully as the smoke and dust slowly began to clear from the whole field. The others at the other locations held their breaths in regards to the last attack.

"Did…. Did Soulburner win?..." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"I can't tell." Aqua admitted.

The smoke and dust began to settle and slowly reveal the field. Once it was all gone, everyone could see the field. And to everyone's shock (including Soulburner and Flame's), G Golem Crystal Heart remained unharmed, along with Juliette Kogami's Life Points.

"No way! She survived?!" Ai yelled, shocked. Playmaker narrowed his emerald green eyes slightly.

"The attack didn't hit?!" Flame yelled, shocked.

"What's going on?!" Ice Queen gaped.

"The attack failed….." Revolver noted. "How can that-" He notices the card his Mother played and it all came together. "Of course!"

"When you attacked with Violet Chimera, I played my trap card, Attack Guidance Armor to redirect your attack to a different monster." Juliette explained. "Obviously one of your own." She then narrowed her blue eyes. "Had you used Salamangreat Heatleo's 2nd effect on one of your monsters instead...you would have defeated yourself… So I'll give you credit for using Heatleo's effect on my Crystal Heart….. Regardless…..your attack still got redirected! As for the target for the new attack…..I choose your Heatleo!"

"Wh-What?!" Soulburner gaped as he watched helplessly as Violet Chimera turned to Heatleo and attacked it instead. "Soulburner's avatar fizzled blue for a moment before it reverted back to normal. "But I use Babelynx's Graveyard effect to save my Heatleo from destruction! All it costs is for me to banish Babelynx!" (Soulburner's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200. Juliette's hand: 1 card. Soulburner's hand: 3 cards. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 1200.)

"This is bad!" Ai panicked as he and Playmaker watched the duel. "Now all Juliette Kogami has to do is use Crystal Heart's effect to revive Invalid Dolmen and then attack with it!"

"I activate Salamangreat Sublimation! I Tribute my Violet Chimera to gain LP equal to its ATK, then I draw 1 card!" Soulburner declared. Salamangreat Violet Chimera vanished and Soulburner's avatar glowed yellow as his LP increased to 6300. After that, he drew 1 card from his Deck. He observed his hand for one last moment before pressing 2 cards. "I end my turn with 2 face-down cards." (Juliette/Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 6300.) Juliette observed Soulburner's side of the field, along with her own field before she placed her right hand ontop of her Deck.

"I draw!" Juliette declared. (Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 6300.) She thrusted her right hand forward. "I Flip Summon my Set Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist via my Field Spell, The Hidden City!" The ground shook violently as the Set monster revealed itself. (Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist, Level 11 EARTH Fiend-type monster, ATK/DEF: 3000/1400. Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 6300.)

"Ehhh?! Field Spell?!" Soulburner gaped. "But you didn't-!"

"It has been active the moment the duel started!" Juliette interjected.

"That's cheating!" Flame shot back. Juliette brushed both Flame and Soulburner's comments aside.

"Perhaps it is." Juliette admitted. "Even so….that doesn't matter right now! Speleogeist's effect! When it's Flip Summoned, I can switch 1 Defense Position monster you control into Attack Position. When I do that, I can reduce its ATK to 0! But...since you only control Attack Position monsters...i can just reduce the ATK one of your monsters to 0! I choose Salamangreat Heatleo of course!" Heatleo glowed red as its ATK got reduced to 0. Soulburner grit his teeth at that. Juliette then pulled Subterror Nemesis Warrior's card from her Graveyard. "And when a Subterror Behemoth monster is flipped face-up, I can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard!" The red-haired warrior re-emerged onto the field next to Speleogeist. Juliette then pulled another card out of her Graveyard. "I now use Crystal Heart's effect to revive my Invalid Dolmen so it's co-linked to Crystal Heart!" The massive golem re-emerged onto Juliette's field. "And because I used this effect, Crystal Heart gains another G Golem Counter! And because it has, Invalid Dolmen's ATK becomes 4000!"

"And with Judgement Arrow, Dolmen's ATK is doubled to 8000 once it battles." Playmaker frowned.

"If Soulburner doesn't do something!" Ai began panicked.

Juliette gestured to Invalid Dolmen and Nemesis Warrior.

"Appear the circuit of the ancients!" Juliette announced. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 EARTH monsters! I set Invalid Dolmen and Nemesis Warrior into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom, Left and Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4, G Golem Dignified Trilithon!" The massive island of rocks and an ancient tablet appeared underneath Crystal Heart. (G Golem Dignified Trilithon, attribute; EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R. ATK: 4400 (originally 3200). G Golem Crystal Heart's G Golem Counters: 2. Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 6300.)

"Earth's Link 4 monster!" Ai gaped. "This is terrible!"

Juliette thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Subterror Behemoth Speleogeist, attack Heatleo!" The massive earthly fiend leapt at the fiery lion and crushed it. Soulburner tsked as his avatar fizzled blue before disappearing. (Soulburner's LP: 6300 - 3000 = 3300. Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 3300.) "This is the end!" Juliette announced as she pointed her right index finger at Soulburner. "G Golem Dignified Trilithon, attack Salamangreat Cheetah!" The massive rock island launched out several rocks at the cheetah. However…..

"I activate Salamangreat Raccoon's effect in my hand!" Soulburner revealed. "By discarding it and targeting the 2 battling monsters, I gain LP equal to the ATK of your monster!"

"How annoying…." Juliette spoke.

"Which means I gain 4400 LP!" Soulburner declared. His avatar body glowed yellows as his LP rose to 7700.

"Fine by me!" Juliette remarked. "Because now Dignified Trilithon's ATK doubles to 8800! I'm full well that your Cheetah cannot be destroyed by battle, but…. _you still take the damage_!" The massive rocks from Dignified Trilithon slammed into the cheetah, who hissed in pain, followed up by Soulburner grunting as he took the damage. (Soulburner's LP: 7700 - 6300 = 1400. Juliette's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner's hand: 1 card. Juliette's LP: 750. Soulburner's LP: 1400.) Juliette thrusted her right hand forward. "Crystal Heart's additional effect! Since it has 2 G Golem Counters, Dignified Trilithon can _attack again_!" And so Dignified Trilithon unleashed its rocks again at the cheetah and slamming into the monster. Soulburner began cry out as the rocks connected; thus creating an explosion on his field.

"SOULBURNER!" Ice Queen nearly screamed in utmost worry. Hell, some tears began to escape her bluish-white eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Flame…." Aqua spoke softly.

"Soulburner!" Playmaker gasped.

"FLAME!" Ai screamed. Blue Girl covered her mouth in horror while as Revolver and Spectre stared; frozen in shock.

"It's over, Soulburner." Juliette spoke. She began to turn around and walk away, but she then heard "Are you sure about that?" through the smoke and dust. This caused her stop and turn around. When she did however, she was shocked to see that Soulburner was _still standing_! On top of that, he still had LP left. 770 to be accurate.

"H-How?!" Juliette demanded. She then took notice of the trap card Soulburner played. "Reduction Barrier?!"

"That's right!" Soulburner grinned. "When you declared your 2nd attack with Dignified Trilithon, I activated it. That's why I'm still here." Juliette tsked in frustration and declared the end of her turn.

Ice Queen sighed in relief upon seeing Soulburner did indeed survive.

"He's still in it….." Ice Queen breathed. Revolver humphed at his location and said something along the lines of "Only I can use classic cards!"

"Soulburner." Flame spoke to his Origin. "This is our last turn. We have to win this turn." Soulburner glanced down at Flame and nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed as he placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "But I believe in our future! My turn!" He glanced down at his Deck, then at Flame, then back at Juliette Kogami. "This draw… It feels like a….BURNING DRAW!" He drew the card and turned it over so he could see it. Once he did, he smiled. "Yus!"

"Hmm?" Juliette inquired. Soulburner pulled the card he drew out of his hand and revealed it.

"I activate the Field Spell, **Neo Salamangreat Sanctuary**!" Soulburner announced. The Field Spell then changed to show multiple Extra Deck monsters belonging the Salamangreat archetype appear on the card's artwork. Followed by the iconic volcano in the background. At its appearance, Juliette crossed her arms.

"I'm not impressed, Soulburner." Juliette frowned. "All that card got was new artwork."

"Are you sure about that?" Soulburner smirked.

"Hoh?" Juliette wondered. Soulburner raised his right arm upwards. "With Neo Salmangreat Sanctuary's effect, I use Salamangreat Cheetah as the entire Material in order to Synchro Summon another one!" This bit of information regarding the new Field Spell's effect threw Juliette off guard completely.

"WH-WHAT?!" The current Salamangreat Cheetah turned into an orange flame and soared into the Synchro Portal.

"Reincarnation Synchro Summon!" Soulburner declared. "Rise anew, Salamangreat Cheetah!" The fiery cheetah re-emerged onto Soulburner's field. He then thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Salamangreat Cheetah, attack Juliette Kogami directly!" The cat leapt past Juliette's monsters and clawed her in the face…. Or, it would have had she not send Subterror Hidden Lair to the Graveyard.

"What a waste of an attack!" Juliette scowled. "Now your turn is over!" However…

"Are you sure about that?" Soulburner smirked.

"What?"

"Salamangreat Cheetah's Reincarnation Synchro Summon effect!" Soulburner revealed. "When I Synchro Summon it using a monster with its same name, it can attack up to the number of monsters _you control_ _during each Battle Phase_!" Soulburner explained.

"Wh-What?!"

"Go!" Soulburner declared. The cheetah then leapt past Juliette's monsters again and clawed her twice in the face. Juliette then screamed as she took the attack. (Juliette's LP: 750 - 1250 = 0.) After her LP dropped to, her avatar body turned into yellow data before vanishing completely.

"He managed to win." Ai said, relieved.

"Although Juliette Kogami is still in Lightning's grasp. Luckily we won't have to face her now." Playmaker frowned.

"Thank goodness Soulburner won." Blue Girl sighed in relief.

"Hehehe! I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you!" Blue Girl felt a sudden gust of wind to her shock as a tornado of a Data Storm came down in front of her. As it disappeared, it showed Windy sitting on Echo's shoulder.

"You're-!" She gasped.

"Blue Girl. Or better yet, Aoi Zaizen. I'll be your opponent that sends you to hell!" Windy grinned evilly.

 **Takeru Homura/Soulburner (OC Cards):**

 **Salamangreat Kitten, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Tuner, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1100/1600. Effect: If this card is in either your hand or GY when a "Salamangreat" card(s) are sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card and 1 Level 4 or lower "Salamangreat" monster from your GY, but shuffle them into the Deck when this card and that monster Special Summoned via this card's effect leave the field. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Kitten" once per turn.**

 **Neo Salamangreat Sanctuary, type: Field Spell. Effect: (This card is always treated as "Salamangreat Sanctuary".)**

 **If you** **Summon** **a "** **Salamangreat** **" Extra Deck** **Monster** **, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Extra Deck Monster you** **control** **with its same name as the entire** **material** **. During** **damage calculation** **, if your monster** **battles** **: You can pay 1000** **LP** **, then** **target** **1 Extra Deck Monster you control; make its** **ATK** **0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its** **original ATK** **. These changes in regards to that Extra Deck Monster's ATK being reduced to 0 via this card's effect last until the End Phase of the turn. You can only use each** **effect** **of "Neo Salamangreat Sanctuary"** **once per turn** **.**

 **Salamangreat Cheetah, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 "Salamangreat" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

 **This card attack your opponent directly, and if it does, any damage your opponent takes via this card attacking directly. If this card attacks: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the Damage Step.** **If this card that was Synchro Summoned using "Salamangreat Cheetah" as Material: This card can attack up to the number of monsters your opponent controls.** **If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material of a "Salamangreat" Link Monster: You can either add 1Salmangreat" Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY to your hand, or you can Set 1 "Salmangreat" Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY. That card added to the hand or Set via this effect cannot be activated this turn.**

 **Juliette Kogami OC Cards):**

 **Subterror Nemesis Witch, attribute; EARTH, type: Spellcaster, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/1100. Effect:** **If this card is added to your hand or banished by, or to activate, a "Subterror" card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can change this face-up card to face-down Defense Position, and if you do, you can add 1 "Subterror" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Subterror Nemesis Witch" once per turn. While you control a face-up "Subterror" Flip monster, your opponent cannot Flip Summon monsters, also they cannot target this card for attacks.**

 **Subterror Ancient Circuit, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP. This turn: You can Link Summon Link Monsters by using use face-down "Subterror" monsters you control as Link Materials. The Link Monsters Summoned this turn after the activation and resolution of this card must be EARTH.**

 **Subterror Call, type; Normal Spell. Effect: If you control a face-up or face-down "Subterror" monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Subterror" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard in either face-up or face-down DEF position.**

 **Subterror Hidden Lair, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: (This card's name is also treated as "The Hidden City". This card also gains the effect of "The Hidden City" if "The Hidden City" is either in your Graveyard or banished zone.)**

 **When this card is activated: Reveal 1 "Subterror" card in your hand; draw 2 cards. I** **f you control 2 or more face-up or face-down "Subterror" monsters: You can add 1 "Subterror" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. During either players turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
-Flip 1 Set monster on the field face-up.**

 **-Set 1 face-up on the field face-down.  
If you would take damage (by battle or by card effect): Send this face-up card to the Graveyard; reduce that damage to 0. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard or banished zone: You can pay 1000 LP; shuffle this card into your Deck.**

 **G Golem Stone, attribute; EARTH, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): L. ATK: 1000. Effect: 1 Level 6 or lower EARTH monster**

 **If this card is Link Summoned; You can Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your Deck in either face-up or face-down Defense Position. That monster's effects (if any) are negated and it cannot change its battle position until your next turn. If this card is in your GY when an EARTH monster, or a card(s) you control that lists EARTH in its card text would be destroyed; You can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "G Golem Stone" once per turn.**

 ** **0713MM: I will admit, figuring out the result for this duel was pretty difficult. But I gave Soulburner this win because I wanted to give him a Tuner and Synchro monster respectively. Along with giving him an evolution regarding Reincarnation Link Summon. I know what I did may seem lame, but I figured it'd be a perfect way to end the duel. The next duel is in Chapter 14: Aoi Zaizen/Blue Girl vs. Windy.****


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 14th chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, it's Windy vs. Aoi Zaizen/Blue Girl/Blue Maiden! I do not own VRAINS. Because if I did, it would have been this duel in episodes 88-89 instead. (Of course, Aoi would have Aqua instead of my OC, Glacies-Uisce-Zaizen, but still.) Chapter start!**

Chapter 14

"Thank goodness Soulburner won." Blue Girl sighed in relief.

"Hehehe! I wouldn't be so relaxed if I were you!" Blue Girl felt a sudden gust of wind to her shock as a tornado of a Data Storm came down in front of her. As it disappeared, it showed Windy sitting on Echo's shoulder.

"You're-!" She gasped.

"Blue Girl. Or better yet, Aoi Zaizen. I'll be your opponent that sends you to hell!" Windy grinned evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Blue Girl shot back. Windy made a noise that identified as smirking.

"Now it's Blue Girl's turn." Playmaker noted as he watched the screen.

"Come on Blue Girl!" Ai cheered as he thrusted his hands forward that were curled into fists. "Give him a one-two punch defeat!"

Ice Queen watched as her sister (Blue Girl) and Windy prepared to duel each other. She clenched her right fist tightly.

"Aoi, be careful of Windy's tactics." Ice Queen spoke. "His sadism has no bounds. At least...that's what I thought until Queen revealed all those dark truths….." She clenched her hands tighters and her facial expression went from worry to slight hatred. "If Queen comes back in here, I _will_ defeat her myself….!"

"Ice Queen, please calm down." Aqua told her partner. Ice Queen looked down at Aqua and closed her eyes, then she reopened them, a small smile now on her face.

"Sorry Aqua." Ice Queen told her Ignis partner. "I got a little carried away there."

"Defeating you will be a piece of cake!" Windy sneered at Blue Girl. However, Blue Girl's expression remained the same. Eventually, her lips formed a smirk.

" _Someone's_ confident!" Blue Girl retorted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Windy inquired. "You don't have an Ignis, and your Trickstars are lame. Out of your entire group, _you're_ the weakest of them all!" He paused for a moment before adding. "Plus you have _no reason_ to even be fighting against me and Lightning! You're just slowing down your team by even _being here_! Mwahahahaha!" Blue Girl grit her teeth.

"You're wrong, Wind Ignis!" Blue Girl shot back. "And I shall prove you wrong!" At her words, Windy chuckled darkly,

"Oh really?" Windy remarked. "Then _show me_ your resolve, Blue Girl! _If_ you even _have one_ , that is! Mwahahahahaha!"

" _I will_!" Blue Girl vowed as she activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start first!" Windy declared. Echo swiped its right arm and Windy's 5 card hand revealed itself before him. He observed his hand, then he made a noise that made it seem like he was sneering. _Perfect!_ He thought. He had Echo press a card from his hand. "I activate Stormrider Griffore's effect in my hand! Since no cards are on the field, I can reveal this card in my hand, then you have to reveal your hand to me. Then, you must set a Spell/Trap card within your hand to your field!" Blue Girl tsked, but then revealed her hand to Windy, who looked it over carefully. However, his facial expression went from calculating to surprised. "Wh-What?! A WATER Deck?! Wh-What happened to Trickstars?!" At Windy's shocked reaction, Blue Girl smirked.

"I switched decks in order to honor my adoptive sister!" Blue Girl revealed. "Along with her animal family!"

"Eh?! So she switched her deck for Ice Queen and her arctic family?!" Ai questioned, surprised.

"She did it to show how much she cares for her adoptive sister." Playmaker noted.

"Grrrrrrrr…! Fine! Set Poseidon Wave!" Windy growled. Blue Girl did so upon being told by Windy. After Blue Girl did that, Stormrider Griffore emerged onto Windy's field. (Stormrider Griffore, Level 4 WIND Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1200/800. Windy's hand: 4 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards.) Echo then revealed another card in Windy's hand. "But I'm not done yet! I Special Summon Stormrider Hippogriff from my hand since you have a card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone!" A hippogriff-like monster next to Griffore. (Stormrider Hippogriff, Level 3 WIND Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1200. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards.) Windy raised his right arm upwards. "Appear my raging circuit!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Stormrider monsters! I set Stormrider Griffore and Hippogriff into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, Stormridership Rockbuster!" The eagle-like monster soared onto Windy's field after the Top and Bottom Link Markers on the circuit glowed red. (Stormridership Rockbuster, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B. ATK: 2000. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 4 cards.) Windy thrusted his right hand forward. "Stormrider Hippogriff's effect! When it's used as Link Material, I can destroy 1 Spell/Trap card you control, but you get to draw 1 card!" The set Poseidon Wave shattered and Blue Girl drew a card from her Deck.

"But I'm not done yet you pitiful human!" Windy sneered. "I activate the effect of Stormrider Skyfisher from my hand! Since I possess no Spell/Trap cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! When I do, you _have_ to Set 1 Spell/Trap card from your Graveyard!" Blue Girl tsked at that, which made Windy smirk darkly. "Oh right! You only have Poseidon Wave!" The trap card re-appeared on Blue Girl's field. "But because your Poseidon Wave was set via Skyfisher's effect, you cannot activate it!" Blue Girl tsked at that after Windy revealed such. Windy then raised his right arm upwards "Appear for the 2nd time! My raging circuit!" The dark blue circuit re-appeared. "The Summoning Conditions are at least Stormrider monsters! I set Link 2 Rockbuster and Skyfisher into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come! Link 3, Stormridership Bahmut Bomber!" The Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the circuit glowed red as the massive whale-like ship emerged onto Windy's field. (Stormridership Bahmut Bomber, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR. ATK: 2800. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 5 cards.) "Stormridership Bahmut Bomber effect! When it's Special Summoned while I control no Spell/Trap Cards, I can destroy 1 card on your field!" Windy looked at the Set Card. "Ala? Ooo la la? Look at that! A Set Card! I destroy it and inflict 500 damage to you!" Bahmut Bomber blasted a wave of energy from its mouth and shattered the Set Card. Blue Girl tched as her avatar fizzled blue for a moment. (Blue Girl's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 5 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3500. Windy's LP: 4000.) "I end my turn." Windy then pointed his right index finger at Blue Girl. "Now it's your turn, Aoi Zaizen! I personally don't care why you changed your Deck from Trickstars to some dumb WATER Deck, but the result is still the same in the end! _My victory_! I'll crush you and your so-called "bonds"! Mwahahahaha!"

"Wind Ignis…..!" Ice Queen growled.

"That's low!" Ai snarled.

Blue Girl placed her right hand on top of her Deck. Before she drew, she gave Windy a deep frown.

"Why is that you hate so much?" Blue Girl inquired.

"Huh?" Windy questioned.

"I'm asking you hate the Human Race!" Blue Girl snapped. Windy shrugged at her words.

"A pitiful human such as yourself could never understand my reasons for hating your kind." Windy sneered. "But if you must know dear Aoi, it's because of your reactions and blindness to simple matters." He pointed his right index finger at Blue Girl. "You humans overreact too much! Especially when you fear the unknown! Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, Ryoken Kogami's Father, created us 6 Ignis! Yet, he and his son unleashed an attack on our homeworld 5 years ago! Dr. Kogami _feared_ us because of what we could become! So he planned to kill the very things he created in sake of his pathetic fear! It _disgusts_ me!"

"So that's why you despise all humans?!" Blue Girl shot back. Windy made a noise that sounded like he was gritting his teeth. Blue Girl crossed her arms at that. "I'll take that as a yes!" She clenched her fists. "And because that's the case…. I _will not_ allow you to succeed in killing us!" At that, Windy began to laugh darkly, confusing Blue Girl. "What you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing… Just the fact that you've learned the truth about what happened regarding the Origins of us 6 because of Queen during her duel with Revolver!" Windy remarked, a dark smile could have been seen on his face if he had a mouth. "As for my Origin….. _I killed him_!" At that, Blue Girl stepped back in surprise.

"WH-WHAT?!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Windy laughed darkly.

"Wind Ignis….!" Revolver grit his teeth. "Your psychopathy knows no bounds…!" Spectre, Playmaker, Soulburner, and Ice Queen clutched their fists.

Blue Girl clenched her fists, then placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"If that's the case….then…." Blue Girl closed her eyes before re-opening them. Her dark blue eyes flashes with anger. " _I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU_! You _will not_ harm Glacies Zaizen! _My sister_! Not as long as I breathe!"

"Tch..!" Windy growled. "So you figured me out….. No matter! You aren't going to win anyway! So your words don't matter to me!"

"Don't be so sure!" Blue Girl shot back. "My turn! Draw!" (Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 6 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3500. Windy's LP: 4000.) Blue Girl observed her hand and she smiled. "I'm ending it this turn!"

"What?!" Windy gaped. "But how?!" Blue Girl revealed a card in her hand.

"With this! I Special Summon Silent Wobby to your side of the field!" Blue Girl.

"What? _My field_?" Windy questioned. A fish appeared onto Windy's field in ATK mode. (Silent Wobby Level 4 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/2000. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 5 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 3500. Windy's LP: 4000.)

"Silent Wobby monster effect!" Blue Girl revealed as she thrusted her right hand forward. "With this, you draw 1 card, but I gain 2000 LP!"

"Say whaaaaaat?!" Windy gaped.

"You heard me!" Blue Girl snapeed. "Now draw your card!" Windy tched, but drew 1 card from his Deck via Echo. After he did, Blue Girl glowed yellow as her LP increased to 5500. (Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 5 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 5500. Windy's LP: 4000.) Blue Girl then pulled 2 more cards from her hand and placed them onto her duel disk. "Since you control at least 2 more monsters then I do, I can Normal Summon Panther Shark to my field. And when Panther Shark is on my field, I can Special Summon Eagle Shark to my field!" Two shark creatures that represented a Panther and Eagle appeared onto Blue Girl's field. (Panther Shark, Level 5 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1100/2000. Eagle Shark, Level 5 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1800. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 5500. Windy's LP: 4000.)

"She has 2 monsters on her field." Playmaker noted.

"Is she going to Link Summon?" Ai questioned. "Or is she-?"

"Going to Xyz Summon?" Soulburner questioned. Ice Queen, Spectre, and Revolver watched as Blue Girl raised her right arm upwards.

"Shine! The circuit of friendship and bonds!" Blue Girl declared. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 WATER monsters! I set Panther and Eagle Shark into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 2! Mistar Boy!" The Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers on the circuit glowed red as the red starfish emerged onto Blue Girl's field. (Mistar Boy, attribute: WATER, type: Aqua/Link, Link Rating: 2. Link Arrows: BL/BR. ATK: 1900 (originally 1400). Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 5500. Windy's LP: 4000.) Blue Girl thrusted her right hand forward. "Mistar Boy's effect! All WATER monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF! Sea Surge!" Both Silent Wobby and Mistar Boy glowed red. Mistar Boy's ATK rose to 1900, while Silent Wobby's ATK/DEF rose to 1500/2500. Blue Girl then pulled another card from her hand. "Next I activate Foolish Burial! Which allows me to send Gazer Shark from my Deck to the Graveyard!" A card ejected itself from her Deck; thus she sent it to the Graveyard. After she did, she pulled it out, along with both Panther and Eagle Shark. "I activate Gazer Shark's effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 Level 5 WATER monsters from my Graveyard! Afterwards, I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck by using those 2 monsters only!"

"What?!" Windy gaped.

"Link Summon and an Xyz Summon!" Ai remarked, shocked.

"Nice move Blue Girl!" Soulburner grinned.

"I overlay the Level 5's Panther and Eagle Shark!" Blue Girl announced as the 2 monsters turned into blue energies that flew into a laser cannon behind her. The laser cannon then fired a beam of energy that opened a blue portal. Afterwards, she began to chant. "Appear, Numbers 73! The holy drop falls into the Chaos. It shows its power, purifying the Chaos. God of Roaring Waterfalls - Abyss Splash!" The massive monster appeared onto Blue Girl's field under Mistar Boy's Bottom-Left Link Marker. (Number 73: Abyss Splash, Rank 5 WATER Warrior-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2900/1900 (originally 2400/1400). Xyz Materials: 2. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 5500. Windy's LP: 4000.) Blue Girl then pulled another card from her hand. "Next I activate the Spell card, **Elegant Overlay**! By paying half my LP, I can Xyz Summon 2 WATER Xyz monsters from my Extra Deck by using monsters from _my_ _Deck_ as Xyz Materials!"

"Rargh!" Windy growled. Blue Girl grunted as her LP got zapped in half; leaving her with 2750. After that, she took 4 monsters from her Deck and placed them onto her field. After she did, all 4 flew into 2 separate laser cannons that fired and formed 2 more portals. "Appear, Numbers 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero! And lastly, when slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new life bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, Number 37! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" The next 2 Number monsters appeared onto Blue Girl's field. Crystalzero twirled her lance as she appeared onto the field. And the spider shark released a hissing noise. (Number 94: Crystalzero, Rank 5 WATER Warrior-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2700/2100 (originally 2200/1600). Xyz Materials: 2. Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark, Rank 4 WATER Sea-Serpent-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 3100/2600 (originally 2600/2100). Xyz Materials: 2. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 4000.)

"Numbers… Legendary Xyz monsters from an earlier time and for Blue Girl to have them..." Revolver remarked.

"Nice!" Ai retorted.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"She's certainly improved." Flame noted.

"Right, partner." Soulburner grinned. "Now let's watch and see what happens next!"

Blue Girl raised her right index finger up and pointed it at Windy.

":Windy!" Blue Girl declared. "Do you know what these 3 Number monsters represent?"

"Huh?" Windy questioned before he shrugged. "Nope. And personally, I don't care!"

"Regardless, I'll tell you!" Blue Girl retorted. She closed her eyes and clutched her right hand into a fist and pressed it against her chest. "These 3 Numbers…" After a few moments, she opened her eyes, which shined with determination. "Represent us 3 Zaizen siblings! Abyss Splash represents Akira! Crystalzero represents me! And lastly…" She glances up at Number 37 before continuing. "Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark represents Glacies!" Windy tched before putting a hand to his chin.

"How interesting….." He mused.

"Aoi…" Ice Queen smiled as she listened Blue Girl's mini speech.

"With the power of our sibling bond, I'll crush you, Windy!" Blue Girl vowed.

"Mwahaha!" Windy laughed darkly. "Try if you can!"

"I will!" Blue Girl shot back as she thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Abyss Splash, attack Bahmut Bomber!" The warrior raised its staff up as energy surged through it. At this, Windy began to laugh.

"Mwahahahaha! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?!" Windy sneered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blue Girl scoffed as she swiped her right arm from left to right. "Abyss Splash effect! By detaching 1 overlay unit, its ATK points double until your turn's End Phase!"

"What did you say?!" Windy growled.

"You heard me!" Blue Girl shot back. "But I'm not finished there! Next up I use Number 37 and 94's effects! By detaching 1 overlay unit from each, I can reduce the ATK of all monsters you control by 1000, _plus_ , halve the ATK of 1 monster you control! I choose Bahmut Bomber!" Windy clenched his fists at that.

"Damn you….!" Windy growled. (Bahamut Bomber's ATK: 3100/2 - 1000 = 550. Silent Wobby's ATK: 1500 - 1000 = 500. Number 73's ATK: 2900 * 2 = 5800.)

"Go Abyss Splash! Attack Silent Wobby! Final Fall!" And the waterfall deity did just that. Unleashing its energy beam from it; thus destroying it.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Windy screamed as his body fizzled blue as his LP dropped. (Windy's LP: 4000 - 2650 = 1350. Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 1350.)

"Go, Blue Girl!" Ai cheered.

"Finish him!" Ice Queen grinned.

Blue Girl thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Blue Girl declared. "Hope Dragon Spider Shark, _crush_ Bahmut Bomber!" The spider shark hissed, then unleashed a torrent of water from its mouth. Windy suddenly began to panic.

"No! Wait!" Windy spoke in a pleading tone.

"Sorry, but I don't give mercy to those that intend to shatter my sibling bond!" Blue Girl retorted.

"Tch….! Then I guess I have no choice but to…" Suddenly, Windy's left eye flashes a brighter red. "Activate a Monster effect from the hand! Stormrider Gulldiver! When I'd take battle damage, I can discard this card from my hand and halve the damage! Plus on top of that, the Battle Phase ends!"

"What?!" Blue Girl gaped as her spider shark bit right through Bahmut Bomber. Windy's body fizzled blue as his LP decreased, but not to 0. (Windy's LP: 1350 - 1275 = 75. (Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 75.)

"Too bad! I survived!" Windy sneered. Blue Girl tsked before setting the last card in her hand.

"I set 1 card to end my turn." (Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 75.) After Blue Girl ended her turn, Windy used the Graveyard effect of Gulldiver to revive Bahmut Bomber with its ATK halved and its effects negated.

"Aww man! So close!" Ai pounded Playmaker's duel disk. Playmaker narrowed his emerald green eyes regarding the state of Wendy's LP.

"It doesn't matter if you survived!" Blue Girl retorted. "You only have 75 LP! On my next turn you're-!" Then she stopped talking. "Wait...only 75 LP? That means-!"

"Mwahahaha! You _just_ realized it now?" Windy sneered at Blue Girl. "I can use my Skill, Storm Access, _even_ during a Master Duel!"

"That's cheating!" Blue Girl scowled.

"I personally don't care what you think or say, Aoi Zaizen!" Windy shot back. "My turn! Draw!" (Windy's hand: 3 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 75.) As soon as his turn started, a massive Data Storm came crashing down from the virtual sky and landed into the center of the field. Blue Girl raised her arms up to shield her face from the high winds. Windy raised his arms upwards. "When I have 1000 or less LP, I can add 1 Cyberse Link Monster from the Data Storm to my Extra Deck!" Windy's left eye widened with anger within it. "Skill activate! Storm Access!" A bright card came out of the Data Storm and got added to Windy's Extra Deck.

"Oh no! Windy now has a new Link monster!" Ai panicked.

"Which means it'll be more powerful than Bahamut Bomber." Playmaker frowned. The others watched as Windy pulled a Spell card from his hand. **Destiny's Link**.

"With the power of Destiny Link, I pay half my LP, then I use your Mistar Boy, along with my Bahmut Bomber to Link Summon!" Windy explained.

"What?!"

"Come my raging circuit!" Windy declared. "I set Mistar Boy, who's treated as a Stormrider monster, along with Bahmut Bomber! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Stormrider Link monsters! Link Summon! Descend now! Link 4, Stormriderflagship Bahmut Bomber Custom!" The Left, Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link marker flashes red as the massive whale-like ship emerged onto Windy's field. (Stormriderflagship Bahmut Bomber Custom, attribute: WIND, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: L/R/BL/BR. ATK: 3300 (originally 3000). Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 2750. Windy's LP: 75.) Windy thrusted his right hand forward. "Bahmut Bomber Custom's effect! Once a turn, if I have no Spell/Trap Cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones, I can move 1 monster you control to your Spell/Trap Card Zone! I choose Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" Despite its struggle, the Number moved to the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Hope Woven!" Blue Girl gasped. Windy began to laugh.

"Mwahahahaha! That's not even the best part!" Windy sneered. "I activate Bahmut Bomber Custom's additional effect! Now since I control no Spell/Trap Cards in my Spell/Trap Card Zones, I destroy _all_ your Spell/Trap Cards, then you take 500 damage for each one! And on top of that, you can't activate any cards or effects in response to this effect's activation!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Windy sneered. "Bye bye Hope Woven! Bye bye Set Card that will never see the light of day!" Bahmut Bomber Custom then unleashed 2 energy waves that shattered both cards. Blue GIrl's avatar body fizzled blue. (Blue Girl's LP: 2750 - 1000 = 1750. Windy's hand: 2 cards. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 1750. Windy's LP: 75.)

"Aaah! Blue Girl lost Hope Woven!" Ai yelled.

"It's far worse than just that." Playmaker frowned deeply. "Windy activated a new Field Spell. **Stormrider Apocalypse** to be accurate."

"I activate the Field Spell **Stormrider Apocalypse**!" Windy grinned darkly.

"Wh-What?!" The winds within the area of their duel began to pick up tremendously.

"Because of my new Field Spell, all my Stormriders gains 500 ATK, plus an additional 400 ATK for each Stormrider Field Spell in my Graveyard and Banished Zone! Which means Bahmut Bomber Custom gains 900 ATK! Also! The effects of your monsters that have a Level/Rank/Link that's equal to or higher than mine are negated!" WIndy pointed at Abyss Splash and Crystalzero. "Which means there effects are negated!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Windy sneered. Blue Girl's eyes widened as she stepped back in utter shock.

"No way…..!" Both Abyss Splash and Crystalzero greyed out. Windy thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Stormriderflagship Bahmut Bomber Custom, attack Crystalzero!" Windy declared. The massive whale-like ship blasted a beam of blue energy at the Number; thus destroying it. The shock-wave from the attack pushed Blue Girl backwards before she fell backwards and onto the ground. (Blue Girl's LP: 1750 = 1700 = 50. Windy's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's hand: 0 cards. Blue Girl's LP: 50. Windy's LP: 38.)

"Blue Girl only has 50 LP left." Soulburner paled.

"No cards in her hand, no face-downs, and Abyss Splash has lost his effects." Flame added grimly.

"Blue Girl is cornered!" Ai yelped.

"Yeah…" Playmaker frowned deeply.

"How will Blue Girl come back from this?" Revolver questioned.

"Aoi….." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Give up Aoi!" Windy spoke towards the unconscious Blue Girl. "Surrender!" Blue Girl didn't move in regards to Windy's words.

 _I can't win!_ Blue Girl thought. _I failed Glacies and Akira!_ _Sorry Akira….. Sorry Glacies….._ She opened her eyes, and she began to notice her body was shaking violently, as were eyes; which were wide with shock.

As Ice Queen watched her sister be in an unconscious state. She clutched her fists within determination. As did Akira from within his house. Emma watched with concern written all over her face.

"DON'T GIVE UP, AOI!" Ice Queen/Akira shouted in determination from their respective locations.

Suddenly, Blue Girl's eyes eyes widened and she gasped. She then began to stand up, much to Windy's shock.

"You're getting up?!" Windy gasped. "You should be on your knees begging for mercy!"

"Urk…. Sorry…" Blue Girl began as she gasped for breath. "But that's simply not how I do things…." She closed her eyes. "Ha...you tried to shatter my bond with my siblings... " She then reopened her eyes and pointed her right index finger at Windy. "But you've done is strength it!"

"What?!" Windy gaped. "But how?!"

"My sibling bond with Akira and Glacies comes from love and trust!" Blue Girl retorted. "Something _you_ could never understand!" Windy clenched his fists and growled at that. "Me and Akira gave Glacies hope for the future, and that continues even now! I'll never give up! Not even if I have a single Life Point, or life shoves me down, I'll stand up and fight back!" She glances up at the screen, then back at Windy. Her avatar began to glow a bright blue. She then glanced at the screen, then back at Windy. "Glacies…...Akira…..Emma….. Witness my evolulution!" Once she said that, her entire body glowed a bright blue. Windy raised his arms to shield his face from the bright light.

"Argh! What are you doing?!" Windy growled.

"I'm evolving!" Blue Girl retorted. Her dark blue hair became longer, and her earrings and tattoos changed to hearts and teardrops respectively. Her new avatar bore a belt at her waist with a heart centerpiece. Her shoulders gained pad-like items, and the rest of her arms bore long gloves. After the light died down, her new avatar could be seen by all.

"Whoa!" Ai gaped. "She evolved!"

"In the middle of the duel less!" Soulburner spoke, surprised by this revelation.

"Amazing!" Spectre grinned. "You really _are_ a blue angel, Aoi."

Blue Maiden placed her right hand ontop of her Deck; she then closed her eyes.

 _Akira….Glacies…. Give me strength!_ Blue Maiden thought. She re-opened her eyes, which widened with determination.

"My turn…...DRAW!" Blue Maiden declared as she drew her card. (Windy's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's hand: 1 card. Blue Girl's LP: 50. Windy's LP: 38.) Blue Maiden turned the card over so only she could see it. Her lips formed a smile. "It's here! My miracle!"

"Hoh?" Windy questioned.

"I activate the Equip Spell, **Damage Lance**!" Blue Maiden revealed as she activated the card. "I equip this card to Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Abyss Splash opened his other hand and a lance appeared within it. Blue Maiden then thrusted her right hand forward. "Battle! Abyss Splash, attack Bahmut Bomber Custom! Final Fall!" The waterfall deity charged up a blast of energy in its staff, then fired it at the Link 4 monster.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Windy laughed darkly. "Are you crazy?! You're going to beat yourself!"

"Wrong!" Blue Maiden shot back.

"What?"

"I activate Damage Lance's effect!" Blue Maiden revealed. "If the equipped monster battles, it can gain ATK equal to difference in its and the monster it's battling's ATK +100!"

"What?!" Windy growled.

"That means Abyss Splash's ATK rises to 4000!" Blue Maiden grinned. Abyss Splash glowed red as its ATK rose to 4000.

"Yus!" Soulburner pumped this right fist.

"With this, the Wind Ignis is finished." Revolver noted.

Just as the attack was about to hit, Windy had Echo reveal a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of **Stormrider Sarimanok** in my hand!" Wendy revealed. "By discarding it, I don't take any battle damage, and you take the battle damage I would've taken, _plus_ your monster's ATK as damage!" The card formed a shield over Bahmut Bomber Custom and Abyss Splash's energy beam bounced off of it and towards Blue Maiden. "This is your end! I win!"

"Are you sure about that?" Blue Maiden smirked.

"Huh?" Windy questioned. Blue Maiden pulled the equip spell off her duel disk and revealed it to Windy.

"Damage Lance's additional effect!" Blue Maiden revealed. "If I'd take damage, I can send this card to the Graveyard! Then I take no damage this turn!" After she said that, she sent the card to her Graveyard. Once she did that, a shield formed around her and the beam bounced off of it and hit Abyss Splash through the back; thus destroying him. At that, Windy laughed.

"Mwahahahaha! You _stupid_ human!" Windy sneered. "Now you have no cards in your hand _or_ on your field!" At his arrogant words, Blue Maiden chuckled.

"I activate a Trap Card!" Blue Maiden revealed.

"Trap Card?" Windy repeated as he raised his right to shield his eyes/look outwards. "Where? I don't see a Trap Card."

"I activate it from my Graveyard!" Blue Maiden revealed.

"What?!"

"The Trap Card I activate is **Wave of Hope**!" Blue Maiden remarked. A ghostly form of the Trap Card appeared on Blue Maiden's field. "When a WATER Xyz monster I control is destroyed, I can target 1 WATER Xyz monster from my Graveyard, and if I do, I can Special Summon it, then attach 2 other cards from my Graveyard to the Special Summoned Xyz monster as Xyz Materials!"

"So go on and pick!" Windy snapped.

"There are 3 Xyz monsters in Blue Maiden's Graveyard." Playmaker noted.

"But which one will she pick?" Ai questioned.

"Whichever one she picks will decide the result of this duel." Revolver spoke. The others watched with intensity. After several moments, Blue Maiden spoke up.

"I choose…...Number 37! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" Blue Maiden declared. And with that, the spider shark re-emerged onto Blue Maiden's field. "And because it's back, I attach Silent Angler, Double Shark, and Wave of Hope to my monster as Xyz Material!" 3 streams of energy rose out of a Graveyard portal and began to swirl around Number 37.

"Number 37 represents not only Glacies Uisce-Zaizen-" Revolver began.

"But the hope and bonds Akira, Aoi, and Glacies have forged together." Spectre finished. "Glacies is the link that connects the 3 Zaizen siblings. And for Aoi to have monsters that represent her and her siblings like her brother Akira is amazing." The others watched as Blue Maiden thrusted her right hand forward.

"Battle!" Blue Maiden declared. "Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark, attack Bahmut Bomber Custom!" And with that, the spider shark unleashed its attack on Bahmut Bomber Custom. Just as the attack was about connect, Blue Maiden spoke up. "Wave of Hope's effect! Now my Number gains 1500 ATK!" Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark glowed red as its rose to 4100. Windy/Echo stepped backwards in surprise.

"DAMMIT!" Windy roared as the attack connected; thus destroying his monster and making him fly backwards. (Windy's LP: 38 - 200 = 0.) After his LP reached 0, Echo vanished; thus making Windy roll several times on the ground before stopping. He began to get up shakily. "Dammit dammit dammit! I _lost_?! There's _no way_ I lost!" WIndy then raised his right index finger and pointed it accusingly at Blue Maiden. " _Especially not to a human like you_!"

"You lost because you don't have a bond with the other Ignis." Blue Maiden began as she approached him. "Nor do you have a bond with your partner, whoever that is."

"Indeed. It is this connection with our Origin that make us Ignis strong." Flame nodded, arms crossed.

"Of course." Soulburner agreed with a grin. Suddenly, a wave of water washed over Windy. He began to scream in desperation.

"NOOOOOOO!" Windy screamed. "Give me a 2nd chance Lightning! I can beat her! Best 2 out of 3!" But despite his pleas, Lightning didn't show up. He continued to scream as the water doused him.

Within Lightning's palace, he watched Windy being drowned by the water via sitting on Jin's left shoulder.

"I have no room for those that are foolish." Lightning spoke. He heard footsteps; thus he glanced over to see Haru, Bohman, and controlled Blood Shepherd approached him. "Ah Bohman, you're complete now, yes?"

"Correct." Bohman replied. "Now I've synced into Mirror VRAINS, these humans can no longer leave. Unless I will it."

 _Or I do._ Lightning thought to himself. Lightning gestured to Blood Shepherd. "You may go and battle Ice Queen, Blood Shepherd." Blood Shepherd nodded before he vanished from the room. "I shall be going as well."

"Huh?" Haru asked. "Where?"

"To fight Spectre of course." Lightning replied. Before Bohman or Haru could say more, Lightning vanished in a flash of light.

Back at the area where Blue Maiden and Windy were at, Windy continued to scream in agony. Blue Maiden outstretched her arms and began to absorb Windy.

"I'll hold onto your data until further notice." Blue Maiden told Windy.

"Screw…..you….!" Windy growled. "Your kindness….will be your…..undoing…..! Blue Maiden…..! I'm cursing you….!" After he said that, all of his data flew into Blue Maiden's avatar a/duel disk.

Ice Queen had a touched and relieved smile on her face after watching Blue Maiden defeat Windy..

"Aoi… Thank you so much." She spoke softly.

"Your sibling bond is quite strong." Aqua noted. "I admire that." She paused before adding. "I also understand Aoi's reason for fighting against Lightning and Windy now." Ice Queen glanced down at Aqua.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's because she wants to be there for her siblings: Me and Akira. She joined us in this fight because I think just like Akira, she wants to avenge my former family in her own way."

"Seems so." Aqua agreed.

"Time to end this between us 2." Both Ice Queen and Aqua gasped as Blood Shepherd appeared before them via a Data Storm.

"Blood Shepherd…" Ice Queen spoke softly. Blood Shepherd pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen. Well...more specifically at Aqua.

"You escaped me last time. Water Ignis." Blood Shepherd spoke sharply. "But not this time! I will defeat your partner and take you back to Lightning!" Ice Queen tched, but then raised her left arm upwards and activated her duel disk.

"Fine." She responded. "Let's do this, Blood Shepherd!"

"Right!" Blood Shepherd agreed as he too, activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Aoi Zaizen/Blue Girl/Blue Maiden (OC Cards):**

 **Damage Lance, type; Equip Spell. Effect: Equip to a monster on the field. If the equipped monster battles: It gains ATK equal to the difference in its current ATK and the monster it's battling +100. If you'd take damage: You can send this card to the GY; you take no damage this turn.**

 **Elegant Overlay, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP; Xyz Summon 2 WATER Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Main Monster Zones by using monsters from your Deck as the Xyz Materials. You can only activate 1 "Elegant Overlay" per turn.**

 **Wave of Hope, type: Normal Trap. Effect: You can target 1 WATER monster you control; it gains half the ATK of another monster on the field until the End Phase of the next turn. IIf a WATER Xyz monster(s) you control are destroyed: You can target 1 WATER Xyz monster in your GY; Special Summon that Xyz monster from GY, and if you do, attach up to 2 other cards from GY to that Special Summoned Xyz monster as Xyz Materials, along with this card. The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains 500 ATK/DEF for each Xyz Material it has, including this card, during damage calculation only. You can only activate each effect of "Wave of Hope" once per turn.**

 **Windy (OC Cards):**

 ****Stormrider Sarimanok, attribute; WIND, type; Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 100/0. Effect: If a "Stormrider" monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can discard this card; your nonster is not destroyed by the battle and your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of their monster, also your opponent takes any of the battle damage you would have taken instead.**

 **Destiny's Link, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP:** **Target** **any number of** **face-up** **monsters** **on both player's** **fields** **; immediately after this card** **resolves** **, you can Link** **Summon** **using those monsters. (Any monsters your opponent controls that is used as Link Materials can be treated as your Deck's archetype.) You can only activate 1 "Destiny's Link" once per Duel.**

 ****Stormrider Apocalypse, type: Field Spell. Effect: All "Stormrider" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK, and 400 ATK for each "Stormrider" Field Spell in your GY and/or Banished Zone. While you control exactly 1 "Stormrider" Link Monster (and no other monsters), negate the effects of monsters your opponent controls with an equal or higher Link Rating/Level/Rank. While you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone, your opponent's monsters must attack, if able. You can only activate 1 "Stormrider Apocalypse" per turn.**

 **A/N: The double asterisk cards used by Windy are not mine.**

 **0713MM: And Aoi Zaizen/Blue Maiden gets the win against Windy! So the ending of the duel is a combination of episode 89's end and the early to mid-section of episode 91. (You know, the part where Aoi begins to have a break down against Bohman, but then she remembers her older step-brother and she gains hope/strength.) I used that part from episode 91 as a way to fuel Aoi's hope and strength the bonds of her 2 siblings. And yes, I did bring Numbers into this duel, but all 3 Numbers used in this duel represent 1 of the 3 Zaizen Siblings. Number 73: Abyss Splash = Akira Zaizen. Number 94: Crystalzero = Aoi Zaizen. And Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark = Glacies Uisce-Zaizen. I just thought that'd be a nice little something something to add in for some fun. But now Blue Maiden has absorbed Windy! (Who in this case isn't partially still infected with Hanoi's virus, but instead, his programming got corrupt after he broke himself fighting that Revolver AI Lightning created so he, Windy, Bohman, and Haru could train against). Hope that clears up why he looks like he does in the anime after episode 84. But since his programming is corrupt now, and not through the Hanoi virus, can he infect Aoi's Blue Maiden avatar? Well...I'll leave that as a question for you readers to answer in either reviews, or to PM me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 15 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen duel again for the 2nd time! I do not own VRAINS, I just own this fanfic, along with my OC Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen, and the OC cards used by both characters in the duel. Chapter start!**

Chapter 15

"Time to end this between us 2." Both Ice Queen and Aqua gasped as Blood Shepherd appeared before them via a Data Storm.

"Blood Shepherd…" Ice Queen spoke softly. Blood Shepherd pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen. Well...more specifically at Aqua.

"You escaped me last time. Water Ignis." Blood Shepherd spoke sharply. "But not this time! I will defeat your partner and take you back to Lightning!" Ice Queen tched, but then raised her left arm upwards and activated her duel disk.

"Fine." She responded. "Let's do this, Blood Shepherd!"

"Right!" Blood Shepherd agreed as he too, activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"Do you remember the promise you made to Ghost Girl?" Aqua asked her partner.

"Yeah." Ice Queen nodded.

"My turn!" Blood Shepherd declared. "I Normal Summon Drone XL!" The small drone monster appeared onto Blood Shepherd's field. (Drone XL, Level 2 WIND Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 400/0. Blood Shepherd's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) Blood Shepherd thrusted his right hand forward as the dark blue circuit appeared. "Come out! The circuit that leads to victory! The Summoning Condition is 1 Drone monster! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Battledrone Sergeant!" The small dark blue and white drone appeared onto Blood Shepherd's field. (Battledrone Sergeant, attribute: WIND, type: Machine/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Arrow(s): B. ATK: 800. Blood Shepherd's hand: 4 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's LP: 4000.) "Drone XL effect! Since it was sent to the Graveyard as Link Material for a Link Summon on the turn it was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Drone Token to my field!" A small helicopter appeared onto his field. He then pulled another card from his hand. "Next, since I control a Drone monster, I can Special Summon Scud Drone from my hand!" Another drone monster with 3 propellers appeared next to the Drone Token. (Scud Drone, Level 3 WIND Machine-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1100. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd/Ice Queen's LP: 4000.)

"This is the same strategy he used on us last time." Ice Queen noted as she narrowed her eyes.

"It's not." Aqua chimed in. Ice Queen glanced down at her Ignis partner in confusion. "Just watch." Ice Queen nodded, then turned back to watch as Blood Shepherd took Sergeant and Scud Drone and used them to Link Summon Battledrone Warrant, then used Battledrone Warrant and the Drone Token to Link Summon Battledrone General. Ice Queen gasped upon seeing it and she stepped back a bit. Aqua glanced up at her Origin in worry.

"Ice Queen…" Aqua spoke softly.

"I activate the Continuous Spells, Drone Unity and Blitz Drone from my hand!" Blood Shepherd as he played the cards. He then grabbed the last card in his hand and set it. "I end my turn with that. And because I have, Battledrone Warrant revives itself since I control no monsters in my Main Monster Zones!" The drone monster re-emerged from a Graveyard Portal. He then thrusted his right hand forward. "Blitz Drone effect! Once a turn, when a Drone monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can release that monster, then inflict damage to you equal to its attack! I release Warrant to deal you 1200 damage! Fire!" The Link 2 monster turned into yellow energy that the Continuous Spell absorbed, then fired it at Ice Queen. The blast hit and Ice Queen slid backwards from the assault. (Ice Queen's LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 2800.)

"Ice Queen lost about a 3rd of her LP." Revolver began with a frown.

"And it's just the first turn too." Ai frowned deeply. "Man. Blood Shepherd isn't throwing any punches here. He wants to defeat her as quickly as possible.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed. "But can Ice Queen get her edge back in the game? Or will her loss to Blood Shepherd from before affect her psyche and prevent her from dueling properly?"

Ice Queen placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn, Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen declared. "Draw!" (Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 2800.) Ice Queen glanced at the card she drew and she smiled.

Yus! She thought.

"Trap card activate! Drone Blockade!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "Now my Drone cards are unaffected by your card effects this turn!"

"Tch…! He even had that card in his hand…" Ice Queen muttered. "No matter! It just shows how protective you are of your cards!"

"What?" Blood Shepherd questioned. "Don't get the wrong idea Ice Queen! I'm not protecting them!"

"Oh really?" Ice Queen remarked. "Then why play that Trap Card at the start of my turn?" Blood Shepherd went silent at that, which prompted Ice Queen to continue as she pointed her right index finger at Blood Shepherd. "Just as you are with your step-sister, Emma!" If Blood Shepherd's eyes were present through his avatar, they would have widened with surprise.

"E-Emma…!" Blood Shepherd spoke softly.

"Ehh?! What's going on?" Ai gaped.

"Ice Queen is mentioning Ghost Girl on purpose in order to free Blood Shepherd from Lightning's control.A very interesting tactic, Ice Queen." Revolver noted.

At the Zaizen house, both Akira and Emma watched the duel between Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd play out.

"Glacies…" Emma spoke softly. "You are keeping my promise…" Akira watched intently in silence.

Ice Queen clutched her right hand into a fist and pressed it to her chest.

"I made a promise to Emma to free you from Lightning's control!" Ice Queen revealed to the bounty hunter. "And that's exactly what I intend to do!"

At Lightning's place, Lightning watched the duel in his private quarters. At Ice Queen's words, he chuckled darkly.

"You can't free him, Ice Queen." Lightning remarked. "Because if you defeat him...his consciousness data will be forfeit. Thus preventing you from keeping the promise you made to Emma-I mean, Ghost Girl."

Ice Queen pulled a card from her hand and revealed it.

"I activate the Spell Card, Harmonic Link Ritual!" Ice Queen declared. "With this, I can Ritual and Link Summon simultaneously! However! If I control no monsters, or you control a Special Summoned monster, I can use monsters from my Deck as Ritual/Link Materials!" 2 cards ejected from Ice Queen's Deck. "I use Polagerie Beast and Polagerie Shadow as Ritual and Link Materials! I Ritual Summon from my hand Polagerie Soul Ogre and Link Summon Polagerie Arctic Seal from my Extra Deck!" Both monsters appeared onto Ice Queen's field through that of 2 aquatic portals. (Polagerie Soul Ogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 3800 (originally 2800). Polagerie Arctic Seal, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L, ATK: 3000 (originally 2000). Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000. Ice Queen's LP: 2800.) Blood Shepherd gave her a "WTH" look when he saw the ATK of her 2 monsters. Ice Queen's icy blue lips formed a small smile.

"Thanks to Beast's effect, both monsters gained 1000 ATK." she explained.

"Tch…!" Blood Shepherd grit his teeth. "I cannot believe I'm going to lose!"

"I don't want to end this!" Ice Queen shot back.

"What?" Blood Shepherd questioned. "Why not?! You have the firepower right in front of you!"

"Because I made a promise to Emma to free you!" Ice Queen shot back. "Emma wants you back! She's worried about you!" Blood Shepherd tsked, then suddenly, a wave of memories came flowing back to him. He scrunched his face at the memories of his Father, but then his eyes widened when he remembered Emma's words to him when he defeated her. That her father, his father, wanted Emma to watch after/over him. Then he remembered the reason he even challenged Lightning in first place. Aside from killing Lightning if he won. He did it because he wanted to protect Emma, just as she had been looking out for him. He raised his hands to his head; thus clutching it.

"E-Emma….!" Blood Shepherd spoke softly. "I…..!"

"Now I see!" Soulburner snapped his fingers.

"Oh do you?" Flame teased. Soulburner made a pouty face at that.

"So mean!" Soulburner pouted.

"Well...you suck at technology, along with psychology, so…" Flame muttered. Soulburner's made a whining noise at Flame's words. Flame just shrugged and put a hand to his chin. "But you're right. By revealing the promise she made to Emma, she can break Blood Shepherd's control."

"Ekay, Ice Queen! Aqua!" Ai cheered.

"Battle!" Ice Queen declared. "Polagerie Soul Ogre, attack Battledrone General!" The massive sea cyberse monster raised its staff and slashed the drone into 2; thus destroying it and blowing debris around Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd grunted as he took the damage. (Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000 - 1400 = 2600. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 2600. Ice Queen's LP: 2800.)

"Yus!" Blue Maiden grinned. "If Ice Queen attacks again, she wins!"

"Polagerie Arctic Seal, direct attack!" Ice Queen declared. The seal made a bark-like noise, then whipped its tail towards Blood Shepherd. Just as the attack was about to connect, a wall appeared out of nowhere! Ice Queen gaped at the sight. "Wh-What?! Where did this come from?!"

"Continuous Trap activate! Drone Wall!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "If a Drone card(s) I control are destroyed, and then I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon Drone monster from my Graveyard! Return, General!" And with that, the massive drone returned to the field. Blood Shepherd gestured to Blitz Drone. "Blitz Drone effect! When a Drone monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can release that monster, then deal you damage equal to its ATK!" Ice Queen stepped back in shock.

"What?!"

"Take 2400 damage, Ice Queen!" Blood Shepherd snapped. Battledrone General turned into energy that the Continuous Spell absorbed, then it fired the blast at Ice Queen. The blast not only connected, but made Ice Queen fall on her back. (Ice Queen's LP: 2800 - 2400 = 400. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 2600. Ice Queen's LP: 400.)

"ICE QUEEN/GLACIES!" Blue Maiden, Soulburner, Playmaker, Akira, and Emma shouted in concern.

"Ice Queen!" Aqua called to her Origin, who did not move. Aqua closed her eyes, then floated out of Ice Queen's duel disk so she was eye level with Blood Shepherd. "In that case, I'll take over for my Origin for now! Battle! Polagerie Arctic Seal, direct attack!" The seal unleashed its attack again.

"Drone Wall effect!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "All damage is halved!" Blood Shepherd slid backwards as his wall got hit by Arctic Seal's tail. (Blood Shepherd's LP: 2600 - 1500 = 1100. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 4 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 1100. Ice Queen's LP: 400.) Aqua swiped her right arm from left to right.

"I set 2 cards and end Ice Queen's turn." Aqua concluded. She then added. "Blood Shepherd, I know that this isn't you. I've learned this from my Origin, being friends with Emma and all." Blood Shepherd tched at that.

"You don't know anything Water Ignis!" Blood Shepherd snapped.

"But...she does…" Ice Queen spoke weakly as she stood up in shaky fashion. Blood Shepherd made a noise, but didn't say anything. This prompted Ice Queen to continue. "She knows how I feel! And yes, I'm scared shitless dueling you again, Blood Shepherd! But you know what? That doesn't matter! Not while I have a promise to keep!" Ice Queen pointed her right index finger at Blood Shepherd. "You will return to your senses sooner or later, Blood Shepherd!" Blood Shepherd clutched his head with his hands; the memories fresh in his mind. Ice Queen then added. "Now it's your turn!"

"Don't tell me!" Blood Shepherd snapped. "My turn! Draw!" (Blood Shepherd's hand: 1 card. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 1100. Ice Queen's LP: 400.) Blood Shepherd looked at the card he drew and he made a noise that made it seem like he was smiling. "I win, Ice Queen."

"Hoh?" Ice Queen inquired. She grunted in pain as red data began to spill out of the wounds on her avatar body. Aqua floated back into her partner's duel disk, her pink eyes formed a concerned expression.

"Yes I do!" Blood Shepherd retorted. "I activate Monster Reborn! Resurrect, Battledrone General!" The monster re-appeared onto Blood Shepherd's field. He gestured to Blitz Drone again. "This is the end Ice Queen! Blitz Drone e-!"

"Not this time!" Ice Queen interjected.

"What?"

"Trap card activate! Torrential Tribute! If a monster(s) is Summoned, this card destroys all monsters on the field!"

"Say what?!" Blood Shepherd grit his teeth.

"Yus!" Ai /Soulburner pumped their fists.

"Awesome, Ice Queen!" Blue Maiden smiled.

"Go! Torrential Wave!" Ice Queen announced. A massive wave of water washed over all monsters; thus destroying them all. Then… "Trap card activate! Torrential Reborn! With this, if a monster(s) were destroyed on my field, I can Special Summon all back, then deal you 500 damage per WATER monster!"

"Since 2 WATER monsters were destroyed prior to Torrential Reborn's activation, then that means-" Revolver began.

"1000 points of damage." Playmaker finished. Both Polagerie Soul Ogre and Polagerie Arctic Seal returned to Ice Queen's field. Afterwards, a blast of water shot right through Drone Wall and hit Blood Shepherd square in the chest. He coughed to regain air, but remained standing nonetheless. (Blood Shepherd's LP: 1100 - 1000 = 100. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 100. Ice Queen's LP: 400.)

"...I end my turn…" Blood Shepherd spoke softly. Ice Queen placed her right hand on top of her Deck.

"My turn… DRAW!" Ice Queen declared. (Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 3 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 100. Ice Queen's LP: 400.) Ice Queen looked at the card she drew and she smiled. "Yus! I Normal Summon Polagerie Beast!" The snowy white beast appeared onto Ice Queen's field. She thrusted her right hand forward. "Beast effect! With it, I revive Shadow!" The monster holding a small staff appeared next to Beast.

"2 Level 4 monsters…" Playmaker mused. His eyes then widened surprise/shock. "Is she?!" The others watched in awe as Ice Queen raised her arm upwards; the outlines of her avatar turned a brighter white color.

"I Tribute my Level 4 Polagerie Beast and Level 4 Polagerie Shadow!" Ice Queen announced. The 2 monsters turned into 8 blue rings. The 2 Level 4's that appeared on either end of the rings added up to equal 8. Soon after, Ice Queen began to chant. "Your playfulness brightens up even the coldest arctic sea! Resonance Synchro Summon! Come, Level 8! Polagerie Arctic Dolphin!" A snow-white dolphin emerges from the icy waters and onto Ice Queen's field. (Polagerie Arctic Dolphin, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Blood Shepherd's hand: 0 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 2 cards. Blood Shepherd's LP: 100. Ice Queen's LP: 400.)

"Ooooh!" Ai whistled.

"A new Resonance Synchro monster." Playmaker noted.

"Amazing, Ice Queen!" Soulburner grinned.

"Polagerie Arctic Dolphin effect!" Ice Queen revealed. "If this card is Special Summoned, I gain 400 LP for each card on the field!" You have 3, and so do I! So I gain 2400 LP!" Ice Queen's body glowed yellow as her LP rose back to 2800. Ice Queen then thrusted her right hand forward. "Blood Shepherd! Remember Emma! Remember that you looked out for her as she does to you!" Blood Shepherd tsked, and raised his hands up and clutched his head.

"That's right…!" Blood Shepherd spoke. "Emma and I are step-siblings….. We both look out for each other…" He then released a loud scream and his voice slowly began to return to normal. Afterwards, he lowered his hands from his head. "Huh? Where am I?" He gasped when he noticed who he was dueling. "Ice Queen?!"

"Yeah." Ice Queen retorted. "I promised your sister to free you from Lightning's control. And I did."

"I see…' Blood Shepherd spoke. "So now what? Are you going to attack me to end the duel or what? Cause if you decide not to attack me, I'll get another turn to finish you off."

"Aqua, is it done?" Ice Queen asked her Ignis. Aqua looked up at her Origin.

"Yes." She replied. "You can conduct your Battle Phase." Ice Queen smiled, then turned her attention back to Blood Shepherd.

"Of course I intend to battle!" Ice Queen retorted to Blood Shepherd's question. "Battle! Polagerie Arctic Dolphin, direct attack!" The snow white dolphin unleashed a blast of icy water from its mouth at Blood Shepherd, which hit him square in the chest and he went flying backwards; thus landing on the ground on his back. (Blood Shepherd's LP: 100 - 2500 = 0.)

"She did it!" Ai cheered.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"Nice going Glacies!" Blue Maiden smiled.

Within the Zaizen house, both Akira and Emma sighed in relief.

"Thank you Glacies…" Emma spoke softly. "You kept my promise."

"What's going on?" Blood Shepherd questioned as he stood up. "Why am I not turning into data?"

"That'd be because of me." Aqua informed him.

"You?" Blood Shepherd asked sharply. "What did you do?"

"I hacked this area specifically to prevent the loser of the duel from losing their consciousness." Aqua explained.

"So even if you beat us, we'd still be here." Ice Queen added.

"Humph. Only you'd remain had I won, Ice Queen." Blood Shepherd scoffed. Ice Queen rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

From within Lightning's personal quarters of his palace, his expression went from calm to absolute rage. He made Jin knock over a bookshelf to get his anger out.

"Aqua and Ice Queen…!" Lightning growled. "They are becoming a bigger thorn in my side than I first anticipated…! It seems I may have to involved more personally than I first thought…" He waved his right hand to reform the screens that showed the remaining allies to Team Playmaker: Playmaker, Soulburner, Ice Queen, Blue Maiden, and Revolver. Blood Shepherd is now with Ice Queen, but he's not a part of their alliance. He put his right hand to his chin. "Hmm...now which one should I face first?..." He glanced between Blue Maiden, Ice Queen, and Soulburner. "Both Blue Maiden and Soulburner are close to Ice Queen, but I can only choose 1 of them to duel…" He paused for a brief moment before adding. "Bohman can duel whoever I don't pick."

"You called me, Lightning?" Lightning turned his body to face Bohman, who had spoke upon entering the room.

"Bohman, yes." Lightning remarked. "I need you to duel Blue Maiden." Bohman nodded, then vanished from the room. Lightning glanced at the screens one last time before chuckling darkly to himself. "It's only a matter of time until my plan to unify the Ignises is complete…" And with that, he too vanished from the room, along with Jin.

"Ice Queen freed Blood Shepherd from Lightning's grip." Soulburner.

"Yeah." Flame agreed. He then put a hand to his chin. "But I doubt Lightning will be happy about it."

"You're right, Flame. I'm not." Both Flame and Soulburner gasped as Lightning and Jin appeared appeared in front of them. Soulburner then clenched his fists.

"Lightning….!" Soulburner growled. He then pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "You shall be dealt a burning defeat!" Lightning chuckled at Soulburner's words.

"We shall see, Soulburner." Lightning remarked. "But you should already know that when you duel me, you bet everything."

"I know!" Soulburner snapped.

"Wonderful!" Lightning replied with his eyes forming a dark smile.

Screens appeared before the others to show the next duel about to take place.

"Soulburner vs. Lightning….." Ice Queen spoke softly. Blood Shepherd said nothing as he watched the duel about to unfold.

"Come on, Flame!" Ai cheered.

"Soulburner…" Playmaker spoke softly. Revolver watched silently from his area. The others watched as both Lightning and Soulburner activated their duel disk. (Or in Lightning's case, Jin's duel disk activated.)

"DUEL!"

 **Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen (OC Cards):**

 **Polagerie Beast, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1300. Effect: If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your hand or Graveyard. If this card is used as either Tribute or Link Material for the Summon for a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: That Summoned monster gains 1000 ATK.**

 **Polagerie Shadow, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Effect: If you would Ritual and/or Link Summon a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: This monster can be used as the entire Tribute and/or entire Link Material. You can discard this card; add 1 Ritual Spell card or 1 Spell/Trap card that lists Ritual in its name or card text from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. During either players turn, if you would take damage: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card from either your hand, or Graveyard into your Deck; reduce that damage to 0. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Polagerie Avance, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/800. Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn: You can take 1 "Polagerie" card from either your Deck or Graveyard and place it either on top of your Deck, or add it to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Soul Ogre, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2800. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this monster with any "Polagerie" Ritual Spell card. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can discard 1 "Polagerie" card from your hand, and if you do, shuffle 2 cards from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can shuffle 2 "Polagerie" monsters in your hand and/or Graveyard into your Deck instead.**

 **Harmonic Link Ritual, type: Normal. Effect: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard and Link Summon 1 Link monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from either your hand or side of the field as Tribute/Link Materials for both. If you control no Ritual or Link monsters on your field when you activate this card, OR if your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also Ritual and Link Summon a Ritual and Link monster by using monsters from your Deck as the Tribute and Link Materials for both. (This card is treated as any WATER monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Polagerie Arctic Seal, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/L, ATK: 2000. Effect: 2 "Polagerie" monsters  
Once per turn, during either player turn: You can shuffle 1 card from either your hand or field into your Deck, and if you do, destroy 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Polagerie Arctic Dolphin, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 8, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: You can Tribute monsters from your field that have Levels greater than or equal to this card's. Also, 1 of the Tributed monsters is treated as a Tuner monster. If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain LP equal to the number of cards on the field x400. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Polagerie" monster from either your Deck or Graveyard.**

 **Kengo Dojun/Blood Shepherd (OC Cards):**

 **Drone Blockade, type: Normal Trap. Effect: "Drone" cards you control and the ones in your hand are unaffected by the opponent's card effects this turn. If this Set card is destroyed: You can Set 1 "Drone Blockade" from either your hand or Deck. It can be activated this turn. You can only use this effect of "Drone Blockade" once per turn.**

 **Drone Wall, type: Continuous Trap. Effect: If a "Drone" card(s) you control are destroyed (either by battle or by card effect), and then you're attacked directly: You can Special Summon 1 "Drone" monster from your GY, and if you do, you can halve all damage this turn. As long as you control this face-up card: "Drone" cards you control are unaffected by card effects and all damage you take is halved. You can activate this card from either your hand, Deck, or GY if a Link 3 or higher "Drone" Link monster you control was destroyed.**

 **0713MM: And Ice Queen kills 2 birds with 1 stone! She not only overcame her fear of Blood Shepherd's Drone Deck, but she managed to free him from Lightning's control for Emma's sake, and defeated him too! But boy oh boy, Lightning is NOT happy about losing a valuable pawn like Blood Shepherd! Now he plans to get more involved in the war at hand between his Team and Team Playmaker! Lightning's next opponent: Soulburner! Then after that is the duel between Bohman and Blue Maiden! But since Blue Maiden did absorb Windy's data, she MOST LIKELY will be infected like Flame was in episode 95. As for why Spectre is not speaking this chapter, well, that's because Lightning defeated him in between Chapters 14 and 15. Just in case anyone was confused by that.**

 **Answer(s) to Chapter 14 reviews:**

 **SakushiRyu: How the Number monsters, (just the ones from 1-100, nothing beyond those) is because, well, this is VRAINS. I think it's quite possible for someone to just look them up on the internet and hack them into the VRAINS's servers lol That's just my take on it. If you got a better idea for how the Numbers 1-100 can exist in VRAINS, please let me know in either a review to this chapter (Chapter 15), or PM me it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Here it is guys! Chapter 16 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! Soulburner vs. Lightning! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. I do own this fanfic however. Chapter start!**

Chapter 16

"Ice Queen freed Blood Shepherd from Lightning's grip." Soulburner spoke

"Yeah." Flame agreed. He then put a hand to his chin. "But I doubt Lightning will be happy about it."

"You're right, Flame. I'm not." Both Flame and Soulburner gasped as Lightning and Jin appeared appeared in front of them. Soulburner then clenched his fists.

"Lightning….!" Soulburner growled. He then pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "You shall be dealt a burning defeat!" Lightning chuckled at Soulburner's words.

"We shall see, Soulburner." Lightning remarked. "But you should already know that when you duel me, you bet _everything_."

"I know!" Soulburner snapped.

"Wonderful!" Lightning replied with his eyes forming a dark smile.

Screens appeared before the others to show the next duel about to take place.

"Soulburner vs. Lightning….." Ice Queen spoke softly. Blood Shepherd said nothing as he watched the duel about to unfold.

"Come on, Flame!" Ai cheered.

"Soulburner…" Playmaker spoke softly. Revolver watched silently from his area. The others watched as both Lightning and Soulburner activated their duel disk. (Or in Lightning's case, Jin's duel disk activated.)

"DUEL!"

"I'll start this duel, Lightning!" Soulburner spoke towards Lightning.

"Fine by me." Lightning remarked as he crossed his arms. He then uncrossed them and gestured to Soulburner. "So go ahead and make your move, Soulburner." Soulburner tched at Lightning's words and the tone he used. Flame looked up at his Origin; concern within his yellow eyes, and as if saying "Be careful, Soulburner". Soulburner looked down at Flame and nodded silently at him before turning his attention back to his 5 card hand, along with Lightning.

"I'll start, Lightning!" Soulburner declared. "I Normal Summon Salamangreat Foxy to my field!" The blue fox appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Foxy, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1200. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) "Foxy effect! I look at the top 3 cards of my Deck, then I add 1 to my hand, the rest go back into my Deck." After he said that, 3 cards appeared before Soulburner. He read each one's card effects carefully.

 _Hmm... I can add Fennec to my hand in case he destroys my Link monster, or I can add this one for a later turn…_ Soulburner pressed one of the cards and added it to his hand.

"I choose Salamangreat Fennec!" Soulburner revealed.

"Hoh?" Lightning questioned. Soulburner raised his right arm upwards, a portal of fire shot out of his right hand.

"Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster! I set Salamangreat Foxy into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Salamangreat Babelynx!" The Bottom Link Marker glowed red as a small baby lynx appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Babelynx, attribute: FIRE, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B. ATK: 500. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Soulburner thrusted his right hand forward. "Babelynx effect! When it's Link Summoned, I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand! I shall do so now!" A card ejected out of his Deck; thus he added it to his hand. Once he did, another card in his hand glowed. "Salamangreat Fowl effect! Since I Summoned a Salamangreat, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" And with that, the fowl emerged onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Fowl, Level 4 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/200. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Soulburner then raised his right arm again. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that changes the future!" The Link Portal appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 FIRE Effect monsters! I set Salamangreat Fowl and Salamangreat Babelynx! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" The Top and Bottom Link Markers glowed red as a flaming wolf appeared onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B. ATK: 1800. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning observed Soulburner's moves carefully.

"I see you're not holding back." Lightning admitted. He then spread his arms out. "Good! Show me the power you've obtained by working together with Flame! Because I'll tell you this: It _won't_ help you against me!" At Lightning's words, both Soulburner and Flame scoffed.

"Are you sure about that, Lightning?" Flame questioned.

"Hoh?" Lightning wondered. Soulburner revealed a card in his hand.

"Since a Salamangreant monster(s) was sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Gazelle from my hand!" Soulburner continued. The flaming gazelle emerged under Sunlight Wolf's Link Marker. (Salamangreat Gazelle, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1500/1000. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) "Salamangreat Gazelle effect! When it's Normal or Special Summoned, I can send 1 Salamangreat card from my Deck to the Graveyard!" Soulburner's entire Deck revealed itself before him via a virtual screen. He skimmed through all his cards; thus coming up with combos in his head that involved each and every card he could possibly send. Flame was doing the same thing so he could help his Origin to the best of his ability.

 _Which card should I send?_ Soulburner thought. He then pressed Spinny.

"I send Salamangreat Spinny to the Graveyard!" Soulburner continued. "Next I use its effect to revive itself since I control a Salamangreat monster!" A Graveyard Portal appeared and out came the armadillo-like monster. (Salamangreat Spinny, Level 3 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000/1500. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"2 Level 3 monsters…!" Lightning began as his yellow eyes narrowed. "You're…-!"

"That's right!" Soulburner interjected. "I overlay my Level 3 Spinny and Level 3 Gazelle!" Both monsters turned into the red data that flew into the laser cannon behind Soulburner, then the cannon fired a beam that formed a portal. Shortly after, Soulburner began to chant. "The flaming wild horse that cuts through illusions! Xyz Summon! Come Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestalio!" And a fiery stallion emerged onto Soulburner's field. (Salamangreat Miragestalio, Rank 3 FIRE Cyberse-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2000/900. Xyz Materials: 2. Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa! Look at Soulburner go!" Ai grinned. "He's on fire!"

"Yeah.' Playmaker agreed.

"He's hoping for a strong front against the Light Ignis, but will it be enough is the question." Revolver frowned.

"Soulburner…" Ice Queen spoke softly. Blood Shepherd continued to watch silently as Soulburner continued his turn.

"Sunlight Wolf effect!" Soulburner continued. "Since a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can add 1 FIRE monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I choose Salamangreat Foxy!" The card ejected itself out of his duel disk; thus he added the card to his hand. He then gestured to Miragestalio. "Miragestalio effect! I detach 1 overlay unit to Special Summon a Salamangreat monster from my Deck! Come! Jack Jaguar!" And with that, the fiery jaguar emerged onto Soulburner's field, next to Miragestalio. (Salamangreat Jack Jaguar, Level 4 FIRE Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Soulburner then raised his right arm upwards. "But I'm not done yet! Appear for a third time! The circuit that changes the future!" The circuit appeared once again. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 FIRE Effect monsters! I set Sunlight Wolf and Jack Jaguar into the Link Markers! The Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo" The fiery lion cyberse monster appeared in the Left Extra Monster Zone with a roar. (Salamangreat Heatleo, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR. ATK: 2300. Soulburner's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Ah yes, Salamangreat Heatleo, your Ace Monster." Lightning noted. "Quite impressive first turn, Soulburner." He paused. "But you're still not done, are you?"

"Of course not!" Soulburner retorted. "I'm going to put an end to you and schemes right now, Lightning!"

"Humph! Then go ahead and try!" Lightning challenged.

"I will!" Soulburner shot back as he pulled a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of **Salamangreat Kitten** in my hand! Since a Salamangreat monster(s) Were sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it and 1 Level 4 or lower Salamangreat monster from my Graveyard! Return! Gazelle!" The gazelle returned onto the field. Lightning's yellow eyes twitched.

"Tch….! You're still not done?!" Lightning growled.

" _Someone_ sounds impatient!" Soulburner remarked as he raised his right arm upwards. "Level 3 Salamangreat Kitten tunes Level 3 Salamangreat Gazelle!" Soulburner announced. Both monsters turned into blue code that began to form 6 circles, along 3 + 3 forming the number 6. "The fiery wild cat that swiftly strikes like wind! Synchro Summon! Come out! Level 6, **Salamangreat Cheetah**!" The yellow furred animal appeared out of the Synchro Portal and out to Soulburner's field. ( **Salamangreat Cheetah, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000.** Soulburner's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Yahoo!" Ai cheered. "Soulburner Link, Xyz, and now Synchro Summoned! Last one is Fusion Summon! Ekay, Soulburner!" Playmaker nodded in agreement.

"Jack Jaguar effect!" Soulburner continued. "I shuffle back Foxy into my Deck in order to Special Summon itself! Return, Jack Jaguar!" The spoken card shuffled back into Soulburner's Deck, then the jaguar re-emerged onto Soulburner's field in the zone that was pointed to by Heateo's Bottom-Left Link Marker. Soulburner then revealed 3 other cards. Fusion of Fire, Salamangreat Sanctuary, and Salamangreat Beat Bison. This caused Lightning to make a growling noise. "I activate Sanctuary, followed up by Fusion of Fire!"

"What?!"

"I fuse Jack Jaguar with Beat Bison!" Soulburner called. The 2 monsters turned into red data that began to swirl together. "Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth the chimera and landed in Heatleo's Bottom-Left Link Marker. (Salamangreat Violet Chimera, Level 8 FIRE Cyberse-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 5100 (originally 2800)/2000. Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and even Link." Aqua voiced, impressed and awed.

"Yeah!" Ice Queen grinned. "There's no way Lightning can win now!" She thrusted her right hand now formed into a fist forward. "Go, Soulburner!"

Soulburner then raised his right arm again; thus the circuit appeared again.

"I set Heatleo into the Link Markers due to Sanctuary's effect!" Soulburner announced. "Surging flame, awaken Heatlio's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!" And out of the Link Portal Heatleo re-emerged onto the field in the Right Extra Monster Zone. He grabbed the last card in his hand. "I set 1 card to end my turn!" (Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Soulburner then pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "Now it's your turn, Lightning!"

"You…! _Arrogant human_!" Lightning roared. "You burned out your _entire hand_ just for _this_?!" Lightning gestured to Soulburner's field with his right hand.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Lightning's angry!" Ai cried.

" _I shall cast judgement on you for your arrogance_!" Lightning spat. " _My turn_! _Draw_!" (Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 6 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning observed his hand quickly before turning his attention back to Soulburner. "You _think_ I didn't _know_ you'd got all out against me?! Were you _hoping_ to end me in one fell swoop?!"

"Wh-What?!" Soulburner gaped. "But how could you-?!"

"It doesn't matter!" Lightning snapped. "I activate the Spell card, **Armatos Orationis**! With this, I discard 1 Armatos card in order to draw 2 cards! I discard Armatos Seeker to draw 2 cards!" Jin discarded the card, then drew 2 more cards. Jin then pressed another card. "Next I activate Graceful Charity! This enables me to draw 3 more cards, but then I must discard 2!" Jin drew 3 more cards. Lightning observed his hand again before selecting 2 more cards. "I discard Armatos Legio Scutum and Armatos Legio Gladius!" The 2 cards went into the Graveyard.

"Lightning's anger…" Ice Queen spoke softly. "It's quite scary…"

Jin then pressed another card that was within Lightning's hand.

"I activate the Field Spell, Armatos Colosseum!" Lightning continued. The ground shook violently before it split open to reveal the massive colosseum. A card slid out of Jin's duel disk. "Upon Armatos Colosseum being activated, I can add 1 Armatos Legio to my hand." A card slid out of the duel disk and Jin revealed it to Soulburner. "I choose **Armatos Legio Carelis**."

"Tch…! He's drawn a total of 5 cards, and his hand hasn't changed in size." Soulburner mused.

"Yeah." Flame agreed. "He is quite strong."

"I activate the Spell card, Judgement Sword!" Lightning revealed. "Since I have no monsters in the Extra Monster, I can banish yours, then I can Special Summon 1 Armatos Legio monster from my Extra Deck that has the same Link Rating as the banished monsters!"

"What?!"

"Begone stupid lion!" Lightning remarked. Heatleo instantly vanished. Afterwards, Lightning's Extra Deck glowed. "Now come! Link 3! Armatos Legio Tribunus Militum!" The Link 3 monster appeared in the same spot as Heatleo was before. (Armatos Legio Tribunus Militum, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: BL/B/BR. ATK: 2000. Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Suddenly, Heatleo re-appeared on Soulburner's field next to Miragestalio. As it did, Lightning gestured to his field. "Colosseum effect! I discard 1 Armatos Legio monster to Special Summon 3 other Armatos Legio monsters from my Graveyard! I discard Carelis to revive Scutum, Seeker, and Gladius!" All 3 Armatos Legio soldier statue monsters appeared onto Lightning's field. (Armatos Legio Gladius, Level 2 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/800. Armatos Legio Scutum, Level 3 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/1800. Armatos Legio Seeker, Level 1 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/400. Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Jin pressed yet another card among Lightning's hand and it revealed itself. "I now reveal **Armatos Legio Recruiter** in my hand in order to Special Summon **Armatos Legio Charger** from my hand!" The new statue soldier appeared onto Lightning's field. ( **Armatos Legio Charger, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/1000.** Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning then had Jin press another card. "Next up, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Carelis!" The yellow statue soldier emerged onto Lightning's field. ( **Armatos Legio Carelis, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 0/1600.** Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Oh my god!" Ai gasped. "Lightning has-!"

"5 monsters in the Main Monster Zones…" Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

Lightning raised his right arm upwards.

"Appear! The circuit that guides the light!" Lightning called out as the dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio! I set Armatos Legio Carelis into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Come forth Link 1! **Armatos Legio Sentry**!" The armored warrior appeared onto Lightning's field in the zone that was the Bottom-Left Link Marker to Armatos Legio Tribunus Militum. ( **Armatos Legio Sentry, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Arrow(s): R. ATK: 800.** Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Tch..!" Soulburner grunted.

"Colosseum and Carelis's effects!" Lightning declared. "I discard Armatos Legio Recruiter in order to revive Carelis! Carelis's effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard for a Link Summon, I can add 1 Link Spell from my Deck to my hand! I choose Judgement Arrows to my hand!"

"So he didn't have it in his hand…" Playmaker noted.

"This is bad!" Ai panicked.

"Bad is an understatement." Playmaker frowned.

Lightning raised his right arm upwards again.

"Appear for a second time! The circuit that guides the light!" Lightning called. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Armatos Legio monsters! I set Carelis, Charger, Scutum and Seeker into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Descended now! Link 4! Armatos Legio Magnus Dux!" The massive elephant-like monster that was being ridden by Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis. (Armatos Legio Magnus Dux, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R. ATK: 3000. Soulburner's hand: 0 card. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Soulburner/Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Light Ignis…!" Revolver spoke softly.

"Your field is quite impressive, I'll admit." Lightning spoke. "However! It is _nothing_ compared to my might! I activate Magnus Dux's effect! Once while it's on the field, I can select cards on the field, up to the number of co-linked Link monsters, and I do, I run them to the hand!"

"Wh-What?!" Soulburner gasped.

"2 Link monsters are co-linked with Magnus Dux, Sentry and Tribunus Militum. So I return 2 cards on your field to your hand!" He pointed to Violet Chimera and Soulburner's face-down card. "I return those 2!"

"Oh no!" Flame gaped. "Our defense!"

"A _pathetic_ defense at that!" Lightning sneered as he pulled the 2 cards in his hand. "Since a Link Monster points to a Spell/Trap Card Zone, I activate the 3 arrows that shall judge the world! Link Spell - Judgement Arrows! And lastly, **Armatos Sepulcrum!** " Both Spell cards appeared next to each other.

"Soulburner…" Ice Queen spoke so softly that Blood Shepherd could barely hear her. Blood Shepherd watched silently. Even though he had no care for Soulburner, or the rest of Team Playmaker for that matter, small concern was evident on his not-so facial featured face.

"Battle!" Lightning thrusted his right hand forward. "This is the end, Soulburner! Flame! Armatos Legio Magnus Dux, attack Salamangreat Miragestalio since you so foolishly Xyz Summoned it in Attack Position!" Magnus Dux charged up its cannons.

"Due to Judgement Arrows's effect, its ATK will be doubled at damage calculation…" Flame muttered.

"Dammit…..!" Soulburner cursed.

"And on top of that Flame," Lightning chimed in. "Armatos Sepulcrum raises its ATK by 1000 during damage calculation!"

"So depending on the chain order, Magnus Dux will have either 7000 or 8000 ATK." Playmaker noted with a deep frown.

"No! Soulburner! Flame!" Ai wailed. Due to the cain order Lightning chose (Judgement Arrows's effect first, then Sepulcrum), Armatos Legio Magnus Dux's attack rose to 8000; thus obliterating Salamangreat Miragestalio and blasted a screaming Soulburner into the air, then he landed on the ground on his back hard. (Soulburner's LP: 4000 - 6000 = 0.) After Lightning defeated Soulburner, Jin approached Soulburner and picked him up by the scruff of his shirt before absorbing him a/Flame via Lightning's silent command.

"SOULBURNER!" Ice Queen screamed. She fell to her knees and tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"Ice Queen…" Aqua spoke softly. Blood Shepherd turned away, not saying anything.

"Soulburner!" Kusanagi gasped, horrified.

"To think he had the best defense, and yet..." Kyoko began, stunned.

"And if we do not hurry and remove the barrier, the others will face the same fate." Aso frowned.

"Luckily we finally managed to do so." Genome replied, pressing the last few keys on his keyboard. They nodded, finishing up the removal of the program.

"We must contact Revolver-sama at once." Kyoko replied.

"Yeah." Aso nodded in agreement.

"No… Flame…" Ai cried out tearfully. Playmaker clutched his hands to fists in anger for Soulburner's defeat. He then noticed the barrier disappearing.

"The barrier is gone." He remarked.

"That means Kusanagi and the other 3 Knights did it!" Ai grinned. "Let's go, Playmaker!"

"Yeah!" Playmaker agreed as he began to run across the watery area before jumping after getting enough enough and his D-Board appeared; thus he began to speed off.

"I cannot believe Soulburner lost…" Blue Maiden muttered.

"And you're next, Blue Maiden." Blue Maiden gasped, then turned around to face the one that spoke her avatar name.

"You're-!" Blue Maiden began.

 **Takeru Homura/Soulburner (OC Cards):**

 **Salamangreat Kitten, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Tuner, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 1100/1600. Effect: If this card is in either your hand or GY when a "Salamangreat" card(s) are sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card and 1 Level 4 or lower "Salamangreat" monster from your GY, but shuffle them into the Deck when this card and that monster Special Summoned via this card's effect leave the field. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Kitten" once per turn.**

 **Salamangreat Cheetah, attribute: FIRE, type: Cyberse/Synchro, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Effect: 1 "Salamangreat" Tuner monster + 1+ non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

 **This card attack your opponent directly, and if it does, any damage your opponent takes via this card attacking directly. If this card attacks: Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on the field until the end of the Damage Step. If this card that was Synchro Summoned using "Salamangreat Cheetah" as Material: This card can attack up to the number of monsters your opponent controls. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material of a "Salamangreat" Link Monster: You can either add 1Salmangreat" Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY to your hand, or you can Set 1 "Salmangreat" Spell/Trap card from either your Deck or GY. That card added to the hand or Set via this effect cannot be activated this turn.**

 **Lightning (OC Cards):**

 ****Armatos Legio Carelis, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 0/1600. Effect: When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Summon of an "Armatos Legio" monster: You can add 1 "Link Spell" Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Carelis" once per turn. A Link monster Link Summoned by using this card as material gains the following effect: ●When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 monster this card points to; That monster can attack directly this turn.**

 ****Armatos Legio Charger, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 800/1000. Effect: You can reveal 1 other "Armatos Legio" card in your hand; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Armatos Legio" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Charger" once per turn.**

 ****Armatos Legio Recruiter, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1500/1800. Effect: If you Normal/Special Summon this card: You can target 1 "Armatos Legio" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only Use this effect of "Armatos Legio Recruiter" once per turn. You can Normal Summon 1 "Armatos Legio" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn).**

 ****Armatos Orationis, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Send 1 "Armatos" card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Armatos Orationis" per turn.**

 ****Armatos Sepulcrum, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: All "Armatos Legio" monsters you control gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. While you control an "Armatos Legio" monster: The effects of all Monsters in the Graveyard are negated and cannot be activated except "Armatos" cards. You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, shuffle 3 "Armatos" cards into your Deck, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 "Armatos Sepulcrum".**

 ****Armatos Legio Sentry, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Arrow(s): R. ATK: 800. Effect: 1 Level 4 or Lower "Armatos Legio" Monster**

 **Once per turn, if you would take damage: Reduce it to 0. If this card is destroyed by battle: Send the monster that destroyed it to the GY.**

 **A/N: The cards used by Lightning that have double asterisk's are NOT mine.**

 **0713MM: Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh, sorry that the duel only last 2 turns XD But knowing Lightning, him FTKing/OTKing Soulburner just felt right. to me. Plus I LOVE writing duels that include Lightning. Mostly because I love the Armatos Legio archetype. So with Soulburner defeated, only 3 (technically 4 cause Blood Shepherd) remain!: Playmaker, Revolver, and Ice Queen! Next up to duel in Chapter 17 is Blue Maiden vs. Bohman! Another person Ice Queen is very close with. (Moreso Blue Maiden than Soulburner, but still.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 17 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, we have Bohman vs. Blue Maiden! I do not own VRAINS, but I do own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 17

"No… Flame…" Ai cried out tearfully. Playmaker clutched his hands to fists in anger for Soulburner's defeat. He then noticed the barrier disappearing.

"The barrier is gone." He remarked.

"That means Kusanagi and the other 3 Knights did it!" Ai grinned. "Let's go, Playmaker!"

"Yeah!" Playmaker agreed as he began to run across the watery area before jumping after getting enough enough and his D-Board appeared; thus he began to speed off.

"I cannot believe Soulburner lost…" Blue Maiden muttered.

"And you're next, Blue Maiden." Blue Maiden gasped, then turned around to face the one that spoke her avatar name.

"You're-!" Blue Maiden began.

"Bohman, yes." Bohman replied. He then pointed his right index finger at her. "And you have something I need."

"Eh?" Blue Maiden questioned. "What do you mean "something you need"? I don-"

"The Wind Ignis is what I need." Bohman interjected.

"Oh is that all?" Blue Maiden remarked. "Well, you can have his data."

"It's not that simple." Bohman retorted. "As much as I appreciate you handing him over to me, there's no honor in that."

"So if I can't hand his data over to you, then-" Blue Maiden began.

"That's right; a duel between you and me." Bohman finished.

The screen that was before the remaining members of Team Playmaker within Mirror VRAINS changed to the attention to the next duel starting. Playmaker eventually reached the zone Blue Maiden ended up and he watched from above.

"Blue Maiden vs. Bohman…" Playmaker muttered.

"So another duel begins." Revolver spoke softly.

Ice Queen raised her head up to look at the screen that showed Bohman and Blue Maiden. Blood Shepherd watched from a short distance away. Ice Queen silently stood up on her feet. She clutched her hands into fists, but did not say anything. Aqua looked up at her partner with a concerned expression on her face.

"Ice Queen…" Aqua spoke softly.

"We should help her!" Ai told his Origin. Playmaker did not respond, which made Ai's eyes form a concerned expression. "Playmaker?" Once again, Playmaker did not say anything in response to Ai.

"I shall take the first turn!" Blue Maiden declared. "I activate the Continuous Spell Water Hazard! With this, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand! Come! Saber Shark!" Out of a pool of water came forth the saber-headed shark. (Saber Shark, Level 4 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1600/1200. Blue Maiden's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Blue Maiden/Bohman's LP: 4000.) Blue Maiden then pulled another card from her hand. "Next I Special Summon Silent Angler since I control a WATER monster. But for the rest of this turn, I cannot Special Summon monsters from my hand. Come, Silent Angler! The angler fish appeared next to Saber Shark. (Silent Angler, Level 4 WATER Fish-type monster, ATK/DEF: 800/1400. Blue Maiden's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Blue Maiden/Bohman's LP: 4000.) Blue Maiden then pulled another card out of her hand.

"Next up I activate the Spell **Elegant Overlay**! I pay half my LP in order to Xyz Summon 2 Xyz monsters from my Extra Deck by using monsters from my Deck as Xyz Material! I choose 2 Panther Sharks, 1 Eagle Shark and 1 Gazer Shark! Double Overlay!" 2 laser cannons took the monsters and then shot 2 lasers; forming 2 portals. "Appear, Numbers 73! The holy drop falls into the Chaos. It shows its power, purifying the Chaos. God of Roaring Waterfalls - Abyss Splash! And lastly, appear, Numbers 94! Priestess of the Spirit World with a heart of ice, show that clear and bright soul! Princess of Polar Ice - Crystal Zero!" The 2 monsters appeared out of the 2 portals and twirling their weapons respectively. (Number 73: Abyss Splash, Rank 5 WATER Warrior-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2400/1200. Xyz Materials: 2. Number 94: Crystalzero, Rank 5 WATER Warrior-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2200/1600. Xyz Materials: 2. Blue Maiden's hand: 1 card. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"But I'm _still_ not done, Bohman! I overlay both Saber Shark and Silent Angler!" Just like before, the 2 monsters flew into the laser cannon and it fired a beam to form another portal. "When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new life bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, Number 37! Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" The 3rd Number monster appeared onto the field. (Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark, Rank 4 WATER Sea-Serpent-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2600/2100. Xyz Materials: 2. Blue Maiden's hand: 1 card. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "That's a really great start!" Playmaker nodded in agreement with his Ignis partner.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

Ice Queen smiled at the sight of the 3 Number monsters.

"Aoi…" She smiled. Blood Shepherd and Revolver watched the duel intently in silence.

Blue Maiden grabbed the last card in her hand before declaring the end of her turn. "I end my turn with 1 face-down card." She then pointed pointed her right index finger at Bohman. "Now it's your turn!" Bohman observed Blue Maiden's field before placing his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn; draw!" Bohman declared. (Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 6 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Bohman closed his eyes, then reopened them before grabbing 2 cards from his hand. "I set 2 cards and Summon Hydradrive Booster to my field." The small symbol monster with orange wings appeared onto the field. (Hydradrive Booster, Level 1 EARTH Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Bohman raised his right arm upwards. "Appear! The circuit that determines the truth!" The dark blue link circuit appeared. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Hydradrive monster! I set Hydradrive Booster in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!" The water cyberse serpent monster appeared onto the field. (Coolant Hydradrive, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1. Link Arrow(s): B. ATK: 1000. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Coolant Hydradrive…" Blue Maiden mused. Bohman thrusted his right hand forward.

"I'm not done!" Bohman revealed. "I activate the Spell card, Hydradrive Rebuild!" Bohman continued. "I destroy Coolant in order to Special Summon a Hydradrive Token!" Coolant Hydradrive self-destructed, then reappeared next to the Token."

"He destroyed his own monster in order to Re-Summon it in the Main Monster Zone." Blue Maiden frowned. "And because he did, he can…!"

"The 3 arrows that judge the world! Link Spell activate! Judgement Arrows!" Bohman declared. The Spell card appeared onto Bohman's field underneath Coolant Hydradrive, who sat in the Middle Main Monster Zone. He then pulled another card from his hand. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, Hydradrive Defragment! Since a Hydradrive monster was destroyed by a card effect during this turn, I can I destroy your Set Card!" After the spell appeared, a beam shot out of it towards Blue Maiden's Set Card. Just as it reached the Set Card, Blue Maiden swiped her right arm from left to right; thus the Set Card revealed itself to be the Trap card, **Wave of Hope**! Bohman's lips formed a sly smile upon seeing it.

"With this Trap card, I can target 1 WATER monster on the field, and it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of another monster on the field until the End Phase!" Blue Maiden countered. She gestured to Number 73, then Number 37. "Number 37 shall gain half of Number 73's ATK, which is 1200! Giving it 3800 ATK until the next turn's End Phase!"

"Fine by me!" Bohman retorted. "Because I banish Hydradrive Defragment to add Hydradrive Rebuild to my hand!" The card ejected out of his duel disk's graveyard and he added it to his hand before thrusted his right hand forward. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that determines the truth!" The dark blue circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 1 Hydradrive monster! I set the Hydradrive Token into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!" A 2nd Coolant appeared onto the field in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Tch…!" Blue Maiden grunted.

"The process is gonna repeat!" Ai noted. Playmaker nodded silently.

"Hydradrive Rebuild activate!" Bohman declared. "I destroy Coolant Hydradrive, then revive it and get a Hydradrive Token!" Just like before, the Coolant Hydradrive self-destructed, then reappeared in the Main Monster Zone, a Hydradrive Token appeared next to it. Bohman raised his right arm upward up again. "Appear for the 3rd time! The circuit that determines the truth!" The dark link circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 1 Hydradrive monster! I set the Hydradrive Token into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Coolant Hydradrive!" A 3rd Coolant Hydradrive appeared onto Bohman's field.

 _With those 3 Coolant Hydradrives on his field, he can inflict 6000 damage to me total._ Blue Maiden thought. _But, thanks to Numbers 37, they'll be absolutely powerless!_ However… Bohman raised his right arm up again!

"Appear for the 4th time! The circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman called. The dark blue circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 3 Hydradrive Link monsters with the same attribute! I set all 3 Coolant Hydradrive Link monsters into the Link Markers!"

"Wh-Why?!" Blue Maiden gaped, surprised. The 3 Hydradrives flew into the Left, Right, and Bottom Link Markers on the circuit. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Cubic Hydradrive Lord!" Out of the circuit came forth an armored warrior-like monster. (Cubic Hydradrive Lord, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: L/R/B. ATK: 2300. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 0 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"You only only predicted one of my patterns, Blue Maiden." Bohman told her. "But I have many many patterns." He gestured to Cubic. "And speaking of, Cubic Hydradrive Lord's effect In addition to its EARTH attribute, I can select 2 other attributes, and it gains those as well! I choose WATER and FIRE!" 2 snakes wrapped around Cubic's weapons. "And because it has gained these attributes, your WATER monsters effects are negated! Property Zero!" All 3 of Blue Maiden's monsters; thus she tsked in frustration.

"Aoi!" Akira called out as he and Emma watched the duel from within the Zaizen house. Emma watched silently with a concerned expression on her face.

Bohman thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle!" Bohman declared. "Cubic Hydradrive Lord, attack Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!"

"What?!" Blue Maiden gasped. "But you Link Summoned Cubic in an Extra Monster Zone! So why?!" The Spider Shark counter-attacked; thus destroying Cubic and making Bohman's body fizzle blue for a moment. (Bohman's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 0 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 2500.) After the smoke cleared, Bohman thrusted his right hand forward.

"Trap card activate! **Hydradrive Manifestation**!" Bohman announced. The trap card flipped face-up before it glowed brightly. "Since a Hydradrive Link monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon as many Hydradrive Link monsters from my Graveyard as possible! Then afterwards, I can immediately Link Summon a Hydradrive Link monster by using those monsters! Also, if a Link 3 or higher Hydradrive Link monster was destroyed, I can activate this card the turn it was set!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Resurrect, Coolant Hydradrive x3 and Cubic!" Bohman announced. Upon his announcement, all 4 Hydradrive Link monsters re-emerged onto Bohman's field.

"You gotta be kidding me! He actually thought this far ahead?!" Ai demanded shocked. "Now he can Link Summon a more powerful Hydradrive!"

"Yeah…" Playmaker spoke softly.

Bohman raised his right arm upwards.

"Appear for the 5th time! The circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman declared. The circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 4 Hydradrive Link monsters! I set all 3 Coolants and Cubic into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 4 Rousing Hydradrive Monarch!" The armored winged-warrior appeared out of the circuit; the Top, Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markers glowed red as the monster appeared in the Middle Main Monster Zone. (Rousing Hydradrive Monarch, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R. ATK: 3000. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 0 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 2000. Bohman's LP: 2500.)

"Not that thing again!" Ai panicked. "That thing nearly caused our defeat last time!"

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"Rousing's effect!" Bohman declared. "When it's Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can place 4 Hydradrive Counters on it. Afterwards, its attribute also becomes WATER, FIRE, and WIND!" Just like with Cubic Hydradrive Lord, 3 snakes appeared around the Hydradrive Monarch. Bohman gestured to Rousing again. "Rousing's additional effect! I remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from it to roll a die!" Rousing lifted its weapon up and one of the glowing circles on it dimmed, then a die appeared before Bohman.

"Using luck are we?" Blue Maiden questioned.

"Perhaps I am." Bohman smirked. "Judgement Dice!" The die rolled in its energy circle. "Oh one more thing. If the die lands on a 2, aka, WATER, then all your WATER monsters are sent to the Graveyard, then you take 500 points of damage for each!"

"Tch…..!" Blue Maiden grit her teeth.

"The odds of it landing on a 2 is 1 of 6." Revolver noted. The others watching held their breath as the dice continued to roll/sin within its energy shield circle.

After a few more moments…

"JUDGEMENT DICE!" Bohman declared. The die spinning slowed to a stop. And it...landed on WATER! Bohman looked up at Blue Maiden and his lips formed a smile. "I rolled a 2. So now all your WATER monsters are sent to the Graveyard and you take 500 points of damage for each!" All 3 of her Numbers cried out before exploding. The blast from the explosion(s) made Blue Maiden stagger backwards. (Blue Maiden's LP: 2000 - 1500 = 500. Blue Maiden's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 0 cards. Blue Maiden's LP: 500. Bohman's LP: 2500.) The blast had not only push Blue Maiden backwards, but she also landed on her back.

"..."

"I end my turn." Bohman spoke.

"Aoi!" Ice Queen gasped.

"Blue Maiden…" Aqua spoke softly. Blood Shepherd looked away, not saying anything regarding the matter.

"She has lost all her Numbers and has no cards left in her hand the situation seems hopeless." Revolver frowned.

"Blue Maiden…!" Playmaker spoke softly.

"Isn't there anything she could do?!" Ai panicked.

"At this rate… Probably not." Playmaker frowned. "No matter what she draws next, unless it's a turnaround card, she cannot win.

"I applaud your efforts for your skills as a duelist, Blue Maiden." Bohman told her. "But your situation is a hopeless one." He gaped when he saw her getting up slowly.

"N-Not yet….!" She wheezed. She eventually stood up fully. "I can still-!" Suddenly, she gasped out in utmost shock as her avatar body opened up via having green slime within it. The green slime began to cackle psychotically as the slime took shape. Red eyes glowed where the head would be.

"Mwahahahaha!" The green slime laughed as it transformed into Windy. "Surprise bitches! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"W-Windy…! Y-You….!" Blue Maiden wheezed out as her avatar body began to deteriorate via Windy's corrupted data infecting her avatar. WIndy turned his body around to face Blue Maiden. He poked her with his right index finger. "I _told you_ that I'd curse you, didn't I? Well, here it is! _My curse_! And your death! Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Windy?!" Ai gasped, shocked.

"No!" Aqua gasped, horrified.

"Stop it…!" Ice Queen cried. "STOP IT!" But since she and her sister were in 2 separate areas of Mirror VRAINS, Blue Maiden, nor Windy or Bohman could hear Ice Queen's pleas.

"Mwahahaha!" Windy laughed in triumph as Blue Maiden's avatar body continued to turn black via deterioration. "Soon you'll be nothing more than data!"

"W-Win….!" Blue Maiden wheezed out softly.

"Stop it, Windy!" Bohman snapped. Windy turned to face Bohman and his red eyes bore a look of disgust.

"Shut up!" Windy snapped back. "You have no say in this matter! Blue Maiden foolishly absorbed me after she defeated me! _This_ is her punishment for incompetence!" He turned his head to face the screen so that everyone watching could see him clearly. "As for you losers...consider this your torture beyond your comprehension! By yours truly of course! Mwahahahahaha!" By this point, Blue Maiden's avatar was covered in the black corrupted data of the Wind Ignis. Shortly afterwards, her and Windy began to disintegrate and be turned into green and blue data respectively. However, before Blue Maiden disintegrated entirely, she spoke a few final words.

"Akira….Glacies…. I'm….sorry that I couldn't do more… H-Heh…..our sibling bond is…..etern-" Before she could finish her sentence, her avatar body began blue data. Akira and Emma watching within the Zaizen house bore horrified expressions, as did Kyoko, Aso, Genome, and Kusanagi, who were watching from their respective locations. Bohman closed his eyes, then reopened them and raised his right hand up and absorbed Windy and Blue Maiden's data into himself.

"Blue Maiden…" Playmaker/Revolver spoke softly. Blood Shepherd lowered his head, then raised it back up and he made a surprised noise by Ice Queen's crying. After she let her tears her out, she clenched her fists so tightly that they turned white.

"Bohman….! Windy….! Lightning…..!" Ice Queen growled; an icy hot aura surrounded her. "YOU WILL ALL PAY! I SWEAR IT!" She turned to Blood Shepherd before adding. "Come on Blood Shepherd!" Blood Shepherd released a surprised noise at Ice Queen's tone of voice.

 _Her anger is quite powerful!_ He thought as he and Ice Queen jumped and their D-Boards appeared underneath them; thus the 2 took off.

After Bohman absorbed Windy and Blue Maiden, Lightning and Jin appeared.

"Good job." Lightning told him. Bohman humphed at Lightning's words.

"It would have been a good job if I had defeated her honorably." Bohman remarked. At his words, Lightning turned his head to one side for a brief moment.

"Hoh? Honor?" Lightning questioned. He then made a chuckling noise. "Honor doesn't exist in war." He paused. "Oh and before you go and fight Ice Queen, here's Flame's data." Lightning snapped his fingers a red orb appeared before the 2. Bohman raised his right hand up and absorbed the red orb.

"Thanks." Bohman told Lightning before he jumped onto his D-Board that appeared under his feet. Afterwards, he then sped off. Lightning watched him go before he and Jin vanished from the area in yellow light.

 **Aoi Zaizen/Blue Maiden (OC Cards):**

 **Elegant Overlay, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay half your LP; Xyz Summon 2 WATER Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck to your Main Monster Zones by using monsters from your Deck as the Xyz Materials. You can only activate 1 "Elegant Overlay" per turn.**

 **Wave of Hope, type: Normal Trap. Effect: You can target 1 WATER monster you control; it gains half the ATK of another monster on the field until the End Phase of the next turn. If a WATER Xyz monster(s) you control are destroyed: You can target 1 WATER Xyz monster in your GY; Special Summon that Xyz monster from GY, and if you do, attach up to 2 other cards from GY to that Special Summoned Xyz monster as Xyz Materials, along with this card. The monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains 500 ATK/DEF for each Xyz Material it has, including this card, during damage calculation only. You can only activate each effect of "Wave of Hope" once per turn.**

 **Bohman (OC Cards):**

 **Hydradrive Manifestation, type: Normal Trap.** **Effect: If a "Hydradrive" Link monster(s) you control is destroyed: You can Special Summon as many "Hydradrive" Link monsters from your GY as possible, and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves; Link Summon 1 "Hydradrive" Link monster from your Extra Deck by using those Special Summoned Link monsters via this card's effect as Link Materials. If you a Link 3 or higher "Hydradrive" Link monster you control is destroyed: You can activate this card the same turn it was set. The monster Summoned via this card's effect cannot attack this turn.**

 **0713MM: And Bohman gets a gimme victory against Blue Maiden because of Windy's interference by killing Blue Maiden slowly! I know it seems like a cheap win for Bohman, but let's be real here, if Flame hadn't used his strength to stop Windy from harming his Origin/Partner, both Flame and Soulburner most likely would have been turned into data because of Windy; thus Bohman would have absorbed them. And yes, short chapter, I know. Don't worry! The next few coming up will be a bit longer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 18 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, we have Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd vs Bohman! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, just this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 18

Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen rode their D-Boards through the network. Ice Queen's expression bore anger and determination in hopes to find Bohman.

"Come out and show yourself Bohman!" Ice Queen snarled angrily. Blood Shepherd continued blasting buildings at the twosome passed by them. After about what could be deemed several minutes, Blood Shepherd lowered his right arm.

"We've been at this for quite awhile, Ice Queen." Blood Shepherd told her. "I doubt that that AI humanoid is coming."

"Oh he will." Ice Queen retorted sharply. "He needs Aqua." Just after saying that, said AI humanoid on his D-Board appeared.

"Speak of the devil." Aqua mused. Ice Queen glared daggers at Bohman as he rode up to them.

"Ice Queen, Blood Shepherd." Bohman spoke. Blood Shepherd flew in front of Ice Queen, much to her surprise.

"If you want her, you have to go through me first!" Blood Shepherd snapped. At his words, Bohman smirked.

"Hoh?" Bohman questioned. "Why is that? I don't recall you being one to protect another. Especially if that other has an AI." Blood Shepherd tched at Bohman's words. He was gonna retort, but Ice Queen spoke up before he could.

"You will pay, Bohman!" Ice Queen vowed. "This I promise!" She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, then she reopened her eyes. "I'm not dueling you just for myself, but for Aoi! And Soulburner" Bohman closed his eyes, then reopened them too.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save Blue Maiden, Ice Queen." Bohman told her.

"No you're not." Blood Shepherd scowled. "If you were, you wouldn't have let the Wind Ignis do whatever it wanted to Blue Maiden."

"What had happened was unavoidable. For even I don't have the power to be able to stop the Wind Ignis." Bohman replied. Blood Shepherd made a noise that it seem like he was saying "Of course you don't".

"Windy was your ally, was he not?" Ice Queen demanded. "If so, then his actions fall onto you as well, Bohman!" She raised her right index finger and pointed it at Bohman. "Bohman! I challenge you! I shall avenge Aoi and everyone else that has had their consciousness data taken by defeating you here and now!" Her lips then formed a small smirk. "Or is the arctic too cold for you?"

"I understand. No matter what I say, you'll only see me as the enemy. Understandable. But the fact remains that I must absorb Aqua." Bohman nodded. "I'll accept your challenge, Ice Queen."

"Hold it right there, Bohman!" Both Bohman and Ice Queen turned to face Blood Shepherd.

"Hmm?"

"I can't let Ice Queen duel you alone." Blood Shepherd spoke, then he humphed. "As much as I hate to say it, I don't work well with others. But! This is my way of repaying Ice Queen for freeing me from the Light Ignis's control." He glanced at Ice Queen and added. "Don't expect me to help you out like this ever again after this."

"Blood Shepherd…" Ice Queen spoke softly before her lips formed a small smile. "Thank you, Blood Shepherd." Blood Shepherd humphed in response, then the 2 of them turned back to face Bohman. "So Bohman, what say you? WIll you take the 2 of us on at once?"

"Fine." Bohman remarked. "However, the rules for Master Duels shall be altered. You 2 will share a field, graveyard, and Life Points."

"Don't you mean Speed Duel?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

"No, I mean Master Duel." Bohman retorted. "Follow me." He then sped off. Both Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd glanced at each other. They shrugged, but proceeded to follow Bohman. Eventually, the 3 of them reached a secluded area; thus the threesome landed on the secluded island within Mirror Link VRAINS. Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen on one end, and Bohman on the other.

"You 2 ready?" Bohman asked them as he raised his left arm up and activated his duel disk.

"Yeah!/Of course we are!" Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen retorted as they too, activated their duel disks.

"Good!" Bohman remarked.

"MASTER DUEL!"

As Playmaker kept speeding through Mirror VRAINS, a screen appeared in front of him as he sped through. Same gig with where Revolver was located at.

"Playmaker!" Ai began. "Another duel is starting!" Playmaker nodded at Ai's words. Ai then added. "Bohman vs. Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd? I mean, I knew Ice Queen would want to duel Bohman, but Blood Shepherd? Aside from his hate for AIs, why he is dueling Bohman?"

"Perhaps Blood Shepherd feels that he needs to pay Ice Queen back." Playmaker remarked.

"Ehh?" Ai questioned. "What do you mean?"

"When Ice Queen dueled Blood Shepherd for the 2nd time, she had made a promise to his step-sister that she'd free him from Lightning's control." Playmaker explained. "Since Ice Queen succeeded in doing so, Blood Shepherd believes he has to repay her in some way, shape, or form. And him teaming up with her against Bohman is his best way to do that." At his explanation, Ai snapped his purple fingers.

"Now I see!" He spoke.

"Since I'm outnumbered 2 to 1, I shall take the first turn." Bohman told his 2 opponents. "Are you 2 fine with that?"

"Fine by me." Ice Queen remarked.

"Trust me Bohman, you'll need that first turn if you intend to defeat us both." Blood Shepherd spoke.

"Very well." Bohman remarked as he swiped his right arm from left to right. "My turn!" He observed his hand before pressing 3 cards. "I set 1 monster and 2 cards face-down. That'll do it for my turn."

"What?!" Ice Queen gaped. "Why?! Where's your Hydradrive cards?!"

"What's wrong?" Bohman grinned confidently. "Confused by my strategy, Ice Queen?"

"Tch…!" Ice Queen grunted. "Fine! It doesn't matter to me! So long as I beat you!"

"Go ahead and try, Ice Queen!" Bohman beckoned in a taunting manner.

"I will!" Ice Queen shot back. "My turn! Draw!" (Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 6 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.) Ice Queen looked at her hand and she smiled.

Perfect! She thought as she pulled a card out of her hand. "I activate from my hand Harmonic Link Ritual!" The Spell card appeared onto Ice Queen a/Blood Shepherd's field. She raised her right arm upwards. "With this, I harness the power of Ritual and Link Summon simultaneously! I send from my Deck both Polagerie Shadow and Polage Vision!" 2 cards ejected out of her Deck and she sent them both to the Graveyard. "Appear the circuit of the arctic!" The dark blue square appeared above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Polagerie monsters! But! Both Polageries Shadow and Vision count as the entire Ritual/Link Material! Now come forth! Link 2, Polagerie Merrowgeist! And descend now Level 10! Polagerie Zielgigas!" Both ice-water monsters appeared onto her and Blood Shepherd's field in their glory. (Polagerie Zielgigas, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3200/0. Polagerie Merrowgeist, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/B, ATK: 2100. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000.)

"Yus!" Ai pumped his fists as he and Playmaker watched. "She's going all out!"

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"You can do it, Ice Queen…" Revolver spoke softly.

"Hoh?" Bohman wondered. "How interesting…"

"Oh yeah?" Ice Queen remarked. "Well if you liked that, then you'll love this! Zielgigas effect! I pay 800 LP to draw 1 card and reveal it to you! If it's a Polagerie monster, I can shuffle 2 of your cards away and back into your Deck!" Both her and Blood Shepherd's bodies fizzled blue after the declaration. (Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) However…

"Quick-Play Spell activate!" Bohman interjected. "Neo Shaddoll Fusion!"

"Wh-What?!/What the hell?!" Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd gaped.

"Ehhhhh?! Shaddoll?!" Ai gaped. "What happened to Hydradrives?!"

"Not sure, Ai." Playmaker frowned deeply. "It seems Bohman made some preparations after his duel with Blue Maiden and changed his deck up."

"But he still follows the different attribute pattern." Revolver noted as he watched the duel.

"I now activate the Continuous Trap card, DNA Transplant in response to my own card!" Bohman gestured his right hand forward; thus the continuous trap card revealed itself. "With this, I declare 1 attribute. Then! All monsters on the field become that attribute!"

"What?!" Ice Queen gaped. "Any attribute?!"

"It would appear so." Aqua frowned deeply.

"Tsk…!" Blood Shepherd growled. "He can counter our decks with ease?!"

"I choose…...LIGHT attribute!" Bohman revealed. Both Ice Queen's monsters gained a bright aura. He then pointed his right index finger at Ice Queen's Zielgigas. "I shall fuse it with my Set Shaddoll Squamata!" A Fusion Portal appeared above the field. Bohman then clasped his hands together. "Come forth ancient puppet master that controls the powers of fate itself! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 8! El Shaddoll Construct!" Out of the Fusion Portal came forth a white-skinned fairy wearing blue and purple. (El Shaddoll Construct, Level 8 LIGHT Fairy-type Fusion monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/2500. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.)

"Tch….!" Blood Shepherd grunted. "He used Ice Queen's monster….-!"

"To his advantage…" Aqua finished softly.

"Shaddoll Squamata and El Shaddoll Construct effects!" Bohman continued. "With Squamata's effect, I send Shaddoll Beast to the Graveyard, then El Shaddoll Construct sends Shaddoll Falco to the Graveyard." 2 cards ejected from duel disk before he sent them to the Graveyard. He then gestured his right hand forward. "Shaddoll Beast effect! When it's sent to the Graveyard via an effect, I can draw 1 card!" A card ejected out of his duel disk and ne drew it. "Lastly Falco's effect! Since it was sent the Graveyard via a card effect, I revive it in face-down DEF mode!" A set monster appeared on Bohman's field.

"I end my turn." Ice Queen concluded. (Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) Blood Shepherd placed his right hand on top of his Deck.

"My turn Bohman!" He declared. "Draw!" (Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 6 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) Blood Shepherd observed his hand, and if his lips could be seen, they would be in the shape of a smile. He pressed one card in his hand; thus it revealed itself. "I activate the Spell card, Dyson Creation!" The spell card appeared with the artwork of a massive spacecraft about ready to take off. "With this, I can pay 1000 LP in order to Special Summon 2 Dyson monsters from my Deck!" Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen fizzled as their LP dropped to 2200. After he did, 2 cards ejected out of his duel disk. "Now come! Dyson Sphere - Aero and Dyson Sphere - Terra!" 2 massive spaceship monsters soared above the entire field. (Dyson Sphere - Aero, attribute: WIND, type: Machine, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 2400/2800. Dyson Sphere - Terra, attribute: EARTH, type: Machine, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 2100/3100. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 2200.) "There effects may be negated, but who cares?" Blood Shepherd then raised his right arm upwards. "Because of Dyson Creation, immediately after the 2 monsters are Special Summoned via this card's effect, I can Xyz Summon 1 Dyson Xyz monster from my Extra Deck by using those 2 monsters only!"

"He's Xyz Summoning?!" Ai gaped. "And what's with that Dyson Deck?!"

"I suppose we're about to find out." Playmaker noted as the laser cannon appeared above the field and it shot out 2 lasers that created as portal.

"Appear, Numbers 9! My burdensome fate, let the gigantic world capable of swallowing an entire galaxy descend right here and now. Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" The massive space-station-like monster towered above the entire field. (Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Rank 9 LIGHT Machine-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 2800/3000. Xyz Materials: 2. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 4000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 2200.)

"Blood Shepherd…" Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Impressive Blood Shepherd." Revolver remarked. "With that monster as your super weapon...you cannot lose."

"Another Number?!" Ai gaped. "So Blue Maiden wasn't the only one with Numbers?!"

"Seems that's the case." Playmaker agreed.

"An impressive monster." Bohman remarked. "Let's see what it can do."

"If you say so!" Blood Shepherd remarked. "But I can assure you that you'll regret it! Dyson Sphere - Terra effect! Since I Xyz Summoned a Dyson Sphere monster using it as Xyz Material, I can set either 1 monster, Spell or Trap card to my side of the field." A card ejected out of his duel disk. "I choose to set Energy Shift from my Deck!" The set card appeared onto his and Ice Queen's field. He then gestured to it. "Now I activate it! With it, this I reduce the ATK of Number 9 by 900! Then we each gain 1000 LP!"

"Hoh?" Bohman wondered as his, Ice Queen, and Blood Shepherd's bodies glowed yellow; thus their LP increasing. (Number 9's ATK: 2800 - 900 = 1900. Bohman's LP: 5000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 5000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) "Why would you want to increase my LP? Let alone decrease your own monster's ATK?"

"An AI like you would never understand." Blood Shepherd retorted. "Dyson Sphere effect! I detach 1 Xyz Material from it to allow it to attack you directly!"

"What?" Bohman questioned as Dyson Sphere absorbed one of its Xyz Materials. Ice Queen smiled at the sight.

"Yus!" She grinned.

"Dyson Sphere - Aero's effect!" Blood Shepherd revealed. "Since I detached it from a Dyson Xyz monster, I destroy your DNA Transplant!" The continuous trap card shattered; thus Polagerie Merrowgeist returned to its original attribute of WATER. "After that, I add 1 Dyson Sphere monster from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected from Blood Shepherd's duel disk. "I choose to add a 2nd Dyson Sphere - Terra to my hand!" (Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 6 cards. Bohman's LP: 5000. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) Once that was done, Blood Shepherd thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Dyson Sphere, direct attack!" The massive star-like space-station unleashed a beam of energy from its center and directly at Bohman; thus creating an explosion on his side of the field. (Bohman's LP: 5000 - 1900 = 3100. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 6 cards. Bohman's LP: 3100. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.)

"Alright!" Ai grinned. "Just a bit more!"

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed.

"Ekay, Ice Queen! Aqua! Blood Shepherd!" Ai pumped his right fist forward.

"Impressive Blood Shepherd." Bohman applauded.

"My turn isn't over yet!" Blood Shepherd snapped. "Time to show you the true might of this new deck!" He pressed another card in his hand. "I activate the Spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!" The spell card appeared and flashes red. "With this, I can rebuild the Overlay Network with Dyson Sphere!" The monster turned into a light stream of energy that flew up into the newly opened portal. The portal exploded with dark energy; even Blood Shepherd winced, but he pressed forward. "Appear, Chaos Numbers 9! Star that covers the whole of heaven, that now carries the whole of creation inside you, now, descend here! Spectral Canopy Star - Chaos Dyson Sphere!" At first, nothing happened, but then shortly after, a massive star-shaped space-station appeared. But it was high in the sky of Mirror Link VRAINS. (Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Rank 10 LIGHT Machine-type Xyz monster, ATK/DEF: 3600/3200. Xyz Materials: 2. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's LP: 3100. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.)

"Whoa!" Ai gaped.

"What the?!" Playmaker gaped, surprised.

"Chaos Number….." Revolver spoke softly. "That's a new one. Let's hope it can give Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen the edge they need to win."

"Yus, Blood Shepherd!" Ice Queen grinned. "Use that card's might to win!"

"I intend to, Ice Queen" Blood Shepherd spoke. "I activate the Spell card, Overlay Regen! This becomes an Xyz Material for Chaos Dyson Sphere!" The spell card appeared, then flew up to the Chaos Number and became purple energy.

"I see your plan now." Bohman noted. "You plan to use both effects of your Chaos Number to widdle me down."

"Oh not just "widdle you down"!" Blood Shepherd remarked. "Me and Ice Queen are winning this! And I shall do just that! For every Xyz Material Chaos Dyson Sphere has, you take 300 damage! I count 3, so you take 900 damage!" Bohman watched as the Chaos Number shot out 3 beams directly at him. Each one connected. (Bohman's LP: 3100 - 900 = 2200. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 4 cards. Bohman's LP: 2200. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.)

"Yus!" Ice Queen grinned. "Go for it, Blood Shepherd.

"Chaos Dyson Sphere effect!" Blood Shepherd announced. "Now since Number 9 is attached to Chaos Number 9, I can use its 2nd effect! For every Xyz Material I detach…." He pointed his right index finger at Bohman. "You take 800 points of damage for each one! I shall detach all 3!"

"Humph. I accept everything." Bohman remarked as all 3 purple Xyz Materials were absorbed into Chaos Dyson Sphere; who then began to charge up 3 separate lasers.

"The first!" Blood Shepherd declared as the beam struck Bohman. (Bohman's LP: 2200 - 800 = 1400.)

"The second!" Blood Shepherd continued; thus Chaos Dyson Sphere shot Bohman with it. (Bohman's LP: 1400 - 800 = 600.)

"He got Bohman down to 600 LP!" Ai cheered.

"The third!" Blood Shepherd declared. "This is the end, Bohman!" The 3rd laser beam shot at Bohman; thus creating an explosion on Bohman's side of the field.

"Did he get him?!" Ai questioned in excitement. However...the smoke cleared, much to everyone's dismay, Bohman's remaining 600 LP did not fall to 0. "Ehh?! What gives?! Shouldn't his LP have fallen to 0?!"

"No…." Playmaker spoke softly. "He used…-!"

"A Kuriboh to defend himself….!" Revolver grit his teeth. "Damn those annoying furballs….!"

"I stopped your 3rd use of Chaos Dyson Sphere's effect via Clear Kuriboh's effect from my hand." Bohman explained.

"Tch…!" Blood Shepherd grunted as he pressed 1 card in his hand. "I set 1 card and end my turn…." (Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's LP: 600. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) Bohman placed his right hand onto his Deck.

"My turn, draw!" Bohman declared. (Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's LP: 600. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.) He looked at his hand and smiled. "This is the end."

"What do you mean?" Ice Queen questioned. "You can't possibly have a way to overpower our monsters.

"Who says I need to overpower them with my monsters via ATK points?" Bohman grinned. "I have something better and far more fitting for the finale of our duel. But first, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card, Blood Shepherd!" The typhoon blew over Blood Shepherd's face-down; thus revealed to be the counter trap card, Space Gate. Blood Shepherd tsked at that, while Bohman smiled. "Not bad. But not enough to help you. I now activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!" 2 cards ejected from Bohman's duel disk and his smile widened even further. He glanced over at Ice Queen before continuing. "I know why you sent Polagerie Vision and Shadow to your Graveyard. You were hoping to use their effects to save you and Blood Shepherd from defeat." Ice Queen tched at that, causing Bohman's smile to widen. "Heh…...time to get rid of your escape from defeat! I activate the spell card, Soul Release! I banish Polagerie Shadow and Vision, followed up by Dyson Sphere Terra and Aero, along with Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" All 5 monsters vanished from Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd's Graveyard. Ice Queen's whitish-blue eyes twitched in fear as her cards vanished from the Graveyard.

"M-My cards….." Ice Queen spoke softly.

"Ice Queen…" Aqua spoke softly as well. Blood Shepherd just tsked. Bohman then pressed another card in his hand.

"I now activate the Quick-Play Spell, The Monarchs Stormforth!" Bohman declared. "With this, I can Tribute your monsters when I go for a Tribute Summon!"

"No fair!" Ai pounded Playmaker's duel disk. "Using Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd's monsters like that….!"

"I Tribute my El Shaddoll Construct and Ice Queen's Polagerie Merrowgeist!" Bohman revealed as both monsters vanished. "Now come the dragon of absolute destruction! Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!" The dark dragon with several red rays on its body appeared. (Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition, Level 8 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Ice Queen's hand: 5 cards. Blood Shepherd's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's LP: 600. Ice Queen/Blood Shepherd's LP: 3200.)

"Nasty dragon!" Ai freaked.

Bohman thrusted his right hand forward.

"Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition's effect!" Bohman revealed. "When he's Normal or Special Summoned, I can destroy all other monsters on the field!"

"WHAT?!" Ice Queen, Blood Shepherd, Revolver, Ai, and Playmaker gaped.

"Dark Demolition!" Bohman announced. Gandora-X's body blowed red; blasting its red rays at Number C9; Chaos Dyson Sphere; thus destroying the massive space-station in a fiery explosion. After it was gone, Bohman pointed his right index finger at Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen. "Then you take damage equal to the highest monster with the original ATK that was present on the field prior to this effect's activation! There was just Chaos Dyson Sphere. So you take 3600 points of damage!" His lips then formed a dark grin. "Funny enough, I had this card in my opening hand."

"Damn you….!" Ice Queen growled. "Back then…..!" A Flashback of the earlier turn went through Ice Queen's mind while Gandora-X charged up its blast. This particular line from Bohman stood out to her:

"Humph. I accept everything." Ice Queen clenched her fists in absolute frustration.

"Damn you!" After she said that, Gandora-X fired its blast at Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen; thus making them go flying backwards.

"Oh no! Aqua! Ice Queen! Blood Shepherd!" Ai cried out. Revolver watched silently as both Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen were turned into green and blue data respectively.

After Blood Shepherd and Ice Queen were defeated, Bohman raised his right hand up and absorbed the data of the 2 and then he clenched his fist. The water, fire, earth, and wind attribute symbols appeared onto his back. After the symbols vanished, Bohman looked up at the screen that showed Playmaker and Revolver. The last 2 surviving duelists of Team Playmaker that entered Mirror Link VRAINS-Lightning's battleground for the war between AI and humans.

"I finished my training." Bohman spoke to himself, his next words were aimed at Playmaker. "Time for our rematch, Playmaker!"

 **Kengo Doujin/Blood Shepherd (OC Cards):**

 ****Dyson Sphere - Aero, attribute: WIND, type: Machine, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 2400/2800. Effect: If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you control no monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Dyson Sphere" Xyz monster: You can destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field. Damage your opponent takes is halved for the rest of the turn after this effect is activated. If this card as Xyz Material is detached from "Dyson Sphere" Xyz monster: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, and if you do, add 1 "Dyson Sphere" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 ****Dyson Sphere - Terra, attribute: EARTH, type: Machine, Level 9, ATK/DEF: 2100/3100. Effect: If you control a "Dyson Sphere" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but you cannot must immediately Xyz Summon an Xyz monster using this card and 1 other "Dyson Sphere" monster you control as Xyz Materials. If you do not, destroy both cards. If this card is used as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a "Dyson Sphere" Xyz monster: You can Set 1 Monster, Spell or Trap card from your Deck to your side of the field. If this card as Xyz Material is detached from a "Dyson Sphere" Xyz monster: You can add 1 "Dyson Sphere" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Dyson Creation, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Pay 1000 LP, then you can Special Summon 2 "Dyson" monsters from your Deck; there effects are negated and there Levels become 9. Immediately after, Xyz Summon 1 "Dyson" Xyz monster from your Extra Deck or GY using those 2 monsters only.**

 **Energy Shift, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Reduce the ATK of all "Dyson" monsters you control by their Levels/Ranks x100, and if you do, all players gain 1000 LP.**

 **Space Gate, type: Counter Trap. Effect: (This card is always treated as a "Dyson" card).**

 **When your opponent activates a card or effect; OR would Summon a monster(s) while you control a "Dyson" Xyz monster: Pay 2000 LP, then negate the activation of that card or effect or Summon(s), then destroy those card(s).**

 **Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen (OC Cards):**

 **Polagerie Shadow, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000. Effect: If you would Ritual and/or Link Summon a "Polagerie" Ritual or Link monster: This monster can be used as the entire Tribute and/or entire Link Material. You can discard this card; add 1 Ritual Spell card or 1 Spell/Trap card that lists Ritual in its name or card text from either your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. During either players turn, if you would take damage: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card from either your hand, or Graveyard into your Deck; reduce that damage to 0. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Polagerie Vision, attribute: WATER, type; Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 700/500. Effect: If you would Ritual or Link Summon a "Polagerie" Ritual and/or Link monster: This monster can be used as the entire Tribute and/or entire Link Material. You can discard this card; add 1 "Polagerie" monster to your hand. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. During either players turn, if you would take damage: You can shuffle this card and 1 other card from either your hand, or Graveyard into your Deck; gain LP equal to half the combined ATK of 2 monsters on the field. If this effect is used during the Battle Phase: End the Battle Phase, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Polagerie Zielgigas, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Ritual, Level 10, ATK/DEF: 3200/0. Effect: Must first be Ritual Summoned. You can Ritual Summon this monster with any "Polagerie" Ritual Spell card. Once per turn, during either players turn: You can pay 800 LP, draw 1 card and reveal it, then, if it was a "Polagerie" monster, shuffle 2 cards from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can shuffle 2 "Polagerie" monsters in your hand and/or Graveyard into your Deck instead.**

 **Harmonic Link Ritual, type: Normal. Effect: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual monster from either your hand or Graveyard and Link Summon 1 Link monster from either your Extra Deck or Graveyard by using monsters from either your hand or side of the field as Tribute/Link Materials for both. If you control no Ritual or Link monsters on your field when you activate this card, OR if your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: You can also Ritual and Link Summon a Ritual and Link monster by using monsters from your Deck as the Tribute and Link Materials for both. (This card is treated as any WATER monster while in your Graveyard.)**

 **Polagerie Merrowgeist, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/B, ATK: 2100. Effect: 2 "Polagerie" monsters  
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card or a monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster; Shuffle that opponent's monster into the Deck. (Damage Calculation does not apply.) After this effect resolves, you can pay 500 LP, and if you do, you can shuffle 1 card from either your opponent's hand or field into their Deck.**

 **Bohman (OC Cards):**

 ****Neo Shaddoll Fusion, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or either side of the field as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Neo Shaddoll Fusion" per turn.**

 **A/N: The car(s) with the asterisks are not mine!**

 **0713MM: Well! That was an interesting chapter! And an interesting way to end it too! Even with a new deck, Blood Shepherd still used his original strategy in the end in hopes of defeating Bohman! Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. And top of that, Bohman had Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition in his opening hand! That's more insult to injury if I do say so myself! Now, what's next? Lightning vs Revolver like the anime? Or...something else? *face-palms.* Oh duh! Haru is still around! DX I'm not entirely certain where to go from here. Because I honestly forgot I didn't kill off Haru like the anime did. So if you guys have any ideas for Haru, lemme know. He sadly cannot get his rematch against Ice Queen cause Bohman defeated her.**


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to chapter 19 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! I do not own VRAINS, but I do own this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 19

"I finished my training." Bohman spoke to himself, his next words were aimed at Playmaker. "Time for our rematch, Playmaker!"

Playmaker heard Bohman's words, but was paying more attention to the screen. It showed Lightning and Revolver within the flower field. He headed there in silence. After a few moments, both he and Bohman arrived at the flower area.

"So now it's Lightning and Revolver." Ai spoke. Revolver glanced at Playmaker, then at Bohman, then back at Lightning.

"Good. Everyone is here so your crimes can be exposed." Revolver told Lightning coldly.

"Eh? Crimes?" Ai questioned, confused.

"That's right, Dark Ignis." Revolver replied to AI's question.

"Hoh? What crimes?" Lightning questioned. "What are you blabbling about now, Revolver?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Light Ignis!" Revolver roared angrily. After a few moments, he regained his composure. "Lightning's crimes… It all began with his thinking that the Ignis were imperfect, but that isn't the case. The only one that can be considered imperfect is him."

"What do you mean?" Ai questioned.

"The Light Ignis had ran billions of simulations in order to see the future scenarios for the Ignis. But the results were not something even he did predicted. Only 5 of the Ignis had some hope for their future with humans would prosper."

"What?!" Playmaker gaped, shocked. Even Ai's expression turned to that of surprise.

"But I thought the simulations Dr. Kogami saw showed that we would destroy humanity! Was he wrong?" Ai questioned, shocked.

"Father did indeed went through simulations on all the Ignis, and his results are accurate." Revolver told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ai demanded.

"I mean that they're accurate when the Ignis are together as one. But when doing simulations for each individual Ignis, the cause was revealed." Revolver explained. "For out of all the Ignis, one's future didn't expand. One Ignis was the exception, and that exception was you, Light Ignis!"

"Tch….!" Lightning growled.

"Eh?!" Ai yelled, shocked, Playmaker and Bohman were stunned.

"Your future with the humans had affected the simulations for the other Ignis which would lead to the destruction for both them and humans." Revolver frowned.

"S-Seriously?!" Ai gaped.

"You also no longer leave analyzable data. But when you were just created, you weren't smart enough yet at the time." Revolver went on.

"Be quiet, Revolver!" Lightning yelled, but Revolver continued regardless

"You couldn't deal with the results. Your free will became a contradiction. And that is why you fell, Light Ignis."

"So then Lightning is the worst Ignis?" Ai questioned.

"Yes." Revolver replied.

"Shut up, Ai!" Lightning roared.

"Like I'll shut up because you tell me to!" Ai snapped.

"Light Ignis, you are no elite Ignis. It was all just a facade for a desperate plan." Revolver frowned. "You would even go as far as to forcibly make one of your own as your minion."

"You mean Windy?" Ai questioned before his yellow eyes widened, then narrowed. "You bastard Lightning!"

"It seems you realized it." Revolver remarked. "Yes, the Wind Ignis simulation showed he had a positive future with humanity. But the Light Ignis reprogrammed the Wind Ignis in order to have him on his side."

"And the corrupted data of Windy….!" Ai began, even Playmaker caught on, as did Bohman. Lightning on the other hand was not happy. In fact, he was enraged.

"Revolver…!" Lightning growled angrily before his right hand to his head and began to laugh like an insane child. "Yes….I reprogrammed Wendy to help in my plan….. Before then, he was like the other 4 Ignis….. However…...like you Ai, when I told him my plan, he refused and went to tell Aqua….. So I challenged him to a duel and defeated him… Hence why he was reprogrammed in the first place…" He then lowered his right hand from his head before continuing. "Not only that, but I made a Revolver AI for him to train against. He lost all of his duels against it and his data got corrupted in the process. I didn't bother fixing him after that, considering he was expendable from the start. That's why I had him duel Blue Maiden. Because I knew she'd take pity on him."

"How could you do that to him?!" Ai yelled angrily. "Sure he was a little cocky, but Windy was always nice to all of us! And you went and changed him into such a monster!"

"All for us to become humanity's successors." Lightning concluded, a dark smile within his yellow eyes.

"Humanity's successors?! We could've lived in peace with them!" Ai yelled.

"...Peace with the humans?" Lightning snarled. "You MUST be joking Ai! They didn't want peace! Had Revolver not attacked us and be the hypocrite that he is, we MAYBE could have had peace with the humans!" Lightning then pointed his right index finger at Revolver angrily. "But no! Revolver pulled the trigger on this inevitable war between AIs and humans! All because he followed EVERY ORDER that selfish prick he calls a Father told him to! He didn't even question if what he was doing was right or wrong!" He chuckled humorlessly. "Juliette Kogami was right. Your views are too black and white, Revolver."

"That doesn't mean what you did was right! All because of your problem: Flame, Aqua, Earth, and Windy are all gone!" Ai yelled, furious with Lightning.

"So what?" Lightning replied coldly. "They are all serving their purpose so we can be humanity's successors."

"Are you saying that's why you created Bohman?!" Ai demanded.

"Correct." Lightning remarked nonchalantly. "And you'll be within Bohman soon, Ai. I just have to deal with this weak human first."

"Humph. Well this "weak human" as you describe me shall pummel you til there's nothing left!" Revolver shot back.

"Go ahead and try, Revolver!" Lightning taunted with a sneer on his face via his yellow eyes.

"I will!" Revolver retorted as he and Lightning activated their duel disks at the same time. Bohman watched silently as the duel began.

"DUEL!"

"Come on Revolver!" Ai cheered.

"I'll start, Revolver!" Lightning declared as both of their 5 card hands appeared before the 2 of them. (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning observed his hand before he thrusted his right hand forward. "I'll begin this duel by activating Armatos Great Hall!" The spell appeared that depicted the artwork of...well, a great hall. "With this, I can either add Armatos Colosseum from my Deck to my hand, or activate 1 Armatos Continuous Spell/Trap card from my Deck!"

"Ehhh?!" Ai gaped. "He can do either?!" Revolver said nothing as a card ejected itself out of Jin's duel disk and he revealed it before playing it. "I choose to activate the Continuous Trap, Armatos Gloria from my Deck!" The Continuous Trap card appeared onto Lightning's field and it glowed brightly.

"Heh Heh Heh… Thanks to this, cards on the field cannot be destroyed by other card effects. Also, neither of us can banish cards!"

"No! Now Revolver's strategies are sealed!" Ai panicked. Playmaker's expression became calm and stoic, like Bohman's.

"Calm yourself, Ai." Playmaker reassured his Ignis partner. "It's just the start of the duel. Revolver can overcome that card."

"Tch…! Troublesome card…!" Revolver grunted before he laughed. "No matter what you throw at me Light Ignis, I will prevail!"

"We'll see about that!" Lightning retorted as he pressed another card from his hand. "I activate the Spell card, Armatos Orationis! With this, by sending 1 Armatos card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw 2 cards!" Lightning discarded the Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows to draw 2 cards. (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) When Revolver took notice of the card Lightning discarded to draw 2 cards, his grey eyes widened for a brief second, then they narrowed.

So…...the Light Ignis has a 2nd Link Spell on top of Judgement Arrows…. Revolver thought. Lightning pulled a card from his hand; another Spell card.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Armatos Legions." Lightning continued. "Now once a turn, if I Summon an Armatos Legio monster, I can Special Summon an Armatos Legio Token to my field in Attack position. If I control my Armatos Colosseum, these Tokens can attack directly."

"A card to prevent destruction and banishing, and a new card to allow direct attacks for Tokens if Armatos Colosseum is active?!" Ai gaped.

"Not good." Playmaker frowned in agreement with his Ignis.

"I now Normal Summon Armatos Legio Gradius." Lightning continued. A white armored warrior statue appeared onto Lightning's field, Armatos Gradius, Level 2 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 0/800. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning thrusted his right hand forward. "First up, Gradius's effect! I add Armatos Colosseum from my Deck to my hand since Gradius was Normal Summoned." A card ejected out of his duel disk; thus he added said card to his hand. Just as he added it, he activated it. "Colosseum effect! I add 1 Armatos Legio monster from my Deck to my hand." A card ejected out of his Deck and he added it to his hand. "I choose to add Armatos Legio Carelis from my Deck to my hand." (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning's yellow eyes formed a dark smile. "Now, time for the fun part. Appear! The circuit that guides the light!" The circuit appeared above Lightning. "Arrowhead confirmed. The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio monster! I set Gradius into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!" The Bottom Link Marker on the link circuit glowed as a grey-armored warrior with a red cloak appeared onto Lightning's field. (Armatos Legio Decurion, attribute: LIGHT, type; Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow: B, ATK: 1000. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"I already know what you plan to do, Light Ignis." Revolver pointed out.

"Is that so?" Lightning sneered with his eyes. "Let's find out, hmm? Armatos Colosseum effect! By discarding 1 Armatos Legio monster from my hand, I can Special Summon a different monster from my Graveyard! I discard Carelis to Special Summon back Gradius!" The statue monster re-appeared onto Lightning's field. (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning then gestured to his Continuous Spell, which glowed. "Legions's effect! I Special Summon a Token!" A grey-armored monster appeared next to Gradius. (Armatos Legio Token, Level 1 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1000. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Lightning then raised his right arm upwards.

"Appear for the second time! The circuit that guides the light!" Lightning announced as the link circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are 2 Armatos Legio monsters! I set Gradius and my Token into the Link Markers!" Both monsters flew into the Left and Right Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Armatos Legio Centurion!" Out of the Link circuit came forth the Link 2 armored warrior. (Armatos Legio Centurion, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: L/R, ATK: 1700. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"He's not gonna stop anytime soon." Playmaker frowned.

"Right you are, Playmaker!" Lightning retorted. "Colosseum effect! I send Armatos Legio Seeker from my hand to the Graveyard to revive Gradius and Carelis!" Both armored monsters appeared in the zones that Centurion pointed to. (Armatos Legio Carelis, attribute: LIGHT, type; Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 400/300. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"He has the requirements for Armatos Legio Magnus Dux now!" Ai gaped. "What's Revolver gonna do now?!"

"Revolver will figure something out." Playmaker told Ai. "Just after Lightning finishes his turn.

"Humph. Revolver should just surrender and accept his defeat now so he's not embarrassed later." Lightning mocked.

"Humph. I don't surrender, Light Ignis." Revolver retorted coolly.

"Oh well." Lightning spread his arms out. "No matter! Appear for a third time! The circuit that guides the light!" The circuit appeared again. "Arrowhead confirmed. The Summoning Conditions are 1 Level 4 or lower Armatos Legio monster! I set Carelis into the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Armatos Legio Decurion!" A second copy of the grey-armored, red cloaked warrior appeared in the zone left of Armatos Legio Centurion. After that, a card ejected from Lightning's Deck. "Carelis effect! When he's used as Link Material for an Armatos Leio Link monster, I can add 1 Link Spell from my Deck to my hand!"

"Judgement Arrows!" Ai panicked.

"And he has something else in Graveyard too." Playmaker frowned.

"Appear the 3 arrow that judge the world, Link Spell - Judgement Arrows!" The Link Spell appeared onto Lightning's field underneath Decurion in the Main Monster Zone. After that, he raised his right arm up. "Appear for the fourth time! The circuit that guides the light!" The circuit appeared once more. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Armatos Legio monsters! I set Link 1 Decurion, Link 2 Centurion and Gradius into the Link Markers!" The Top, Bottom, Left, and Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Armatos Legio Magnus Dux!" Out of the link circuit came forth Legatus Legionis riding a giant gun elephant creature. (Armatos Legio Magnus Dux, attribute; LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 3500 (originally 3000). Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"He Summoned his ace monster. And it's connected with Judgement Arrows!" Ai yelped.

"If you think this is bad Ai, wait till you see this!" Lightning's yellow eyes made a sneer. "I activate the Spell, Call to Armatos! Now I can Special Summon back a Armatos Legio monster from my Graveyard! But! If I Special Summon a Link monster via this card, I can add 1 Link Spell from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"What?!" Revolver gaped, not expecting such a play. Especially not this early!

"Heh...I think it's blatantly obvious who I'm bringing back." Lightning grinned. "Return, Centurion!" The warrior re-appeared, and Heavenly Arrows ejected from Lightning's Graveyard to his hand. (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Kuh…! He's not messing around…" Revolver frowned. "This won't be easy for me, but so what? I'll still overcome your field, Light Ignis!"

"Go ahead and try!" Lightning mocked. "Because I shall have the circuit that guides the light appear for a fifth time! The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Armatos Legio monsters! I set Centurion and Decurion into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Armatos Legio Spartacus!" A spartan-like warrior appeared onto Lightning's field so it was co-linked with Magnux Dux. (Armatos Legio Spartacus, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/L/R, ATK: 3700 (originally 2400. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) "Due to Legions's effect, Magnus Dux's ATK also rises to 3700. And thanks to Spartacus's effects, since it's co-linked, you cannot target my Armatos Legio monsters with card effects, and they're unaffected by your Spell/Trap card effects!"

"Kuh…!" Revolver grunted.

"But wait, there's more!" Lightning sneered. "I play my 2nd Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows!" The golden arrows appeared next to Judgement Arrows. "Now if my LIGHT Link monsters attack, they gain the ATK of your monster at damage calculation only. And with Judgement Arrows out, their ATKs will also be doubled! And so long as I control Heavenly Arrows, if you declare an attack on my Link monsters, I can negate the attack up to the number of Link monsters that this card points to! So I can stop 2 of your attacks if I so please!"

"How the hell is Revolver is gonna break that formation?!" Ai cried out in a panicked tone.

"That's the thing: He can't!" Lightning laughed darkly. "I end my turn! Your move, Revolver!" (Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) However, despite Lightning's overwhelming advantage, Revolver's lips just formed a sly smile.

"Humph. Your overconfidence shall be your downfall, Light Ignis!" Revolver vowed. "This I promise!"

"He's smiling in this situation?!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"He is." Playmaker noted, even he too, felt his lips form a small smile. "Revolver isn't going to let a formation like Lightning's stop him."

"Right, Playmaker." Revolver nodded as he placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "My turn; draw!" (Revolver's hand: 6 cards. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's LP: 4000. Lightning's LP: 4000.) Revolver looked at his hand, then at Lightning's field. "You know Light Ignis, you may have formed an overwhelming board with your Link Spells, combined with Armatos Gloria, Armatos Legios Spartacus and Magnus Dux. But despite that, there is one fatal flaw in your formation."

"Hoh?" Lightning wondered aloud. "And that is?"

"Armatos Gloria is the weakest point in your formation!" Revolver grinned. "And I will exploit your card advantage and make it mine!"

"Tch..!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Rokket Stun!" Revolver announced. "By paying half my LP, I negate the effects of all face-up cards you control until the End Phase!"

"What?!" Lightning cried out as all his face-up cards greyed out and Revolver's LP fell to 2000. Lightning clenched his fist and grabbed a card from his hand. "Even so, I'll do this! I activate the effect of Armatos Legio Spear! When you play a card or effect while this card is in my hand or Graveyard, I can either banish it from my Graveyard, or discard it from my hand to inflict you with 300 points of damage for each Armatos card I control! I control 5, so take 1500 points of damage, Revolver!" The spear flew towards Revolver and speared him in the chest. Revolver grunted as he staggered backwards. (Revolver's LP: 4000/2 = 2000 - 1500 = 500. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Revolver is down to 500 LP already?!" AI panicked. "Not good!" Bohman watched intently as Revolver grabbed 5 cards from his Deck. More specifically: Cannonrokket Dragon, Holsterrokket Dragon, Powerokket Dragon, Magnarokket Dragon, and Autorokket Dragons. (Cannonrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1400/0. Holsterrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 1200/2300. Powerokket Dragon, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000. Magnarokket Dragon, Level 4 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1800/1200. Autorokket Dragon, Level 3 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF:1600/1000. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa! 5 Rokket monsters!" Ai noted.

"Yeah." Playmaker agreed. "Ekay, Revolver!"

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!" Revolver declared as he raised his right arm upwards. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 monsters, including a Rokket monster! I set Powerokket and Cannonrokket Dragons into the Link Markers!" The Bottom and Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Borrelaunch Dragon!" Out of the circuit came forth a brown scaled armored dragon. (Borrelaunch Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/R. ATK: 1800. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Borrelaunch Dragon…" Lightning mused.

"Borrelaunch Dragon effect!" Revolver announced. "Upon its Link Summon, I set card from my Deck that lists Rokket in its card text! I choose to set Rokket Loader from my Deck!" A set card appeared onto Revolver's field. "But let it sit there when I can play it! I activate Rokket Loader! And upon activation, I can add 1 Rokket monster from my Deck to my hand!" Another card ejected out of his deck and he added it to his hand. After that, he pulled another card from his hand. "I Normal Summon Blazerokket Dragon! But that's not all I'm doing. Due to its effect, I can Normal Summon again! Come, Shelrokket Dragon!" A blazing bullet and shell bullet-like dragons appeared onto Revolver's field. (Blazerokket Dragon, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1900. Shelrokket Dragon, Level 2 DARK Dragon-type monster, ATK/DEF: 1100/2000. Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Ha! Summon as many weaklings as you like, they can't overcome my Link monsters!" Lightning boasted.

"Humph! Let's see if you call this weak!" Revolver snapped as he raised his right arm upwards. "Appear for the second time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The link circuit appeared again. "Arrowheads confirmed! The Summoning Conditions are at least 3 Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 Borrelaunch Dragon, Blaze and Holesterokket Dragons into the Link Markers!" The Top-Right, Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom Link Markers flashes red. "Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Borrelcannon Dragon!" Out of the link circuit came forth a dragon that took the form of a massive cannon. (Borrelcannon Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/TR/B/BL. ATK: 3000. Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"Woah! Look at the size of that dragon!" Ai yelled, shocked.

"Humph. So it overpowers Spartacus now, big deal." Lightning scowled.

"Oh, it is a big deal!" Revolver smirked. "Because now I activate Monster Reborn to revive Borrelaunch Dragon!" The brown armored dragon re-appeared. Once it did, Revolver looked at his field again.

I could go for any of my other Borrel Link 4 monsters. Revolver thought. But… He felt a chill crawl down his spine. Yes...that monster will help me in this situation! I meant to give this card to Glacies Zaizen before we left for Mirror Link VRAINS, but I didn't have the time. He looked up at the virtual sky for a brief moment before looking back down and staring Lightning down.

"Light Ignis." Revolver began. "You think you're superior to everything else because of who you are, but I'm about to show you something that you could never obtain! AI may have an unlimited life, but you won't be able to experience and cherish what you currently have! We humans have to in order for us to gain memories to hold onto until our dying breath!" He glanced at Playmaker and Ai, then back at Lightning. "Playmaker and Ai have taught me something that even I didn't want to admit. Friends are the most precious things a human can have. Those 2 have demonstrated it time and time again." He closed his eyes and laughed. "What do I have? The Knights of Hanoi as friends, sure. But!" He clenched his right hand and slammed it into his chest. "There's only one other victim of my Father's project that has touched my heart!"

"Who is he referring to, Playmaker?" Ai questioned. "Certainly not you, right?"

"If anything, I'm sure he means her." Playmaker replied with a knowing smile.

"Hoh?" Lightning questioned. "And which victim of your Daddy's precious project are you referring to, Revolver?"

"Dr. Taki considers this very special individual like her own daughter, Light Ignis!" Revolver continued. "She may not be here anymore because of your own...AI…" Bohman listened intently to Revolver's words, knowing full well who Revolver was describing. "But! Her spirit lives on! I created a very specific card that represents her! She may not be here physically to witness its might, but she'll be here in spirit! This monster that shall freeze you solid, Light Ignis!" Revolver tightened his fist on his chest. "This one is for you, Glacies Zaizen! Appear for the third time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared for a third time. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 Borrelauch Dragon, Magna and Shelrokket Dragons into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear Link 4! Topologic Glacier Dragon!" Out the circuit came forth a glacial dragon and it landed underneath Borrelcannon's Bottom Link Marker. (Topologic Glacier Dragon, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/BL/L. ATK: 3000. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"I never seen that dragon before!" Ai gasped.

"That dragon… It's meant to represent Ice Queen." Playmaker remarked.

"Humph. So that's your new Link 4 Topologic monster." Lightning noted. "So what? You. Still. Can't. Overpower. My Link monsters!"

"Are you sure about that?" Revolver questioned. "There's a reason I Summoned this monster! And now to show you why! Rokket Loader effect! WIth it, I Special Summon 2 Rokkets from either my hand or Graveyard! Return, Mangna and Blazerokket Dragons!" Both bullet-like dragons re-emerged onto Revolver's field. Both in zones Borrelcannon and Topologic Glacier Dragons point to. And speaking of Glacier Dragon, it glowed blue. "Glacier Dragon effect! If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone a Link monster points, she can halve the ATK/DEF of all other monsters in the Main Monster Zones!" He pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "Since you so foolishly put your Link monsters in the Main Monster Zones, their ATK/DEF are halved! So Spartacus and Magnus Dux are at 1200 and 1500 ATK respectively!"

"Damn you….!" Lightning growled.

'Yus!" Ai grinned. "Now Revolver can overpower them and defeat Lightning!"

"I activate Topologic Glacier Dragon's additional effect!" Revolver declared. "Now by shuffling away Blazerokket and Magnarokket Dragon from my field, Shelrokket, and Holesterokket from my Graveyard to my Deck, I shuffle away your Colosseum, Gloria, and your 2 Link Spells back to your Deck!"

"How dare you!" Lightning growled angrily as said 4 cards shuffled back into his Deck. (Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 4000.)

"He even managed to get both of Lightning's Link Spells off the field! That dragon is an ace in the hole!" Ai cheered.

"Yeah!" Playmaker agreed.

"Battle!" Revolver declared. "Oh and by the way, Borrelcannon Dragon can attack all your monsters, once each!"

"What?!" Lightning made a gnashing teeth sound.

"Borrelcannon Dragon, attack Lightning's Link monsters!" Revolver announced. Said cannon-dragon unleashed 2 cannonballed from its mouth/guns; thus destroying both Link monsters. Lightning tsked as his body fizzled blue. (Lightning's LP: 4000 - 1800 - 1500 = 700. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 700.)

"Lightning only has 700 LP! Once Revolver lands one more attack, he wins." Ai remarked. Revolver clenched his right fist and thrusted it forward.

"This is the end, Light Ignis!" Revolver declared. "Topologic Glacier Dragon...direct attack!" The glacial dragon spread its wings out and beams of icy energy began to appear on its wings. However…

"Heh heh heh heh…..!" Lightning laughed as his yellow eyes formed a dark smile as Jin's body began to glow yellow. After a few moments, the portal underneath Jin's body's feet vanished, as did Jin. In Jin's place was…

"Gl-Glacies?!" Revolver gaped. "But how?! Bohman defeated you!"

"Oh he did!" Lightning grinned. "But let's just say that I….took Glacies's consciousness data for my own purposes…"

"Your own purposes?!" Ai questioned, shocked.

"As in a hostage." Playmaker frowned.

"Correct, Playmaker." Lightning retorted. "If Revolver continues his attack, Glacies Zaizen's consciousness data will deleted…...forever….. Along with Spectre, Soulburner, Blood Shepherd, Juliette Kogami, you get the point."

"I…." Revolver began, still shocked by this revelation.

"You're playing dirty Lightning!" Ai yelled angrily.

'So what? Revolver played dirty against you lot during the Tower of Hanoi incident, right?" Lightning pointed out, his yellow eyes forming a dark smile. "He aimed to killed thousands with that tower just to erase us Ignis." He spread his arms out. "Come on Revolver, if you defeat me here, you'll save many lives in the future. So what if a few lives like Soulburner and Ice Queen die in the process?"

"Lightning you…!" Playmaker growled angrily.

"What are you waiting for, Revolver?" Lightning gloated. "Come on! Attack me! Attack me and you'll win!" Revolver tsked at Lightning's words.

"Don't test me, Light Ignis!" Revolver warned. "Topologic Glacier Dragon, attack!" The glacial dragon continued its charging up for its attack.

I can't believe he'd still going through with his attack. Lightning thought as he watched the attack charge up fully.

"Wait, Revolver!" Revolver paused and turned to his head to face Playmaker.

"What is it Playmaker?" Revolver questioned.

"If you attack, you'll be considered no better than Lightning!" Playmaker told him.

"Sacrifices have to made, Playmaker." Revolver retorted.

"But not like this!" Playmaker shot back.

"..." Revolver grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them. "I end my turn with 2 face-down cards." (Revolver's hand: 1 card. Lightning's hand: 1 card. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 700.) At the declaration of him ending his turn, Topologic Glacier Dragon's attack charging ended.

"Hahahaha! What a joke!" Lightning laughed. "My turn!"

"Lightning." Lightning turned to face Bohman, surprised.

"Bohman?" LIghtning questioned.

"We are supposed to defeat them with honor." Bohman scowled. "It shows that we're true superior ones. But since you're not interested in playing fairly, I'll make you play fairly!" Bohman raised his right arm up and began to absorb the consciousness data of Spectre, Soulburner, Blood Shepherd, Juliette Kogami, and Glacies Zaizen. Once he was done, he lowered his arm and Jin returned. Lightning tsked in frustration at Bohman's interference. Bohman turned to face Revolver and nodded.

"You're clear to continue the duel under fairness." Bohman told Revolver. Revolver gaped at Bohman, then closed his eyes and his lips formed a sly smile.

"I won't thank you." Revolver told Bohman.

"I know." Bohman remarked. Lightning tsked before drawing his card. (Revolver's hand: 1 card. Lightning's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's LP: 500. Lightning's LP: 700.) Lightning looked at the card he drew and his yellow eyes formed a dark smile.

"Looks like I drew a lucky card." Lightning chuckled as he pulled a spell card from his hand. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Magnus Dux!" The monster returned to the field.

"Tch…!" Revolver grunted.

"That's not all!" Lightning grinned. "I activate the Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows!"

"Again?!" Ai gaped.

"Seems so." Playmaker frowned deeply.

"This is the end, Revolver!" Lightning sneered as he pointed his right index finger at Topologic Glacier Dragon. "If that Cyberse monster represent Glacies Zaizen, then I'll crush it! Magnus Dux, attack Topologic Glacier Dragon!" The elephant gun-like creature fired 4 rounds at the glacial dragon.

"I won't let you!" Revolver countered as he gestured to one of his face-down cards. "Iron Resolve! By paying half my LP, I take 0 battle damage! Then, the Battle Phase ends!"

"Even so, Topologic Glacier Dragon is still destroyed!" Lightning shot back. "And I activate Armatos Legio Spear's effect! I banish him to deal you 300 points of damage for each Armatos card I control!"

"Oh no!" Ai panicked. "That's effect damage, not battle damage!"

"Revolver!" Playmaker called out. Armatos Legio Spear in a ghostly form and threw a spear towards Revolver before disappearing. However…

"Trap card activate!" Revolver countered. "Chain Healing! Now I gain 500 LP! After this effect resolves, this card shuffles back into the Deck!"

"So what?!" Lightning sneered. "You still take 600 points of damage!" The spear pierced Revolver's chest and he cried out and slid backwards as a result. (Revolver's LP: 500/2 = 250 + 500 - 600 = 150. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Lightning's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's LP: 150. Lightning's LP: 700.)

"Revolver has 150 LP left!" Ai gasped.

"It makes no difference." Playmaker told his Ignis, who looked up at him. "Revolver will not give up."

"You got that right, Playmaker." Revolver agreed with his rival. "And time for the Light Ignis to vanish into nothing!" He placed his right hand on top of his Deck. "My turn! Draw!" (Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Lightning's hand: 0 cards. Revolver's LP: 150. Lightning's LP: 700.)

"Ha! What can you possibly do?!" Lightning sneered. "If you can't destroy Magnus Dux this turn, it'll be over on my next turn!"

"That's the thing, Light Ignis!" Revolver grinned. "There is no next turn for you!"

"What?" Lightning frowned. "How so, Revolver?"

"By doing this!" Revolver spoke as he pulled out Autorokket Dragon from his hand and Summoned it. After he did, he thrusted his right hand forward.

"Battle! Borrelcannon, attack Magnus Dux!" Revolver declared as the massive cannon-dragon prepared its attack. Once it did, Revolver gestured to Autorokket. "Normally Magnus Dux would be able to negate the activation of my Link monster's effect(s). But! Due to Borrelcannon's effect, you can't respond to it! By targeting Autorokket Dragon, Borrelcannon returns it to my hand. But it won't be going to my hand because Autorokket Dragon self-destructs upon being targeted by a Link monster's effect. And when that happens, I send your Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows to the Graveyard!" He then pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "And when that happens, Magnus Dux is destroyed!"

"No…..!" Lightning made a gnashing teeth sound.

"And because the number of monsters you control changed, Borrelcannon Dragon gets a replay attack!" Revolver told Lightning. "Goodbye, Light Ignis! Borrelcannon Dragon, direct attack!" The massive cannon-dragon fired a massive cannonball that was shot towards Lightning; which caused an explosion and launched Lightning backwards until he slammed into Bohman and fell to the ground. (Lightning's LP: 700 = 3000 = 0.)

 **Ryoken Kogami/Revolver (OC Cards):**

 ****Blazerokket Dragon, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1900. Effect: When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then add 1 "Rokket" monster from your GY to your hand. If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Rokket " monster from your hand, except "Blazerokket Dragon". During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "BlazeRokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "BlazeRokket Dragon" once per turn.**

 ****Cannonrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 1400/0. Effect: When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then Special Summon 2 "Rokket" monsters (1 from your Deck and 1 from your GY). During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Cannonrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Cannonrokket Dragon" once per turn.**

 ****Holsterrokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 1200/2300. Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by a "Rokket" monster's effect: You can add 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Holsterrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Holsterrokket Dragon" once per turn.**

 ****Powerokket Dragon, attribute; DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1000. Effect: When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from the GY.**

 **If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Rokket" monster from your Deck. You can only use each effect of "Rokket Dragon" once per turn.**

 ****Rokket Loader, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 2 "Rokket" monsters from either your hand or GY to your side of the field. You can only activate this effect of "Rokket Loader" once per turn. If this card would be destroyed by a card effect, you can destroy 1 other face-up card you control instead.**

 **Rokket Stun, type; Quick-Play Spell: Pay half your LP, and if you do, negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase, and if you do that, you can Special Summon "Rokket" monsters from your Deck, up to the number of face-up cards your opponent controls that had their effects negated.**

 ****Fully Loaded, type: Normal Trap. Effect: Activate this card by discarding 1 card; Special Summon as many "Rokket" monsters as possible from your Graveyard. You can only Special Summon DARK Dragon-Type or DARK Cyberse monsters the turn you activate this effect. During the End Phase; destroy all monsters Special Summoned by this effect. You can only activate 1 "Fully Loaded" per turn.**

 ****Borrelaunch Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: B/R. ATK: 1800. Effect: 2 monsters, including a "Rokket" monster**

 **If this card is Link Summoned: You can set 1 Spell/Trap that lists "Rokket" or "Borrel" in its card text from your Deck. During either player's turn: You can target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; Destroy it, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster with a different name from your Deck. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can only use each effect of Borrelaunch Dragon once per turn.**

 ****Borrelcannon Dragon, attribute: DARK, type; Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/TR/B/BL. ATK: 3000. Effect: 3+ Effect Monsters**

 **Monsters your opponent controls that this card points can't activate their effects.**

 **(Quick Effect):You can target 1 monster you control; Return it to the hand. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn: This card can attack, all monsters your opponent controls.**

 **Topologic Glacier Dragon, attribute: WATER, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/BL/L. ATK: 3000. Effect: 2+ Effect Monsters**

 **(This card's attribute is also treated as DARK.)**

 **If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) a Link monster points to: Half the ATK/DEF of all other monsters in the Main Monster Zone(s). Once per turn, during either players turn: You can shuffle a number of cards from either your hand, field, GY, and/or banished zone into your Deck, and if you do, shuffle the same number of cards from either your opponent's hand, field, GY, and/or banished zone into their Deck.**

 **Lightning: (OC Cards):**

 ****Armatos Legio Carelis, attribute: LIGHT, type; Cyberse, Level 2, ATK/DEF: 400/300. Effect: When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Summon of an "Armatos Legio" Link monster: You can add 1 "Link Spell" Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Armatos Legio Carelis" once per turn. A Link monster Link Summoned by using this card as material gains the following effect: When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 monster this card points to; That monster can attack directly this turn.**

 **Armatos Legio Spear, attribute; LIGHT, type: Cyberse, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 0/1800. Effect: If your opponent activates a card or effect You can discard this card from your hand, or if this card is in your GY, banish this card from your GY, and if you do, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each "Armatos" card you control.**

 ****Armatos Great Hall, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Either Add 1 "Armatos Colosseum" from your Deck to your hand, or Activate 1 "Armatos" Continuous Spell/Trap from your deck to your field. "You can only Activate 1 "Armatos Great Hall" per turn.**

 ****Armatos Legions, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: All "Armatos Legio" monsters you control gain ATK Equal to the combined Link Rating of all Link monsters on the field x 100. Once per turn, if you Summon an "Armatos Legio" monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Armatos Legio Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in Attack Position. While "Armatos Colosseum" is in the field Zone "Armatos Legio Tokens" can attack directly.**

 ****Armatos Orationis, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Send 1 "Armatos" card from your hand or field to the Graveyard, if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Armatos Orationis" per turn.**

 ****Call to Armatos, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Target 1 "Armatos Legio" Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, then if its a Link Monster, you can add 1 Link Spell from your GY to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Add 1 "Armatos Legio" card or "Armatos Colosseum" from your GY to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Call to Armatos" per turn.**

 ****Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows, type: Link Spell. Effect: (Link Arrows: Top Left, Top, Top Right)**

 **Once per attack, if a LIGHT Link monster this card points to Attacks an opponent's monster, you can make it gain ATK Equal to the current ATK of the Attack Target, and negate its effects during damage calculation only. Each turn, if a LIGHT Link Monster this card points to is Targeted for an Attack: You can Negate the Attack. You can only use this effect once per Link Monster each turn. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Heavenly Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zones a LIGHT Link Monster points to.**

 **(This card is always treated as an "Armatos" card)**

 ****Armatos Legio Spartacus, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/L/R, ATK: 2400. Effect: 2+ "Armatos Legio" monsters**

 **When you Link Summon this card: You can target 1 "Armatos Legio" Link Monster in your GY; Negate the effects of cards your opponent controls, up to the target's Link Rating, and if you do, Special Summon it to a Zone this card points to. While co-linked, your opponent cannot target "Armatos Legio" monsters you control with card effects, also their unaffected by your opponent's Spell/Traps. This card gains 600 ATK for each monster it points to.**

 **A/N: The cards with double asterisk are NOT mine.**

 **0713MM: Whew! Finally finished this chapter! I know the duel was only 4 turns long, but the chapter was still long. Dang main! So now what? Well, since Revolver survives his duel with Lightning (who'll be absorbed by Bohman in Chapter 20), this means I'll be turning Season 2's final duel against Bohman into a 2 vs 1 duel.**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 20 of my Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS fanfic! In this chapter, it's Playmaker and Revolver vs Bohman! I do not own VRAINS, just my OCs and this fanfic. Chapter start!**

Chapter 20

"Battle! Borrelcannon, attack Magnus Dux!" Revolver declared as the massive cannon-dragon prepared its attack. Once it did, Revolver gestured to Autorokket. "Normally Magnus Dux would be able to negate the activation of my Link monster's effect(s). But! Due to Borrelcannon's effect, you can't respond to it! By targeting Autorokket Dragon, Borrelcannon returns it to my hand. But it won't be going to my hand because Autorokket Dragon self-destructs upon being targeted by a Link monster's effect. And when that happens, I send your Link Spell - Heavenly Arrows to the Graveyard!" He then pointed his right index finger at Lightning. "And when that happens, Magnus Dux is destroyed!"

"No…..!" Lightning made a gnashing teeth sound.

"And because the number of monsters you control changed, Borrelcannon Dragon gets a replay attack!" Revolver told Lightning. "Goodbye, Light Ignis! Borrelcannon Dragon, direct attack!" The massive cannon-dragon fired a massive cannonball that was shot towards Lightning; which caused an explosion and launched Lightning backwards until he slammed into Bohman and fell to the ground. (Lightning's LP: 700 = 3000 = 0.)

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "Revolver won!"

"Urk…!" Lightning groaned as he glared up at Revolver. "How could I lose to a _human_ like you?!"

"Because like me, you think logically." Revolver remarked coolly. "Which means you were easy to predict, Light Ignis."

"Damn you…!" Lightning growled before he turned into yellow data. When he did, he began to laugh. "Even so, _I still win_! Absorb me, Bohman!" Bohman looked down at Lightning and nodded; thus absorbing Lightning. On Bohman's back, the WATER, FIRE, WIND, EARTH, and LIGHT attribute symbols appeared before they vanished.

"He had Bohman absorb him!" Ai yelped, shocked.

"Good. Makes it easier for me to kill the Ignis." Revolver remarked before he turned to Playmaker. "I'll deal with Bohman. After that, I'll deal with you, Playmaker, so I can finally kill all of the Ignis."

"Revolver, are you certain you can take Bohman on by yourself?" Playmaker questioned, concern in his voice. "I dueled Bohman before all these casualties, and I tied with him. He's far stronger now."

"Playmaker's right! If Bohman can get him on the ropes, then you're in even bigger trouble!" Ai added.

"Do I care, Dark Ignis?" Revolver snapped. "No, no I do not!"

"You should." Bohman remarked coolly. "Because I can tell you right now Revolver: You _will not_ defeat me if you face me in a 1 on 1 duel."

"Humph. Sounds like overconfidence to me." Revolver smirked.

"And he has the ability to back it up." Ai replied.

"So?" Revolver frowned. "Bohman will still lose to me."

"You need _my_ help!" Playmaker argued. Revolver tsked at Playmaker's words. He was about to reply, but Bohman interrupted him.

"I'd listen to Playmaker if I were you, Revolver." Bohman told him. Revolver stared between Bohman and Playmaker, then he sighed.

"Alright fine." Revolver grunted as he turned to Playmaker. "But after we kick Bohman's ass, I'm dueling you so I can finally complete Hanoi's goal of killing the Ignis." Playmaker only nodded in agreement.

"Right." Playmaker replied as they turned their attention to Bohman, who's lips formed a sly smile.

"Excellent. Time for me to set the stage for this duel." Bohman told his 2 remaining foes.

Suddenly, the area of virtual flowers began to swirl rapidly around the 3. After a few moments, the swirling stopped and revealed that Bohman had transported the 3 to a virtual city-like area of Mirror Link VRAINS.

"This is…!" Playmaker began.

"The virtual city within VRAINS." Revolver finished. "Humph. A fitting place for a final duel." He then pointed his right index finger at Bohman. " _You're_ final duel, creation of the Light Ignis!"

"Revolver!" Ai called out to his Origin's rival. "You have to be careful here!"

"Nonsense Dark Ignis!" Revolver shot back. "You just shut up and let me and Playmaker handle Bohman! You got that?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to warn you." Ai mumbled.

"I'll warn him Ai." Playmaker told his Ignis as he turned to Revolver. "Revolver, you have seen Bohman duel against Blue Maiden, Ice Queen, and Blood Shepherd. He isn't someone to be taken lightly."

"Humph. Well I'm not someone to be taken lightly either, Playmaker." Revolver retorted coolly. "Let's just get this duel over with so I can finally duel you again and get the opportunity to kill the Dark Ignis, the last Ignis alive."

"Not if I defeat you 2 first." Bohman remarked as he raised his left arm upward. "Oh, and before we start, I'd like to point out that you 2 shall share 4000 LP."

"Fine by me." Revolver spoke. "It makes no difference how this goes. All that matters is defeating you, creation of the Light Ignis."

"Revolver, we have to work together to defeat Bohman." Playmaker told Revolver. "If we don't, we'll only be giving Bohman the advantage."

"Humph. Fine." Revolver replied, albeit reluctance in his voice. "But I'm taking the first turn."

"Very well." Bohman spoke. "So go ahead. Show me your strength!"

"I will!" Revolver vowed.

"DUEL!" The 3 of them declared in unison.

"My turn!" Revolver declared as his 5 card hand appeared. (Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 5 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Revolver looked at his hand and he smiled. "Time to put you down, Bohman!"

"Hoh? How do you plan to accomplish that, Revolver?"

"Just watch!" Revolver spoke. "I Normal Summon Blazerokket Dragon to my field!" A flaming bullet dragon appeared onto Revolver's field. ( **Blazerokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1900.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 4 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Blazerokket Dragon's effect!" Revolver continued. "Upon its Normal Summon, I can Normal Summon again. So come forth, **Rokket Fusionist**!" A dragon holding what appeared to be a Polymerization or Fusion card appeared next to Blazerokket Dragon. ( **Rokket Fusionist, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/1000.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Ehhhh?! Fusionist?!" Ai gaped.

"So Revolver now possesses the power of Fusion." Playmaker noted. "But there has to be more to Rokket Fusionist than just allowing him to Fusion Summon."

"About time I started using Fusion Summoning." Revolver grinned as he raised his right arm upward. "But first, appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared above Revolver and Playmaker's field. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster. I set Blazerokket Dragon into the Link Marker!" The Bottom Link Marker glowed red as a purple tornado soared into it. "Link Summon! Appear now! Link 1! Striker Dragon!" Out of the blue link circuit came forth a blue-armored dragon. (Striker Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B, ATK: 1000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Striker Dragon effect!" Revolver announced as he clenched his right hand into a fist. "It lets me add Boot Sector Launch to my hand. Which I now activate!" The giant revolver gun appeared behind Revolver. Revolver then gestured to his 2 monsters and raised his right arm upward. "Appear for the 2nd time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 monsters, including at least 1 Rokket monster. I set my Link 1 Striker Dragon and Rokket Fusionist into the Link Markers!" The Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Come forth now! Link 2! **Silverborrel Dragon**!" Out of the circuit came forth a silver-coated bullet dragon. ( **Silverborrel Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1800.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Suddenly, Silverborrel not only glowed, but a card in Revolver's Graveyard.

"Hmm?" Bohman wondered aloud as both Rokket Fusionist and Striker Dragon returned to the field in both zones Silverborrel Dragon pointed to.

"Revolver's monsters returned to the field!" Ai noted.

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded.

 _I could go for Borreload Dragon, or any of my Borrel Link 4's right away._ Revolver thought. _However…_

"Appear for the 3rd time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" Revolver announced as the dark blue circuit appeared once again. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster! I set my Rokket Fusionist into the Link Marker! Come now! Link 1! Guardragon Elpy!" Out of the circuit came forth a yellow-scaled dragon with a brown wing. (Guardragon Elpy, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): L, ATK: 1000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Guardragon?" Ai questioned. "What is that?"

"It looks like an engine to support Dragon-based Decks." Playmaker noted.

"Enlightenment me, Revolver." Bohman remarked. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, you'll see, Bohman!" Revolver shot back as he raised his right arm upwards for the 4th time. "Appear for the 4th time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Dragon monsters! I set the Link 1 Striker Dragon and Link 2 Silverborrel Dragon into the Link Markers!" The Top and Bottom Link Markers on the circuit glowed red as the 2 monsters soared into them. "Appear! Link 2! Guardragon Agarpain!" The silver-scaled dragon appeared in the Extra Monster Zone in Silverborrel Dragon's place. (Guardragon Agarpain, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: T/B, ATK: 1500. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Hoh?" Bohman wondered aloud. "In the Extra Monster Zone?"

"That's right." Revolver nodded. "Which allows me to do this! Agarpain effect! Since at least 2 Dragon Link monsters point to the same Zone, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon monster from my Extra Deck to that Zone!" A card ejected out of Revolver's Extra Deck and he grabbed it; thus raising it above his head. "Appear now! Link 4! Borrelsword Dragon!" The electric-winged dark blue dragon with a sword on top of its head appeared in the Zone that Elpy and Agarpain pointed to. (Borrelsword Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 4, Link Arrows: T/B/L/BL, ATK: 3000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Whoa! Borrelsword Dragon just like that!" Ai gaped.

"Quite impressive." Playmaker retorted.

"Hmm...yes indeed." Bohman agreed.

"Just to ensure Playmaker isn't locked to Dragon Extra Deck monsters, I shall do this!" Revolver announced. "Appear for the 5th time! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The dark blue circuit appeared for the 5th time in the same turn. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters. I set the Link 1 Guadragon Elpy and the Link 2 Guardragon Aagarpain into the Link Markers!" The 2 monsters soared into the circuit and the Left, Right, and Bottom Link Markers glowed red. "Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! **Borrelshot Dragon**!" A light blue-scaled dragon that bore the appearance of a sling shooter appeared next to Borrelsword in the Zone said dragon pointed to; thus they were now co-linked. ( **Borrelshot Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/L/R, ATK: 2500.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Another new Borrel Dragon!" Ai gasped.

"I set 1 card to end my turn." Revolver concluded. (Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) After that, Revolver pointed his right index finger at Bohman. "Let's if you can break this board, creation of the Light Ignis!" Bohman stared at Revolver's board that he and Playmaker shared, then Bohman chuckled.

"Of course I can, Revolver." Bohman remarked. "After all, I don't call myself the New God for nothing."

"Sounds more like arrogance to me." Revolver scowled. "Regardless, go already."

"As you wish." Bohman retorted. "Draw!" (Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 6 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Bohman pulled a card from his hand. "I'll start off with this. **Hydradrive Base**!" The head of Rousing Hydradrive Monarch appeared onto Bohman's field. ( **Hydradrive Base, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/1000.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Eh? Hydradrive Base?" Ai wondered. Bohman thrusted his right hand forward.

"Hydradrive Base's effect." Bohman continued. "By Tributing it, I can Special Summon Hydradrive Tokens to my field up to the number of monsters you control. I count 2, so I get 2 Tokens." The 2 token monsters bearing the Hydradrive emblem appeared onto Bohman's field. Once they did, Bohman raised his right hand upwards. "Appear! The circuit that determines the truth!" The dark blue circuit appeared. "The Summoning conditions are 1 Hydradrive monster. I set my Hydradrive Token into Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear! Link 1 **Pollutant Hydradrive**!" The dark colored cyberse monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone. ( **Pollutant Hydradrive, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B, ATK: 1000.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 5 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Like my FIRE, EARTH, WATER, and WIND Link 1 Hydradrives, this one allows it to attack directly if my opponent controls a DARK monster." Bohman explained. He then grabbed another card from his hand. "Since I control a Hydradrive monster, I can Special Summon this monster. Come! **Hydradrive Crusher**!" The massive earth creature rose from a crack in the ground it itself formed and stood next to the Token. ( **Hydradrive Crusher, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2100/800.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 4 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

 _Come on._ Revolver thought as he looked at his face-downs. _Summon out one of your Link 4's. I'm ready for you._ Bohman then pulled another card out of his hand.

"I now activate Hydradrive Rebuild." Bohman continued. "I destroy Pollutant so it can spawn a Token. And since Pollutant's effect was used, Pollutant returns to my field via Rebuild's effect." Like Bohman said, Pollutant reappeared onto his field. (Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Bohman glanced at his hand, then at his field again.

 _I know what I must do._ Bohman thought as he raised his right hand upward. "Appear for the 2nd time! The circuit that determines the truth!" The dark blue circuit appeared again. "The Summoning Condition is 1 Hydradrive monster. I set one of my Hydradrive Tokens into the Link Markers. Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! **Purifying Hydradrive**!" The light cyberse monster appeared onto Bohman's field in the Extra Monster Zone. ( **Purifying Hydradrive, attribute: LIGHT,** **type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B,** **ATK: 1000.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. Those monsters have nothing on mine." Revolver remarked.

"Don't be so sure." Playmaker warned.

"Playmaker is right, Revolver." Bohman replied as he grabbed another card from his hand. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Hydradice**." The spell card appeared, bearing Bohman on it while performing Judgment Dice. At the sight of the card, Revolver scoffed.

"So you rely on luck?" Revolver frowned. "Figures. Considering your last few duels I saw."

"Oh, you'll think twice after my next move." Bohman smirked as he raised his right hand upwards. "Appear for a 3rd time! The circuit that determines the truth!" The circuit appeared for a 3rd time. "The Summoning Conditions are at least 2 Hydradrive monsters, including a Level 5 or higher Hydradrive monster! I set my Link 1's Pollutant and Purifying Hydradrives, along with my Hydradrive Crusher into the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 3! Paradox Hydradrive Atlas!" The ground within the virtual city they were dueling in shook violently as several buildings behind Bohman crumbled; thus revealing the massive one-eyed monster. (Paradox Hydradrive Atlas, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: T/B/L, ATK: 0. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"That monster!" Ai gasped. "Flame had told me... That's the monster that destroyed Cyberse World!" At that news, Revolver turned to look at Ai, a sly smile on his lips.

"Good." Revolver remarked coldly. "Less work for me."

"Oi!" Ai began angrily.

"Enough. Both of you." Playmaker scowled. "This isn't the time for this."

"Playmaker is right, Revolver, Ai." Bohman chimed in. "Now for Atlas's effect! Upon its Special Summon, I can roll a six-sided die to determine its attribute."

"So?" Revolver frowned. "Why does that matter?"

"You'll see in time." Bohman replied. He was about to put his hands in the position to call forth Judgement Dice, then he stopped and chuckled. "On second thought, I won't."

"But then your monster stays an EARTH attribute." Revolver pointed out.

"Normally you'd be right." Bohman agreed. "However, by using Hydradrice's power, I can _choose_ the result of the dice each turn! I can do this so long as I control a Hydradrive Link monster _and_ up to its Link Rating! In this case, 3 times! Also, I forgot to mention that my Crusher destroyed my last Token when it was used as Link Material for Paradox Hydradrive Atlas; thus I shall draw a card." He did so, then returned his attention to Atlas. "Now for Atlas's attribute, I choose 6 as the result of the dice! Which means that Atlas is now a DARK attribute monster! Fitting in this situation, no?" Suddenly, the sky began to crack and out came a massive green orb-like object, with several green wires attached to it and expanding outward.

"Now what's going on?!" Ai gaped, shocked.

"My special program." Bohman revealed as he gestured to the object in the sky. "I call it the Neuron Link."

"Neuron Link?" Revolver repeated.

"That's right." Bohman nodded as he raised his arms upward. "Skill activate! Master Storm Access!" Upon declaration, the Neuron Link program glowed a bright green and its tentacle-like wires expanded into the Neo Link VRAINS. While people weren't present in Mirror Link VRAINS (aside for Playmaker, Revolver, and Bohman), both Playmaker and Ai could sense the agonizing screams of people logged into VRAINS and falling unconscious.

"What was that…..?!" Playmaker winced.

"Those voices…! Don't tell me!" Ai realized.

"Yes Ai." Bohman spoke. "Those humans inside VRAINS shall power my Skill, Master Storm Access. Thus, each time I use said Skill, more people shall scream as I drawn on them so I can form this!" Upon him finishing his explanation, a Data Storm flew down towards Bohman's open hand. Once the Data Storm dissipated, Bohman held his new card before placing it into his duel disk. Once he did, he thrusted his right hand forward. "Hydradrive Atlas's additional effect! Now I can roll a six-sided die. Then whatever number I get determines which Link Rating of a Link monster in my Extra Deck I can Special Summon! Heh. Of course with my Hydradice, _I_ control the outcome! I declare 5 as my result!"

"Not again!" Ai pounded Playmaker's duel disk. Despite Ai's frustration, Revolver's lips formed a sly smile.

"I am afraid you don't possess a Link 5 monster, Bohman." Revolver pointed out. "Which means you wasted your dice roll result declaration!"

"Not unless that Master Storm Access..." Playmaker began, before he grew wide eyed.

"Seems you've figured it out, Playmaker." Bohman grinned. "That is correct. Master Storm Access granted me a Link 5 monster! Now observe!" Bohman pulled the card out of his duel disk, the very same card he received via his Skill. "Arise! Link 5! Chimera Hydradrive Dragid!" seven-headed hydra appeared onto Bohman's field under Atlas's Bottom Link Marker. Said hydra roared at Playmaker and Revolver. (Chimera Hydradrive Dragid, attribute: DARK (originally EARTH), type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 5, Link Arrows: L/R/BLB/BR, ATK: 4000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"An actual Link 5!" Ai panicked.

"Tch….!" Revolver grunted.

"Not good." Playmaker frowned deeply.

"Not good is right, Playmaker." Bohman agreed. "Because now my Dragid gains 1 Hydradrive Counter since he was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck." The main head's red symbol glowed red to represent the counter placed. After that, Bohman thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Chimera Hydradrive Dragid, attack Borrelshot Dragon!" The seven-headed cyberse hydra charged up its attack. Once it was fully charged, it fired the 7 beams at the sling shooter-like dragon. Revolver's lips formed a sly smile.

"You fool!" Revolver grinned. "You triggered my Mirror Force trap!" The card flipped face-up and created a barrier around Playmaker and Revolver's shared monsters. "Now all your attack mode monsters are destroyed!" Despite the activation of the card, Bohman's expression remained nonchalant.

"Your trap's effect is meaningless to me." Bohman remarked coolly. "Dragid monster effect!" Dragid glowed brown upon Bohman's words. Not only that, but another Data Storm appeared via the Neuron Link. More people could be heard screaming. Both Playmaker and Ai winced from it.

"Not again!" Ai groaned.

"Master Storm Access!" Bohman declared.

"Performing another Master Storm Access?" Playmaker winced.

"Not fair!" Ai yelled.

"Something tells me Bohman doesn't care." Revolver frowned. Suddenly, Chimera Hydradrive Dragid flopped, but then one of its heads left its socket and appeared onto the field.

"Meet **Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning**!" Bohman announced. ( **Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning, attribute: DARK (originally LIGHT), type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 5, Link Arrows: T/TR/R/BR/B, ATK: 4000.** Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"So what?" Revolver chuckled. "Mirror Force still destroys your new monster." Despite Mirror Force's power, the trap ultimately shattered and failed. "What?! But how?!"

"Draghead - Lightning is unaffected by card effects that would send it to the Graveyard." Bohman explained. "That includes the might of your Mirror Force."

"You…..!" Revolver growled.

"Aww man!" Ai pouted. "Not even Revolver's powerful Mirror Force wasn't enough!"

"It gets worse!" Bohman grinned. "Upon Draghead - Lightning's Special Summon, he sends _all_ the cards you control to the Graveyard!"

"Wh-What?!" Revolver gaped as Lightning's head body glowed yellow, as did Revolver's cards. Revolver grunted, then gestured to one of his other 2 set cards. "Well, I activate Mirage Ruler!"

"That's pointless!" Bohman laughed. "Vanish! Borrelsword Dragon! Borrelshot Dragon! And Revolver's Spell/Trap cards!" Just like that, all of Revolver's card vanished...like lightning.

"No! Revolver's cards are gone!" Ai panicked.

"Now...battle for real!" Bohman thrusted his right hand forward. "Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning, attack them directly!" The yellow head opened its mouth and shot a beam of lightning towards Revolver and Playmaker, which caused an electrifying explosion. Bohman crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment. "What a shame. I expected more of a challenge from you 2.

"Oh ...you'll get one…Creation of the Light Ignis!"

"Hmm?" Bohman wondered as the smoke cleared to reveal both Playmaker and Revolver still standing; their LP at 3000, as well Borrelshot and Borrelsword Dragons back on the field after the assault. Bohman's eyes widened slightly. "What's this?! Your LP should be at 0!"

"Well that would be the case, had it not been for my Mirage Ruler trap card!" Revolver revealed as a ghostly form of the trap card appeared beside him. "Because of this card, I was able to restore me and Playmaker's LP to 4000, as well as our monsters. As a cost for this card, I must pay 1000 LP." (Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Aaaah! He saved us." Ai yelped, relieved.

"I wouldn't have saved you if we weren't forced to team up against this monstrosity." Revolver snarked.

"Rude!" Ai snapped.

"Very well." Bohman remarked. "I set 1 card and end my turn. And since I have, Draghead - Lightning returns to my Extra Deck; thus Dragid returns." The yellow head retracted into the seven-headed hydra, and Dragid lifted its body back up. "And now that he's been Special Summoned, he now gets a Hydradrive Counter. (Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"My turn, draw!" Playmaker called. (Playmaker's hand: 6 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"I Normal Summon Clock Wyvern." Playmaker said, as the purple dragon Cyberse monster appeared with a growl. (Clock Wyvern, Level: 4, Type: Cyberse/Effect, Attribute: WIND, ATK/DEF: 1800/1000. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) "Clock Wyvern's effect! By halving its ATK, I can Special Summon 1 Clock Token." Clock Wyvern glowed as the token appeared and it glowed red by the ATK decrease. (Clock Token, Level: 1, Type: Cyberse/Token, Attribute: WIND, ATK/DEF: 0. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Hmm… So you're going for _that_ play." Bohman noted.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker yelled, forming his circuit. "Summoning condition is one level 1 Monster. I set Level 1 Clock Token! Circuit Combine! Link Summon Link 1! Linkuriboh!" Out of the circuit came forth a small cybernetic kuriboh. (Linkuriboh, Attribute: DARK, Type: Cyberse, Link, Effect, Link Arrows: B, ATK/Link: 300/1. Playmaker's hand: 5 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Revolver, I'll be using your monster." Playmaker spoke. Revolver glanced at Playmaker and nodded.

"Go ahead, Playmaker." Revolver replied. "But leave me with a monster as well. Specifically Borrelsword Dragon."

"Don't worry, that was my plan to begin with." Playmaker assured lightly, before taking another card from his hand. "I activate the Spell, Cynet Fusion! And I fuse Clock Wyvern, Linkuriboh, and Borrelshot Dragon!" Each monster disappeared in different colored light that began to swirl together. Revolver and Bohman watched while Ai grinned via his eyes.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend!" Playmaker called. "Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 7! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" And appearing was the ferocious fusion dragon as it let out a mighty roar. (Cyberse Clock Dragon, Level: 7, Attribute: DARK, Type: Cyberse/Fusion/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2500/2000. Playmaker's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Cyberse Clock Dragon…" Bohman mused before he smiled. "Very well."

"Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect!" Playmaker went on. "When it's Fusion Summoned, I send a card from the top of my deck to the graveyard for every Fusion Material Link Monster's Marker!"

"Linkuriboh was Link 1 and Borrelshot Dragon was Link 3. Which means 4 markers total." Ai replied.

"And for every card I send to the Graveyard via this effect, it gains 1000 ATK! Cyberse Clockup!" Playmaker yelled, as Clock Dragon glowed red as its ATK power rose to 6500.

"A 6500 ATK Fusion monster… Not bad." Revolver grinned. "Now Playmaker, _crush_ Bohman's Chimera Hydradrive Dragid!"

"Battle!" Playmaker yelled. "Cyberse Clock Dragon, attack Chimera Hydradrive Dragid! Pulse Pressure!" Clock Dragon's wings glowed purple, charging its attack and launching the purple blast towards Dragid. Bohman's lips formed a sly smile.

"How predictable." Bohman remarked nonchalantly. "Dragid monster effect!" The seven-headed hydra glowed as the Hydradrive Counter was removed. "Normally I'd have to use Judgement Dice, but since I still have 1 more use left for my Hydradice this turn, I'll declare the number 2!" Just as he declared the number, another Master Storm Access went off and a card appeared in Bohman's hand. Both Playmaker and Ai wince in pain as more people scream in agony from Neo VRAINS.

"Ugh…! Not again…!" Ai grimanced.

"Come out! Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua!" Bohman announced. Just as he did, the blue head of the hydradrive came out of it; thus Dragid flopped forward as the massive blue head emerged onto the field. (Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Aqua, attribute: DARK (originally WATER), type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 5, Link Arrows: TR/T/TL/L/BL, ATK: 4000. Playmaker's hand: 4 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Is that supposed to be the Water Ignis?" Revolver questioned.

"Aqua…" Ai shook, clutching his hands tightly.

"We'll get her back, Ai." Playmaker told his Ignis.

"Good luck with that." Bohman remarked coolly. "Because thanks to Draghead - Aqua's effect, the effects of all monsters that don't point to this card. My Atlas is safe, but your Borrelsword Dragon and Cyberse Clock Dragon aren't!" Both monsters greyed out. Clock Dragon cried out as its ATK fell back to its normal 2500.

"Tch…..!" Playmaker grunted. "I'll stop my attack." Clock Dragon's attack dissipated.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Playmaker finished. (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Bohman declared. (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Bohman looked at the card he drew, then he smiled. "I now activate the Link Spell - Judgement Arrows!" The Link Spell then appeared in all of its glory.

"He finally activated it!" Ai panicked.

"Tch…!" Revolver grunted. "Due to his Draghead - Lightning, our counter to Judgement Arrows is gone…."

"Heh. _Speaking_ of Dragheads." Bohman grinned as he raised his right arm upwards. As he did so, the Neuron Link glowed a bright green. "Master Storm Access!" The Data Storm appeared, then flew down to Bohman's open hand and a card materialized. Once again, Playmaker winced from feeling the people in VRAINS getting hurt.

"Kuh…..!" Playmaker grimaced. "We…...have to stop his Neuron Link program…!"

"Or more people will be hurt!" Ai winced.

"Tsk…..!" Revolver grunted.

"Chimera Hydradrive Dragid monster effect!" Bohman announced as the Hydradrive Counter was removed from it. "I shall declare 3 as my dice result due to Hydradice's effect! Now that's done, I shall Special Summon Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame to my field!" Chimera Hydradrive Dragid flopped forward as the fire head exited its socket on the seven-headed hydra and appeared onto the field. (Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame, attribute: DARK (originally FIRE), type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 5, Link Arrows: TL/T/TR/R/BR, ATK: 4000. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Now Flame!" Ai shuddered.

"This is the end!" Bohman retorted. "Draghead - Flame effect! Upon its Special Summon, it destroys all other monsters on the field, excluding those linked to him!" He pointed his right index finger at Revolver's Borrelsword Dragon and Playmaker's Cyberse Clock Dragon. "Neither of them are linked to Draghead - Flame, so begone!" The fire head blasted 2 fire beams at the 2 monsters. Borrelsword Dragon exploded from the flames. Clock Dragon was about to be destroyed, but then…

"Cyberse Synchron effect in the Graveyard!" Playmaker interjected. "By banishing him, my monster in the Extra Monster Zone isn't destroyed!" A shield formed by Cyberse Synchron protected Clock Dragon from Draghead - Flame's destruction effect.

"So you survived." Bohman mused. "No matter! Battle! Draghead - Flame attacks Cyberse Clock Dragon!" The flaming head launched a fireball from its mouth and towards Cyberse Clock Dragon. Judgement Arrows glowed brightly. "Judgement Arrows effect! During damage calculation, Draghead - Flame's ATK doubles!" The flaming head and its fireball doubled in size; its ATK now at 8000.

"Aaaaaah!" Ai panicked. "It has 8000 ATK! If this attack succeeds, then we lose!" Playmaker grit his teeth as the attack continued towards their monster.

"Oh please!" Revolver scowled. "Do you _really_ think we will lose like this Dark Ignis?" Revolver paused, then added. "You know what, don't answer that. I activate one of the set cards Playmaker placed onto our field last turn! Reduction Barrier! Now the damage we take is reduced to 10%!" The fireball connected regardless and destroyed Cyberse Clock Dragon. Both Playmaker and Revolver's avatars fizzled blue from the damage. (Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 3000 - 550 = 2450. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 2 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 4000.)

"Humph. So you survived that attack too." Bohman remarked. "I end my turn. And since I have, Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Flame returns to my Extra Deck. With that done, Dragid returns with 1 Hydradrive Counter on it." He glanced at Revolver and beckoned to him with his right hand. "Now it's your turn. Can you overcome my strategy? Or will you fall short like Playmaker did?"

"Humph. Unlike Playmaker, I will succeed!" Revolver vowed. "My turn! Draw!" (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 3 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 4000.) Revolver looked at his hand, then at Bohman's field.

 _If I can get rid of Hydradice or Judgement Arrows, I'll have a clear path for his LP._ Revolver thought. _Paradox Hydradrive Atlas has 0 ATK. So once I can get rid of Chimera Hydradrive Dragid in some way, I'll be in the clear._

"Playmaker." Ai spoke up. "Do you think Revolver can turn this situation around?"

"Is that even a question?" Revolver laughed. "Please! _Of course_ I can turn this situation around!" He then pulled a card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Borrel Fire**! Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. Now by banishing 1 Link monster from our Graveyard, I can either destroy OR banish cards on your field, up to the Link Rating of the banished Link monster! I banish Borrelshot Dragon from our Graveyard!" After it vanished from the Graveyard, a ghostly version of the card appeared, then fired 2 bullets at Hydradice and Judgement Arrows.

"Judgement Arrows's downside effect activates!" Revolver continued. "Since it left the field, _all_ monsters in the Zones it pointed to are now destroyed! Dragid is one of them, so goodbye!" Dragid cried out before he exploded. Bohman grunted in irritation.

"Yus!" Ai grinned. "With Dragid gone, Atlas loses his protection! He's a sitting duck now!"

"Yeah." Playmaker nodded as Revolved pulled another card from his hand.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Borrelsword Dragon!" Revolver continued. The sword-headed dragon re-emerged onto Revolver and Playmaker's field with a roar. Revolver raised his right index finger and pointed it at Bohman. "Bohman! Your Atlas has nothing to protect it! Which means my Borrelsword Dragon shall cut it down! Battle! Borrelsword Dragon, attack Paradox Hydradrive Atlas! Electric Sword Slash!" The electric-winged dragon charged forward and slashed its swordhead into Atlas, who cried out before exploding.

"Kuh…..!" Bohman grunted as he fizzled blue from the damage. (Bohman's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 1 card. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 1000.)

"I end my turn with a face-down." Revolver concluded. (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 1000.) Bohman regained his composure and tched.

"Not bad, Revolver." Bohman remarked. "But I can assure you that this duel is _not_ over."

As the duel went on, Haru watched from afar as Bohman took Borrelsword's direct attack. He frowned deeply.

"This is not good." Haru told himself. "If this keeps up, Bohman will lose." He looked up at the Neuron Link. "Maybe there's a way I can help him." He swiped his arm forward and opened up a monitor to show Akira Zaizen and Ghost Girl working in some control room. He tsked in frustration. "I can't let those 2 stop the Neuron Link. Bohman put a lot of hard work into making it." And with that, he vanished from the area.

"We should be almost done getting the bomb ready." Ghost Girl told Akira.

"Good." Akira nodded. "Once we activate it, it should destroy the Neuron Link for good."

"Too bad you won't be going any further." Both of them gaped as a young male that had a similar style to Bohman's appeared before them.

"You're….!" Ghost Girl began.

"I'm Haru, Bohman's "younger brother"." Haru replied, doing air quotes to emphasize the young brother part. "Bohman is busy and can't really stop you. So I've come in his place to ensure nothing goes wrong with the Neuron Link."

"You know that thing has put hundreds of people in a comatose state, right?" Akira demanded.

"Ha! Of course I know!" Haru remarked coolly. "Which is why I'm here to stop you 2!" He raised his left arm up and activated his duel disk. "I'll duel you both at once if I have to!" Akira glanced at Haru, then at Ghost Girl, then back at Haru.

"Emma, you continue on getting that bomb ready." Akira told her. " _I'll_ deal with Haru."

"Alright Akira." Ghost Girl replied. "Just be careful." Akira nodded, then turned back to face Haru; his duel disk also activated.

"So I'm facing former Security Executive of SOL Technologies, Akira Zaizen? Humph. Fine." Haru remarked.

"I won't let more people be sacrificed in vain!" Akira vowed. "I _will_ defeat you Haru!"

"Then let's go!" Haru shot back.

"DUEL!"

 **Ryoken Kogami/Revolver (OC Cards):**

 ****Blazerokket Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 1200/1900. Effect: When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then add 1 "Rokket" card from your GY to your hand. If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Rokket" monster from your hand, except "BlazeRokket Dragon". During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Blazerokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "BlazeRokket Dragon" once per turn.**

 ****Rokket Fusionist, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/1000. Effect: If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a Dark Dragon-Type monster: You can Special Summon this card from your GY, to your zone that Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Rokket Fusionist" once per turn. You can pay 1000 LP: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.**

 **Borrel Fire, type: Quick-Play Spell. Effect: Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. Banish 1 Link monster from your GY, and if you do, destroy OR banish cards on the field up to that banished Link monster's Link Rating. You can only "Borrel Fire" once per Duel.**

 ****Silverborrel Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 2, Link Arrows: BL/BR, ATK: 1800. Effect: 2 monsters, including at least 1 "Rokket" monster**

 **If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 of its Link Materials to a Monster Zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up card on the field and return it to the owner's hand. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation.**

 ****Borrelshot Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/L/R, ATK: 2500. Effect: 2** **\+ Effect monsters**

 **Cannot be targeted by Spell/Trap card effects. Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control; destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with higher ATK than this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Borrelshot Dragon" once per turn.** **  
** **  
Bohman (OC Cards):**

 ****Hydradrive Base, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 1, ATK/DEF: 0/1000. Effect: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon as many "Hydradrive Tokens" as possible (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position but no more then the number of monsters your opponent currently controls. If this card is used as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Hydradrive" monster: You can target 1 Spell/Trap in your GY; Send 1 card with the same card type from your Deck to the GY, but with a different name, then add it to your hand. You can only use 1 of these effects of "Hydradrive Base" per turn, and only once per turn. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up Link monster on the field; Move it to an unoccupied linked Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field.**

 ****Hydradrive Crusher, attribute: EARTH, type: Cyberse, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2100/800. Effect:** **If all monsters you control are "Hydradrive" monsters (min. 1), and none are "Hydradrive Crusher", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the GY as Link material for a link 2 or higher monster: You can target 1 card you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Hydradrive Crusher" once per turn.**

 ****Hydradice, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: If a six-sided die is rolled while you control a "Hydradrive" Link Monster: You can determine the result. You can only use this effect each turn a number of times equal to its Link Rating. While you control a monster in the Extra Monster Zone: This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects.**

 ****Pollutant Hydradrive, attribute: DARK, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B, ATK: 1000. Effect:** **1 "Hydradrive" monster**

 **Cannot be used as material for a Link-1 Monster. If your opponent controls a DARK monster, this card can attack directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position.**

 ****Purifying Hydradrive, attribute: LIGHT,** **type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 1, Link Arrow(s): B,** **ATK: 1000. Effect: 1 "Hydradrive" monster**

 **Cannot be used as material for a Link-1 Monster. If your opponent controls a LIGHT monster, this card can attack directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position.**

 ****Chimera Hydradrive Draghead - Lightning, attribute: LIGHT, type: Cyberse/Link, Link Rating: 5, Link Arrows: T/TR/R/BR/B, ATK: 4000. Effect: 5 LIGHT Link Monsters**

 **Unaffected by card effects that would send it to the GY. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send all cards your opponent controls to the GY. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can destroy that monster (without damage calculation). Once per turn, during the End Phase: You can return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid" from your Extra Deck or GY. (This is treated as a Link Summon.) Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effects activation. You must control no "Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid" to activate this effect.**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 21st chapter of my VRAINS fic! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. Just my OC Glacies Uisce-Zaizen/Ice Queen. Chapter start!**

Chapter 21

"DUEL!"

"I'll start!" Akira declared as he swiped his right hand from left to right; revealing his 5 card hand. "I set 1 monster and 2 cards. That ends my turn."

"Hoh? 3 set cards in total?" Haru wondered. "What kind of strategy is that? You can't win by just playing defensively you know." He placed his right hand near his deck. "Well whatever. My turn! Draw!" (Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 4000. Haru's hand: 6 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.) Haru looked at his hand and smiled. "I'll start by Summoning **Fossil Dyna Flint Cragger** to my field." A small dinosaur-like fossil monster appeared onto Haru's field. ( **Fossil Dyna Flint Cragger, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600.** Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 4000. Haru's hand: 5 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.)

"Fossil?" Ghost Girl repeated with a frown.

"It's an old archetype." Akira replied.

"Yes; a piece of history. Just like you humans will be once I win." Haru retorted. "Now for Flint Cragger's effect. See, when he's Summoned, _you_ have to send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY!"

"Me?" Akira questioned in surprise before he tsked. "Fine. I send Tindangle Base Gardna from my Deck to the GY."

"Now that you have, I Tribute my Cragger to add 1 Fossil card to my hand from my Deck." Haru continued as a card ejected out of his duel disk; thus he added it to his hand. "I add **Fossil Rupture** to my hand, which I now activate. I send **Fossil Shell Knight** from my Deck to the GY in order to draw a card. If I draw a Fossil card via this effect I get to draw again. Now here it goes!" Haru drew a card and looked at it. "I drew into **Fossil Knight** , which means I draw 1 more card." He did so, then looked at his hand again."I like this. Heh. I activate the Field Spell, Sacred Defense Barrier!" The field changed to a grassy plain with a sacred barrier surrounding it. "Now every time a Rock or EARTH monster is Summoned, it gains 1 Protection Counter. And speaking of those, I activate Fossil Fusion!"

"Not good." Akira frowned.

"Oh it's good, for me." Haru grinned. "Because I banish Fossil Shell Knight from my GY and Tindangle Base Gardna from your GY in order to Fusion Summon!"

"Using his opponent's own card to Fusion Summon as well?!" Ghost Girl gasped.

"Skeleton prehistoric knight! Guardian base! Now become one to revive the fossil of ancient history! Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 6! **Fossil Dragon Skullgenos**!" Out of the odd-shaped Fusion Portal came forth a small fossil dragon that looked like a stegosaurus. ( **Fossil Dragon Skullgenos, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/1600.** Fossil Dragon Skullgenos's Protection Counter(s): 1. Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 4000. Haru's hand: 5 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.)

"Fossil Dragon Skullgenos's effect!" Haru continued. "Upon its Fusion Summon, he gets to destroy up to 2 cards on your field, then I draw 1 card! I'll destroy your set monster and 1 of your face-downs!" Skullgenos fired 2 balls of energy at Akira's cards; thus destroying them. "Ha! With your Deck being so slow, how can you possibly beat anyone?"

"Tch…!" Akira grunted.

"Well whatever. Time to beat you to a pulp!" Haru thrusted his right hand forward. "Battle! Fossil Dragon Skullgenos, direct attack!" The stegosaurus-like dragon charged Akira; thus ramming its head into Akira's chest and sending him backwards and into the wall. After being slammed into the wall, Akira slumped to the ground. (Akira's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200. Fossil Dragon Skullgenos's Protection Counter(s): 1. Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 1200. Haru's hand: 6 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.)

"Akira!" Ghost Girl called out to him.

"I end my turn with 3 set cards." Haru concluded. (Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 1200. Haru's hand: 3 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.) "So please tell me Zaizen, how do you plan to beat me?"

"I'll find a way." Akira remarked as he stood back up. "And it starts with my set card."

"Huh?" Haru wondered aloud. "And what might that be?"

"I activate the Trap, **Hell Flame Gate**!" Akira declared. The card's artwork depicted Tindangle Acute Cerberus slowly opening the giant door in the artwork. "Since I took 2000 or more points of damage this turn, I can Special Summon Tindangle Acute Cerberus to my field with an ATK equal to the damage I took +1000!"

"Tch!" Haru grunted as the massive cerberus appeared into the other Extra Monster Zone. (Tindangle Acute Cerberus, Link 3 DARK Fiend-type Link monster, Link Arrows: T/BL/BR, ATK: 3800. Akira's hand: 2 cards. Akira's LP: 1200. Haru's hand: 3 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.)

"Now it's my turn!" Akira declared as he drew a card. (Akira's hand: 3 cards. Akira's LP: 1200. Haru's hand: 3 cards. Haru's LP: 4000.) Akira looked at his hand, then back at Haru's field.

"I activate Twin Twisters!" Akira announced, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy up to 2 Spell/Traps on your field!" 2 twisters appeared and flew over to Haru's field; thus shattering 2 of his set cards.

 _Tch! I couldn't waste my Solemn Judgement on that!_ Haru thought. _No matter. I still have 1 more defense left._

"Next I activate the Continuous Spell **Tindangle Barrage**." Akira continued. "By sending 1 Tindanagle card from my Deck to the GY, along with paying 500 LP, I can destroy 1 card on your field. I'll destroy your last set card!"

"No!" Haru gnashed his teeth as his last set card shattered.

"With your last set card gone, I now banish my Hell Flame Gate to put your Fossil Dragon in Defense." Akira continued. Haru clenched his fists in anger.

"How could I lose to someone like you?!" Haru growled. "I even gave Ice Queen a run for her money!"

"That's the difference." Akira spoke. "I'm more experienced in the game of Duel Monsters, even if it is just a little. Battle! Acute Cerberus, attack!" The massive fiend monster leapt at the stegosaurus-like dragon; thus slamming it into the ground. "It may not be destroyed in this battle due to you removing the Protection Counter, but you still take the damage! 4400 damage to be accurate!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Haru cried out. (Haru's LP: 4000 - 4400 = 0.)

 _Sorry Bohman….. I tried…_ Haru thought as he turned into data just as he hit the floor.

"Nice going Akira!" Ghost Girl smiled.

"Is the bomb finished?" Akira asked as he walked over to her. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Yup." She replied. "I just got to press this button." As soon as she said it, she pressed it. "There. Now that Neuron Link should be blowing up right about now."

(Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 2 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 1000.) Bohman placed his right hand ontop of his Deck.

"My turn!" Bohman declared. "Draw!" (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 1000.) Before Bohman could continue with his turn, the Neuron Link suddenly stopped. "What?"

"Looks like Zaizen and Ghost Girl did it." Revolver remarked. "Heh. Now what will you do without your Neuron Link, creation of the Light Ignis?"

"This." Bohman remarked. "I activate the Spell **Hydradrive Burial**. Now I target my Link 5 Chimera Hydradrive Dragid. By doing so, I can send 5 monsters from my Extra Deck to the GY."

"Eh? Why do that?" Ai wondered as Bohman sent 5 monsters from his Extra Deck to his GY via his Hydradrive Burial Spell card.

"So I can play this card, Hydradrive Readvent." Bohman revealed. "With this card, since I control no monsters, I shall bring back Chimera Hydradrive Dragid with its effects negated." The massive 7-headed hydra cyberse monster reappeared onto Bohman's field. Just as it did, the winds around them began to pick up.

"What are you doing?!" Playmaker grunted as he covered his face with his arms.

"If I can't use the Neuron Link, then I'll just use everything else in this virtual world to create a Data Storm for my Skill." Bohman remarked coolly. "Skill activate! Master Storm Access!"

"Eh?!" Ai yelped, shocked.

"So you're willing to go that far, huh." Revolver mused before he laughed. "You know, I hate to admit it, but I kinda like you. Too bad I have to destroy you!"

"Is that so?" Bohman retorted. "Well, let's see how you handle my newest, and strongest monster! Appear! The circuit that determines the truth! The Summoning conditions are at least 1 Link monster! The embodiment of god carves a new history! The coming of the almighty dragon! Link Summon! Link 5! Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon!" Out of the Link circuit came forth a large dark blue-scaled and red and yellow-winged dragon; who roared at Bohman's 2 opponents. (Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon, Link 5 EARTH Cyberse-type Link monster, Link Arrows: L/R/BL/B/BR. ATK: 0. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 3 cards. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450. Bohman's LP: 1000.) Bohman thrusted his right hand forward. "Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon's effect! Upon its Link Summon, it gains 5 Hydradrive Counters. And for each counter on him, he gains 1000 ATK." Perfectron roared as his ATK rose to 5000.

"5000 ATK?!" Ai yelled.

"And there's more to it than its power." Playmaker frowned.

"Playmaker is right." Bohman remarked. "And you shall find out now! Battle Perfectron, attack Borrelsword Dragon!" The cyberse dragon launched its attack on Borrelsword.

"Ha! Fool!" Revolver grinned. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Execute Protocols! Now by banishing 1 DARK Link monster from my GY, like **Borrelshot Dragon** , Borrelsword Dragon gains its ATK until the end of turn!" Borrelsword roared as its ATK rose to 5500. "Now counter attack!" Borrelsword did just that with its sword-like head. Despite this, Bohman wasn't worried.

"Not a bad counterattack." Bohman commented. "But even so, all that has done is lead to you taking more damage than before."

"What?" Revolver frowned.

"Perfectron effect!" Bohman revealed. "By removing 1 Counter, I take no damage and his destruction is negated!" A shield formed around Perfectron just as Borrelsword slashed it. "But that's not even the best part. Now, you 2 take 300 points of damage for every Link monster in my GY! In addition to Borrelsword being destroyed!"

"What?!" Revolver gaped. "But you have 8 Link monsters in your GY due to your Hydradrive Burial!"

"Correct." Bohman smirked. "So take 2400 damage!" Perfectron opened its mouth and fired a beam of energy at the 2 opposing duelists; thus creating an explosion that sent Playmaker and Revolver flying backwards and they landed on there backs. (Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 2450 - 2400 = 50. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 1 card. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 50. Bohman's LP: 1000.)

"I end my turn." Bohman grinned. (Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 1 card. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 50. Bohman's LP: 1000.)

"Ugh….. It's our turn now…" Playmaker groaned as he shakily stood back up. Revolver soon did the same.

"I can't believe this….." Revolver growled. "We have no monsters on our field, and it's your turn Playmaker. Make this turn count. Otherwise we're both screwed."

"Kinda hard when we also only have 50 LP Revolver!" Ai panicked.

"Heh… You're already panicking, Dark Ignis?" Revolver smirked. "What's wrong with you? Think we're going to lose now? If so, you might as well let me kill you right now."

"This is no time for jokes!" Ai yelled.

"I highly doubt he was joking." Playmaker chuckled.

"Oh not you too!" Ai groaned.

"Regardless, this is our last turn." Playmaker remarked. "And I have to make it count! My turn! Draw!" (Playmaker's hand: 3 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 1 card. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 50. Bohman's LP: 1000.) Playmaker looked at the card he drew and his emerald eyes widened.

 _This is….!_ Playmaker thought. _In that case…_

"I activate the Spell card, **Cynet Transport**!" Playmaker announced. "Now by banishing Chimera Hydradrive Dragid from Bohman's GY, I can then Special Summon 1 Link monster from either my Extra Deck or the GY." Playmaker grabbed 1 card from his Extra Deck and placed it into the Extra Monster Zone that Borrelsword was originally in. "Come forth! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" Out of the portal came forth the blue and white-armored dragon. (Firewall Dragon, Link 4 LIGHT Cyberse-type monster, Link Arrows: T/B/L/R, ATK: 2500. Playmaker's hand: 2 cards. Revolver's hand: 0 cards. Bohman's hand: 1 card. Playmaker/Revolver's LP: 25. Bohman's LP: 1000.)

"Firewall Dragon." Bohman spoke.

"Cynet Transport additional effect!" Playmaker continued. "By banishing it from my GY, I shall revive Borrelsword Dragon to the Zone Firewall Dragon points to!" Out of the GY Portal came forth the electric-winged dragon. After that, Playmaker gestured to Firewall Dragon. "Firewall Dragon effect! Now once while it's on the field, I can return cards from either of our GYs or fields to our hands for each monster it's co-linked with. It's co-linked to 1 monster, so I shall return Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon to your hand! Or in this case, the Extra Deck!"

"Tsk….!" Bohman grunted. "In that case, I activate the Continuous Trap, Judgement Roll! Since a monster effect is targeting my monster, I Tribute Perfectron!" The cyberse dragon vanished from Bohman's field. "Now you must roll a die! If the number matches the attribute of your monster, its ATK is doubled, and every other monster on your field has its ATK reduced to 0 and you take that monsters ATK as damage!" At that, Revolver smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hmm?" Bohman wondered.

"Counter Trap! Solemn Judgement!" Revolver announced. "Now by paying half of our LP, your Judgement Roll is negated! Nice try though!" Bohman grunted as his Trap card shattered. "And due to your stupid move, you've left yourself wide open for a direct attack!"

"I would have been left wide open regardless." Bohman remarked coolly.

"That is true." Revolver admitted. "Now Playmaker, end this!"

"Yeah!" Playmaker replied. "Battle! Firewall Dragon, direct attack! Tempest Attack!" The cybernetic armored dragon glowed red as it unleashed a beam of cyberse energy at Bohman; thus causing an explosion on Bohman's side of the field as he went flying backwards and landing on his back. (Bohman's LP: 1000 - 2500 = 0.)

 **Akira Zaizen (OC Cards):**

 **Tindanagle Barrage, type: Continuous Spell. Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn: You can send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY and pay 500 LP, and if you do, destroy 1 card on the opponent's field.**

 **Hell Flame Gate, type: Normal Trap. Effect: During the End Phase, if you took 2000 or more points of damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Acute Cerberus" from either your Extra Deck or GY field. Its ATK is equal to the damage you took +1000. (This Special Summoned is treated as a Link Summon.) The monster Special Summoned by this effect can deal double piercing battle damage. You can banish this card from your GY; change all monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position.**

 **Haru (OC Cards):**

 ****Fossil Dyna Flint Cragger, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 3, ATK/DEF: 800/1600. Effect: When this card is Summoned: You can make your opponent send 1 monster from their Deck to the GY. You can Tribute this card to add 1 "Fossil" card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Fossil Knight, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 0/2000. Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. Any damage you'd take involving a Rock monster is 0. If this card is in your GY: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 monster from the opponent's GY; Fusion Summon 1 "Fossil" Fusion monster from your Extra Deck by using this card and the opponent's monster as Fusion Materials. (The opponent's banished monster via this effect is treated as any Level and any Attribute. This Fusion Summon is treated as Fusion Summon via "Fossil Fusion.")**

 ****Fossil Shell Knight, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 4, ATK/DEF: 0/2000. Effect: You can discard this card to add 1 "Fossil Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is banished: Your opponent sends 2 monsters from their Extra Deck to the GY.**

 ****Fossil Rupture, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Send 1 "Fossil" card from your Deck to the GY: draw 1 card, and if you draw a "Fossil" card from this draw, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card.**

 ****Fossil Dragon Skullgenos, attribute: EARTH, type: Rock, Level 6, ATK/DEF: 2800/1600. Effect: 1 Rock monster + 1 Level 5 or 6 monster.**

 **Cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion". When this card is Summoned: Destroy up to 2 cards on the field, and if you do, draw 1 card.**

 **Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker (OC Cards):**

 **Cynet Transport, type: Normal Spell. Effect: Banish 1 Link monster from either players GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link monster from either your Extra Deck or GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon. After this effect resolves, pay half your LP. You can banish this card from your GY, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Link monster from either players GY to your side of the field. After this effect resolves, pay half your LP.**

 **Ryoken Kogami/Revolver (OC Cards):**

 ****Borrelshot Dragon, attribute: DARK, type: Dragon/Link, Link Rating: 3, Link Arrows: B/L/R, ATK: 2500. Effect: 2+ Effect monsters**

 **Cannot be targeted by Spell/Trap card effects. Once per turn: You can target 1 card you control; destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with higher ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Borrelshot Dragon" Once per turn.**

 **Bohman (OC Cards):**

 **Hydradrive Burial, type: Normal Spell. Effect; Target 1 Link monster in your GY; send monsters from your Extra Deck to the GY equal to that targeted Link monster's Link Rating.**

 **0713MM: And the 2 vs 1 duel is over! I know it didn't end quite like the anime, but hey! I don't give a dang about the banlist in the real life game! Plus, I felt Playmaker using Firewall Dragon instead of Firewall Dragon Darkfluid would have been better. But regardless, the ending to this duel in the anime was spectacular. So what's after this you might be wondering. Well, I don't think I plan to have Ai go down the same path he did in the anime. Season 3 was basically Season 2 2.0, but condensed into 17 episodes. Lame lame lame! If you guys have any suggestions for what I should do for my version of Season 3, please tell me either in a review or PM me your suggestions!**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to Chapter 22 of my VRAINS fic! I do not own VRAINS, nor its characters. I just own my OC Glacies-Uisce Zaizen/Ice Queen and half OC, Juliette Kogami. Chapter start!**

Chapter 22

"Now Playmaker, end this!"

"Yeah!" Playmaker replied. "Battle! Firewall Dragon, direct attack! Tempest Attack!" The cybernetic armored dragon glowed red as it unleashed a beam of cyberse energy at Bohman; thus causing an explosion on Bohman's side of the field as he went flying backwards and landing on his back. (Bohman's LP: 1000 - 2500 = 0.)

"It's over." Playmaker remarked.

"Good." Revolver grinned. "Time to kill him."

"Wait!" Ai called out to Revolver. "I don't think doing that is a good idea!"

"Oh don't worry Dark Ignis." Revolver retorted as he continued towards the unconscious Bohman. "I plan to kill you after I kill Bohman."

"Oh no you don't!" Suddenly, a cage formed around Bohman.

"What's this?" Playmaker wondered aloud.

"Whatever it is, it won't stop me from killing Bohman." Revolver spoke.

"You're not killing Bohman!" A screen appeared before them that showed a light blue and green-haired woman. Playmaker and Ai gaped while Revolver growled. "I cannot afford to lose the Ignis again!"

"Queen…!" Revolver spoke softly, yet angrily as well. "What is the meaning of this?"

"After I logged out of Mirror Link VRAINS, it took me awhile to hack it." Queen explained. "But it seems I've hacked it just time to take Bohman."

"No!" Revolver gnashed his teeth as the cage that held Bohman vanished. The 3 of them went silent for several seconds before Revolver turned to face Playmaker. "In that case, I'll just defeat you and eliminate the Dark Ignis!"

"I think not." Juliette retorted as she stepped in between them.

"Mrs. Kogami." Playmaker spoke.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Revolver snapped. "Get out of my way!"

"No." Juliette spoke firmly. "In case you've forgotten Ryoken, it was you who suggested you and Playmaker team up against Lightning. Besides, what would killing Ai do for you? Satisfy yourself? Satisfy your Father's wants? Must I defeat you again to make you see this? Baira, Faust, and Genome realize that Lightning was the true enemy this entire time. They have no interest in fighting the other Ignis now."

"Humph. Then they're fools." Revolver retorted.

"No, I'm afraid it is you who is the fool." Juliette told him. "Ryoken, I love you as your Mother, but please, for the love of Ra open your damn eyes! Killing the Ignis will not solve anything! It won't get rid of the pain those 6 children felt! Satisfying what your Father wants isn't your path in life! Forge your own path for once!"

"Oi oi! She's scary." Ai muttered.

"Be quiet." Playmaker told Ai.

"Say whatever you want, but it won't change my mind." Revolver remarked nonchalantly. Juliette sighed and put her right hand to her forehead.

"Ugh. You're as stubborn as your Father." Juliette sighed. "But since I'm back, you'll be living with me for now on. Until you get an actual job and save up enough money to move out."

"Why can't I just live with Faust, Baira and Genome?" Revolver frowned. "I see nothing wrong with that."

"Well I do." Juliette told him firmly. "Not to talk badly about them, but have they actually taught you in life skills? Life skills that are essential for your everyday life?" At that, Revolver mentally cursed. Juliette then crossed her arms. "I'll take your silence as a no. So as I said, you'll be living with me."

"You do know that the Knights of Hanoi are wanted people, right?" Playmaker chimed in. "Keeping your son under your custody would make you their accomplice."

"I know." Juliette told Playmaker. "But it's a risk worth taking."

"Oh! Where the others?" Ai asked. Just as he asked that question, another screen appeared before them. It was Ghost Girl and Akira Zaizen.

"Soulburner, Ice Queen and Blood Shepherd all logged out after returning due to Bohman's defeat." Ghost Girl explained.

"You 3 should do the same." Akira spoke up.

"Thank you Akira." Juliette told him. "We'll be logging out now."

"When you do, come to Zaizen's place." Ghost Girl added. "I've found something that might interest you."

"Alright Emma." Juliette told her. "I'll head over now." She then logged out. After she did, Playmaker and Revolver glanced at each other.

"Let's go." Playmaker told Revolver.

"Humph. Fine." Revolver relented as the 2 logged out.

In an unknown location within VRAINS, 3 shadowed figures observed the end result of Playmaker and Revolver vs Bohman. 2 of them were clearly male by the silhouette that was there body. As for the 3rd, the silhouette appeared to be that of a female.

"Well, that certainly was unexpected." One of the male Kings noted.

"Regardless of the result, SOL Technologies will be in turmoil." The female remarked. "Meaning it'll be even easier to get what we want." She paused, then added. "Though I'm surprised that Queen managed to hack Mirror Link VRAINS in order to retrieve Bohman."

"It ultimately doesn't matter." One of the male Kings retorted. "All that matters is your vision is realized."

"Indeed…." The female replied, a dark smile on her silhoutted lips.

"So you're telling me that Queen's psycho attitude was just a front?!" Ryoken roared at Emma and Akira, absolute rage covered his face.

"It's true." Juliette spoke up; thus everyone turned to face Juliette. "When I went into hiding 10 years ago, I used my hacking knowledge to hack the security cameras in SOL and Queen-Amanda Fujiki's, home. Whenever she was alone, she cried until she fell asleep." She paused, then added. "From that alone, Amanda deeply regrets shipping her son, Yusaku, off and into the project."

"Bullshit!" Ryoken snapped. "I say we storm SOL and have her arrested!"

"But if you do that, you'll be exposing yourself." Glacies sweatdropped.

"Glacies is right Ryoken." Akira frowned. "For now, we do nothing."

"Nothing?!" Ryoken hissed as he snatched the spare files from Akira's hands. "I'm heading home. Going to find out what Aso, Kyoko and Genome know." The door slammed behind him. The group went silent for several moments before Emma spoke up.

"Anyway." She began. "According to files Juliette and I managed to hack out SOL's Data Bank, the reason behind her even wanting to create the Ignis in the first place was to, well, create a Super Ignis."

"How original." Takeru scoffed as he walked into the room from the kitchen.

"Lightning was aiming for the same thing." Yusaku added with a frown.

"True." Akira admitted.

"Except Queen was aiming to create a Super Ignis that'd defend the entire network safe from hackers like the Knights of Hanoi or any terrorist groups." Emma finished for Akira.

"So that's why….." Aoi trailed off.

"Yeah." Akira spoke softly.

Within SOL's personal, Bohman opened his eyes.

Where am I? He thought.

"Ah good, you're awake." Bohman turned his head to see Queen standing in front of the capsule he was encased in.

"Queen." Bohman remarked. "Aka, Amanda Fujiki." Queen-no, Amanda, flinched at Bohman's words, but nodded.

"Yes." Amanda replied. "That's me."

"Why did you save me back there?" Bohman inquired. "It doesn't seem like you at all."

"Because you have the other 4 Ignis inside of you." Amanda replied. "And I need them for my own Super Ignis project."

"Other 4?" Bohman repeated. "I have 5 Ignis."

"No, you do not. You have 4." Amanda corrected him. "The Earth Ignis you have is nothing but a small fraction of the actual Earth Ignis. I have the Earth Ignis inside of my personal data bank."

"Oh. So that's why something felt off." Bohman muttered.

"Correct." Amanda confirmed. "Now, time to extract the other 4 Ignis from you."

"Why?" Bohman inquired as Amanda prepared her tools. She stopped and glanced back at Bohman.

"So I can complete my Super Ignis." Amanda told him.

"Hoh?" Bohman wondered aloud as Amanda got her extraction tool into place on Bohman's left shoulder.

"This won't hurt. I think." Amanda told him. Bohman watched her intently as she did her work. Suddenly, she gasped and stepped back. Memories of the Wind Ignis and Light Ignis flowing into her head.

Flashback

"How odd. Where are the others?" Windy wondered as he entered the empty conference-like room.

"Ah, so you arrived." Windy looked up to see the Light Ignis, Lightning floating down to him.

"Where are Aqua, Flame, and Earth?" Windy demanded.

"Who knows." Lightning retorted. "Must be late to the meeting I called. Ah well. We can start without them." Both Ignis stood across from each other.

"What's this meeting about?" Windy asked.

"It's about our future with the humans." Lightning told Windy. "After Hanoi's attack on our World, we've had several discussions regarding what we should do. Should we give humans a chance? Or should we fight back? This meeting is to determine your vote on the matter."

"I've told you I'm still not sure." Windy admitted. "But if you want my definite answer, then it's this: No. I will not fight against the humans. Doing so would make us as bad as them. Now, if that is all you have to say, then I must be leaving." He was about to do so, but…

"...You dare disagree with me, Windy?" Lightning spoke dangerously low. Windy turned around to face Lightning and scowled.

"Of course I do!" Windy snapped. "Attacking back is logical, true. But it's as I said. If we strike back, then they'll see us how they want us to be viewed: Enemies to humanity! I don't want that! And either do Aqua and Flame! Earth is still undecided, but me, Flame and Aqua will convince him!"

"That's enough!" Lightning growled. "To me, you're nothing but trash!" He swipes his right arm from left to right; thus 5 virtual cards appeared in front of him. "Time to make you see things MY way!"

"If that's how you want to be, fine!" Windy shot back as he followed what Lightning did. "I'll blow you away!"

"DUEL!"

Despite Windy's best efforts, Lightning proved to be too strong for him and he was defeated. Afterwards, Lightning floated down to Windy, his arms crossed.

"How disappointing." Lightning remarked. "Oh well. Your dueling skills will be of use to me." A dark blue bubble encased the Wind Ignis, who began to pound on the bubble.

"You won't get away with this Lightning!" Windy vowed. "Flame, Aqua, and Earth will stop you!"

"I seriously doubt that." Lightning spoke as he began to turn Windy into data via the bubble encasing said Ignis. "You should have fled to your Origin instead of falling into my trap."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Windy screamed as the last of his data vanished.

Lightning then brought the encased data to his virtual lab and remade Windy. The Wind Ignis's eyes were no longer purple, but red. Windy released a dark laugh, while Lightning's yellow formed a dark smile.

Flashback end

"What the hell…?!" Amanda groaned, her light blue eyes wide.

"So you must have seen Windy's memories." Bohman remarked; thus snapping Amanda out of her thoughts.

"Yes I did." Amanda confirmed with a deep frown. "I was told by Lightning that I was the reason the Wind Ignis's Origin's parents died."

"That is partially true." Bohman spoke. "What actually happened was that you pulled the trigger on an event pre-setup by Lightning.

"So then…..I just did his dirty work….." Amanda spoke softly.

"It would appear that way." Bohman spoke. Amanda put her hands into her face; tears shimmering through her eyes. Bohman watched, unsure what to think of the sight before him.

She's done awful things, but even she has remorse. Bohman thought. I may be an AI created by Lightning, but I wanted to understand humans. Before Bohman could say anything, Amanda left her personal lab; leaving Bohman sitting in the capsule. He shrugged, then went into a hibernative state.

Amanda ran into her apartment and slammed the door behind her; her breathing was shallow and fast.

I must give myself the chance to apologize to all the kids that were a part of that project. Amanda thought as she prepared herself to go to sleep. Especially my son….. She soon thereafter went to her bed and began to sleep; thinking about the past as she slowly began to fall asleep.

In an unknown location, the 3 Kings watched Amanda via a hacked camera in her apartment.

"It's our perfect chance to strike at the company." One of the male Kings noted.

"Agreed." The other male King added. "With there CEO asleep, it'll be easy pickings at SOL's stocks."

"You 2 can handle that." The female King remarked. "I'll make sure SOL's CEO is out of commission….permanently…" She pressed a few buttons on a control panel on her wrist; thus she and Amanda were automatically logged into VRAINS.

Amanda blinked several times and opened her groggy eyes.

"Ugh…. Where am I?" She wondered.

"You're in VRAINS." A female voice rang out as the silhoutted figure approached. Amanda's light blue eyes adjusted to white light surrounding them.

"An empty server by the looks of it." Amanda spoke.

"Correct." The silhoutted female confirmed. "This is a server personally made by me so that no one can interfere with our business." Amanda's eyes widened as the voice became more clearer.

"Y-You're….!" Amanda stammered.

"Yes, I am." The female silhouette confirmed. "And I can assure you that you'll wish you had handed SOL over to us when you had the chance. Oh well. Taking it from you is much more fun anyway."

"Tch…! As the CEO of SOL Technologies, I won't stand for hostile takeovers!" Amanda declared as she activated her duel disk.

"Hoh? So you want to duel me?" The silhoutted female inquired before chuckling. "So be it." She then activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Amanda went first and Summoned powerful monster after the other, eventually stopping at Condemned Darklord, Morningstar, Darklord of the First Sin, and Darklord Satanael.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Amanda concluded as her LP rose to an ? amount. (Higher than 4000 for certain.) "Your turn."

"How fascinating." The female silhouette observed. "I see you changed Decks from that Chessboard Avatar Deck to a Darklord Deck." She shrugged. "Ultimately, I don't care what Deck you have, Amanda Fujiki-CEO of SOL Technologies. You're still nothing but an insect in my eyes. Draw!"

The silhouetted woman observed her hand and sighed.

"All too easy. I Summon Creation Legend Chastity to my field." The silhoutted female spoke. A divine-looking fairy appeared onto her field. Suddenly, all 3 of Amanda's monsters vanished.

"No!" Amanda grit her teeth. Suddenly, 3 more monsters appeared onto the silhoutted female's field. "She's not explaining what her cards are doing! Plus I can't look at them because there's no data on them!"

"A pitiful human such as you doesn't need to know such trivial matters." The silhoutted female told Amanda coldly. "You aren't even a challenge. Makes me wonder how Juliette Kogami lost to you." She shrugged. "Oh well. Your time has come."

All 4 monsters attacked Amanda directly; thus defeating her in an instant. The silhoutted female approached Amanda and lifted her up off the ground.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Amanda demanded, fear in her eyes.

"Taking your code key card." The silhoutted female retorted. "I just need a second." She ripped the necklace that was around Amanda's neck and pocketed it. She then threw Amanda to the ground with such force that her right arm came off. Amanda howled in pain. "This may be the virtual world, but an injury like that will surely have your real world right arm dislocated at the least. Now I leave." And with that, she logged out. Amanda lifted her left hand up and pressed the log out button on her duel disk.

Several hours later….

"Still nothing." Akira frowned deeply as he pocketed his cell phone and observed the employees of SOL work. "This isn't like Mrs. Fujiki at all to not be at work." He paused, then pulled out his cell phone again and called a number he was surprised was still around. "Hello? Mrs. Kogami, yes, hi. I'm calling in regards to my boss." He listened to Juliette talk on the other end. His eyes soon widened in shock when he heard Juliette say that Amanda was in the hospital. "What?! I'm dropping everything and going over there!" He heard Juliette protests, but he didn't listen as he hung up and ran out of SOL and towards Den City's hospital.

I know Mrs. Fujiki was a bit crazy at times, but even someone like her doesn't deserve this! Despite what she has done in the past! Akira thought as he continued to run.

 **0713MM: And here it is! My start to my version of VRAINS's Season 3! Now I know Amanda Fujiki was a psycho about half the fic ago. But her being a stressful parent could be the reason she a bit psycho. After all, she shipped her own son off to the Hanoi Project. I also know that people may not be a fan of her regretting her actions. Regardless, her remorse will be explained more in the coming chapters. Now remember when I said that I'll be getting the 3 Kings involved unlike the anime did? Well if I haven't, I am now! The 3 Kings are (if it wasn't obvious right from the first chapter for my version of VRAINS's Season 3) that these 3 Kings will be the main antagonists. As for who the 3 Kings are in terms of character identity, like I said regarding Amana Fujiki's remorse, those will be revealed in the coming chapters.**


End file.
